El Ultimo Uchiha
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Sasuke dio un vacilante paso hacia enfrente, Sakura levantó su rostro. Él dio uno más y ella parpadeó. Sus lágrimas se secaron y sus ojos verdes observaron sin brillo como él volvía a marcharse.
1. 1 parte: Un principio angustiante

Capitulo 1: Un Principio Angustiante

Tres sombras saltaban sin parar de un árbol a otro, la pequeña aldea había sido abandonada tres días atrás y aun no tenían ni un rastro de su objetivo.

—Sera mejor que descansemos aquí - dijo el mayor de todos saliendo del bosque, para acampar a la orilla del acantilado.

—¡Pero Kakashi, aun no oscurece! - reclamo Naruto deteniéndose a su lado y mirando el horizonte. Hacia un atardecer precioso.

—De aquí en adelante hay varios acantilados, perderíamos mas tiempo si te caes al mar - respondió Sai sentándose en una roca cercana.

—¡Cielos Naruto! -Dijo Sakura — llevamos dos semanas preparándonos y ni siquiera te dignaste en ver el mapa del territorio.

—¡Estaba muy ocupado entrenando! - respondió este sentándose de mal humor, en el suelo.

—Ya tranquilos chicos - comento Kakashi mientras revolvía su mochila - Naruto y Sai, recorran el perímetro.

—Entendido - respondió Sai listo para adentrarse en el bosque nuevamente.

—Porque me toca ir con él.— Renegó en cambio Naruto.

—Porque Sakura fue herida y a deferencia de ti Sai no hace tanto escándalo - respondió como si fuera lo mas lógico mientras sacaba uno de sus libros.

Los dos ninjas no tardaron mucho y el asombro inundo el rostro de Naruto al llegar.

—¡Sorpresa! - exclamaron los tres ninjas. Sakura con más emoción que los demás mientras sostenía un enorme pastel.

Naruto parecía perder el habla por primera vez, quedándose petrificado en el lugar.

—No pensabas que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños número diecisiete ¿verdad? - dijo Kakashi mientras le entregaba un pequeño regalo y le revolvía el pelo.

—Sakura lo ha organizado todo, pero nos ha tocado esta misión, no ha salido tan bien después de todo.

—Gracias Sai, pero te deberías haber guardado eso ultimo - respondió Sakura mirándolo de manera asesina pero como aun sujetaba el pastel no podía hacerle nada.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo ramen y luego sirvieron pastel, mientras recordaban cosas desde la escuela y discutían con Sai por sus sinceros comentarios. _-Solo falta alguien para que todo este completo - _se dijo Naruto _- pronto te encontraremos._

La mañana siguiente partieron temprano a pesar de no haber dormido mucho, todos parecían con muchas fuerzas. Al llegar a la cuidad del Sol, no tardaron en divisar el templo de los cien espejos. Era un edificio grande que se encontraba sobre una colina justo en el centro de la ciudad, los cuatro ninjas sin perder el tiempo se presentaron ante la sacerdotisa responsable, quien les termino de explicar la misión.

—El templo de los cien espejos recibe este nombre por que es justamente lo que hay en su interior, en todas las habitaciones que esconden importantes pergaminos existe un jutsu secreto que fue implementado por el fundador de este templo para esconder dichos pergaminos, solo los sacerdotes pueden retirarlos y colocar otros pero quien nos ha estado atacando, no solo quiere poseer los pergaminos, quiere también el secreto de este templo.

—¿Qué secreto? - pregunto Naruto.

—El modo de hacer esos espejos - respondió Kakashi - por lo tanto no se trata de una técnica de línea sucesora. Entonces dentro de ellos mismos se encuentra el modo de hacerlos.

—¿Pero si solo los sacerdotes saben como acceder a ellos, como podrá encontrar esos pergaminos? - pregunto Sakura

—Solo los sacerdotes pueden guardar y sacar pergaminos dentro de ellos pero cualquiera con ciertas habilidades puede entrar. Los espejos funcionan como puertas para entrar a una habitación, en otras palabras hay cien habitaciones mas por cada una de las que se ven aquí y eso funciona casi como un laberinto, pero hecho de una rede de chakra, pero esta persona es un ninja con una barrera de sangre capas de ver a través de ellos y saber así donde ir…

—¿Usa el Sharingan verdad? - pregunto de pronto Naruto poniéndose de pie en un salto.

—Como lo saben.

—Llevamos bastante tiempo persiguiendo a esa persona por eso nos han asignado la misión. - respondió Kakashi mientras miraba a Naruto.

—Entonces nos ahorraremos explicaciones innecesarias - dijo con dureza la sacerdotisa - el siempre viene en la noche así que pueden descansar hasta antes del anochecer.

El grupo de Kakashi se retiro así del templo de los Cien Espejos para acomodarse en la ciudad, alojándose en el hotel más cercano solamente ese día.

—Este lugar parece increíble - dijo Sakura mirando la ciudad desde la ventana de su habitación, era un lugar bastante turístico y el hotel tenia vista a la calle principal de comercio, desde ahí podían ver varios estandartes coloridos por todo el lugar. - es tan temprano y todo el mundo se divierte. ¿Sabe si ay alguna celebración Kakashi-sensei?

—No lo creo, según tengo entendido este lugar funciona de intermediario para el comercio con otras ciudades cercanas por eso siempre hay viajeros… y también muchos secretos de diferentes lugares.

—Que están guardados en el templo.

—Exactamente Naruto - corroboro Kakashi.

—¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? - pregunto Sakura que aun seguía mirando la ciudad desde la ventana.

—Mmm, no creo que halla algún problema pero recuerden que debemos estar en el templo al atardecer, intenten encontrar algo de información.

—Y si descubrimos donde se encuentra Sasuke, no podría el detectarnos si estamos dando vueltas como turistas— dijo Sai que se encontraba junto a la pared, simplemente observaba a sus compañeros de grupo.

—Dudo mucho que Sasuke este dando vueltas por la ciudad - le respondió Kakashi mientras avanzaba a la puerta - seguramente se ha de estar preparando para su asalto de esta noche.

—¡Nosotros deberíamos de hacer lo mismo, entonces! - propuso Naruto pero Kakashi ya había desaparecido de la instancia. - ¿ah, que le pasa…?

—Tranquilízate Naruto, podemos aprovechar la mañana para conseguir información y en la tarde entrenamos, no llevamos dos días preparándonos para esto.

—Lo se Sakura, pero es que el siempre parece mas fuerte cada vez que lo encontramos.

—Pero ahora podemos seguir su pista mas rápido, no te parece que es una manera de demostrar que si estamos a su nivel.

—¡Tienes razón!

Los chicos salieron del hotel junto con Sai.

—Vaya este lugar seguro le gustaría a Jiraya y a Tsunade - comento Naruto observando la cantidad de bares y casa de apuestas que se encontraban en la misma calle.

Habían muchas mas distracciones en el lugar y todo estaba abarrotado de personas pero muy pocos sabían de los continuos ataque que se daban al templo, el acceso hasta cierta parte era muy estricto y los ninjas sabían exactamente la razón.

—Ya es hora de irnos - dijo Sakura mientras miraba el rojizo cielo sobre ellos.

Tanto Sai y Naruto que aun comían se levantaron y la siguieron. Para sorpresa de todos Kakashi no tardo mas que ellos en llegar seguido por la sacerdotisa.

—Hay algo que deberían saber antes, — les dijo presentándose mas seria que en la vista de la mañana - cada habitación de espejos tiene trampas muy efectivas que hasta ahora han podido parar a el enemigo, por lo que deberían intentar no entrar en los espejos.

—No se preocupe, no será nada para nosotros… - respondió Naruto resonándose los dedos, pero antes de terminar hubo un estallido que les indico que su misión ya comenzaba.

Los cuatro ninjas corrieron, Sakura y Naruto corrían mas que los otros dos pero Kakashi los seguía de cerca concentrándose mas en Naruto, Sai por su parte no parecía poner demasiado empeño en alcanzarlos pero los seguía a buen paso.

Llegaron a una habitación en la que se miraba varios pedazos de cristales rotos por todo el piso, colocándose dos a cada lado de la puerta se prepararon para entrar.

La habitación no parecía de una forma definida y en sus paredes estaba rodeada de espejos y también habían pasillos en ella hechos de esto misma, daba la impresión mas a una casa de los espejos que a un templo, pero al menos en esta había un gran agujero en uno de los pasillo por lo que el suelo crujía a sus pasos.

—Seguramente esta aquí presten todos, mucha atención - ordeno Kakashi.

Cada vez se introducían en el laberinto de espejos, hasta que de golpe todos se detuvieron.

—Veo que aun tiene a "ese" como mi reemplazo - dijo Sasuke que había aparecido no solo en el espejo que estaba frente a ellos sino que se reflejaba en todos los más cercanos, por lo que no podían identificar su posición exacta.

—Ahora te escodes detrás de un espejo, Sasuke, vaya eso si no lo sabia de ti - le dijo Naruto con tono mordaz.

El Uchiha sin perder tiempo salió quedando frente a Sai, que al verlo retrocedió y saco uno de sus pergaminos, Sasuke desenvaino su espada.

—Quiero terminar con esto rápido - recito intentado atacarlo pero unas serpientes de tinta le sujetaban los brazos. - no pensaran detenerme con esto.

Sasuke tiro de sus brazos y rompió las serpientes, para el asombro de Sai quien solo podía creer capaz de esa hazaña a Sakura, pero sin darle tiempo de sorprenderse Sasuke le dio una estocada con su espada mandándolo dentro de uno de los espejos. Naruto y Kakashi saltaron a defender a Sakura, quien era la más cercana y posible siguiente victima de Sasuke.

—Sakura atiende a Sai cuando salga de ese espejo - le ordeno Kakashi, pero la chica ponía su atención en Uchiha, mirando solo de reojo el espejo al que Sai había entrado, él chico se miraba tirado en el espejo parecía inconsciente.

—Veamos si mi chidori supera a el tuyo, Kakashi - bufo Sasuke mientras mas relámpagos salían de su espada y su cuerpo.

—Si quieres pelear con Kakashi, primero pasa por mi - tercio Naruto.

—Tan hablador como siempre - renegó Sasuke, pero con una sonrisa se preparo para asestar nuevamente un golpe en cambio Naruto invoco una multiplicación de cuerpos. Sasuke retrocedió, para no quedar atrapado, hasta el espejo por el cual había aparecido y todas las copias de Naruto lo siguieron, inclusive él mismo.

—¡Es una trampa! - grito Kakashi, mirando también el espejo en el que aun no salía Sai.

—Pero no lo vamos a dejar solo - le dijo Sakura y ella también se interno. Seguida por su Sensei.

Cuando llegaron parecía un lugar diferente, las paredes no tenían un color definido y lucían como si algo viscoso callera de ellas, también en el suelo se podía ver un relejo de Sai; que estaba en otro espejo, pero Naruto y Sasuke que aun combatían se miraban muy heridos, era como si llevaran más de lo dos segundos en que habían entrado. Sakura y Kakashi, no tenían mucho tiempo para contemplar el nuevo escenario ya que una serie de Kunais provenían de todas las direcciones para atacarlos.

—¡Vaya que tardaron! - les reclamo Naruto al escuchar el alboroto que no había creado él.

—¿Es una ilusión? - pregunto Sakura a Kakashi; aunque no se miraba segura de ello.

—No del todo, al parecer el tiempo y el espacio lo son pero nosotros y estas trampas… todo esta pasando. — Le contesto usando el Sharingan y quitando uno de los Kunais de su pierna.

En ese momento Sasuke salió volando con una patada de casi diez Narutos, y golpeo en una de las paredes.

—Esto me recuerda viejos tiempos - le dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

Pero Sasuke no quedo muy feliz con el comentario y echo una furia se levanto corriendo como nunca contra Naruto, Kakashi sin embargo fue quien se interpuso usando su propio shidori contra su antiguo alumno. Fue Sasuke quien volvió a salir volando pero también regreso a remitir y con mas furia que antes y sin ningún desenfreno, obligando a Kakashi a volver a su usar la técnica.

—Es muy difícil superar a el maestro de la técnica - comento Sasuke entrecortadamente y esta vez aunque recibió el poder del golpe también lo resistió - pero tu límite eran dos ¿no, Kakashi? O es que ya superaste ese limite, aunque tengo entendido que has estado usando el Sharingan por lo que no te ha de quedar mucho Chakra después de todo.

En efecto, Kakashi callo de rodillas y Sakura fue a auxiliarlo, Sasuke, aunque mas golpeado ahora que Naruto, volvió a comenzar la pelea. Sakura, concentraba tanto Chakra como podía para hacer recuperar rápido a su maestro sin que Sasuke se enterara de ello.

—Ya déjalo - le susurro Hatake- debo de descansar solo un poco, Naruto podrá distraerlo por ese tiempo…

—¡Aquí acaba todo! - grito Sasuke, sujetaba su espada por encima de Naruto listo para asestar un golpe mortal, su mirada lucia desencajada y Sakura no pudo evitar recodar aquel día en el examen Shounin cuando el sello maldito de Orochimaru se mostro por primera vez.

Sin temor alguno y solo con un objetivo en su mente, corrió entre sus dos compañeros de grupo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho el día en que lucharon antes de la partida de Sasuke. No obstante esta vez, Kakashi no podía intervenir y el objetivo de Sakura era terminar con todo de una vez. Logro interponerse, la espada de Sasuke también la atravesó a un costado, podía sentir el poder del chidori entrar a su cuerpo como si un cable de alta tensión la sujetara por todos lados. Naruto miraba horrorizado, desde el suelo, como la espada salía por la espalda de Sakura bañada en sangre.

—¿Qué haces? - pregunto horrorizado Sasuke y sin comprender del todo la mirada decisiva de ella.

—Termino con esto. - le contesto sujetando con fuerza la espada y con la otra, levanto un puño en el que tenia gran cantidad de chakra concentrado.

Sasuke recibió todo el impacto pero aun así no soltó su espada por lo que Sakura salió volando junto a él. Cuando cayeron ella dio otro puñetazo dirigido a su cara, pero este logro mover la cabeza los centímetros exactos para que el golpe pegara en el piso; todas las paredes se resquebrajaron y cayeron como lluvia sobre ellos, mientras volvían a aparecer en la habitación llena de espejos.

—Sigues… sigues siendo una molestia - le dijo Sasuke y seguidamente la sujeto de la espalda atrayéndola hacia sí. Sakura grito, por que la espada se entero en ella hasta la empuñadura y aunque había empezado a curarse antes de que se le clavara, el poder del chidori era más poderoso que para lo que ella se había preparado.

Sasuke la sujeto completamente con su brazo y ante el paralizado Naruto, que aun no entendía lo que pasaba, desapareció.


	2. Rafaga de recuerdos

_Ráfaga de Recuerdos. _

—¡Ah! Ya suéltame - se quejo Sakura por enésima vez, Sasuke era demasiado rápido y por alguna razón Naruto no los había seguido y ahora la Ciudad del Sol había quedado muy atrás.

—Ya cállate, por una vez al menos - le dijo Sasuke que aun no la había soltado - creo que no nos siguen, es raro. - agrego mirándola de manera sospechosa.

—¿Qué insinúas? - respondió Sakura, de manera brusca.

Sasuke se detuvo en medio del bosque y de manera violenta restiro la espada de Sakura, ella callo al piso.

—¡¿Porque lo hiciste? — grito y el también callo al suelo.

—No… no soy una espía, si es lo que quieres saber… — le contesto en un murmullo apenas audible, se retorcía del dolor mientras se sujetaba el costado herido —¿Ya te olvidaste de cómo eran las cosas, o realmente… realmente piensas que Naruto y Kakashi me dejarían hacer algo así?

—Entonces, no entiendo ¿Por qué…?

—Porque ya quiero que paren, alguien debe terminar con todo.

Sasuke emitió un sonido de burla pero Sakura empezaba a moverse así que haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que él tenia, la sujeto de un brazo, llevándola a una entrada oculta bajo una colina. Sakura sabia que estaba en uno de los tantos escondites de Sasuke, pero se sorprendió bastante ante el recibimiento ya que casi seis ninjas se acercaron de inmediato a ellos.

—Llévenme a Cabuto… — fue lo único que escucho Sakura y aunque aun podía ver que Sasuke hablaba ya no podía escuchar.

Lo miro alejarse con dos ninjas, mientras uno mas la levantaba a ella y los tres servían de escolta.

Sakura no tardo en recuperar el conocimiento, ante el sonido de la puerta cerrándose se sobresalto, y sin impórtale donde estaba comenzó su curación, había intentado no hacerlo tan deprisa para que Sasuke no lo supiera y lo usara en contra de su equipo, pero ahora si estaba atrapada no importaba mucho.

—Lo siento Naruto - susurro para si misma - no podre…

—Naruto no esta aquí - respondió la voz fría de Sasuke desde una de las esquinas de esa misma habitación y por primera vez Sakura sintió curiosidad por el lugar en donde estaba. Se incorporo rápidamente a pesar del dolor que eso le producía y siguió curándose mientras se ocultaba la herida. - parece que piensas bastante en él.

—Es mi compañero de grupo y sobre todo mi amigo - le dijo con tono mordaz.

—Por como lo protegiste yo diría…

Se detuvo en seco, escuchando los pasos del pasillo y desviando su mirada.

—Cabuto vendrá a verte. - le dijo volviendo a tomar su tono frio.

El ninja medico entro en la estancia con un mortero en sus manos, al entrar miro a Sasuke y negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije que tenías que descansar, podemos pasarla a ella a cualquier otra instancia.

Cabuto termino de encender todas las velas del lugar y Sakura pudo observar el emblema de los Uchiha en una de las paredes, Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una butaca y ella estaba en la cama. Más que suponer, aseguro que ese cuarto debía de ser el de Uchiha.

—No esta tan mal para lo que me decías que le paso, Sasuke. - le dijo Cabuto al examinarla - no será necesario todo el tratamiento que había planeado, la herida no es muy profunda.

Cabuto coloco sus manos en la herida aun abierta de Sakura y comenzó concentrar su chakra.

—Pero si la espada la ha atravesado y estaba usando mi chidori - exclamo sorprendido.

Cabuto voltio a Sakura y esta que no tenia tanta fuerza a estas alturas no pudo impedirlo, Sasuke se acerco y comprobó lo dicho por Cabuto, la piel estaba rasgada pero la abertura era poco mas de la mita de lo que hacia su espada normalmente.

—Eres buena. - la felicito el ninja medico, asombrado menos que Sasuke - has comenzado tu curación justo antes de que te hirieran y cuando tuviste la espada en tu cuerpo ¿No es así?

—Solo no planee tenerla dentro de mi tanto tiempo. - le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

—¿Que quieres decir con que empezaste tu curación? Tu eres…

—Si Sasuke, no he estado perdiendo mi tiempo estos años sabes.

—La única que pudo haberte enseñado tales cosas… — agrego Cabuto esta vez su noto era de completo asombro — tu no pudiste haber sido aprendiz de la princesa Tsunade, una de los tres sannin y la quinta Hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja.

—Porque debería sorprenderte eso, —se burlo Sakura - o acaso mis técnicas no se parecen a las de ella.

—Vaya Sakura perece que tendremos una larga charla. - replico Sasuke sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

Cabuto termino la curación y procedió a colocar unos vendajes con las hierbas que llevaba en el mortero.

—Sasuke insisto, podemos pasarla a otra habitación ya solo debe descansar mas que nada y tu también necesitas descansar, las heridas que te han producido hoy son muy serias…

—Tranquilo, descansare pero ella se quedara aquí conmigo. - respondió sin dejar de verla y con una sonrisa de lado.

Cabuto aunque no muy convencido, se retiro avisándole que regresaría en dos horas para cambiar los vendajes de él. Sasuke la observo sin decir ninguna palabra, ella tampoco quería romper ese silencio, recordaba las pocas veces que habían estado solos cuando él seguía en el equipo numero siete. Se acomodo mas en la cama, acostándose e intentando darle la espalda a Sasuke; esa mirada no la soportaba volvía a sentir una corriente en su cuerpo que dolía mas que el chidori, una corriente que no podía controlar y que traía dolorosos recuerdos mas nítidos cada vez.

_"… Te amo tanto que ya no puedo sopórtalo…"_ — había confesado esa noche, y sus ojos como en ese tiempo se llenaron de lagrimas. - _"…No te mentas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia"…_ —le dijo él- _"se que me odias… desde el principio nunca me has soportado… ¿Te acuerdas, la primera vez que estuvimos solos en este lugar? Fuiste muy grosero conmigo…" "mmm, no me acuerdo" _- Si nunca la soporto porque ahora la ayudaba y la miraba de esa manera, él debía de saber muy bien lo que hacia en ella y no le importaba jugar con sus sentimientos. _- "…Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor, tengo una familia y amigos, pero… pero si tu te fueras Sasuke seria lo mismo para mi, me quedaría tan sola… " - _dolía, dolía tal como él le había dicho pero aprendió a vivir con ese dolor no para buscar venganza sino para buscarlo a él…_ — "…Si tu te quedas conmigo, te prometo que no te arrepentirás… yo puedo darte felicidad. Haré todo por ti, Sasuke así que por favor, te lo imploro…No te vayas." "Sakura… Gracias"_

—¿Qué pasa Sakura? - le pregunto con una curiosidad renovada — ¿Es que acaso te molesta tanto quedarte conmigo?

—¿Qué quieres de mi? - pregunto ella a la vez, enjuagándose bruscamente las lagrimas y aun sin mirarlo. —¿Por qué me has traído hasta aquí?

—Sinceramente. Porque no me pude deshacer de ti antes, pero si preferías que te dejara tirada en el bosque… — respondió con parsimonia -aunque ahora tengo curiosidad, ¿Cómo es que un Hokage te entreno?

—La verdad Sasuke. - le dijo incorporándose en la cama - me entreno gracias a ti. Si así es - agrego ante el rostro sorprendido de él - cuando Naruto llevo a Tsunade para que te curara, ella supo que yo había pasado todos los días en el hospital, preocupándome por ti… por Lee y Kakashi también. Pero ella comenzó a probarme dándome medicinas y mirando si tenia la capacidad para ser un ninja medico. Luego cuando te fuiste… Naruto y los demás te buscaron, pero a mi no me dejaron ir… yo no pude hacer nada para detenerte y mucho menos para hacerte volver en ese momento. Entonces cuando Tsunade comenzó enseñarme sus técnicas, di mi mayor esfuerzo porque ahora yo quería ayudar a Naruto a hacerte regresar y para eso debía ser mas fuerte.

Ninguno volvió a hablar y cuando Cabuto regreso, Sasuke se fue con él a una habitación cercana. Sakura al volver a estar sola, empezó a curarse; esa era su oportunidad estaba a solo unos pasos de Sasuke y podía terminar ahora con todo… ya Naruto, ni ella, ni nadie mas tendría que sufrir por Sasuke. Habían sido muchos años sin querer aceptar la verdad, ¿Pero como podrían convencerlo de volver a Konoha si el voluntariamente se fue?

Sasuke no regreso donde ella hasta lo que pareció un día, la herida de Sakura había mejorado bastante pero ya no tenia muchas energías, no había dormido y todo su chakra lo utilizaba para recuperarse lo antes posible.

—Debes dormir un poco - le dijo Cabuto al cambiarle los vendajes.

—Nadie te hará nada aquí - Dijo Sasuke, su aspecto había mejorado muchísimo.

—Si quieres la puedo obligar - cometo Cabuto, listo para hacer un Jutsu.

—Las técnicas ilusorias no funcionan en Sakura, las detecta al instante y las evade como nadie, incluso creo que mejor que yo que uso el Sharingan. Déjame con ella.

Cabuto volvió a retirarse inseguro, pero por más que Sasuke le pregunta ella no respondía nada, no se movía y miraba fijamente el símbolo de los Uchiha.

—Ya entiendo, si no quieres decir nada esta bien pero entre mas tardes en recuperarte mas te quedaras aquí y creo que sabes lo que eso significa.

Sasuke volvió a retirarse sin decir más, y ella exhausta siguió su consejo aunque le dolía en el alma. El Uchiha con todos los cuidados que recibía por parte de Cabuto ya estaba recuperado casi por completo.

—Deshagámonos de ella ahora - insistía Cabuto - la fuerza con la que te golpeo no es ni la mitad de lo que puede usar, no concentro tanto su chakra en su puño ya que estaba mas pendiente por su curación, pero si lo hace ahora… un solo golpe seria fatal. Dejémosla ya antes de que nos ocasione problemas, recuerda que ella venció a un Akatsuki.

—Déjame yo se lo que estoy haciendo. - respondió cortante, en los últimos días no dormía tan bien ya que los recuerdos inundaban su mente a menudo; pero por una extraña razón no quería dejar ir a la chica.

Las horas pasaban y ninguna luz del exterior se filtraba en el lugar no podía definir se era de día o de noche o cuanto tiempo llevaba ya ahí, sin embargo ya estaba decidida solo tenia una oportunidad y no podía fallar. Observo cuidadosamente el cuarto en el que había estado los últimos días, no tenía más decoración que las velas y el emblema y luego solo estaba la cama. Con sigilo se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta escuchando por ella. Al abrirla descubrió un largo pasillo pobremente iluminado y sin más se aventuro. Corría rápido, pero algo, mas bien alguien se atravesó e su camino sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, chocando y cayendo.

—_Si, ha venido - pensó_

Sin embargo, era otra chica quien le impedía seguir y no el Uchiha que ella quería.

—¿Qué piensas que haces? ¿Escaparte? - pregunto mirándola altiva

—¿Que harás, me llevaras donde Sasuke? - respondió la ojiverde con tono mordaz.

—Ten mas respeto ante él - gruño la chica. Parecía no ser más que unos años mayor que Sakura, su cabello era rojo y sus ojos muy oscuros a pesar de que sus rasgos eran bonitos y delicados la expresión de constante asco los volvía un poco grotescos.

—¿Respeto? ¿Ante alguien como él? No lo creo - dijo sin dejar el tono de burla.

—¡Te daré un ejemplo de porque! - la chica sin mas saco un puñado de Kunais y los lanzo ante Sakura. Ella con mucha habilidad los esquivó pero los Kunais la seguían. - Solo venciéndome te desharás de ellos - rio, al ver los inútiles intentos de Sakura por evadirlos.

—Bueno eso se soluciona fácilmente - respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Sakura salto y salió corriendo con todos lo Kunais detrás de ella, se encontraba a unos pasos de su rival y se preparo, levanto su puño y…

¡PUMM!

Sasuke no tardo ni un segundo en identificar ese sonido, ¿Como pudo ser tan torpe de no escuchar a Sakura salir de su habitación? Aunque estaba seguro tenia una pequeña esperanza que se equivocaba y fue a comprobar al cuarto de al lado. Vacio. Un golpe sordo que hizo eco en el desolado lugar le indico el camino por el cual Sakura estaba, ¿Con quien se habrá encontrado? Sin duda estaba luchando… o acaso podía huir de su fortaleza. Doblo en la esquina y miro a Sakura pegar en una pared.

—Nadine ¿Qué haces? - bramo enojado. La chica también acababa de caer al piso.

Con una gran sonrisa, Sakura la miraba al tiempo que se quitaba un Kunai de su pierna.

—Quería escapar - se excuso rápidamente con temor notable en su voz.

—Debías de avisarme a mi inmediatamente - dijo aun enojado dando un paso mas cerca de ellas. Pero antes de acercarse mas, Sakura lo hizo sacando otro kunai listo para atacar.

Sasuke la intercepto rápido, la sujeto por el brazo y con un solo movimiento la empujo a la pared, levantándola un poco del suelo mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano en la que ella tenia la arma, hasta hacerla soltar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? - se burlo - debes estar completamente loca si piensas que con una simple arma lo lograras, ahora ya deja de jugar a ser la heroína y haz lo que te digo. - Espero pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de Sakura - ¿Porque haces todo esto? No ves que la única con posibilidades de morir aquí eres tú; ya tuviste tu oportunidad de destruirme y no lo lograste. Entiéndelo Sakura estoy muy por encima de ti. - La chica lo miro desafiante pero no dijo nada absolutamente aunque Sasuke la sujetaba tan fuerte que faltaba poco para sentir crujir la pared con su muñeca.

—_¡Ja. Te tengo! -_ se dijo a si misma y con su otro pucho lo dirigió al corazón de su antiguo compañero. Sin embargo, Sasuke lo pudo detener. Levantando también su otro brazo.

—Eres fuerte no lo niego, pero concentras tu chakra solo en tus puños, el resto de tu cuerpo es normal.— Sakura desvió la mirada y observo que de donde la había detenido había sido del antebrazo, comprendiendo lo que dijo - Eres tan molesta como siempre - agrego Sasuke, esperando una reacción típica de ella; pero ni siquiera inmuto la expresión. — ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

—¿Por qué tendría que decirte algo a ti? - lo interrumpió subiendo su voz una octava mas de la de Sasuke.

El chico la miro sorprendido, abriendo mucho los ojos, como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma. Luego bajo un poco la mirada con una sonrisa.

_Era de noche, la calle estaba vacía hasta que ella pareció cortándole el camino. "¿Porque tu nunca me dices nada?" le reclamo con un tono poco histérico… "Sakura… Gracias." _

—Esas son mis palabras - le susurro pero la chica, que estaba sumergida en un discurso, paro torpemente al escucharlo, no estaba segura de lo que había oído. Acaso él lo recordaría.

—…No me importa lo que me pase a mi, — siguió, fingiendo no haberlo escuchado - porque se que Naruto vendrá por mi, probablemente ya este cerca y estas muy equivocado, tu nunca estarás por encima de Naruto y de mi porque nunca comprenderás cosas que nosotros si. Naru…

—Naruto, Naruto, ¡Naruto! -Exploto mas enojado que nunca - ¡¿es que ya no dices nada mas? Recuerdo que hasta hace poco lo único que decías era mi nombre y se muy bien porque, no me digas que con mi ausencia te has decidido por él.

—Naruto, es un compañero que nunca me abandonaría - respondió con rencor y sus lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

—No quiero que nadie se meta con ella - ordeno a quienes lo rodeaban listos para atacar - yo personalmente la vigilare.

Nadine asi como los demás, incluyendo a Cabuto; miraban asombrados la escena aunque Sasuke estaba de mal humor muy constante o sino serio, jamás lo habían visto perder los estribos hasta ese nivel. Obligaba a Sakura a caminar de nuevo al cuarto, sujetándola con una ira que no habían visto nunca.


	3. Cuidados devueltos

_**Cuidados devueltos: **_

—¿Que te tienes con ese estúpido de Naruto? — exigió saber, soltándola tan fuerte que la hizo retroceder.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! — replico retrocediendo hasta chocar con la cama.

—Contéstame — ordeno acercándose a ella.

Sakura no contesto miraba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el rostro de Sasuke transmutado por el enojo y no podía pensar en nada mas aparte del miedo que sentía en ese momento… miedo a Sasuke Uchiha. Él reconoció la mirada, la misma que tenían sus enemigos mas débiles, la misma que muchas veces lo satisfacía pero esta vez no… se sentía reflejado en los ojos vedes de la muchacha y solo miraba en ellos un ser que no reconocía como él pero sin embargo si lo era.

—Me temes ¿No es así? — pregunto en un susurro.

Sakura se sorprendió aun más por el repentino cambio en el humor de Uchiha y aunque intento decir algo sus labios solo se separaron para volver a cerrarse. Sasuke recupero su control, pero sentía hervir su sangre, por algún motivo que no entendía. Sabía que había actuado como un desquiciado y había mostrado a Sakura que toda la indiferencia que mostraba hacia ellos no era más que una actuación barata.

Se dirigió a una butaca colocada al lado opuesto de la cama para tener la mayor distancia posible de su antigua compañera y dispuesto a no mediar ninguna palabra más de la que no fuese necesaria.

—El y yo tenemos un vinculo muy fuerte — dijo Sakura titubeando mientras miraba el suelo. Sasuke no inmuto el gesto, ni comento pero una punzada en el estomago lo hacia impacientarse — hemos compartidos bastantes experiencias, preocupaciones y deseos. No he dejado de pensar en él, porque es el amigo que se que estará a mi lado sin importar que pase, que me ayudara y hará cualquier cosa por mi así como por cualquiera de sus amigos; porque así es Naruto. El y yo somos dos grandes amigos.

Sakura termino su discurso sin obtener ninguna respuesta, lo miro a él y seguía sentado con los dedos entrelazados frente a su rostro con esa expresión tan suya que no permite tener ni una idea de lo que pasa por su mente, ni saber si te esta escuchando.

Al Uchiha aun le resonaban las palabras de la chica, sin estar pensando en mucho simplemente la observaba.

—Entiendo — dijo con tono quedo. — han cambiado muchas cosas. Ambos estamos muy agotados y necesitamos descansar así que deja de hacer cosas estúpidas. — fue lo ultimo que agrego.

—El aroma sigue pero es más débil cada vez — dijo Pakkun — a igual que el de ese chico.

—Se alejaron bastante — Dijo Sai inspeccionando los alrededores — Y Sakura iba muy mal herida, tal ves ella ya no era un gran obstáculo.

—¡Sakura esta bien, me oyes! — exclamo Naruto sacudiendo a Sai por los hombros. _"Sakura vamos debes resistir ya iré por ti"_

—Sai solo dice alguna de las posibilidades Naruto — tercio por su parte Kakashi, que seguía avanzando muy cerca de Pakkun — Ya han pasado casi cuatro días, es normal que su rastro se desaparezca pero debemos recordar que probablemente se haya dirigido al escondite de Sasuke, y a pesar de todo, en este caso es el enemigo.

—Maldito Sasuke donde te metiste — gruño Naruto al momento que saltaba sobre un árbol pero en una de sus piernas un punzante dolor la dejo sin movimiento, dejándolo caer y obligándolo a sujetarse con sus manos de las ramas.

—Debemos descansar un momento — dijo Kakashi al ver a Naruto, haciendo que tanto Pakkun como Sai se detuvieran de golpe.

—¡Claro que no! — renegó Naruto volviendo a subir en la rama del árbol — si es por mi yo estoy bien, lo ves — continuo al acercarse, pero el punzante dolor volvió a aparecer.

—Si veo que tenemos que detenernos — le dijo Kakashi. Observaba la herida de Naruto, llevaba vendada gran parte de su _pierna "Si no tuvieras a Kyubi dentro probablemente esa herida te dejaría casi un mes en cama" — _ Si llegamos donde Sasuke probablemente tengamos que pelear y en ese estado seguramente serias menos que un reto para él.

A Naruto le hervía la sangre, pero sin más remedio tuvo que acceder ya que Pakkun desapareció y era el único que los guiaba por los momentos.

—Kakashi, pareciera que estamos regresando a Kohona — dijo ya mas tranquilo Naruto despues de unos minutos.

—Si lo se, estamos muy cerca de Konoha me pregunto donde se esconderán.

—Tal ves Sakura logro zafarse de él y regreso a la aldea — agrego con más entusiasmo que antes.

—Mañana lo sabremos.

Poco a poco Sakura se despertaba de un sueño en el que no recordaba haber caído. Se sentía más débil que nunca, cada una de sus extremidades palpitaba de dolor. Sabía que estaba tendida y por más que quería moverse, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, comenzó a concentrarse para al menos abrir sus ojos. Sorprendida sintió un tacto cálido que rozaba su brazo y eso fue motivación suficiente para al menos intentar incorporarse.

—Al fin te despiertas — murmuro la queda voz de Sasuke junto a ella. La butaca en que él había estado, ahora se encontraba junto a la cama y el chico terminaba de ajustar unos vendajes en sus brazos. — Espero que no fuera por mi culpa. Sakura no te muevas — agrego al ver los fallidos intentos de la chica por intentar sentarse. — te dije que debías descansar; haz estado mal toda la noche, te has esforzado demasiado últimamente y no esperas a recuperarte para hacer alguna estupidez mas.

—G… gracias — respondió la chica ocultando su sorpresa pero sin evitar sonrojarse. — creo que ya estoy mucho mejor.

—si claro, — respondió Sasuke con burla — por eso aun ardes en fiebre ¿No?

Esta vez Sakura se sonrojo más que antes, hundiéndose en las almohadas. Sasuke al verla sonrió y se levanto.

—Cabuto vendrá en un momento, yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas. Esta vez si, no hagas nada. — agrego con un tono entre cansado y divertido, antes de salir de la habitación.

Casi al instante en que Sasuke, se marcho; entró Cabuto. Sakura no renegó ni se opuso al tratamiento del ninja, como en los días anteriores; su cabeza daba vueltas al pequeño momento entre ella y Sasuke desde que intento acabar con él. Todo le parecía confuso, la inesperada reacción del día anterior y el trato después que se levanto. No podía ser que Sasuke Uchiha hubiera velado por ella toda la noche. Porque este cambio en la actitud del chico que siempre era frio con ella.

¡Pero esto no podía ser!. Ella no debía sentir esperanzas ahora que estaba tan cerca de acabar con el suplicio de ella y Naruto; Sasuke estaba considerado uno de los principales enemigos de Konoha y ella que era la que mas cerca de él había estado en los últimos años no podía hacer nada, ya dos veces había fallado y no por falta de poder sino porque su voluntad flaqueaba en el ultimo momento y aunque le doliera reconocerlo, así era.

—Debes ser muy valiosa — oyó vagamente comentar a Cabuto cuando cambiaba los paños que llevaba en la frente.

—¿Qué dices? — pregunto desconcertada, ya que no había escuchado nada de lo que le decía.

—Estas atenciones no son muy común es Sasuke, no creo que se vaya a los sentimentalismos por encontrar a alguna antigua compañera de equipo, seguramente sabes mas de lo que aparentas y ya estando aquí, en este estado es imposible que él no la consiga la información que guardas.

—No tengo ni idea de sus planes, así que es imposible que tenga alguna información útil — respondió con resentimiento, y recibiendo esas palabras como un balde frio ante las ilusiones que hasta hace unos segundos se había formulado.

_"Si eres tonta Sakura, se nota que no has cambiado nada; ¡Seguir soñando despierta con Sasuke después de tantos años! Es que acaso nunca voy a aprender la lección de que él no es para mí, vamos ya supéralo y compórtate como la ninja que te has esmerado en ser. " _Se dijo a si misma obligándose a ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista; una perspectiva mas dura de aceptar y mas cruel, pero también mas propia de Sasuke.

—¿Sabes? Es imposible escapar de aquí. ¿Porque lo intentaste? — pregunto Cabuto con cierto brillo en sus ojos. Después de un largo silencio

—No intente escapar. — respondió quedamente la chica.

—¿Entonces qué intentabas con eso?

—Intentaba matarme. — respondió Sasuke sorprendiendo a los dos ninjas que no se había percatado que había vuelto. — Yo me encargo ahora.

—La fiebre ya paso, ya puedes dejarla ir cuando sea. — le susurro Cabuto al pasar, atento en la expresión de Sasuke pero él no dijo ni demostró nada solo voltio a mirar a Sakura, quien también lo observaba.

Cabuto se retiro al no conseguir nada, pero con una extraña sonrisa que no le intuía nada bueno a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo fueron interrumpidos por Nadine, solo estuvo poco tiempo y casi ni entro ya que Sasuke, a quien le dio dos paquetes, le impedía el paso; pero fue mas que suficientes para que Sakura entendiera lo poco que le agradaba, con las miradas asesinas que le dirigía y el tono con el que había escuchado decir "esa chica" era mas que suficiente, lo que no le dolía mucho ya que el sentimiento era compartido.

—Aun no has intentado escapar, me pregunto porque — dijo casi para si mismo mientras volvía a la butaca junto a la cama. — será que aun quieres que te lleve conmigo.

—Si te pedí una vez que me llevaras contigo, pero ahora, Sasuke, es algo que ni pasa por mi mente. Irme contigo seria traicionar a la aldea de la hoja y es algo que nunca haría. Yo no voy a abandonar a todos. No he intentado escapar porque hay algo que debo hacer antes de eso. — respondió decidida mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Un incomodo silencio se propago en cuestión de segundos, ambos chicos apartaron la mirada del otro, observando cualquier parte de la habitación.

—Ten. — le dijo Sasuke, después de un largo momento, extendiéndole uno de los paquetes. — si estas débil no te recuperaras.

Sakura lo miraba de hito en hito al Uchiha, el plato de comida se miraba tan delicioso y tenia tanta hambre que no recordaba cuando había comido por ultima vez.

—Tómalo — ordeno, aun sin mirarla; y extendió más el plato.

Sakura extendió la mano y con una sola manotada lo boto, haciendo que Sasuke abriera desmesuradamente los ojos ante el asombro.

—¿Qué te ocurre? — pregunto aun asombrado.

—¿Qué quieres de mi Sasuke? — pregunto a su vez ignorando la pregunta del chico.

—¿Qué? Nada.

—¡No se nada útil para decirte ni hare nada que pueda traicionar a la aldea de la hoja, así que olvídate de todas estas atenciones que no funcionaran! ¡YA DEJAME!

Sasuke la escucho estupefacto y luego poco a poco, a mediada que comprendía lo que la chica decía, comenzó a reír fríamente.

—¡Eso crees que hago Sakura! ¡¿Es eso lo que has estado pensando todo este tiempo que llevas callada? Y cuando hacías esas deducciones no se te ha ocurrido pensar que tengo otras formas mejores y más rápidas para obtener la información que quiero. — argumento con una euforia propia de él, dejo su plato y se acerco mas a la chica, que estaba sentada en la cama.

—¿Entonces porque lo haces? — pregunto atónita.

—Buena pregunta. — rio acercándose mas hasta quedar muy cerca de ella. — supongo que por capricho.

Sonrió y luego con un rápido movimiento sujeto el rostro de la chica entre una de sus manos, eliminando el espacio que separaba sus labios y los de ella. Dándole un beso.

**Gracias a todos los que han agregado esta historia en sus favoritos, pensaba actualizar cada dos semanas pero ya que muchos me agregaron me anime a subir este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

Comentarios:

**Gigi Uchiha H : **_Gracias por todo lo que has dicho de mi fic, espero haber contestado todas tus preguntas del primer capitulo y me acabas de dar una interesante idea para mas adelante jajaja muy adelante, ya tengo los siguientes diez capítulos, pero estoy pensando si actualizar cada semana o cada dos… todo depende de ustedes _

**Natsumi No Chiharu: **_ gracias, espero que pienses lo mismo de este capitulo _


	4. Actos de confusion

_Actos de Confusión _

Sakura aun no entendía lo que pasaba y sin pensarlo sus labios siguieron el compás de los del chico, relajándose de su posición estática mientras sus manos lo buscaban; Sasuke bajaba poco a poco las manos del rostro de la chica, el beso que había comenzado presuroso cada vez bajaba mas su ritmo haciéndose mas apasionado.

Ambos se separaron y después de un tiempo de mirarse mutuamente con asombro Sasuke se levanto, evitándola.

—Sasuke… — murmuro Sakura deslizando las palabras.

—Olvídalo — tercio él dándole la espalda.

—¿Cómo? ¡Pero y eso que fue entonces! — replico Sakura, levantándose también y colocándose detrás de él.

—Ya te lo dije, es solo un capricho.

Sakura lo sujeto de un brazo obligándolo a verle a la cara y enseguida le dio una cachetada.

—¡¿Crees que puedes jugar conmigo? — grito la chica. Pero él no contestaba ni la miraba. — Tú realmente te encargas de matar todo lo que siento por ti, ¿No es así? — pregunto mientras los ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. — Bueno, te diré que no tienes que ser más cruel porque esta funcionando.

Sasuke aunque no la miraba, no intento ni siquiera en disimular su sorpresa.

—Lo que sientes por mi… — murmuro. Sintiendo un agujero en el estomago en ese momento y recordando…

_"Él y yo tenemos un vinculo muy fuerte..." Esas palabras daban vueltas en su mente, aun haciendo un gran esfuerzo por olvidarlas. "¿Por qué eso me afecta? Que es lo que hago, no debería impórtame hace mucho tiempo rompí cualquier vinculo que me uniera a esos dos, si, ellos solo eran un retraso para mi verdadero destino, solo me hacían ser mas débil… ¿Por qué lo prefiere a él? ¿Por qué todos siempre prefieren a Naruto? No es más que un payaso, un ninja de segunda que solo idioteces dice… ya deja de pensar en eso Sasuke, ya es tiempo de dejarla ir…"_

_Sasuke la miro nuevamente, Sakura seguía sentada en la cama abrazaba con fervor una almohada mientras intentaba inútilmente que él no notara que lloraba. Rio con ironía para sus adentros, al tiempo que se volteaba. "Lo vez sigue siendo una niña llorona y débil" Pero aun así las palabras de la chica no lo dejaban en paz, era como si los fantasmas de esos años compartidos decidieran atormentarlo, justamente ahora, lo que no habían hecho todos estos años. "… él estará a mi lado sin importar lo que pase…" Sasuke recordó muchas cosas de sus misiones, cosas de las que Sakura nunca supo. Todas las veces que Naruto daba todo por salvarla… Todas esas veces siempre era Naruto el mas fuerte. _

_"Salva a Sakura— le dijo él la primera vez que pelearon contra un Jinchuriki — yo intentare detenerlo un poco. No perderé nuevamente a mis amigos" Tuve el deseo aun así, no pude ser mas fuerte, no pude superarme porque yo no soy el héroe… yo soy un vengador._

_"¡¿Quién te hizo eso Sakura? Dímelo"; había sido la primera vez que uso el sello de maldición. Al menos esa vez si puede hacer algo por ella, encargándome de ese desgraciado — se dijo a sí mismo en forma de consuelo. Acaso no era la prueba más grande de lo que realmente era._

—_¡Sasuke ayúdame! — Escucho susurrar la chica, tan bajo que pesaba que era un recuerdo— ¡Ayúdame! — repitió arrastrando las palabras._

_Sasuke volvió a verla, al parecer se había extraído tanto tiempo que la chica ahora dormía. Sasuke se acerco hacia ella, escuchando con horroroso placer como decía su nombre. Se encontraba media sentada y aun abrazada la almohada pero con menos fervor que antes, podían verse alguno de los surcos en sus mejillas dejados por las lágrimas, su cabello rosa caía delicadamente sobre su rostro sin taparlo por completo y la banda de ninja yacía sobre la cama dejando que su pelo se moviera libremente._

_Casi con voluntad propia su mano bajo hasta el rostro de ella, para colocar con cuidado el cabello detrás de su oreja. Un solo roce basto para que Sasuke se percatara del motivo por el que ella lo llamaba, estaba ardiendo en fiebre. _

_Sasuke la sujeto y la acomodo, luego dirigiéndose al baño encontró paños y los humedeció para bajarle al menos un poco la fiebre. Podía llamar a Kabuto, pero el ninja deseaba más que nada que Sakura se fuera y depender de él ahora, con ella tan delicada, no le parecía de ninguna forma. No solo era la fiebre, que remetía poco a poco, sino también las heridas de los Kunais que eran muy profundas. Sabia muy poco sobre como curar alguien, cuando había estado en el equipo siete siempre Sakura se había encargado de eso aun cuando no sabía nada de los ninjas médicos; al menos era la que se preocupaba por que estuvieran bien. _

—… ¿Sabes que? Tienes razón, lo olvidare. Ni siquiera me escuchas — se quejo Sakura, había estado caminando de un lado a otro, recogiendo sus armas y su banda. Dispuesta a marcharse.

—Espera. — dijo Sasuke volviendo a la realidad, cuando Sakura ya comenzaba a abrir la puerta, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta se coloco detrás de ella, cerrando la puerta e impidiendo que volviera a abrirla. — ¿No era que ibas a hacer algo antes de irte? — pregunto con una sonrisa.

—Eso ya no importa, será en otra ocasión. — contesto ella. — déjame ir.

—No. — Respondió tajante Sasuke — Si estas aquí es por antojo mío…

—¿Qué soy? Tu nuevo juguete. — replico interrumpiéndolo.

—… no entiendes que quiero que te quedes — termino. Sakura lo escucho con sorpresa, podía sentir como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban de manera incontrolable, se voltio a verlo quedando a escasos centímetros de él; pero debía comprobar que era Sasuke Uchiha quien hablaba. — No soy bueno diciendo esto — continuo el chico bajando mas la voz — solo… no lo arruines.

Sakura lo miro directamente a los ojos sonrojándose a sobre manera y su respiración se acelero. Sasuke la miraba encantado, dejándose llevar otra vez pero, esta vez al ser mas consiente de lo que hacia, se sentía también mas torpe. La volvió a besar, esta vez más despacio hasta dejarse llevar por completo.

Sasuke pasó una mano detrás de la cintura de Sakura, atrayéndola mas a él; mientras con la otra se encargaba de despojarla tanto de sus armas como de su protector. La chica las cedió sin problema y coloco sus brazos detrás de la cabeza de él, aferrándose a Sasuke. En la primera oportunidad, él también se deshizo de las cosas que llevaba en las manos para pasar su otra mano por el cabello rosa.

—¿Por qué… haces… esto? — pregunto interrumpida en cada palabra por un beso.

— No soy bueno para decir esas cosa, Sakura — le respondió casi en un susurro. Se movían, él la dirigía pero a ella no le importaba; no se separaban mas de lo suficiente para decir frases cortas o mirarse intensamente a los ojos.

— Sasuke… detente — dijo en voz baja, después de un tiempo. — ya para.

— ¿Pasa algo malo Sakura? — dijo mirándola preocupado y deteniéndose como ella le decía. La chica se encontraba sentada en la cama mientras que Sasuke delicadamente se apoyaba en ella, al tiempo que intentaba despojarla de su camisa. El entendió a lo que ella se refería y sonrió con ironía — ¿Estoy haciendo algo que no debo?

— No… no se lo que estamos haciendo. — Susurro sonrojándose — no se que hacer.

— Yo tampoco lo se — susurro también apoyando su cabeza en la de ella — pero ¿No crees que con dejarnos llevar bastara? — Sakura se sonrojo aun más y Sasuke al verla nuevamente rio. — extrañaba verte así. — Le dijo, plantándole otro beso.

— ¿Crees que esta bien Sasuke? — insistió ella, cortando el beso.

— No veo porque no. — respondió; esta vez fue ella la que sonrió y lo beso tiernamente.

— Si tú así lo crees.

Ambos continuaron, dejándose llevar solamente por lo que sentía, en ese lugar en donde el tiempo parecía nunca avanzar y donde solo existían ellos dos, olvidándose de los demás, de Konoha, de las traiciones, de los planes… Ese momento solo era para ellos, para sus sentimientos reprimidos y los negados, por tanto tiempo, que explotaban en un instante haciendo palpitar su corazón más fuerte que nunca.

Sasuke despertó poco a poco, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de Sakura junto a él. Ella aun dormía y él la aferraba a su cuerpo aun inconsciente. Incorporándose poco a poco, para no despertarla, logro sentase con ella aun en su regazo. Indeliberadamente pasaba su mano por el cabello rosa pensando en lo que había hecho.

— _¿Qué me has hecho Sakura? — _Se preguntaba a sí mismo — Supongo que después de todo si te quiero — dijo en un tono casi inaudible mientras la contemplaba — _a pesar de todo lo que he hecho para olvidar a todos mis antiguos amigos, apareces tú y haces que pierda todo mi control. — _La volvió a contemplar armonizando su respiración a la de ella — Siempre has sido tú — le dijo recordando un par de años atrás. — _Ni siquiera puedo decirte desde cuando pero lo supe desde el examen de chuunin cuando me abrazaste, en ese momento hiciste algo en mí. Me pregunto que habría pasado si no me habría ido. Si no te hubiera rechazado. _— y él también comprendía que por primera vez no miraba el hecho de ser alguien mas débil, sino mas feliz. Río con lastima a sí mismo.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto en un hilo de voz Sakura despertando.

— Nada. Nada que deba preocuparte.

Sakura lo escucho sin entender, pero aun estaba demasiado dormida como para intentar descifrar y leer entrelineas. Sentía su cuerpo más adolorido que en el resto de los días pero al mismo tiempo con una hermosa sensación. Sasuke la abrazo y por uno momento ella no dijo nada, no quería arruinar el momento que tanto había soñado.

Pasaron juntos el resto del día, hablando más que nunca. Él insistía en conocer lo que ella había hecho en estos años, en lo que sentía y no la dejaba más que para lo necesario y evitaba salir del cuarto si era posible. Y ella por su parte también. Comieron juntos y no dejaban de hablar, mas Sakura que él, e incluso los momentos de silencio eran reconfortantes. Sasuke parecía mas impaciente al pasar el día pero lo disimulaba lo suficiente para que ella no lo notara, a pesar de eso, el hecho de verla sonreír gracias a él en lugar de derramar lágrimas, servía de anestesia a su impaciencia. Al final cuando él le conto quienes eran cada uno de las personas que lo acompañaban, Sakura se quedo sin palabras con la mirada ida en el emblema Uchiha y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico.

Sasuke sin poder contenerse la obligo a verlo, besándola lentamente en la boca… despacio bajo por su cuello propinándole besos suaves en su cuerpo, sobre su ropa.

Al parecer el tiempo que había aguardado lo recompensaba con más experiencia… bajo sus manos a la cintura de ella, mientras Sakura acariciaba su pecho desnudo, pero él se detuvo. En una lucha interna en la que comenzaba a preguntarse que pasaría después, si ella se iba ¿Lo olvidaría? ¿Cómo podría ahora odiar tanto como Itachi decía? Aun así la parte de él que lo incitaba a seguir ganaba la batalla, si que ella jamás se diera cuenta de su inseguridad

**Hice un trailer para esta historia, espero que pueda pasar a verlo. Así sabrán un poco que es lo que sigue, aunque la introducción es un poco larga pero es una parte que recuerdan en el capitulo anterior. Aquí les dejo el link:**

**.com/watch?v=z-Jg3lzLTnY&feature=channel_video_title**

Comentarios:

**Tuty95: **Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y sigas leyendo.

**Gigi Uchiha H**. jajaja estuvo confuso? Jajaja si lo se, habían varios recuerdos y tienes razón con el cambio de escena, y cuando cambia el narrador. Intentare corregirlo en los siguientes capítulos pero este ya lo tenia y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo.

La verdad no tenia ni idea de cómo se escribia Kabuto pero lo corregire. =D

Cualquier otro consejo es bienvenido ¡Gracias!

**¡Ya lo decidi! Actualizare los miércoles de cada dos semanas, asi que hasta la proxima**

**xoxo**


	5. Rescate no deseado

**Rescate no deseado**

Pasaron dos días mas y una mañana Sasuke despertó encontrándose solo, sintió un gran vacio en el estomago pero antes de saber que era comenzaron a tocar con insistencia la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Sasuke tenemos que hablar! — argumento Kabuto con prisa y desesperación.

—_No seas tan tonta como para escaparte _— se dijo lamentándose.

Enseguida se levanto y se vistió, preparado para que al salir el ninja le dijera lo que menos quería oír

—¿Qué sucede? — dijo con fingida frialdad. Aunque se sorprendía que en estuvieran dos de sus espías en el mismo pasillo.

—Debemos irnos ahora — le dijo el ninja. — creo que nos han descubierto. Milo ha llegado muy mal herido de su guardia y por lo que dijo deduzco que fue obra de Naruto. Todos comienzan a preguntarse que pasa contigo, — agrego bajando la voz — y debo admitir que yo también.

—No pasa nada por lo que deban preocuparse. — agrego evadiendo al ninja ya que los otros dos se acercaban.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer entonces.

—No me lo tienes que decir — replico enojado.

—¿Qué haremos entonces Sasuke? ¿Pelearemos? — dijo un ninja que estaba cubierto por una túnica negra.

—No, esta vez no.

—Pero ellos solo son tres — replico el otro, de cabello rojo y largo, con voz grave.

—Porque no tenemos porque perder el tiempo ya no me interesa los secretos que hayan en el templo de los mil espejos, conseguí algunos que serán mas que suficiente.

—¿Y con la chica que haremos? — pregunto de nuevo el ninja pelirojo.

—Yo me encargo. — Dijo secamente.

—Ese es el problema — opino el primero en hablar.

—¿Qué dices? — pregunto Sasuke.

—Que nadie sabe para que esta ella aquí y porque aun no te has deshecho de ella.

—Vuelve a cuestionar mis decisiones y veras realmente lo que puedo hacer — le dijo realmente enojado mirándolo con el Sharingan que en mucho tiempo no usaba. El ninja retrocedió horrorizado. — Nos vamos al puente del cielo y la tierra, adelántense los miro en quince minutos.

Dicho esto Sasuke volvió a su habitación y los otros ninjas a preparar todo. Sasuke se apoyo en la puerta con los ojos cerrados. Era posible que ella lo hubiera traicionado después de todo.

—¿Pasa algo? — pregunto dulcemente Sakura desde la otra puerta de la habitación, aun con el pelo empapado. Sasuke sonrió al verla pero rápidamente recupero su compostura.

—Necesito que tomes tus cosas Sakura, ahora mismo.

—¿Porque? — renegó alarmada.

—Solo hazlo, te llevare a un lado.

La chica aun dudando tomo lo único que tenia, que eran su bolsa con armas y el protector. Sasuke la sujeto del brazo y camino con ella por los pasillos sin mediar palabra, luego subiendo una gran escalera llegaron a la entrada del refugio, parecía un templo pero en lugar de ser edificado hacia arriba este entraba a la tierra, detrás de una colina. Al salir ambos recibieron la luz del día con algo de dolor por todo el tiempo encerrados y solo con luz de velas, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron rápido. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verse rodeada de arboles y escuchar todos los sonidos de la naturaleza, que tan vagos parecían ahora.

— Vienen en camino — dijo Sasuke al verla.

—¿Cómo dices? — pregunto desconcertada.

—Naruto y Kakashi vienen en camino, han descubierto mi escondite y debo irme. — le dijo con voz seria acercándose a ella.

—Yo…

—No me acompañaras — la interrumpió— tú misma lo dijiste irte conmigo seria traicionar a Konoha y tú nunca lo harás.

—Pero Sasuke… no me dejes, no me vuelvas a dejar. — rogo con lagrimas en los ojos dando una paso hacia él.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer — le dijo evitándola. — y tu no vendrás.

—Entonces ven conmigo, volvamos. — le ofreció tomándolo de la mano.

—No seas ingenua — rio Sasuke — soy un traidor, no me recibieran justamente con los brazos abiertos. Ya entiéndelo, no puedo quedarme contigo.

—¡Pero no podre soportar volver a perderte!

—Claro que si Sakura… — Sasuke la tomo por los hombros y activando su Sharingan la miro directamente a los ojos. — fuiste la primera persona que me dijo lo importante que era, que me mostro que habían personas que aun me quería… ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste todo?

—Como podría olvidarlo — respondió enjuagando los ojos.

—Lamento haber sido grosero contigo, nunca te odie y lo que menos quiero es que sepas que es la soledad… la que experimento yo o la que experimenta Naruto, tienes muchas personas y no quiero que solo por mi te sientas sola, no tenias porque sentirla, yo nunca merecí que me quisieras de esta manera . Por eso Sakura tienes que olvidarte de mí y alejarte cuando puedas. — Sasuke entro en la mente de la chica, que lloraba desconsolada, alejándola del mundo y luego la abrazo. — Yo también te amo. — Susurro.

Sasuke dio un salto desapareciendo en la espesura del bosque, mientras ella caía sentada al suelo con la mirada perdida. A los pocos minutos Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Pakkun llegaron al punto donde ella seguía inmóvil.

—¡Sakura! ¡SAKURA! ¿Te encuentras bien? — Decía Naruto sacudiendo a la chica por los hombros — ¿Qué te han hecho?

—Es inútil Naruto, Sasuke ha usado una ilusión en ella — le dijo Kakashi impidiendo que Naruto siguiera sacudiéndola.

—Aun puedo seguir su rastro, se fue hace poco. — dijo Pakkun en un susurro acercándose a Kakashi.

—Lo primero es que revisen a Sakura, lo mejor es llegar a Konoha antes posible.

—Si no descansamos es probable que lleguemos mañana — comento Pakkun, olfateando el territorio.

—Bueno esta decidido ya — y dicho esto Naruto levanto a Sakura cargándola el mismo todo el camino.

Sai iba justamente atrás de ellos observando a Sakura.

—Es interesante — se dijo a si mismo sonriendo, pero sin que Kakashi no lo notara y comenzara el mismo a ver a Sakura.

—Vamos Sakura, la vieja Tsunade te curara de sea lo que sea que te haya hecho el maldito de Sasuke — decía suavemente Naruto, en un vano intento que ella lo escuchara.

Tal como había dicho Pakkun, llegaron a tempranas horas en la mañana y solo dejando a Sakura en el hospital, Naruto se dirigió al despacho de la quinta Hokage, irrumpiendo sin pedir permiso.

—¿Qué te pasa Naruto entrando así? — se quejo Tsunade poniéndose en pie, mientras dejaba caer un montón de papeles.

—¡Sakura esta muy mal! Tienes que verla ahora mismo. — le dijo sin importarle lo que la Hokage haya dicho.

Tsunade al comprender que la urgencia de Naruto, lo siguió deprisa al hospital junto con Shizune. Ahí ya habían instalado a Sakura en una habitación, donde estaba custodiada por Kakashi y Sai. Al llegar la Hokage entro en acción de inmediato, reconoció su estado e inspecciono las heridas de las que Naruto le había hablado en el camino, mientras buscaba nuevas, en señal de fallidos intentos por escapar. No tardo en ordenarle a Shizune algunas hierbas.

—Ha sufrido un gran daño psicológico — les dijo mientras seguía pasando parte de su chakra a la chica — es lo mas grave, ya que las heridas físicas que mencionaste Naruto, ya están curadas. Es como si…

—¿Cómo si que? — pregunto impaciente el rubio.

—Como si se las hubieran tratado. — agrego Sai sorprendiendo a Naruto, que no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Por supuesto. Sakura es una ninja medico es mas que lógico que se curaría ella misma — replico.

—El Genjutsu es de Sasuke, ¿No es así Kakashi? — pregunto Tsunade cambiando el tema para no darle explicaciones a Naruto.

—Si y no es cualquier Genjutsu y aunque ella es muy buena detectándolos y rompiendo las ilusiones, no creo que pudiera hacer nada contra este. Te puede torturar por días y solo pasaran algunos segundos en realidad… me pregunto que le habrá hecho Sasuke.

—Si lo se… es una de las técnicas del Sharingan, no hay duda. — Comento pensativa — Donde dicen que la encontraron.

—En la entrada de su escondite. — respondió Naruto recordando — fue muy extraño ya que estaba ahí, solo sentada en el piso; ni siquiera una trampa cerca.

—Es más que obvio que Sasuke tenia prisa — le dijo Sai — la utilizo para distraernos y así poder escapar.

—¡Cállate! — rugió Naruto dándose vuelta hacia donde estaba el otro ninja. — deja de comportarte como si lo conocieras y sabes lo que hace.

—Mejor cállate tú — le dijo Tsunade enojada por el escándalo del chico. — no ves que Sakura necesita descansar. Vamos afuera, todos.

—Me quedare y no hare nada de ruido — imploro Naruto a la Hokage.

—Tú no sabes que es eso Naruto. — le dijo Kakashi sacándolo a rastras, después de los demás.

—Pero Kakashi, de veras, no hablare.

—Vete olvidando de eso que daré instrucciones para que nadie entre hasta mañana. — le dijo Tsunade riéndose de él.

—Eres una anciana incomprensible — se quejo Naruto mientras se iba, dejando a Tsunade hecha una fiera.

—No fue ella quien curo esas heridas ¿Verdad? — pregunto Kakashi, sacándola de sus pensamientos contra Naruto. — estaba muy mal herida cuando nos dejo, es imposible…

—… que se curara hasta tal grado, si lo creo; además que tiene vendajes en algunas heridas menores y mas recientes. Debemos recordar que estamos c seguros que Canuto viaja con Sasuke, es posible que él haya sido. En todo caso, es más importante saber porque lo hizo.

—Sakura nos dirá todo, cuando despierte — le dijo Kakashi.

—Recuerda que es Sasuke quien esta involucrado y ellos son muy obstinados cuando se trata de él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Que ella no nos lo dirá.

—Creo que si es muy importante para la aldea sí, pero no creo que nos diga que paso con ella y menos si esta Naruto; no romperá el extraño vinculo que tienen entre ellos. A pesar de todo aun creen que lo pueden hacer volver.

—Ya deja de seguirme, quieres — soltó de pronto Naruto con desesperación,

—No te sigo simplemente vas por el mismo camino que yo.

—¿Y a donde vas entonces? — Volvió a preguntar irritado

—Veré a Ino... Le interesara saber como esta Sakura.— Contesto sonriendo

—¡Bah, que excusa tan batata! —Exclamo señalándolo — Admítelo sientes algo por ella.

—Admito que es una monada no como tú que no le puedes decir nada a Sakura sin quedar como un idiota. Adiós. 

Y Sai se fue por otra calle entrando en la floristería; mientras Naruto moría por estrangularlo pero el estomago del chico gruño salvando a Sai...

Era aun de noche cuando Sakura recobro el conocimiento, supo al instante que se encontraba de regreso en Konoha.

—Otra vez… — se dijo a sí misma con rabia — otra vez no pude hacer nada para retenerte…

Se había sentado y miraba a través de la ventana la enorme luna que se mostraba ante ella y los recuerdos que la estuvieron atormentando por tantas horas volvían a su mente y dolían mas, volver a ver a Sasuke irse; una y otra vez, ya incluso creía que no tenia mas lagrimas para llorar su partida. ¿Por qué el recuerdo de esa noche? ¿Por qué Sasuke tenia que hacerla sufrir de esa manera?

Se volvió a acostar, apretando mas fuerte la sabana entre sus manos, no quería llorar ya no valía la pena; y descubrió, a su pesar, que sentía que no encajaba algo hacia falta. Sabía muy bien que ese algo era Sasuke Uchiha y se odiaba a sí misma por acostumbrarse tan rápido a él, a sentir su firme abrazo antes de perderse en sus sueños y la desesperación que sentía en esos momentos ya que pensaba que al despertar no lo encontraría y se daría cuenta que todo era producto de su mente pero él siempre ahí estuvo en esos pocos días; sin embargo, ahora lo que mas deseaba era dormir para que al despertar volviera a estar con él y ese sentimiento de vacio desapareciera al sentir su suave contacto, su cálido aliento.

—Ya te dije que yo entrare primero así que apártate — gritaba la voz de Naruto, levantándola. Ella inspecciono el cuarto pero estaba vacio aunque podía ver la silueta de dos personas en la puerta.

—Se que tienes derecho a verla ya que la salvaste, pero no podre con la incertidumbre que tengo desde que me di cuenta de su estado — rogo Lee sin soltar la camisa de Naruto.

—Si te acabas de enterar hace 10 minutos —repuso Naruto mirándolo con una gran gota en la cabeza.

—Pero han sido los 10 minutos más angustiantes de mi joven vida

—Ya déjense los dos de tonterías— se escucho la voz de Tsunade que abría la puerta — yo tengo que verla prim...

Pero antes que Tsunade entrar por completo; Naruto y Rock Lee entraron en tropel aplastando a tontín que salió chillando a los pies de lady Tsunade.

—Sakura, Sakura ya estas mejor — pregunto de prisa Lee compitiendo con Naruto por estar frente a ella.

—Yo quería esta aquí antes pero la anciana y Kakashi no me dejaron — se excuso a su vez Naruto

—¿Cómo que anciana? — se pregunto a si misma la Hokage con una mirada asesina hacia Naruto

—Vamos si ya venias tarde cuando te encontraste conmigo; si te quedase dormido —renegó Lee indignado.

—Eso a ti no te importa — le dijo Naruto enojado — no le hagas caso si, como crees que me voy a quedar dormido... — rio avergonzado al verla.

Sakura reía sin disimulo contagiándose de la energía d los dos.

—No puedo creer que tan temprano hagan tanto escándalo. Saben que hay mas personas en este lugar y que es un ¡HOSPITAL!

—Pero si usted también esta gritando Hokage—Sama — apunto Lee.

—Pero para callarlos — le respondió sonrojada — mejor miremos que tal estas Sakura.

Tsunade dejo a tontín a un lado pea evaluar a Sakura. Los vendajes habían desaparecido por completo y a la kunoichi no se le escapo el detalle. Tampoco Tsunade, no reconoció lo que la chica buscaba.

—¿Fue Kabuto ? — Preguntó sin preámbulo.

—Si — Contesto secamente.

—No me da mucha confianza eso. Sabes que él es el enemigo pudo alterar la medicina...

—No lo creo... — contradijo Sakura sonrojándose levemente.

—Vamos Sakura dinos que te hicieron esos imbéciles que te secuestraron. — Le dijo Naruto acercándose mas a ella al aprovechar que Rock Lee estaba distraído — Yo les devolveré el doble

—No Sakura yo les daré el triple. Lo prometo o si no daré mil vueltas a la aldea en pino..

—¡¿Quée? Estas loco deja de decir tonterías que no puedes hacer.

—Claro que lo hare, será una promesa, nadie puede dejar así a mi bella Sakura sin que yo, Rock Lee, le de su merecido…

—Sakura… ¿Pasa algo? — pregunto Naruto en un tono mas tranquilo y suave al ver que la chica no reía, ni reaccionaba. Simplemente miraba ida la pared detrás de ellos.

—No, nada. — se apresuro a contestar, esbozando una triste sonrisa.

—Naruto, Lee. Salgan un momento, necesito ver a Sakura a solas… solo serán cinco minutos — ordeno la Hokage.

Los chicos salieron aunque con varias objeciones, dentro la Hokage miraba sumida en silencio a Sakura, quien tampoco parecía querer romperlo

**Otro capitulo mas que espero les haya gustado.**

**Bueno los comentarios:**

**KrIsTy-HiMe: **No, Nadine es otro personaje totalmente inventad, Karin saldrá mas adelante y explicare porque taka no esta en estos momentos con Sasuke. Espero Que sigas leyendo la historia

**tuty95: **Bueno aquí la tienes la continuación, gracias por tu reviews los aprecio mucho

**Hey yo no me enojo por reviews, y espero saber que piensas es muy importante para mi.**

**Y les vuelvo a dejar el link del video, pasen y comenten please!**

.com/watch?v=z-Jg3lzLTnY


	6. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos**

El silencio se propago más de lo que cualquiera de las dos quería, Tsunade no relajaba su mirada inquisitiva y examinadora; y Sakura la sentía más penetrante cada vez. Se aferraba a la sabana, como si esta pudiera protegerla del juicio de su maestra, hasta que sus manos le dolían tanto por sujetar tan fuerte.

—¿No me dirás lo que ocurrió? — Pregunto Tsunade finalmente.

—No sucedió nada. — respondió ella con tono cortante.

—Por favor Sakura, ¿No pensaras realmente que creeré que no paso nada después de estar una semana secuestrada? — Sakura reacciono al momento de escuchar las palabras de Tsunade, y con la sorpresa inundado cada parte de su rostro, se voltio a Tsunade. Su maestra comprendió al instante que tal vez ella supiera más del estado de Sakura, que la misma Sakura. — Necesito saberlo para asegurarme que te encuentras bien y poder proteger la aldea.

—No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí — murmuro Sakura, insegura, mientras sus ojos imploraban a Tsunade que le creyera y el temor de hablar más de lo que debía crecía en su interior. — lo único que sé, es que Sasuke aun busca a Itachi, pero no sé nada de sus planes actuales ni a donde se dirige. Siempre permanecí en la misma habitación por lo que tampoco se nada del lugar en el que me encontraba, y solo estuve con Sasuke y Kabuto, aparte de ellos solo vi a una chica que los acompañaba.

— ¿Qué te preguntaron? ¿Qué les dijiste? — volvió a interrogar, sin dejar liberar ninguna emoción.

—Jamás traicionaría la aldea — exclamo ofendida, frunciendo el seño.

—Pero entiende que necesito saber todo, Sasuke estaba con Orochimaru y no sabemos que le pudo decir. No sabemos si la aldea esta dentro de sus blancos y por lo tanto no le podemos dar ninguna ventaja.

—Pero Sasuke solo lo siguió para ser más fuerte, no por lo que Orochimaru quisiera hacer.

—No lo justifiques. — tercio Tsunade sin paciencia, y dejando claro que no quería seguir hablando, se levanto dispuesta a salir.

Sakura cedió y antes que Tsunade alcanzara la puerta comenzó a hablar. Relato sus peleas, el modo en el que llego y prácticamente casi todo lo ocurrido en los primeros días, pero ni una palabra de un trato menos que indiferente por parte de Sasuke, salió de sus labios, algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo revelara. Tal vez, solo para poder seguir pensando en esos momentos como suyos y de Sasuke, algo que los mantendría unidos hasta que se volvieran a ver.

También le dio, poca información sobre Sasuke, sobre su nivel de pelea y que la aldea de la hoja jamás fue mencionada.

Con un simple "Entiendo", Tsunade se retiro de la habitación.

Ni Naruto ni Lee, se encontraban en el pasillo y con alivio, Sakura se relajo en su cama, cuando ninguno de los dos se apresuro a su habitación. No quería fingir que se encontraba bien, no quería que se preocuparan por ella, ni que la molestaran. Solo quería regodearse en su dolor y poder desahogarse, extrañarlo libremente. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero no podía evitarlo. Se acostó en su cama mirando la ventana, podía escuchar la risa de niños jugando, y miraba el cielo tan azul, pero nada levantaba su ánimo, todos sus esfuerzos se centraban en pensar en él.

Naruto regreso al hospital y cuando por fin se encontraba frente a la habitación de su amiga, se detuvo dubitativo. Le había costado deshacerse de Lee, lo siguió a todos lados al salir del hospital, había sido una suerte que apareciera Gai- Sensei y se ofreciera a darle consejos para animar a Sakura. Por supuesto, seria algún tipo de entrenamiento sin sentido alguno. Y ahora él se encontraba parado, sabiendo que en la habitación no estaba nadie más que Sakura, sin poder dejar de contemplar el pequeño ramo de flores blancas que cargaba.

_"— __**Esas son las que Sakura siempre lleva al hospital — le dijo Ino, mirando divertida como Naruto se sorprendía y sonrojaba. — seria un lindo detalle de tu parte. **_

_—**¿Eso crees? — pregunto sin convencimiento.**_

_—**Claro, a las chicas nos encantan esos detalles y ella no es la excepción — respondió guiñándole un ojo**__."_

Como era posible que Ino lo haya convencido, ahora se sentía tan torpe. Con un sonoro suspiro de resignación empujo la puerta. Ella le daba la espalda, pero al escuchar el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse, se dio la vuelta de inmediato y sus miradas se encontraron al instante. La rapidez con la que las flores captaron su atención, lo tomo por sorpresa, así que se dirigió hasta donde ella y se las extendió.

— Eh… ¡Ten! Son tuyas — exclamo con la voz un poco más fuerte de lo habitual.

Aun sorprendida y asustada, Sakura musito unas sinceras gracias, y después de colocar las flores, ambos se sumieron en un profundo silencio por un corto tiempo.

—¿Cómo sigues? — pregunto Naruto que estaba frente a ella, al final de la cama.

— ¡Perfecta! — exclamo con un tono muy jovial, pero sus ojos aun se notaban húmedos. — pero Tsunade no me deja salir hasta dentro de una semana, creo que exagera. — agrego sin darle mucha importancia.

—Sakura no quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer, — dijo Naruto, que notablemente seguía el hilo de sus propios pensamientos — no vuelvas a intervenir en una batalla entre Sasuke y yo.

—Pero Naruto el iba a…

—Es lo mismo que casi te ocurre. — la interrumpió, subiendo una octava su voz. Su rostro se había ensombrecido reflejando una gran tristeza — y yo no puede hacer nada para evitarlo — murmuro, mientras pensaba en el día de esa pelea, la tenía tan clara en su mente no importaba que ya hubiera pasado una semana…

**"**_**No podía saber cuanto tiempo llevaba peleando contra Sasuke, pero Kakashi había logrado darle un ventaja, aunque fuera solo por un momento. Sin embargo ahora también luchaba contra Kyubi, que intentaba invadir su mente y cuerpo, pero está batalla debía de ser solo suya. **_

_**Sasuke que no desperdiciaba ninguna oportunidad, se dio cuenta de lo distraído que estaba Naruto y antes que esté se percatara, logro hacer un Genjutsu, en el que Naruto quedo atrapado. **_

_**El suelo y el piso de consistencia irregular se desvanecieron dejándolo a él en un vacio interminable con una obscuridad opresora. Una pequeña llama se encendió frente a él iluminando un diámetro reducido. Naruto intento alcanzarla, pero sus piernas no se movían. Pronto mas llamas aparecieron por todo el lugar y con cada una, una copia de Naruto. La luz de las llama se hizo mas intensa a tal punto de cegar a Naruto y con la misma velocidad bajo su intensidad, mostrando a varios Sasukes. Con una hábil maniobra, cada Sasuke, saco su espada y atravesó la pierna izquierda. **_

_**Naruto grito, sin poder moverse el dolor era inhumano, multiplicado por cada copia de Naruto que se encontraba en ese espacio. Sabía que era una ilusión y debía librarse de ella.**_

_**Con una fuerte bocanada de aire aun asustado miro a Sasuke frente a él tenía los ojos rojos y brillaban de una manera casi siniestra en su rostro desencajado. **_

_**Ambas situaciones parecían irreales y luchaba por mantenerse en una, pero ambas competían por prioridad y se intercalaban unas a otras al tiempo que Naruto excluía la voz de Kyubi a un rincón de su mente.**_

_**Intento moverse pero el dolor de su pierna volvió y al desviar su mirada hacia ella noto que la tenia bañada de sangre, no solo había sido una ilusión. **_

_—**¡Aquí acaba todo! — exclamo Sasuke, y de inmediato se preparo para una estocada mortal. Pero cuando regreso la vista hacia su atacante, se encontró con la espada bañada en sangre atravesando la ropa de Sakura. **_

_**Casi al instante, se encontró de nuevo rodeado por miles de copias. Parecía que así asimilaba su cerebro la situación, dejando de luchar contra las fuerzas que lo invadían. La cámara creada por Sasuke se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que llego.**_

_**Naruto estaba ahora en esa estancia tan familiar, con el piso lleno de agua y mirando dos grandes rejas que mantenían cautivo al demonio de nueve colas. **_

_—**Sabes que me necesitas. Claro si es que la quieres salvar — dijo con voz grave y burlesca la bestia. **_

_**Naruto se encontraba paralizado, sintiendo como su alma se desvanecía al saber la situación de Sakura.**_

_—**Hazlo — apremio Kyubi, al ver como el chico daba un paso dudoso. — entre mas tardes, ella estará en más peligro. No tienes el poder suficiente para salvarla. **_

_—**No — se dijo Naruto a sí mismo con firmeza. Sabía que si vencía a Sasuke utilizando el chakra del demonio también lastimaría a Sakura. **_

_**Su mente logro vencer todos los obstáculos mentales y de inmediato comenzó a localizar a Sakura y Sasuke. Estaban a unos metros de distancia de él; Sasuke había caído al suelo y Sakura estaba sobre él, aun con la espada incrustada en su costado. Ella levanto un puño y dirigió el golpe a Sasuke, quien lo esquivo con gran dificultad. Aun así, todo el escenario en el que estaban comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que finalmente se rompió el espejo por el que habían entrado.**_

_**Naruto intento levantarse, pero su pierna estaba totalmente inútil, solo le infringía un dolor insoportable que le comenzaba a nublar la vista. Sakura grito y eso fue mas que suficiente para darle el impulso necesario y salir en su ayuda, los observo alejarse y sin dudarlo comenzó a seguirlos, a pesar de todo al cabo de unos paso sintió como su cuerpo flaqueaba y caía en una obscuridad interminable…"**_

—…No pude protegerte — termino con la voz quebrada por la ira que le producía el simple hecho de recordar.

—Todo fue mi culpa — dijo Sakura sacudiendo su cabeza, y una triste sonrisa cruzo su rostro. — yo solo quería terminar con todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto más serio Naruto.

—Pensaba que si derrotaba a Sasuke acabaría todo el sufrimiento de tantos años, — Sakura desvió la mirada hacia la ventana intentando retener las lagrimas que buscaban desesperadamente salir de sus ojos — yo te obligue a esto y aun me siento culpable por el dolor que has tenido que soportar todos estos años por culpa de esa promesa — su voz se torno más aguda y resultaba difícil hablar con el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta. — por eso me parecía justo que fuera yo quien acabara con ese dolor.

—Si te prometí traer regreso a Sasuke — dijo Naruto y su voz opto de repente un tono duro y más maduro— pero aunque no me lo hubieras pedido, lo haría por mí. Porque es mi amigo y no dejare que se pierda, se que aún queda algo bueno en él aunque tú y mucho otros piensen lo peor de él. — agrego mirando a su amiga con un poco de decepción.

—Se que aún queda parte del Sasuke que conocimos — dijo ella y una sonrisa verdadera ilumino su rostro — llegue a pensar que no, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo con él me di cuenta que aun le importamos como sus compañeros de equipo, como sus amigos como… — Sakura se detuvo de golpe, aun sonreía plácidamente hacia Naruto. Se daba cuenta, con gran sorpresa, que por primera vez su mente no se llenaba de triste recuerdos de la partida sino que de los buenos momentos compartidos juntos hace dos días o los pasados hace más de cuatro años, ¿Por qué esos recuerdo solo los podía traer Naruto a su mente?

Naruto estaba feliz por la noticia, sin embargo, sentía un pequeño dolor oprimiéndole el pecho a ver tan radiante a Sakura. Por primera vez desde que regreso la miraba así de feliz, y era precisamente al hablar de su amigo. No podía evita sentirse un poco celoso por eso; el estaba con ella una semana y lograba ese cambio. Que daría por saber cómo hacerla así de feliz.

La semana en el hospital paso más rápido de lo que Sakura esperaba, y pronto se encontró recogiendo sus cosas con cierta parsimonia y una sonrisa melancólica.

Las visitas de Naruto y Lee fueron puntuales todos los días haciéndola reír mas de una vez y colocando siempre flores nuevas. Pronto se les unió Ino junto con Hinata, aunque la ultima era algo tímida cuando estaba Naruto; pudieron disfrutar de platicas entre chicas.

—…Vamos, Sakura, dinos que paso con Sasuke. — Apremio Ino en la primera oportunidad que tuvo — ¿Cómo se ve? Supongo que mas encantador que antes. ¡No te guardes nada!

—Bueno… — comenzó Sakura, disfrutando cada momento, era su oportunidad perfecta para callar a Ino — estuve una semana con él, y es obvio que no pudo resistirse a mis encantos. — dijo finalmente con un dejo de altanería. Sin embargo, su orgullo fue herido rápidamente con la estridente risa en la que rompió Ino, al finalizar ella de hablar. Hinata por su parte voltio asustada a ver que le pasaba a su otra amiga.

—Por como quedaste, querrás decir que no resistió en usar tu frentetota como banco de entrenamiento. — soltó Ino, mas alto de lo normal cayendo en un nuevo torrente de carcajadas.

—¡Ino...! — exclamo Hinata, sintiendo el dolor ajeno. — No digas eso, nosotras no sabemos lo que paso.

—Pero si no logro que "cayera en sus encantos" — bufo con sarcasmo — ni un poquito cuando estuvieron juntos ¿Cómo lo va a lograr en una semana?

—Las personas cambian — susurro para sí misma tan bajo que la risa de Ino no permitió que nadie la escuchara.

—No importa Hinata, que piense lo que quiera — se defendió Sakura, recuperando el poco orgullo que le dejo Ino.

También tuvo otras vistas más sorprendentes como la de Shikamaru, Ten— ten, Kiba y Chouji; que la hicieron sentir un compañerismo y una amistad más grande que nunca por los ninjas de la aldea. Al final había logrado ver a Kakashi un par de veces. Eso la hacia sentirse muy feliz, aunque la misma razón le producía un dolor punzante de remordimiento y culpa, que la hacía sentirse incomoda y frustrada consigo misma.

Tsunade miraba pensativa desde su ventana… había algo que no encajaba, tenía un mal presentimiento. En ese momento Kakashi acudió a su despacho por llamado de ella.

—¿Has logrado que te diga algo? — pregunto sin darse la vuelta.

—Solo lo que ya sabemos. —Respondió Kakashi — realmente no creo que sea importante…

—Yo sí. — Tercio Tsunade — He recibido una carta del templo de los cien espejos, varios pergaminos han desaparecido.

—Deberían de estar en la guarida de Sasuke…

—No entiendo para que él lo quisiera, todos son relacionados a diferentes clanes y jutsus de barrera de sangre y aunque él tenga el Sharingan…

—… no los puede copiar. — termino Kakashi.

—Necesito que vallas de nuevo a la ciudad del Sol y averigües de que se tratan esos pergaminos en concreto y vuelve a la guarida de Sasuke, Hiraya te acompañara.

Kakashi asintió y salió del despacho. Repasaba todo lo que Sakura le había dicho pero no encontraba ninguna respuesta, sabía que Sakura estaba diferente, algo había cambiado y estaba seguro que Tsunade también se daba cuenta de eso.

Al estar fuera del hospital, las actividades de Sakura aumentaron, pero no lograban que su mente dejara de divagar; al contrario se encontraba mas distraída que en otras ocasiones, sumiéndose en fantasías que la alejaban completamente de la realidad y ya no podía evitar el nuevo habito de mirar hacia las fronteras de la aldea, esperando que Sasuke apareciera en cualquier momento, solo por ella. Para decirle lo que más quería escuchar y tal vez que le pidiera acompañarlo en su viaje.

Al instante de pensar eso, se maldecía a si misma por querer seguirlo sabía que su lugar era en Konoha, aunque Sasuke no estuviera ahí.

A medida pasaba el tiempo, la situación no mejoraba y sus cambios de humor eran cada vez más marcados que ni siquiera ella misma podía soportarse.

—¡Sakura, Sakura! — grito Naruto al finalizar la primera semana fuera del hospital; Sakura caminaba sola por la calle comercial del pueblo e inconscientemente miraba el rostro de cada persona, esperando poder reconocer algún subordinado de Sasuke. —¡Espérame! — volvió a gritar Naruto a punto de alcanzar a su amiga. Ella se detuvo, estando tan cerca no podía fingir que no lo escuchaba.

—¿Qué quieres? — pregunto dejando escapar un pequeño tono de fastidio en su voz, pero Naruto no se percato de ello y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza la alcanzo.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo? Ya llevamos una semana sin ninguna triste misión.

—No todo es hacer misiones — respondió Sakura de manera cortante.

_—¡Vaya genio! — _ Pensó el chico, pero no dijo nada al respecto sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias de un comentario así — Tu lo dices porque pasas el día con Tsunade y sabes lo que pasa en la aldea.

—Bueno, deberías de buscar algo que hacer…

—Pensaba entrenar — contesto, interrumpiendo a Sakura pero el sabio pervertido se fue sin decirme nada y Kakashi tampoco aparece por ningún lugar. Ya que estas con la vieja, ¿Por qué no le dices que nos deje algo? — agrego con esperanzas renovadas.

—Tsunade—Sama está muy ocupada y no solo se encarga de evitar que te aburras. — contesto Sakura mirando a Naruto con cierta inferioridad para indicarle lo poco que el sabia de la Hokage.

—¡Ah sí, claro!— exclamo riendo — por eso la acabo de ver en los baños termales.

—¡Espiaste a Tsunade en los baños! — grito Sakura alarmada, deteniéndose de golpe en medio de la calle abarrotada de personas. El rostro de Naruto se torno rojo, al tiempo que negaba rápidamente con la cabeza, mientras todos lo observaban de manera reprobatoria — ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

—No. ¡No! Espera — grito apresurado, pero era muy tarde. Sakura descargo un buen golpe en él.

—No tenias porque hacer eso — renegó Naruto con una voz apenas audible, mientras estaba sentado junto a Sakura en el Ichiraku y un cardenal sobresalía en su ojo derecho.

—Eso te pasa por no explicarte bien — dijo ella sin sentir la más mínima compasión.

—Pero ni siquiera me dejaste… — respondió indignado, para luego dar un gran suspiro — _Eres cruel Sakura chan_— pensó Naruto, pero su decepción duro poco ya que su plato de Ramen estaba listo — ¡A comer!— Exclamó con emoción cambiando drásticamente su humor.

Sakura también comenzó a comer, pero su pensamiento volvió a encontrarse lejos del Ichiraku y Naruto se percató de ello.

— ¿Que ocurre Sakura? — Pregunto después de terminar su primer plato — ¿No tienes hambre?

— ¡No, no es eso! — Agrego rápidamente sacudiendo su cabeza — solo estaba pen...

— Naruto — interrumpió Kiba asustado a Naruto y Sakura.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema entrando así? — se quejo levantándose de golpe justo al momento en el que entraba Hinata. La Kunoichi se sonrojo a sobremanera al ver que Naruto se fijaba directamente en ella.

— No quería arruinar tu cita, pero Tsunade nos llama. — dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pícara provocando que Naruto y Sakura se sonrojaran.

— No es ninguna cita... — comenzó a renegar Naruto mientras Sakura lo apoyaba.

— Si claro, como digan — comento Kiba sin creerles — pero mejor nos vamos antes que Tsunade se enoje.

— ¡Vuelvan pronto! — agrego el dueño del Ichiraku con su hija mientras el grupo se retiraba a la torre de la quinta Hokage.

Los chicos llegaron a la torre del Hokage y aunque decían tener prisa, Kiba y Naruto se entretenían cada dos pasos.

— ¡Espero que nos tengas algo bueno anciana!— dijo Naruto mientras entraba antes que los demás, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza — aun tengo hambre... — se detuvo de pronto al notar la silla de Tsunade vacía recorrió con la vista toda la estancia buscándola pero solo estaba Shizune parada junto a la silla, muy seria.

— ¿Y Tsunade—sama? — pregunto Sakura igual de extrañada que el resto de sus compañeros.

— Ella está atendiendo otros asuntos — respondió resignada mientras su rostro se ensombrecía al recordar a Tsunade plácidamente en las aguas termales tomando Té. — Pero me ha encargado asignarles una misión — agrego recuperándose rápidamente mientras echaba un vistazo a la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuga ustedes cuatro escoltaran a tres gennin que han venido de la aldea oculta de las fuentes termales.

— ¿Por qué tenemos que escoltar a gennins? — Renegó Naruto — que clase de misión es esta, ya dejamos de ser niñeros hace tiempo...

— Tengo que admitir que tienes razón — murmuro Kiba.

— La aldea de las fuentes termales ya no es una aldea ninja — le dijo Hinata casi en un susurro.

— Exactamente. — Aportó Shizune. — la aldea de las fuentes termales es una aldea turística desde hace mucho tiempo pero los gennins que han venido para el examen de ascenso a Chunin representando al país del agua son originarios de ahí. En especial una alumna miembro del clan Fuutoname a ella es a quien deben proteger ya que su clan a sido atacado, no sabemos aun por quien pero se presume que ella es la única sobreviviente. Ella a decidido dejar la vida ninja en el momento que llegue a su aldea y el gobierno se encargara de protegerle.

— ¿Pero no será más vulnerable si deja de ser ninja? — pregunto Kiba.

— Es la manera que ella eligió y así poder ocultar su Kekkei Genkai. Tanto ustedes como ellos irán disfrazados de comerciantes. Prepárense y regresen dentro de media hora.

— ¡Sí! — dijeron todos a unísono y desaparecieron del salón.

Tras el tiempo dado los ninjas volvieron a la torre de la Hokage, listos con sus armas. Tanto Shizune como Tsunade los esperaban junto a una carreta llena de artilugios.

— ¡¿Que tal las aguas termales?— pregunto Naruto a Tsunade, gritándole desde que la vio.

Tsunade se sonrojo al instante pero voltio a ver a Shizune.

— No tengo idea de cómo lo sabe — comenzó a disculparse de prisa haciendo una serie de reverencia — le juro que yo no dije nada.

— Los hemos agrupados por las habilidades para rastreo, detención de enemigos, habilidades curativas y en combate. — les dijo la quinta cuando estuvieron todos frente a ella. — Kiba, te dejare a cargo. — Kiba sonrió con satisfacción, al tiempo que Naruto abría los ojos desmesuradamente sin dejar ocultar su sorpresa. — hay ropa en la carreta para que se puedan cambiar como comerciantes y oculten su protector frontal.

Todos asintieron y de inmediato se dirigieron a buscar la ropa...

— Naruto, Sakura, — llamo Tsunade cuando ya se habían retirado un poco — ustedes son los únicos que pueden entender mas a ella en esta situación, la encargo especialmente a ustedes.

— Lo sé, no tenía que decirlo.

— No debe de preocuparse — respondió Sakura con la mirada ensombrecida y un nudo formándose en su garganta. — Me encargaré que se sienta bien.

Los chicos se cambiaron con túnicas similares que ocultaban su ropa de ninjas la única diferencia era que ellos tenían pantalones holgado que hacían conjunto y ellas amplias faldas. Tanto los ninjas como los niños gennin, habían ocultado sus armas en los diversos cajones que llevaban en la carreta y sin más pérdida de tiempo comenzaron su camino.

La aldea de las fuentes termales se encontraba a un día y medio de camino, poco después de cruzar la frontera norte del país del fuego, pero antes de caer la noche lograron llegar a una aldea pequeña para hospedarse y pasar la noche.

— ¿¡Porque no podemos avanzar mas rápido! — se quejo Naruto de pronto, cuando comenzaron nuevamente su viaje; explotando toda la frustración que tenía desde el día anterior. — habríamos llegado hace siglos...

— Queremos pasar desapercibidos. — contesto Kiba como si fuese obvio.

—Lamento tener que causarte tantas molestias — dijo la pequeña niña de unos doce años. Tenía una tez sumamente pálida que contrastaba con su cabello largo azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura, mientras que sus ojos eran tan azules que parecía que hacían su mirada algo fría y desencajaba con la melodiosa y dulce voz. Al escucharla los cuatro ninjas dieron un pequeño respingo, e incluso sus dos amigos. No la habían escuchado hablar en todo el viaje, de hecho solo uno de los tres gennins era quien siempre contestaba. Los otros dos solo hablaban entre ellos.

—¡Shia! — replico el niño a su derecha. Era e más alto de los tres, su cabello también era negro igual que sus ojos. Y aunque generalmente miraba a todos con arrogancia, ahora su gesto era completamente diferente, era gentileza — no tienes porque pedir perdón, es su trabajo.

Todos los ninjas, que hasta hace un momento miraban a Naruto como si lo fueran a matar habían cambiado su mirada a ese niño.

—Pero él tienen razón — dijo rápidamente Sakura, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Shia — no nos molesta. ¿O prefieres pasar otra semana encerrado en la aldea? — le pregunto a Naruto con tono despectivo.

_—Parece que hoy todos están contra mi — _ se dijo a si mismo Naruto, mientras soltaba un bufido de frustración.

—Lo sé — murmuro Kiba, mientras acariciaba a Akamaru, — chicos será mejor que nos detengamos un rato.

—¡¿Qué? Pero si la aldea está cruzando esta montaña — exclamo enojado el pelinegro.

—Y yo digo que nos detengamos niño — respondió Kiba irritado, soltando la carreta que cargaba junto a Naruto.

—Me llamo Hidemi, no niño.

—Como sea — le dijo con un ademan indicando lo poco que le interesaba.

Sakura se voltio a Hinata con mirada interrogativa, y basto de un ligero asentimiento para que Sakura entendiera la situación.

—Naruto, sígueme. — le dijo Kiba y aunque él estaba confundido, su intuición le indicaba que no pasaba algo bueno.

Hidemi estaba a punto de seguirlo, mientras continuaba renegando, pero el segundo niño, de cabello pelirrojo y ojos grises, lo detuvo simplemente al levantar una de sus manos.

—Déjalo Hidemi — susurro muy bajo, casi soo para su compañero — no estamos solos.

—¿N… nos siguen Ao? — pregunto Hidemi con cierto temor, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

—Tranquilízate o nos delataras.

Hidemi al instante voltio a ver a Shia mientras Ao regresaba hasta la carreta sentándose junto a su amiga y sin más remedio Hidemmi lo imito.

—No les pasara nada — les dijo Sakura, pero ninguno de los niños parecía muy animo, aun así Shia les sonrió débilmente. — Hinata, ¿Puedes localizar Naruto y a Kiba?

Hinata asintió lista para usar el Byakugan; sin embargo una risa estridente las hizo ponerse en guardia de inmediato.

—Deberían preocuparse más por ustedes que por sus amigos

Media docena de ninjas con mascaras las rodearon, dejándolos sin ninguna escapatoria y un gran estallido se escucho en el misma dirección que habían tomado Kiba y Naruto.

**Otro capitulo mas que espero les haya gustado.**

**Bueno los comentarios ahora los responderé en inbox excepto los anónimos**

**Cony: ¡**Gracias por ánimos!

**Cherry627: **aquí esta la continuación, me tardé demasiado en ponerla y lo lamento mucho pero ya no sucederá.

¡Enserio casi lloras! Si fue muy doloroso para ambos, pero si Sasuke lo hizo para bien aunque no precisamente el suyo… jeje creo que no deberia de adelantarte eso,

**Y les vuelvo a dejar el link del video, pasen y comenten!**

.com/watch?v=z-Jg3lzLTnY


	7. El secreto de Shia

Tsunade se encontraba sola en su despacho, aun faltaba muchos documentos por revisar, pero cualquier otro asunto lee precia mas entretenido que el cotidiano papeleo. Desvió su mirada hacia la aldea, apenas visible por la descomunal tormenta y en ese instante tocaron su puerta.

—Adelante - murmuro sin ánimos, probablemente era Shizune con más documentos que revisar; pero al ver a Kakashi traspasar la puerta, su humor cambio drásticamente. - Kakashi - dijo a manera de saludo — ¿Qué encontraste?

—Como ya sabíamos, todos los documentos robados eran acerca de Kekkei Genkais, también algunos tenían las ubicaciones de los clanes de estas barreras de sangre. Hay algo mas - agrego con un tono más serio, después de una corta pausa. — … todos esos clanes participaron en las guerras más sangrientas que han existido.

—¿Los encontraron todos? - pregunto mas alarmada que antes.

—Casi todos, aunque no podemos descartar que se hayan copiado estos datos, sabemos que Kabuto estaba con ellos y el tiene grandes habilidades para recoger información y guardarla. Creo que están en busca de personas con habilidades específicas.

—¿Para que las podría utilizar Sasuke? ¿Qué planea? — murmuro, mas para sí que para Kakashi.

—Estoy casi seguro que no es Sasuke - rectifico Kakashi, Tsunade sorprendida inquirió de inmediato todas las explicaciones, y con un gran suspiro Kakashi continúo:— hice una lista de los clanes y son demasiados. - Hatake saco un rollo de pergamino y lo dejo en el escritorio de la Hokage - ese no es su estilo, entre menos personas es mejor y si su plan sigue siendo el de eliminar a Itachi Uchiha estoy seguro que lo desea hacer el solo.

Otra persona es la que necesita esta información y Sasuke solo la ha facilitado.

—¡Maldición! - Bramo Tsunade enfurecida, mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda a Kakashi - Si tan solo lográramos que Sakura nos dijera todo podríamos tener una idea de quién de los acompañantes pudo ser. Si no tenesmos alternativa, tendré que hacer que la interroguen

—¿No es muy drástico? - pregunto Kakashi preocupado.

—No tengo otro remedio, le daré dos semanas después de que vuelva de su misión. - finalizo Tsunade decidida, aunque no muy convencida. La seguridad de la aldea debía ir primero que nada, aunque no le gustaran algunas decisiones como la que estaba tomando.

—Hay algo mas… — agrego Kakashi, resignándose en que tenía que convencer a su alumna de hablar, antes que la interrogaban. Pero ahora su semblante no era de preocupación, ni nada cercano, su mirada y voz tan eran severas; como pocas veces se le había visto. - aunque nos dimos cuenta muy tarde… habían espías en el templo y al enterarse del robo, de inmediato alertaron Al país de Hielo.

—El clan Fuutoname - murmuró la Hokage.

—Exacto. Ese clan era originario del país del Hielo, pero al finalizar una de las guerras contra varias aldeas del país del relámpago. Viajaron por varios sitios hasta establecer su clan en un lugar cercano a la aldea de las aguas termales…

—Y mientras llegaban pasaron por el templo de los cien espejos. ¿Qué decían los pergaminos sobre el clan?

—Poseían varios Jutsus secretos, aunque la mayoría son de protección y ninguno especifica muy bien los efectos. Al parecer, no se fiaban mucho de este lugar y todo lo concerniente a ellos estaba en máximo secreto en su aldea. Se encargaban en entrenar personalmente a sus ninjas, aun así el jutsu de barrera de sangre que les dio la victoria en l guerra, solo es mencionado: El jutsu de las marionetas vivientes.

—Jamás lo había escuchado - dijo Tsunade mientras analizaba toda la situación - creo que enviar a esos chicos fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Sakura en posición de batalla.

—Es simple, solo queremos al miembro del clan Fuutoname – le respondió el tipo frente a ella.

—¡Ja! Adivina quién es — le respondió con una sonrisa y de inmediato llevo una mano a u bolsa trasera sacando un par de guantes negros. – Hinata, localiza a Naruto y Kiba.

Hinata, utilizando el Byakugan, comenzó a ver a la dirección que sus amigos tomaron.

—Están luchando también, cerca del rio. Solo hay una persona.

—No por mucho tiempo – rio otra de las personas enmascaradas.

Sakura de inmediato corrió, lanzándose sobre el mas cercano. Dio un golpe y una nube de polvo se levanto. Hinata aprovecho la distracción de todos los atacantes, para retirar un poco, a los tres gennins, del campo de batalla.

—Quédense detrás de mi – les dijo, al tiempo que avanzaba unos paso mientras estaba atenta a todos los puntos.

—¡Sakura cuidado! Tienes a dos cerca –grito la chica.

Antes de que la nube de polvo se dispersara, una serie de kunais salió volando hacia Sakura. Ella retrocedió pero quedo corralada contra la montaña y los kunais que se clavaron en la pared, explotaron causando un derrumbe. Los cuatro ninjas restantes, se dirigieron hacia Hinata

—¡Guardiana de los ocho sellos divino! – exclamo cuando los cuatro estuvieron en su alcance.

—¡Oh no! Hinata – murmuró Kiba, al escuchar una explosión. — ¿Cómo es que no los había detectado? – se pregunto agudizando su olfato, pero solo olía a los cinco hicos con los que viajaba.

De repente, un gran y pesada cola de serpiente cayó cerca de él derrumbando varios arboles.

—¡Demonios, Naruto! – grito desesperado mientras, junto con Akamaru, buscaban otro refugio. – No podías pensar en algo mas pequeño.

—¡Cállate! Que estoy seguro que las dos cabezas no fueron mi idea. – le respondió el 2inja, que saltaba hábilmente de árbol en árbol, esquivando la cola del animal. –Espero que Sakura y Hinata no estén igual – pensó, dando una rápida ojeada al sitio donde ellas debían estar.

Los cuatro ninjas con los que combatía Hinata cayeron, y ella de inmediato localizo a Sakura en medio del derrumbe…

—¡¿Pero qué sucede? - Se pregunto sorprendida al mirar la red de chakra - nunca había visto eso…

—¡Cuidado! - el grito agudo de Hidemi llego tarde y Hinata salió disparada varios metros, por el ataque de agua.

—¿Qué ha pasado? - murmuro, levantándose lentamente. Miro como todos los ninjas con los que había peleado se levantaban y con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que los cuatro eran iguales…— ¿Son clones? No, imposible.

—Somos diferentes personas - murmuró otro ninjas detrás de ella y con un sonido electrizante levanto su puño.

Aun estando atrapada entre todas las rocas, Sakura escucho el grito penetrante de Hinata y l desesperación se apodero de ella.

—Esto será fácil - pensó y sin dudarlo lanzo un puño hacia las rocas para hacerlas añicos; sin embargo, sintió un dolor agudo recorrer todo su brazo, mientras un liquido caliente y viscoso recorría su mano hasta salir del guante.

Sakura se sorprendió, observando su mano incrédula. Volvió a concentrar su chakra en ella, haciendo un segundo intento.

Esta vez, todas las piedras quedaron reducidas a polvo. Un ninja salto hacia ella y Sakura lo sujeto lanzándolo por los aires; con el impacto del cuerpo en las rocas, estas se resquebrajaron y sin darle oportunidad de levantarse, Sakura se coloco junto a él en segundos. - Uno menos - dijo y asesto su puño justo en su corazón, destruyendo por completo la colina en la que había caído.

Sakura se unió a sus compañeros, quedando al lado de Hidemi. El chico se mantenía en alert, protegiendo a Shia, quien se encontraba en una posición de meditación. Sentada en el piso con sus piernas entrelazadas mientras que sus manos hacían un sello, y mantenían sus ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué hace? - pregunto Sakura a Hidemi.

—Lo protege - respondió secamente, mirando hacia Ao. El pequeño chico peleaba contra dos ninjas, de inmediato Sakura fue a su ayuda.

Hinata volvió a recibir el impacto de los relámpagos, pero era menor, después de todo había logrado cerrar la mayoría de los puntos de chakra y los ataques ya no eran tan fuertes. Corrió hacia su enemigo y utilizando su puño suave cerró los faltantes, de inmediato cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero su enemigo también cayó frente a ella y en su cuerpo no se miraba más la red de Chakra. Hinata se levanto y observo el cuerpo, su rostro había cambiado drásticamente.

—¡Hinata! - grito Sakura; ella y Ao habían logrado derribar a uno más. Hinata se reunió con ellos - Sera mejor que vayamos con Naruto y Kiba; aun nos quedan tres más.

—Si - respondió asintiendo con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Hidemi coloco s mano en el hombro de Shia, cerrando sus ojos. Shia al instante abrió lo suyos y despertó del trance.

—¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto Ao.

—Solo estoy cansada, casi llego a mi limite.

—Yo te llevare - le dijo Sakura.

Todos se internaron en el bosque localizando a Naruto y Kiba enseguida, pero los perseguidores habían desaparecido. Ahora todos ellos estaban frente a una serpiente gigante de dos cabezas.

Naruto atacaban a una de las serpientes con su Rasengan, mientras que Kiba y Akamaru, atacaban la otra. Una gran nube de polvo se levanto a la colisión de los dos ataques contra el monstruo.

Inmediatamente, Naruto y Kiba se colocaron frente a sus compañeros listos para otro ataque.

—Necesitamos distraer esa serpiente y que otro ataque al ninja que la origino, solo así nos libraremos de ella.

—Yo la distraigo - dijo Naruto, listo para hacer una innovación.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, la serpiente en un instante, dejando en su lugar a un chico de cabello rojo y largo, vestía un traje de combate que dejaba ver pedazos de una cota de malla y un símbolo similar a una estrella incrustado en el lado izquierdo del pecho. Sakura la observo atónita desde su lugar, pero donde fuera que sus pensamientos se dirigían, fueron interrumpidos por el agonizante grito de Shia.

Todas la miraron al instante. La pequeña chica se retorcía del dolor mientras sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-¡Ya dejala! - grito Hidemi.

No obstante, su unica respuesta fue la estridente risa del ninja enmascarado que los había atacado anteriormente, que se encontraba junto al otro ninja y le daba la espalada a ellos.

— Ya nos podemos ir — le murmuro a su camarada — el mensaje ya esta dado.

— ¿Estas seguro Milo? — pregunto con voz grave.

— He perdido tres cuerpos, necesitó irme.

Los dos ninjas desaparecieron y Shia de inmediato dejo de gritar.

— ¡Sakura! — dijo Naruto mirando a su amiga; ella de inmediato asintió y se arrodillo frente a Shia, coloco sus manos sobre ellas y concentro su chakra

De inmediato sintió un dolor punzante recorrer su brazo derecho, tal vez un hueso rotos — pensó —. Y sin emitir ninguna señal de dolor, se levanto a la expectativa de todos.

— Será mejor que lleguemos a la aldea. — les dijo, comenzando ella la caminata.

— Es tan grave — pregunto Naruto atónito.

— No lo creo, pero no puedo utilizar muy bien mis brazos. — Sentía como la cólera se extendía por todo su cuerpo, no podía ser posible que todo lo que había trabajado en años se destruyera en cuestión de minutos y ni siquiera sabia la razón, todo eso le daba rabia sumando que no poda hacer nada por esa niña.

Los chicos la siguieron y llegaron rápido a la aldea de las aguas termales. El lugar estaba repleto de personas y por donde pasaban se escuchaban murmullos. No era para mas, los ninjas de la hoja, se miraban muy heridos y un ataque tan cerca de un pueblo turístico, no le gustaba mucho a los dueños de los locales.

A pesar de eso, al llegar a la casa del señor feudal, el recibimiento fue muy afectuoso y todos fueron atendidos por las heridas de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata? — pregunto Kiba sentándose junto a ella en uno de los pasillos de la casa; frente a ellos había un hermoso jardín y el muro que bordeaba la casa, dejando oculto el sol y mostrando solo el cielo con distintos matices naranjas y colores maravillosos en las nubes.

— Mucho mejor Kiba — respondió dándole una sonrisa estaba agotada mas que todo, ¿Akamaru y tu se encuentran mejor?

— ¡Vamos Hinata! No tienes que preocuparte por nosotros, solo fueron unos rasguños — exclamo con un ademán para quitarle importancia y luciendo una gran sonrisa ante ella. — Hidemi me contó como los protegiste, realmente fue sorprendente. — Hinata desvío su mirada de Kiba sonrojándose levemente.

— G… gracias Kiba — dijo bajando mas su tono de voz.

La puerta que daba a ala entrada al pasillo se abrió, y por ella entraron Sakura y Naruto…

— ¡Es verdad Sakura! — exclamo Naruto — Siempre que tu me curas es mas rápido.

— ¡Ya cállate Naruto! — tercio ella dándose la vuelta para enfrentarlo — acaso no vez que tengo un brazo vendado — le recalo, levantando su brazo lo poco que podía, ya que otra venda que pasaba alrededor de su cuello y lo sostenía en el aire.

— Pero Sakura, aun te queda el otro

— ¡Con ese te golpeare si vuelves a decir algo!

Kiba voltio hacia Hinata, su amiga no quitaba la mirada de Sakura, con un semblante mas serio del que jamás la había visto. Conocía muy bien a Hinata y sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Naruto, a decir verdad muchos lo sabían no se necesitaba ser un experto en el tema; pero nunca había demostrado sentir celos o mucho menos, y el no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la mirada que le daba a Sakura.

En ese momento el Señor Kasawi, el señor feudal, salio al pasillo siguiendo a Naruto y Sakura.

— Me alegro de encontrarlos a todos — les dijo con una gran sonrisa, era un hombre alto y robusto con un bigote muy poblado y ningún pelo en su cabeza; tenia un prominente abdomen en el que, por lo general, descansaban sus brazos — veo que ya los han atendido a todos.

— Si, señor. — contesto Kiba, poniéndose de pie — ya estamos mucho mejor y en un momento partiremos hacia Konoha.

— ¿Pero como va a ser eso posible? — se alarmo el señor Kasawi — debo insistir en que se queden, al menos hasta mañana. Además ya he ordenado un pequeño banqueta para darle la bienvenida a Shia y no puedo permitir que se vayan sin disfrutar de los mejores baños de esta aldea.

Los ninjas se miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa, felicidad y complicidad. ¿Acaso alguien podía negarse a disfrutar de las aguas termales que les ofrecían? Dos sirvientes aparecieron , llevando a los ninjas a sus habitaciones ya acomodadas para ellos, y pronto estuvieron listos para un baño.

— Es tan agradable relajarse así, después de una misión ¿No te parece Sakura? — dijo Hinata cuando las dos estaban sumergidas en el agua.

— En especial cuando fue mas difícil de lo que esperábamos — respondió con una sonrisa, rápido desvío su mirada a Shia , que estaba mas retirada de ellas. — todo salio bien al final. Creo que te tengo que gradecer por eso Shia. — La chica clavo sus ojos azules con consternación en Sakura. — tú hiiste esa barrera cuando las rocas cayeron sobre mí, ¿No es así?

— Si ¿Cómo lo supiste? — balbuceo atónita.

— Era demasiada suerte que ninguna me golpear, contando que estaba en medio de un derrumbe — contesto sencillamente, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Como funciona? — pregunto Hinata, igual de confundida como sorprendida. No se había enterado de nada al estar ella sumergida en otra batalla.

— Es como una armadura que hago con mi chakra, para proteger a alguien del enemigo, pero aun no la domino bien y necesito concentrarme bastante por eso Hidemi me protege, no puedo proteger a mas de dos personas a la vez.

— Es impresionante — alabo Hinata y Shia solo se sumergió mas en el agua. — Oye… Sakura — agrego Hinata, al pasar un rato, acercándose mas a su amiga Kunoichi. — Quería… quería decirte algo — murmuro, se encontraba justo al lado de Sakura, quien la miraba expectante y preocupada por el tono tenso que utilizaba Hinata.

— Si, dime. — apremio al ver que Hinata se quedaba callada.

— Es… es sobre tu… ch… tu chak…

— ¿Mi? — pregunto Sakura, al no entender nada de lo que decía.

— Tu cita-con-Naruto. Siento haberla arruinado — soltó de repente con todo su rostro rojo.

Sakura aun confusa intentaba entender lo que Hinata acababa de decir y poco a poco las ideas se ordenaban, siendo el rostro de ella el que se coloraba.

— ¿Qué? ¡No he tenido ninguna cita con Naruto, no se de donde sacas eso!

— Entones en el Ichiraku…

— Solo comíamos ¡nada mas! — interrumpió Sakura, aunque se había sonrojado logro recuperarse mas rápido que Hinata y con una risa confidente, continuo: — ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

— ¿A mi? ¡No, por nada en particular!. Simple curiosidad.

Mientras en el otro lado, se encontraban los chicos en igual tranquilidad que ellas, ninguno hablaba. Hasta que Naruto rompió el silencio y comenzó a caminar demasiado lento, através del agua dejando visible solo su cabeza con una toalla sobre ella; hasta el muro que separaba los baños de chicos, de los de las chicas.

— ¡Rayos! Con tanta popularidad que le dan a este lugar pensé que seria mixto — farfullo sin dejar de ver su objetivo.

— Ya cállate Naruto — dijo Kiba sin darle mucha importancia.

— Y si talvez… — murmuro levantando su mano y dejando su mirada fija en ella, por un instante. — concentro chakra de viento y…

— ¿Qué haces? Ahí están los baños de chicas — bramo Hidemi levantándose en un rápido movimiento.

— Quieres dejar de moverte tanto Hidemi — le dijo Ao, manteniendo aun os ojos cerrados y sin inmutar su gesto.

— Que vergüenza Naruto, unos niños saben comportarse mejor que tu. — recalco Kiba, poniendo atención en lo que hacia, pero sus mejillas aparecieron unas pequeñas manchas de un ligero tono rojo.

— ¡Vamos Kiba! Ahí… están… las chicas… solo… imagina… — poco a poco las piedras iban cayendo mientras Naruto daba un pequeños golpes con su dedo a medida que decía cada palabra. Los ojos de Kiba se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa, causada por las palabras de Naruto, e imágenes que no deseaba se acoplaron en su cerebro sin siquiera proponérselo. — podían tener problemas — termino Naruto; observando con orgullo el diminuto agujero que logro crear.

— Ni tu te la crees — le dijo Hidemi con un poco de fastidio.

— Solo déjalo, ya. — suplico Kiba, volteando hacia otro lado al tiempo que colocaba pequeños pedazos de papel en su nariz.

La puerta se abrió y Naruto se coloco en un instante, lo mas lejos posible de la pared que separaba los baños. Con la mirada estupefacta de todos sobre él.

— El señor Kasawi, los espera. El banquete de bienvenida de la señorita Shia ya esta listo.

El mismo anuncio fue dado en el sitito de las chicas

— Adelántense, las alcanzo en un momento. — les dijo Sakura cuando Hinata y Shia se detuvieron a esperarla.

Ambas siguieron y cuando Hinata cerro la puerta que conducía a los vestidores detrás de ella, le dio a Sakura algo que anhelada. Tiempo para pensar a solas.

Sakura bajo su vista haia sus manos, ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo era posible que de repente perdiera todo el control del chakra, si ni siquiera había salido lastimada en la batalla? Primero no pudo hacer su ataque y después , cuando dio el golpe final a su enemigo, tenia demasiado chakra, mas de lo que jamás se había propuesto. Si seguía así, no podría curar a nadie. Dio un hondo suspiro, ni siquiera podía expresar la impotencia y desesperación que sentía, y su cólera era tal, que comenzaba a formarle un nudo en la garganta, oprimiendo todos esos sentimientos negativos en su pecho, negándose a dejarlos salir.

_— Deprimiéndote no lograras nada _— grito una voz dentro de ella.

_— Es verdad, últimamente solo paso así. ¿Qué pasa conmigo? _— se volvió a preguntar con la desesperación clara en su rostro.

_— No lo se, pero debes de cambiar. _

_— ¡Tienes razón!, recuperare mi energía y alegría _— su mirada triste cambio radicalmente a una decidida y con fuerza cerro su puño pensando en su meta. — _así cuando lo mire nuevamente… _

— Lo haré regresar — dijo con voz triunfante.

Se levanto y en un momento ya estaba lista para volver con sus amigos, a la casa del señor feudal.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y después todos volvieron a sus habitaciones. Shia, desde el momento en que llegaron a la casa, se había encargado de ser la anfitriona, por orden del señor feudal, quien también era su padrino y el mejor amigo de la difunta familia, por lo que ella ya estaba familiarizada en pasar grandes periodos de tiempo en esa casa.

Sakura se levanto temprano el día siguiente, la decisión de la noche anterior, no fue efímera, ella realmente iba a encontrar una solución a su problema. Así que decidió volver al entrenamiento básico.

Se dirigió al bosque cercano, hasta encontrar un árbol lo suficientemente alto, con el que se aseguraría de que el prime paso estaba dado.

Miro el árbol de manera desafiante, recordando la primera vez que realizo es mismo ejercicio y lo fácil que fue; así con la misma confianza se dispuso a subir sin utilizar las manos. Dio los primeros pasos de la misma manera que los había dado años anteriores, y su confianza se elevo. Una desconcertante sensación fue la que le indico que estaba cayendo.

Sakura miro al árbol, no tenia ningún daño, probablemente el chakra acumulado en la planta de sus pies era demasiado poco para sostenerla. Lo volvió a intentar, de nuevo y otra vez mas… Las horas pasaban y mas golpes se sumaban a su cuerpo y unas tantas abolladuras aparecían en el tronco del árbol. Sakura ya estaba cansada de tantos golpes, intentaba evadirlos pero incluso quebró mas de un par de ramas ya que al caer en ellas aun tenia demasiado chakra en sus pies. Pero eso no quería decir que no progresara, cada vez avanzaba mas, sin embargo, el esfuerzo mental era extenuante. Si se desconcentraba perdía el control de chakra. No se había cansado nunca tanto, en un entrenamiento de este tipo, generalmente el manejo del chakra era casi natural para ella.

Sakura por fin miro la punta del árbol, estaba varios metros arriba de las copas de los árboles que la rodeaban y el brillante cielo azul quedaba a su vista a medida avanzaba.

Mientra aun conservaba una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, uno de sus pasos hizo crujir la madera bajo sus pies. Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y la sensación de caer al vacío se apodero de su cuerpo, estaba demasiado alto y habían muchas ramas, no podía esquivarlas todas, así que se preparo para recibir el impacto.

Una nube de polvo se levanto ante la colisión, Sakura poco a poco se puso de pie sorprendida.

— No me ha pasado nada. — murmuro, no había sentido el choque contra nada, pero varias ramas estaban a su alrededor.

Sintió la presencia de una persona y enfoco su mirada hacia ese punto. Al dispersarse la nube de polvo logra ver a Shia embozando una gran sonrisa para ella.

— Es asombroso — dijo Sakura caminando hacia Shia.

— Debería de ser mejor — repico la pequeña niña, mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. — después de todo es un jutsu secreto de mi clan.

Repentinamente, Sakura sintió unos fuertes deseos de abrazarla y preguntarle todo. Pero sabia que eso solo la asustaría mas de lo que estaba, esa era la primera vez que Shia mencionaba a su clan en todo el viaje, debía de pensar cuidadosamente que hacer.

Sakura se sentó en el suelo junto a Shia, mirando al recién formado cráter.

— Eso no deja de hacerlo genial. — replico en voz baja.

— Pero soy la heredera del clan, debería de ser mejor.

— Tu no decidiste serlo, y claro, podrás mejorar con el tiempo.

— Eres muy dulce Sakura, — replico Shia esbozando una triste sonrisa, al tiempo que miraba a la ninja a su lado — pero tu eres fuerte, no solo una carga para tu equipo.

Sakura río amargamente captando mas la atención de Shia, quien no podía dejarla de ver intrigada.

— Fui mas que eso — le confeso en un tono seco. — si al menos habría podido hacer lo que tu haces… proteger así a mis compañeros… todo sería tan diferente. — Se detuvo un momento, pensado en los exámenes Shounin — El quipo en el que empecé era algo diferente al que miras en esta misión. — continuo con un tono mas jovial, mirando a Shia con ternura. No estaba segura del porque le decía estas cosas, pero algo le decía que ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual estaba en esa misión; sino era precisamente el de dar esperanzas, era el de mostrar un mejor camino del que se le mostró a Sasuke. Y estaba segura que Shia necesitaba saberlo. — Estaba Naruto, por supuesto él no ha cambiado nada. También estaba Kakashi-Sensei, con su impuntualidad y cierta aura de misterio, y Sasuke…

— ¿Qué le paso a él? — pregunto Shia al notar como Sakura se callaba de golpe y su mirada permanecía ausente en un indefinible punto del horizonte.

— A él le paso lo mismo que a ti. — le confeso mirado a ver por primera vez, desde que la charla había comenzado. Coloco sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, y sobre estos apoyo su cabeza, sin dejar en ningún instante de observar a la niña, con una amarga sonrisa en sus labios. — y él se fue en busca de una venganza que jamás le traerá felicidad. — Shia abrió sus ojos ante la sorpresa de la declaración y poco a poco se sentó junto a Sakura. — y en el camino paso sobre Naruto y sobre mi; ¿Sabes que siempre tendrás a mas personas que se preocupen por ti? — pregunto en un tono que casi rozaba la histeria, y sin esperar respuesta por parte de Shia, continuo: — Sasuke no se dio cuenta, no supo que Naruto, Kakashi y yo, jamás lo dejaríamos solo; y se fue sin importarle dañarnos en el proceso.

— No creo que a él no les importara. — dijo Shia mirando cariñosamente a Sakura.

— Pero su venganza fue mas importante — murmuro sin esperar que la niña escuchara. — siempre va a ser mas importante.

— Al menos él puede hacer algo por su clan — declaro Shia después de un pequeño bufido, apoyo su cabeza en Sakura, mientras tenia su vista al frente sin mirar nada en especifico. — yo ni siquiera tengo ese consuelo, ya que soy la culpable de la muerte de todos. — Shia derramo un par de lagrimas, a la vez que Sakura la miraba incrédula. — En mi clan la confianza lo era todo, y yo los traicione por ser demasiado débil.

— Estas siendo muy dura…

— No — la interrumpió tajantemente. — los jutsus secreto se ganaban a medida teníamos mas poder y la confianza del clan. Era parte de un pacto, si alguien mas descubría nuestros jutsus, todos seriamos aniquilados. Por eso jamás los volveré a utilizar. Yo sabiendo todo… yo… yo… — Sin poder contener las lagrimas, ni un segundo mas, Abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de a Kunoichi, mientras cada sollozo desgarraba su alma y sus sonido amortiguado hacia eco en el solitario bosque.

Sakura correspondió el abrazo, aferandola a ella, enredando sus manos en la espesa cabellera negra y con una mirada casi maternal dejo, que las lagrimas nublaran su vista, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo en retenerlas.

No sabia que decirle, aunque probablemente entendía como se sentía; talvez ella no había perdido precisamente a su familia, pero si perdió a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida y ella era incapaz de impedir que la dejara una y otra vez. Cualquier palabra será vaga y ridícula, ya que no había consuelo ante esa perdida.

Lo único que podía hacer por los momentos, era ser el soporte de esa niña, servir para desahogar el dolor de esa pobre y frágil alma.

— ¡Yo robe los pergamino! — confeso en un grito ahogado, le era difícil hablar, cada palabra se quedaba atascada en su garganta junto con los sollozos angustiantes.

— Escucha bien Shia — dijo Sakura, acariciando el largo cabello negro. Su voz era apenas un poco mas fuerte que un susurro y luchaba internamente para que esta no se quebrara y así poder infundir al menos un poco de coraje. — Tu no tienes, nada que ver con lo que ocurrió; no eres la culpable… los ninjas,; el mundo ninja mejor dicho, es mas complicado que eso y a veces las cosas suceden sin tener una explicación lógica y no por eso tu tienes que culparte. Es un peso demasiado grande para cualquier persona.

Ambas se quedaron inmóviles por un varios minutos, la respiración de Shia poco a poco se fue acoplando a la de Sakura y los sollozos desaparecieron dejando al bosque nuevamente sumido en silencio.

Sakura se separo de Shia, colocando sus manos en los hombros de la niña, evaluándola con la mirada; luego seco las lagrimas que aun recorrían por sus mejillas y le dedico una nueva sonrisa llena de ilusión.

— Estoy segura que siempre tendrás a Ao y Hidemi.

— ¡Yo también! — aseguro Shia conteniendo una risa, repentinamente se lanzo al cuello de Sakura dándole nuevamente un abrazo. — Sakura… yo los protegeré.

Sakura se levanto y juntas volvieron a la casa, desde largo pudo ver como Naruto le hacia señales. Todos estaban listos para partir, y con una ultima despedida, volvieron a rehacer el camino hacia Konoha.

Corrieron sin para y al atardecer del mismo día, lograron ver la magnifica entrada de la puerta principal.

— Al fin llegaron. — les dijo el ninja en turno al verlos. — Lady Tsunade los espera.

-Continuará-

**Comentarios:**

cherry627: ¡**Hola de nuevo! ¿Sientes que Shia se parece a Sasuke? Vaya eso si es nuevo y si es asi es puera coincidencia, se que les paso lo mismo que a el en su infancia pero lo tomo de una manera muy diferente… tendras que esperar unos capitulos mas que aparezcan mas misterios sobre esta chica y sus amigos, espero que te guste como va girando la historia **

_Trailer: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = z – J g 3 l z L T n Y_

**No olviden eliminar los espacios**


	8. Preocupaciones

— Vaya quien diría que esa niña tuviera tantos problemas — dijo Naruto cuando los cuatro chicos salieron de la torre del Hokage después de la entrevista que con ella, contando todo los datos que pudieron recolectar en la misión. Tanto Kakashi como Tsunade los pusieron al tanto de lo que se descubrió en el templo de los mil espejos.

— Sintiéndose tan culpable como tu dices, Sakura, — comento Kiba. — entiendo porque quiere dejar la vida ninja, aun así eso solo la hace mas vulnerable.

— Pero, ella creía que era su culpa. — le dijo Hinata, sorprendida, como si eso explicara todo.

— Esa niña es demasiado dulce, me recuerda a ti Hinata — le dijo Naruto. La chica inmediatamente se sonrojo.

— Eh.. Naruto…

— Oye Hinata, tu casa es por esta dirección — interrumpió Kiba. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

— Gracias Kiba. — murmurro Hinata dejandose llevar por su amigo luego de despedirse de los ninjas.

— Bueno Sakura, parece que solo quedamos tu y yo — dijo contento Naruto

— Y voy por aquí. Adios Naruto.— le dijo Sakura tomando el camino contrario al que iba su amigo y marchandose antes que él le pidiera llevarla.

Camino sin un rumbo definido, aunque ese era el camino para llegar a su casa, no pensaba en ir a ella aun. En su lugar llego a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, se encontraba desocupado y a esas horas probablemente nadie llegaria. Se sento en el suelo apoyandose en un arbol. Los recuerdos volvian a inundar su mente. Ella ya habia visto a los dos atacantes, en la guarida de Sasuke, estaba segura. ¿Pero que tendria que ver Sasuke en el asesinato del clan Fuutoname? Si de algo podia estar segura es que Sasuke no haria una cosa como esa, jamás.

¿Pero que debia hacer ella? Sabia varias cosas de ellos y del resto que seguia a Sasuke, si le decia a Tsunade ¿Seria traicionar a Sasuke? Pero si no lo decia, podia poner en riesgo a muchas personas…

Pero si Tsunade descubria toda la verdad, ella no queria eso… y tampoco queira mas luchas internas. ¡Es que siempre tenia que decidir entre Sasuke y la aldea! Lanzo un bufido de frustración mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello rosa.

— Vaya Sakura ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Kakashi… — murmuro ella arrastrando las palabras.

— Supongo que quieres estar sola. — agrego su Sensei, mientras retomaba su camino de vuelta a la aldea.

— Kakashi, — volvió a repetir, cuando su maestro paso frente a ella, en un tono casi imperceptible pero sabia que el la escucharía. Y efectivamente él se detuvo, . — ¿Cree que Sasuke este involucrado en lo del Clan Fuutoname?

— No encuentro razón para que tenga que estarlo. — respondió, no la miraba pero suponía el semblante serio que portaba en es momentos.

— Los dos tipos que nos atacaron… yo ya los había visto cuando estuve con Sasuke.

— ¿Se lo dijiste a Tsunade?

— ¡No! — respondió de inmediato exaltada, cayendo en cuenta que su maestro podía contarle. — no, es que siento que si lo hago… siento que lo estoy traicionando. — continuo mas calmada.

Ante sus palabra Kakashi, lentamente, se giro hacia ella y su mirada no expresaba mas que una profunda tristeza.

— Sabes que la única razón para la que Sasuke no tenga a los ninjas mas capacitados tras él, es porque la Hokage así lo ordeno. Por Naruto y por ti. — Sakura asintió lentamente, recibiendo todo el peso de esas palabras.

— Es mas complicado — reclamo con frustración en su voz y una mirada suplicante. — usted no entiende…

— Entiendo que Sasuke te confío alguna información, no se cuales hayan sido sus motivos para dártela, pero si tu crees que arriesgas a la aldea; es tu deber como ninja informarle a Tsunade. — Sakura miraba a todos lados menos a su maestro, quien la seguía mirando escudriñadamente, y ese tono que empleaba, enfurecía cada vez mas a Sakura; se enojaba con ella misma, se enojaba con cada palabra que Kakashi mencionaba porque sabia que eran ciertas y ella solo quería ignorarlas. Ella solo quería que le dijeran que todo iba estar bien, pero su maestro le decía todo lo que no quería escuchar. — date tu tiempo para decidirte Sakura, se que es una difícil decisión pero tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

— ¡Ese es el problema! Me tengo que decidir entre él y la aldea — soltó sin pensarlo, la sorpresa cruzo fugazmente el rostro de Kakashi y en ese momento ella se percato de haber dicho uno de sus mayores tormentos…

— Si quieres saber lo que yo pienso… no creo que Sasuke haya intervenido en el clan Fuutoname, él sabe lo duro que son las cosas.

Kakashi desapareció de un momento a otro, dejando a Sakura con todos sus palabras impregnadas en los pensamientos de ella…

Abrió los ojos ante la molesta luz del sol que le daba directo en la cara. Su cuerpo entero aun le dolia, pero no podia decir exactamente si era por todos los golpes que habia recibido, o porque llevaba dias sin levantarse. Sasuke dio un hondo suspiro, por el simple hecho de no tener nada mejor que hacer y en ese instante, se dio cuenta del silencio que inundaba el lugar, era la paz que ya dias anhelaba. Una sonrisa fugaz cruzo su rostro, durando solamente lo que le tomo percatase de lo que esa paz significaba. ¿Dónde estaban sus escandalosos compañeros?

Se levanto con cuidado. Agudizando todos sus sentidos, mientras recoria la habitacion con su vista, en busca de su katana. Salio de la pequeña casa, que les servia de guarida, sin encontrar a nadie, pero al salir ahí estaba Yuugo.

— Veo que ya te encuentras mejor Sasuke. — le dijo al voltearlo a ver, dejando ir un pájaro que tenia en sus manos.

Sasuke no respondio, se limito a ver a su alrededor. Se encontraban en frente a un gran prado, la pequeña casa rozaba con el linde del bosque; nadie se acercaria ahí sin que ellos lo notaran primero, penso.

— ¡Sasuke! — grito Suigetsu, saltando desde el techo de la casa, para caer al lado del ninja. — Estamos listos para partir cuando digas. Si nos vamos ahora, talvez nos libremos de Karin — agrego con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde esta? — pregunto en cambio Sasuke, mirando al ninja de la niebla.

— Fue al pueblo por provisiones. — respondio Suigetsu, con un tono menos juguetón, resignándose a que era inútil hacer bromas con Sasuke.

— Hemos podido localizar la guarida de Akatsuki mas cercana — le dijo Yuugo, acercandose a sus dos compañeros de equipo. — ¿Iremos tras ellos, Sasuke?

— No. — respondio de inmediato. Ambos compañero se sobresaltaron sin poder dar credito a lo que su lider les decia.

— ¿Porque? — exigio saber Suigetsu — crei que tenias prisa por matar a tu hermano.

— Pero no sabia la clase de Ninjas que se encuentran en Akatsuki, estoy seguro que luchar cotra Itachi es mas difícil que contra ese ninja llamado Kakuso, debemos prepararnos un poco mas.

— Y estoy seguro que Itachi solo tiene un corazon no cuatro. — replico Suigetsu. — ¿Y como se supone que entrenaremos?

— Con los pergaminos que consegui en el templo de los mil espejos. — respondio Sasuke.

— ¡Claro! Pense que esas cosas serian inservibles — rio Suigetsu, hasta que se percato que la Kunoichi integrante del grupo, se acercaba a ellos.

— Esos jutsus son muy peligrosos — dijo Karin exaltada, al escuchar los planes de Uchiha. — Y tu te acabas de recuperar de la pelea con Kakuzo. Es decir — agrego al recuperar un poco su control. — deberias de esperar un tiempo mas, antes de intentarlo.

— Tradaste mucho en conseguirlos, si fueron tan protegidos, debe ser porque son muy difíciles. — comento Yuugo, mirando a Sasuke con preocupacion.

— Tonterias. — exclamo. — tarde porque tuve que deshacerme de unas cuantas molestias antes de venir aquí. — continuo con su usual monotono. — Suigetsu preparte para entrenar.

Suigetsu sonrio ante la invitacion y sujeto la espada del ejecutor, colocandose a una gran distancia de Sasuke. Los dos miembros restantes de Hebi se apartaron para dar un lugar apropiado la pelea que se avecinaba.

El espadachín de la niebla era una buena competencia, debía admitirlo, pero nunca lo suficiente para compararse con su hermano. Aun así estaba seguro que detendría a algun Akatsuki, que intentara interferir en esa pelea por la que él vivía, su venganza.

Termino el día, y el se encontraba agotado, con su nivel de chakra al limite. Observo lo daños causados al terreno y luego entro a la pequeña casa, sin decirle nada a nadie, entro en el mismo cuarto en el que había descansado todos los días anteriores, desde que logro librarse de Kakuso. Tomo los pergaminos y se dirigió a la pequeña sala, los examinaba minuciosamente, estudiando cada cosa relacionada a esos jutsus y su Sharingan hacia ese trabajo mucho mas fácil. Sin duda los pondría a prueba el día siguiente.

Los días pasaron con la misma rutina, sus heridas se recuperaron por completo y su condición estaba mejor que nunca. Si duda listo para comenzar su búsqueda una vez mas. Ya había aplazado las cosas demasiado, no podía seguir entrenando de esa manera, otro mes mas no haría mucha diferencia en él y menos conociendo a la perfección las técnicas de sus compañeros.

En ese momento tenia la misma sensación que lo llevo a revelarse de su antiguo maestro, se podría decir ,por no tener una mejor manera de expresar lo que significo matar a uno de los sannin de la hoja. Sabia que ya había aprendido todo lo que se podía, ahora debía avanzar. Todo era por su único propósito…

Un grito agudo perforo sus odios, sacándolo de sus pensamiento. Detuvo su caminata junto al linde del bosque y se voltio hacia el origen del sonido, encontrándose con Karin caminando muy rápido hacia él.

— ¿Que ocurre Karin? — pregunto sin importarle realmente la respuesta de la chica.

— Es… es que te vi un poco solo — comenzó a hablar con un tono muy diferente al usual. Acercándose a él con pasos mas lentos. — ¿Sabes? Suigetsu y Yuugo salieron al pueblo y no creo que regresen en hasta dentro de un rato. — El Uchiha levanto una ceja, observando a la pelirroja que se acercaba mas y mas a él.

— Regresemos — ordeno Sasuke repentinamente, librándose como pudo de la cercanía de Karin. Ella al escucharlo simplemente sonrío, con un brillo aterrador bailando en sus ojos rojos.

— ¡Sasuke! — exclamo sin poder contenerse, su voz mas baja y sensual que nunca estaba también inundada de triunfo; el cual Sasuke detecto al instante pero no entendía el motivo de tal…

Hasta sentir como la pelirroja se acercaba nuevamente a él y lo atrapaba en un abrazo.

No se movió de su lugar.

— No me toques — le recrimino, sin voltear a verla, y espero que ella quitara sus brazos — Karin suéltame. — Ordeno, pasados unos segundos.

— No tienes porque ser tímido conmigo Sasuke.

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto confundido, realmente jamás la entendería, para ser sinceros, ni siquiera intentaba hacerlo, pero estar atrapado entre sus brazos lo comenzaba a inquietar. Sujeto los brazos de la chica y sin la menor delicadeza, los alejo de él. — Yuugo y Suigetsu ya regresaron. — dijo al sentir el chakra de sus dos compañeros. — Apúrate — volvio a ordenar y sin mas salio caminando, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Karin se retraso unos segundos mas, quedando petrificada en el lugar en que abrazo a Sasuke. Sentía aun la sensación de ese chakra que la volvía loca; había deseado abrazarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, pensó que sus ansias disminuirían al hacerlo, pero solo aumentaban. Queriendo mas.. Tal vez si los otros dos no hubieran llegado en ese momento…, solo talvez ella podría segur así con Sasuke.

Su mente volvio a la realidad, apurando su paso en alcanzar al líder de Hebi, que ya se encontraba cerca de la casa.

— ¿Encontraron algo? — pregunto Sasuke sin rodeos, mirando a Suigetsu. Habían perdido la pista de Akatsuki hace mas de una semana y no encontrarlos estaba empezando a cansarlo.

— No precisamente de Akatsuki. — Respondió Yuugo — pero se cree que uno de los Jinchuriki esta cerca de la aldea del sonido.

Sasuke emitió un sonido indefinible, fulminando a sus subordinados. Si no se encontraba Itachi en el grupo de captura de ese biuji, no seria mas que una perdida de tiempo, y la aldea del sonido quedada demasiado lejos de todas las guaridas de Akatsuki que ellos conocían. Pero ya habían revisado ese lugar y permanecer mas tiempo ahí no era una opción.

— También dicen que en el traslado hasta la aldea del sonido, han sido atacados por Akatsuki y por la descripción no creo que sea nadie mas que el señor Kisame. — comento Suigetsu con una gran sonrisa y en sus ojos brillaba la ambición. — ¡Vaya Karin! ¿A donde te habías metido? — exclamo al ver como la pelirroja se acerca con fuertes pasos hasta donde ellos.

— ¡A ti que te importa! — grito mientras los colores subían a sus mejillas.

— ¡Solo lo digo para que regreses y así tengamos que dejar de soportarte! — respondió en el mismo tono, fulminándola con la mirada. — ¿No es que solo estarías un tiempo con nosotros? — pregunto de manera altanera.

— Yo me iré cuando se me antoje…

— Ya basta, los dos. — hablo Sasuke fastidiado de las misma peleas entre ellos. Ambos obedecieron de inmediato ya que el tono del Uchiha había sido mas severo que nunca, aun así las miradas que se lanzaban reflejaban tanto desprecio como podían.

— Iremos a la aldea del sonido, y no perderemos mas tiempo.

— ¡¿Hasta la aldea del sonido? — exclamo Karin sorprendida.

— Si te molestas te puedes quedar. — le insinúo Suigetsu, advirtiendo la reacción de la chica.

— La que se queja cada diez pasos no soy yo.

— Tengo una constitución delicada. — farfullo por lo bajo, pero al darse cuenta que tanto Sasuke como Yuugo no estaban, se encamino a la casa, dejando a Karin mas furiosa.

— No, otra vez — pensó. La alegría de levantarse completamente bien desapareció casi al instante de formarse esa idea en su cabeza. Aun no estaba del todo despierta, no se había aun movido, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, cuando la misma sensación de vértigo la inundo al igual que el día anterior… y al igual, también, salio corriendo de su cama chocando contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino; abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y cruzo el pequeño pasillo que separaba su cuarto del baño… su salvación.

Como era posible que aun se sintiera tan mal por aquella comida que la habían obligado a comer, Ino y Naruto pagarían muy caro su pequeña travesura de la comida picante… aunque ella también lo había deseado, había querido comer comida picante por alguna extraña razón, sin duda el plato era demasiado apetitoso pero las consecuencias en ella, eran catastróficas…

— ¿Sakura te sientes bien? — pregunto su mamá desde la planta baja.

Sakura no contesto, había cerrado los ojos sintiendo el alivio en todo su cuerpo. Después de darse unos segundo, bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre. Al igual que ella, poseía un cabello rosa un poco mas oscuro que el de Sakura y mucho mas largo. No compartían los mismos ojos, ya que ese era un rasgo que heredo de su padre, los de su mama era oscuros; un hermoso contraste en el pálido rostro y el cabello rosa.

— ¡Buenos días mama! — Saludo al entrar a la cocina. El olor comida llego de golpe a ella, mareándola pero no lo demostraría.

— ¿Te encentras bien? — volvio a preguntar su madre preocupada. — ¿Fuiste al hospital?

— Estoy perfecta — mintió con descaro. — No tuve que ir al hospital solo fue la comida con Ino lo que me hizo daño, se me paso en un momento. — Eso no era del todo una mentira, esas horribles nauseas se le habían pasado a medida transcurría el día, pero aun así no pudo ir al entrenamiento con el equipo 7, y lo mas humillante había tenido que soportar como Ino se burlaba de ella. Lo único bueno del día anterior, había sido la misión de la que se había enterado y por nada dejaría que ella no estuviera incluida en el equipo. — Iré a ver a Tsunade— Sama, al parecer hay una misión. — comento, fingiendo que eso era lo mas casual del mundo.

— Sakura, te acabas de recuperar. — le dijo su madre, volteándose a verla y dejando a un lado los quehaceres domésticos. — No puede ir otra persona.

— No es nada importante, solo seremos escolta.

— Bueno, déjame prepararte el desayuno…

— ¡No! — interrumpió a su madre. — déjalo yo estoy bien.

Y sin decir mas salio hacia el cuarto de baño. Ya no podía esperar un minuto mas con el olor a comida inundado todo el aire, todo el estomago se le revolvía y estaba empezando a afectar su equilibrio; sentir el agua helada cayendo sobre su rosado pelo, fue de la mejor sensación que había experimentado desde que se levanto, su cabeza dejo de dar vueltas y su cuerpo se relajo.

Salio de su casa con una gran sonrisa directo hacia el despacho de la Hokage, como todas las mañanas y comenzó a ayudar con el papeleo matutino antes de entrar en directo al despacho y también para tener una excusa. Tsunade al momento de verla, le comenzó a hacer las mismas preguntas que su madre, y con la misma naturalidad las respondió. Sin embargo, su maestra, no parecía del todo segura, mirándola con cierta desconfianza, pero no había tiempo de desconfianza, había una misión urgente y ella lo sabia.

Tsunade le ordeno llamar a Naruto y Kakashi, ella con una gran sonrisa fue a buscarlos. En menos de media hora los tres se encontraban escuchando las instrucciones de la Hokage y junto con Jiraya partieron de la aldea del sonido.

— ¿Sakura ya te encuentras bien? — pregunto por enésima vez Naruto, Sakura realmente quería golpearlo pero ver la culpa reflejada en esos azules ojos, la estremecían a sobremanera. Retiro su mirada de su amigo y se concentro nuevamente en el camino.

— Ya estoy bien Naruto; sino, no me hubieran dejado venir a la misión.

— ¡Tienes razón! — corroboro Naruto con entusiasmo.

Hace varias horas habían salido de la aldea de la hoja, y cada vez estaban mas cerca de su objetivo; habían conseguido una pista sobre los atacantes de la aldea de las aguas termales, y su misión era encontrar la guarida y capturarlos si era posible. Según la información que dio Jiraya, ellos se movían entre varios clanes muy poderosos, no sabia absolutamente nada de su objetivos ya que aun no hacían algún movimiento que los definiera. Pero el reclutamiento de personas con Jutsus tan poderosos, no podía significar nada bueno. Sakura había compartido la poco información que sabia con Kakashi, sentía que se lo debía a Shia, se concentraba en ese hecho y por ello no importaba lo mal que se sintiera ella debía estar en esa misión; aunque ese no era todo su entusiasmo por la misión, estaba conciente que talvez él estuviera con ellos, solo tal vez, lograría verlo de nuevo….

— Chicos, manténganse alerta — ordeno Jiraya. — Estamos a punto de llegar.

— Nos dividiremos en dos equipos. — informo Kakashi, sin dejar de avanzar pero disminuyendo la velocidad. — Naruto tu iras con Jiraya, entraras por la puerta delantera; mientras que Sakura y yo haremos el asalto desde atrás. Esta fortaleza es muy grande y el equipo de comunicación nos da un radio limitado, por lo que usaremos a mis perros.

— Entonces porque tuvimos que ponernos todo esto — se quejo Naruto, señalando el pequeño dispositivo que estaba en su cuello.

— Por la posibilidad de volver a dividirnos dentro de la fortaleza — explico Jiraya. — el tuyo esta sincronizado con el mío, y el de Kakashi con el de Sakura.

— Es el momento. — dijo Kakashi deteniéndose al alcanzar el linde del bosque; dejando visible frente a ellos, una enorme edificación de piedra, que resaltaba de entre los árboles milenarios. Desde sus muros hasta sus paredes estaba cubierto por una especie de hiedra, y ninguna luz traspasaba sus ventanas. Claramente había sido abandonada hace ya muchos años, pero era el refugio perfecto para ninjas renegados. — Bisuke, ve con Naruto y Jiraya; se encargaran de registrar todo el sección norte, cualquier información que puedan recoger deben traerla aquí, aun si deben capturar una persona. Infórmanos de cualquier eventualidad, Pakkun ira con nosotros, Sakura. — La pelirosa asintió, y al instante los cuatro ninjas y los dos perros tomaron sus caminos respectivos.

Hasta los silenciosos pasos de los ninjas parecían resonar en el silencio de ultratumba que reinaba en cada uno de los pasillos de la fortaleza. Llevaban recorriendo mas de media hora, cada habitación que miraban estaba vacía, ni un solo papel, ni una pequeña lámpara fuera de lugar. Nada daba indicio de que ese sitio fuese habitado al menos en los últimos años, nada excepto la falta de la capa de polvo que si cubría alguno de los cuartos. Kakashi y Sakura llegaron nuevamente al final del pasillo que dejaba dos nuevas alternativas a seguir. Kakashi volvía debatirse mentalmente entre lo que debía hacer como ninja y lo que el realmente deseaba.

— Será mejor que nos separemos. — susurro Sakura, su voz era ronca por el nulo uso que había tenido en los últimos minutos.

— No creo que sea conveniente. — dijo Kakashi, la misma respuesta que le había dicho antes, cuando se encontraron con la misma situación.

— No podemos dejar todo este lugar sin supervisar. Nos sabemos si hay alguno todavía y le podemos dar la oportunidad de escapar. — Kakashi sabia que la chica tenia toda la razón y eso era parte de su miedo. Podía haber alguien muy fuerte que se topara con su alumna, y lo que menos deseaba era que ella peleara, no era que dudara de su fuerza; sabia perfectamente que ya no era la pequeña niña que pensaba mas en chicos que en su entrenamiento como Kunoichi, pero él sabia que debía protegerla ahora mas que nunca. Comenzaba a entender algunas cosas y hasta que se refutaran sus sospechas, él preferiría no dejarla sola. — Vamos Kakashi, no podemos perder mas tiempo. — apremio Sakura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Entonces lleva a Pakkun contigo. — dijo sin darse cuenta. Tanto la chica y el perro lo miraron extrañados.

— Creo que es mejor que me quede contigo, si Sakura encuentra algo puede avisarte por los comunicadores. — dijo el pequeño perro ninja.

— Esta bien. — dijo resignado. — pero Sakura, prométeme que no lucharas sola y me mantendrás al tanto de cualquier cosa que vayas encontrando.

— No tiene que preocuparse, yo me puedo encargar sola. — dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia, mientras se acomodaba sus guantes negros.

— Sakura hablo en serio. No pelees sin mi. — La reprimió su maestro. La sonrisa se esfumo de inmediato de sus labios y asintió sin demora. — Adelante.

Sakura corrió en una dirección, desapareciendo en la oscuridad, mientras Kakashi recorría la dirección contraria. Termino de recorrer un pasillo, uno mas y otro…

— Vacío. — murmuro simplemente, y escucho la orden de Kakashi en seguir. Se estuvo un momento junto a la ventana, mirando la luna llena frente a ella, preguntándose si Naruto y Jiraya tendrían mas suerte que ellos. Había encontrado varias trampas pero ninguna demasiado ingeniosa, no creía que eso seria un obstáculo para los dos ninjas de los que no sabia nada. Dio un suspiro y miro hacia el frente, unas escaleras se extendían frente a ella. — Subiré al siguiente piso. — informo.

Las gradas parecían interminables y al momento de legar al piso de arriba supo que era diferente. Las ventanas eran mas pequeñas y el aire parecía mas denso y frío. Sus ojos tardaron unos cuantos segundo en adaptarse a la negrura del lugar y luego de eso siguió caminando. No sentía ningún chakra y se aventuro a abrir la primera puerta que encontró. La habitación era igual a arias que había visto, una pequeña cama y una mesa. Se adentro mas y comenzó a mirar los dos únicos cajones que habían.

— Kakashi — susurro, la voz de su maestro con una pequeña interferencia le respondió. — encontré unos papeles, no se muy bien de que se trata, me los llevare.

— Esta bien. Solo me falta un piso, en cuanto termine iré contigo.

Sakura asintió aun sabiendo que él no la miraba y guardando los papeles dentro de la capa, salio de a habitación. No encontró nada mas, pero el frío cada vez era mayor. Y las ventanas mas escasas. Se justo mas la capa, para cubrirse lo mas posible y no comenzar a tiritar del frío.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se pregunto a si misma, una pequeña luz le había llamado la atención, al parecer había un pasillo lateral que nunca notaria si no fuera por ese destello. No era la luz de la luna, era algo mas brillante y abrazados, aunque pequeño. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a ese lugar.

Esa especie e luz parecía hipnotizarla, el pasillo era mas oscuro cada vez, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en esa luz. Estaba a solo un par de metros cuando sintió un agudo y punzante golpe en su hombro derecho y de repente te encontraba arrinconada entre la pared y el cuerpo de alguien. Por un antiguo instinto levanto sus brazos ocultando su rostro entre ellos, para protegerse y en el acto si capa resbalo de su cabeza, liberando sus cabellos rosas.

— Eres tú — Su corazón dio un vuelo al escuchar esa voz y una sensación de vacío le invadió el cuerpo. Escucho el fino sonido de la espada deslizándose sobre su funda, y con la misma rapidez levanto su cabeza para verlo.

S… ¡Sasuke!

**-continuara-**

¡Otro capitulo mas! Espero que les guste y a los que son fan de la serie Caballeros del Zodiaco, o Saint Sella – como prefieran decirle – les traigo la noticia que es mi siguiente proyecto =D Probablemente sea mejor que termine alguna de las historias que ya comencé pero y tengo años con esa idea en mente y fue la razón por la que empecé a escribir, aunque hasta ahora me animo a hacerlo, ya tengo el primer capitulo y pronto lo subiré.

Gracias por su apoyo y si cualquier consejo para mejorar es bienvenido.

**cherry627: **pues no me queda nada mas que decir que cualquier parecido es pura coincidencia, nunca fue mi intención esa pero ahí esta, la imaginación de cada quien, tal vez mas adelante ya no sean tan parecidos jajaja ni yo lo se aun – mentiras si lo se, pero no dire nada- hey! Quiero escuchar tu teoria de lo que sucede con Sakura… no lo dire hasta dentro unos cuantos capitulos mas pero quiero saber que piensas jajaja

**Nos vemos y como siempre les recomiendo el Trailer, la introducción es larga pero pronto saldran escenas que ahí se muestran. **

**xoxo **


	9. Ilusa

—S… Sasuke — dijo casi en un suspiro. Nuevamente estaba junto a él; sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos, aprisionándola contra la pared y estaba segura de que él podría sentir los latidos de corazón palpitando desembozadamente. Lo admiro, pensando que era una ilusión causada por el gran deseo de volver a encontrarlo, pero se aferró a que era su realidad. Él observaba la luz que hasta hace un momento captaba toda la atención de la chica; la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro, que a diferencia del de Sakura, no mostraba ninguna emoción, como si lo que lo separaba de la pared era un espacio vacío.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto finalmente, intentando en vano ocultar la emoción de su voz y queriendo captar la mirada de Sasuke, que estaba oculta por su cabello azabache., esperando que en el momento que sus miradas se encontraran ambos experimentarían el coctel de sentimientos confortantes que habían vivido dos meses atrás.

—¿Por qué te lo diría? — Su respuesta hizo eco en el sombro lugar resultando más fría de lo usual y rompiendo el todo el encanto en el que se encontraba sumergida Sakura. Sasuke se separó de ella, como si hasta ese momento notara su presencia, y comenzó a caminar hacia el único lugar iluminado de ese pasillo.

Sakura se quedó estática, analizando esa simple frase… esas únicas cuatro palabras que le había dirigido y la comprensión y dolor invadieron en partes iguales su ser, mortificando su cuerpo. Las lágrimas rápidamente nublaron su visión y ella cerro sus ojos con fuerza para disiparlas antes de darle una excusa para llamarla débil.

Dio un paso hacia él, insegura; parecía que ni siquiera lo había notado; un dolor horrible recorrió su brazo causándole un escalofrío; al verlo cubierto de sangre no tuvo ninguna duda de que él la había herido, estaba consiente que podría curarlo sin demora, pero prefirió ignorar el dolor, de cierto modo la mantenía en la realidad. Dio otro paso más, y luego otro… pronto estaba siguiéndolo como si él fuese un imán.

—Deja de seguirme. — dijo Sasuke con su usual monótono. Colocando una mano en el mango de su espada al tiempo que se detenía.

Sakura sin embargo lo ignoro y aprovecho el momento para colocarse justo detrás de él. — te lo advierto.

—Solo quiero que hablemos un momento…, no te pido más. —Dijo la pelirosa casi suplicando, tratando de ocultar en vano el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar…

—¡Claro que sí y lo sabes! — exclamo dejando a un lado su tristeza por furia. — lo de nosotros…

—Nosotros somos enemigos y si estorbas no tendré compasión.

—¡Sasuke no digas eso, nosotros no somos enemigos! — exclamo con desesperación, ya no importaba si él la miraba llorar, las lagrimas eran demasiadas para intentarlas retener.

—Siempre tan equivocada — río con amargura Sasuke.

—No parecía estar equivocada, la última vez que nos vimos — soltó con un poco de veneno inyectado en su temblorosa voz. Sasuke frunció el ceño y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

—Olvídalo.

—No — contesto tajante. — mírame a los ojos y dime que no significo nada. — ordeno, aún mantenía esa vaga esperanza que él la reconociera, debía de luchar.

—Hmp.

Fue toda la respuesta, pero la chica inconforme lo tomo del brazo, obligándolo a enfrentarse a ella.

—Mírame y dime que no fue nada. — repitió, levantando la mirada hacia él.

Pudo sentir a Sasuke tensarse frente a ella y clavaba sus ojos en un punto indefinido con ese semblante impasible que no lo decía nada. Sin embargo, nada la intimido ella obtendría su respuesta y si tenía que ser por las malas así lo seria. Apretó un poco más su agarre, incrustando incluso, un poco de chakra en él.

Sasuke finalmente bajo su mirada haca ella, debido a los muchos centímetros de diferencia, y de inmediato se encontró con unos centellantes ojos verdes, llenos de tanta ferocidad, como nunca lo habían estado al verlo a él; haciendo contraste con las lágrimas interminables que brotaban de ellos.

-Eres tan estúpida como para pensar lo contrario - palabra por palabra salió de su boca impregnada por hastío y burla, y finalmente sonrío con esa sonrisa tan altanera suya que aclaraba cualquier duda que tuviera.

Sakura soltó todo el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones, ni siquiera era consiente que los estaba haciendo hasta ese momento, y deslizo suavemente su mano por el brazo del chico, casi al compás de su mirada; liberándolo finalmente de su amarre, librándolo de ella. El tiempo parece andar más despacio, sentía sus piernas blandas y como empezaba a desfallecer, al mismo tiempo que un nuevo sentimiento nacía hacia Sasuke, quería golpearlo y que le doliera tanto como para que nunca se olvidara de ella. Antes de poder decidir si derrumbarse frente a él como ya lo había hecho en el pasado o golpearlo con todo su corazón, la cruel realidad la llamo abruptamente, la pared detrás de ella exploto elevando una nube de polvo y esparciendo los escombros por doquier. Gracias a sus instintos logro saltar antes de ser aplastada por las rocas, pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida y su hombro había quedado muy dañado, cayó cerca de Sasuke, quien estaba ileso, y de inmediato comenzó a curarse, al menos algo básico que le permitiera combatir.

La nube de humo se dispersó y pudo observar a Naruto, al parecer él no se daba cuenta de su presencia y buscaba a alguien más. Sakura observo como un chico de cabello blanco, salía prácticamente del suelo y blandió una espada contra Naruto, lanzándolo a la pared cerca de ella. Reconoció la espada de inmediato: La espada de Zabusa, aunque eso de muy poco le serviría. Se recobró de la sorpresa al sentir un chakra más acercándose.

-Sasuke - murmuro Naruto, levantándose y mirando incrédulo a su amigo, el susodicho también lo observaba sin decir nada. -¡Sasuke, esta vez te are regresar a Konoha, aunque sea inconsciente! - y se dispuso a atacar a Sasuke.

—Esta me la pagas— bufo Suigetsu y corrió sin pensarlo hacia Naruto. Sakura se sorprendió al mirar la destreza con la que amueva la espada del ejecutor.

—Detente — Dijo quedamente Sasuke. Sakura volteo a verlo de inmediato y lo llamo, pero él ni siquiera pareció escucharla.

—Sí, ¡sí! — dijo Suigetsu con frustración. — No los matare.

—No venimos a perder el tiempo con ellos. — inmediatamente termino de hablar y le dio la espalada a todos, para seguir con su camino. Ni una pequeña mirada le dirigió a sus antiguos compañeros.

—¡Bastardo! — gruño Naruto y se lanzó al ataque nuevamente. A una asombrosa velocidad creo un clon y este ya lo ayudaba a hacer el rasengan.

Sin embargo Suigetsu lo intercepto antes de llegar a Sasuke y lo lanzo hacia un lado, muy cerca de Sakura.

—No te distraigas en la pelea. No dejare que Sasuke se quede con toda la diversión. — le dijo Suigetsu clavando la espada en el suelo.

—No me estorbes — murmuro Naruto en entre sus dientes, aún estaba tirado en el suelo y un pequeño muro de escombros debajo de su cuerpo. — Si necesitabas un equipo, nos podías haber llamado. — le grito a Sasuke; este lo voltio a ver con su Sharingan activado.

—Solo me atrasarían.

Naruto se dispuso a levantarse, pero se congelo al ver lanzar a Sakura un par de kunais en su dirección, el sonido del metal chocando inundo el lugar dejando a todos en silencio. Naruto estaba paralizado

—¿Ya te dejaras de esconder? — pregunto a Sakura, mirando a todos lados. Un par de kunais le dio el aviso sobre qué dirección correr y sin dudarlo, tomo otro Kunai de su bolsa y corrió. Esquivo ambos kunais, sin embargo había caído en una trampa y otros más venían de varias direcciones. Sakura encontró un único escape y salto para esquivar todo, pero sabía que estaba siendo acorralada. Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo y sintió el filo de un kunai rozando su espalda, retrocedió de inmediato y se dio vuelta, quedando frente a una pelirroja que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas corrieron para un enfrentamiento frente a frente, Sakura lanzo el kunai y levanto su puño impregnado de chakra. Karin por su lado saco tres kunais en cada mano. Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca para atacar, una figura apareció frente a Sakura haciéndola detenerse en el acto.

—Kakashi-Sensei… — susurro, mirando incrédula al peliblanco que apareció frente a ella, dispuesto a luchar en su lugar. Su sorpresa no fue menor al ver hacia su contrincante, al parecer Karin se encontraba en su mismo estado, Sasuke se encontraba frente a la pelirroja, desafiando a Kakashi con la mirada. Sakura abrió los ojos asombrada y dejo caer sus brazos, apretado sus puños con fuerza

—Me prometiste no luchar. — Le recordó el peligris y sonrío aunque Sakura no era capaz de ver más que su espalda. — tiempos sin vernos, Sasuke.

Él no respondió pero su mirada paso a Sakura que aún estaba impactada.

—Ni lo pienses Sasuke. — advirtió Kakashi, su voz era amenazante pero su semblante era tranquilo.

Sasuke tampoco respondió, pero activo su Sharingan nuevamente y sujeto el mango de su espada.

—¡Sasuke, él está aquí! — interrumpió Karin observando el final del camino.

El Uchiha de inmediato cambio de idea y corrió en la dirección que Karin miraba.

—¡Oye, espera! — grito Naruto persiguiéndolo, sin embargo Suigetsu volvió a interponerse, bloqueándole el paso al equipo siete. — Apártate de una vez, te lo advierto — le dijo Naruto perdiendo los pocos estribos que le quedaban.

—Como si pudieras detenerme — río Suigetsu y todo el equipo siete frunció el ceño.

—Naruto ve tras Sasuke mientras nosotros los distraemos. — murmuro Sakura, su voz aunque fue baja transmitía toda su furia, mantenía su cabeza agachada y sus puños apretados fuertemente en un claro signo de contención. — ¡No dejare que nos subestimen!

Sakura golpeo con su puño el suelo, abriendo una gran grieta. Tanto Naruto como Kakashi lograron saltar a tiempo, sin embargo Karin y Suigetsu sin tener conocimiento de la fuerza sobre humana fueron atrapados por algunos escombros. La táctica fue lo necesario para darle tiempo a Naruto de alejarse hacia el lugar donde se había ido Sasuke.

—Sakura, quédate detrás de mí y cura esas dos heridas que tienes. — dijo Kakashi al situarse frente a ella. Suigetsu había salido de los escombros y se preparaba para enfrentar a Kakashi, por otro lado Karin se había retirado un poco, no parecía dispuesta a luchar, aunque Sakura tenía intenciones muy diferentes y no la dejo descansar sin importarle las advertencias de Kakashi.

—Con que ustedes son el equipo siete, tenía curiosidad por saber quiénes habían asesinado a mi Sempai. — dijo Suigetsu luego de un momento de pelea al haber visto algunas de las habilidades de Kakashi.

La declaración no asombro en nada al peligris, pero antes de que pudiera responder Sakura profirió un grito y cayó al piso, mientras Karin reía a varios metros de distancia. Kakashi en un segundo estaba junto a ella, la examino rápidamente con la mirada, pero no tenía más que las dos heridas que ya había detectado.

—Todos los kunais que lance estaban impregnados con un veneno. — explico Karin acomodándose sus gafas y mirando a Sakura con una gran sonrisa de superioridad. — para este tiempo ya es muy tarde.

Kakashi la miro desesperado y la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió esquivando a los dos ninjas, hacia donde estaba Naruto. La luz cada vez estaba más cerca y era cegadora, al atravesar el umbral no solo estaba Naruto y Sasuke, sino que se encontraba Jiraya y dos Akatsukis: Kisame e Itachi.

Sasuke no había perdido el tiempo y se encontraba peleando con su hermano y una sonrisa de satisfacción enmarcaba su rostro al notar cierta superioridad contra él. Aunque en cierto punto sentía como si se estuviese conteniendo. Por otro lado Kisame sufría una peor suerte ya que el sannin y Naruto se enfrentaban contra él. La lucha solo duro un par de segundos más y el ninja cayo a los pies de Jiraya, lo miro con mucha atención y al acercarse a su cuerpo, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, sin duda el lugar donde estaban no había servido mucho para su misión inicial pero le brindaba una información valiosa sobre Akatsuki.

—¡Apártate Naruto! —rugió Sasuke, todos calvaron su mirada en la batallas de los Uchiha y miraron como el menor clavaba su espada en el pecho de Itachi… todo había sucedido tan rápido que no tenían tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba, Sasuke, al igual que todos, se paralizaron al ver el cuerpo de Itachi desplomarse frente a él; dejo caer su espada, como si esta pesaba más de lo que debía, sin apartar su vista de su hermano. — lo… lo conseguí — se dijo a si mismo sin emoción alguna.

—No cantes victoria tan rápido mocoso — espeto Jiraya y todas las miradas se posaron en él. —revisa bien el cuerpo.

Sasuke miro extrañado a Jiraya y luego volvió a fijar su vista en la persona que yacía a sus pies, se agacho y lo volteo para ver su rostro. Un gruñido se escapó de su garganta y recogió su espada al levantarse. Ni siquiera había estado luchando contra Itachi, sino más bien con un títere que seguramente estaría controlando desde un lugar muy lejano…

Naruto y Kakashi notaron también, como los cuerpos eran completamente diferentes a las personas con las que habían luchado.

—Naruto, Jiraya, debemos irnos — dijo Kakashi, los tres ninjas voltearon a verlo y comprendieron la urgencia de irse al ver a Sakura en sus brazo e inconsciente. Kakashi miro a Sasuke fijamente, cruzando sus miradas por unos breves segundos, hasta que él se dio la vuelta y desapareció sin decir ninguna palabra. — Fue envenenada. — comento al percatarse de las interrogantes miradas de Naruto y Jiraya; sin perder más tiempo se pusieron en marcha de nuevo hacia Konoha.

Era muy entrada la noche cuando lograron divisar las puertas de la aldea, Kakashi aun cargaba a Sakura y de inmediato se dirigió al hospital seguido por Naruto, mientras Jiraya iba por Tsunade para notificarle del estado de su alumna, casi de inmediato la Hokage llego al hospital, diciendo que ella misma se encargaría de curarla. Naruto, Kakashi y Jiraya esperaban impacientes, afuera del cuarto en el que se encontraba Sakura, había pasado más de una hora y lo único que miraban era a Shizune mientras salía por ingredientes y ella no les decía nada sobre el estado de su amiga.

Finalmente Tsunade salió, su rostro no estaba ni cerca de mostrarse feliz, sus ojos parecían apagados y cuando hablo su voz demostraba todo su enojo reprimido que alertó todos los ninjas.

—¡Ya dinos como esta Sakura-Chan, que me estas asustando vieja! — exclamo Naruto al no poder esperar más y ver a Tsunade de esa manera.

—Sakura está bien. El veneno era fuerte le paralizo las piernas aunque no logro diseminarse por todo su cuerpo ya que la herida era un poco superficial y no toco ningún órgano vital, por otro lado la herida de su hombro era más grave pero no fue causada por ningún kunai. Podrá regresar a su casa luego que se despierte, pero díganle que antes quiero que pase por mi despacho inmediatamente, hay algo mue importante que quiero decirle.

Al ver a Tsunade tan enoja, nadie se atrevió a preguntar razones, mirando la como se alejaba a paso firme del hospital.

_**-Continuara- **_

_**Si los que esperaban un lindo reencuentro me quieren matar lo entiendo XD… y ahora Tsunade se une a los personajes con comportamiento raro. Ya me habían dicho que el adjetivo del título debería ir para los dos y creo que sí, ambos son muy idealistas.**_

Cherry627: **jajajaja yo tampoco me creo eso, me parece que ya es bastante obvio lo que tiene Sakura y para los que me preguntaban porque se comportaba tan fastidiosa ahí está la respuesta.**

**Tal vez te haya gustado el reencuentro, no tiene mucho Sasusaku, aunque eso puede depender del punto de vista porque para mí sí cuenta como Sasusaku jajajaja**


	10. Noticias Inesperadas

_Sakura corría desesperada a través de ese frondoso bosque, sentía esa presencia asesina que inundaba el lugar y la arrinconaba a medida que se adentraba al bosque. Se detuvo de un instante al otro, estaba cansada de huir y luchar era una opción algo infantil ya que el chakra que sentía era inmenso y abrasador, sin duda estaba perdida..._

_Repaso el lugar, intentando grabarlo en su memoria y lo reconoció: El Bosque de la Muerte._

_Río con lastima a sí misma, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sintiendo a todos los enemigos rodeándola._

_Sintió la fría brisa nocturna y su piel se erizo al darse cuenta que un ninja se había posado detrás de ella._

— _Lo siento— murmuro la grave voz de Sasuke, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa y atrayéndola hacia si; ella se recostó en su pecho, manteniendo el aliento. Sabia que él acabaría con su sufrimiento, le quitaría al fin ese terrible peso, aunque su final seria el mismo a enfrentarse con todos los ninjas que la esperaban._

_El sonido electrizante rompió el silencio del bosque, y la inconfundible luz azul se observaba sobre las copas de los árboles._

— _Chidori— dijo sin emoción alguna._

Se levanto de inmediato, con su corazón latiendo veloz por toda la adrenalina que recorría sus venas. Fijo su atención en sus dos manos, sintiéndose impotente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mientras intentaba tranquilizar su entrecortada respiración.

_Solo fue un sueño_ — pensó, al tiempo que soltaba un bufido — un estúpido sueño.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama, consciente que ya no podría conciliar el sueño, y salio en silencio de la pequeña posada que le servia de refugio. Camino a través del pueblo, mirando algunos locales aun abierto a pesar de la hora y a los transeúntes resegados que aun no llegaban a sus hogares; se distraía con cualquier cosa que lo alejara de sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente atravesó todo el pueblo y llego al bosque. No había nadie más que él y por primera vez no quería estar solo, los sentimientos de culpabilidad comenzaban a mostrase ante él y se preguntaba una y otra vez si había hecho lo mejor.

— Concéntrate Sasuke — se dijo a si mismo, — no te puedes permitir distracciones.

Se puso en posición de ataque y cerro sus ojos.

Recordó la mirada desafiante y llena de lágrimas de Sakura, y sonrío. Por primera vez dentro de mucho tiempo, sonrío. — ¿Como pudo pensar Kakashi que le haría daño? — se pregunto y su sonrisa se desvanecido de inmediato al recordar lo que le había dicho a ella la noche anterior. Quería volver a Konoha y sacar de la aldea, hacerle entender de alguna manera que lo que dijo no estaba ni remotamente cerca a lo que sentía, pero antes de sus sentimientos estaba su venganza, debía concentrarse, cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él sufriría el abrasador fuego de su odio.

El no ofrecía más que eso, odio, que hería a las personas que él quería; por eso debía alejarse de Sakura, por el bien de ella. Era irónico que por primera vez no pensara en su propio beneficio y eso lo hacia sufrir silenciosamente.

Abrió sus ojos rojos para observar como todos los troncos de los árboles, caían a su alrededor producto de su Chidori. Se dio la vuelta y deshizo su camino. Debía seguir su búsqueda de Itachi, no volvería a pensar en ir por ella, no la buscaría. El no la merecía

Si tan solo todo hubiera sido tan fácil como decidirlo, podía alejarla de su mente en el día cuando era el quien controlaba cada uno de sus pensamientos, pero su mente lo traicionaba todas las noches. Recordándole la manera en la que se preocupaba por él, sus intentos por llamar su atención, su siempre dulce mirada hacia él, su olor, la suavidad de su piel, la calidez de sus labios en contacto con los suyos. Era su infierno personal, porque al final, él la alejaría de alguna manera.

Sakura se aferraba a su almohada como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Desde que regreso del hospital el día anterior, no había hecho nada más que pensar porque Sasuke había cambiado su actitud para con ella. Daba vueltas a la habitación repasando, por muy doloroso que fuera, cada frase que el chico le había dicho en su encuentro anterior y el de hace dos meses; logro imaginarse cientos de razones por la cual él podría fingir, pero al final recordaba que solo estaban ellos dos y no había razón alguna para hacerlo.

Y como en un momento de lucidez entre tantas fantasías, recordó a la pelirroja que Sasuke había protegido, aquella que él eligió para formar parte de su nuevo equipo, aquella por la que estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Kakashi... Ella era la razón...

El peso del descubrimiento la aturdido a tal modo que dejo de caminar y con parsimonia se dejo caer en su cama, al mismo tiempo que las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Con un rápido movimiento se acostó en la cama hundiendo su rostro entre las almohadas, ahogando sus gemidos.  
>Sasuke la había utilizado de la manera más cruel posible, él conocía mejor que nadie sus sentimientos y estaba consciente que ella haría cualquier cosa por él, sin embargo había pasado sobre ellos, burlándose de ella ¿Por qué? Satisfacción personal, mostrarle que aun seguía siendo débil, aumentar su orgullo. ¿Por qué hacerle creer que sentía algo por ella, cuando en realidad sus sentimientos estaban con otra persona? No debía de llegar tan lejos para hacerla sentir miserable, con ignorarla y tratarla como una inútil hubiese sido suficiente.<br>Sus pensamientos la hundían cada vez más en una profunda depresión y ella ni siquiera trataba de alejarlos de su mente, ya nada mas importaba; había sido engañada, utilizada y rechazada por él; y aun así no lograba odiarlo, sin embargo procuraría que fuera la última vez. El sueño fue a su auxilio y poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron con la imagen de Karin grabada en la retina.

La mañana siguiente se levanto sintiéndose peor que nunca, podría haber tenido una pelea de taijutsu contra Rock Lee y el cuerpo le dolería menos, sumados a sus constantes nNauseas matutinas. Se sentó en su cama y observo todo el tramo que la separaba de la puerta, con una mirada asesina, como si eso fuese el culpable de todos sus males. Estaba a punto de volver a acostarse cuando sintió una arcada y sin remedio alguno, se levanto dirigiéndose al baño.

Se detuvo unos minutos, observando el reflejo que le devolvió el espejo, sintiendo lastima por sí misma. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y sus ojos seguían hinchados y opacos, enmarcados por unas terribles ojeras; su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal y los surcos de las lágrimas aun adornaban sus mejillas. Todo su estado emocional se había reflejado en su físico, apoyando su estado de depresión. Era simplemente indignante saber cuánto dependía de Uchiha

Después de darse una ducha, regreso a su cama perdiéndose entre las sábanas las almohadas, mientras que su mente no hacía más que recordarle la existencia del Uchiha y las silenciosas lagrimas recogían su rostro perdiéndose entre sus cabellos.

— Sakura llegaras tarde al entrenamiento — llamo su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Hoy no hay. — contesto con voz pastosa, siendo amortiguada por las almohadas.

— ¿Te sientes bien cariño?

— Solo tengo sueno. — dijo Sakura de mala gana, rodando en la cama hasta quedar de espaldas a la puerta.

Su madre había vuelto a subir un par de veces más pero Sakura no contestaba ninguno de sus llamados, lo que había hecho que la señora Yuki no volviera a interrumpir la tranquilidad de su hija, hasta la tarde. Naruto; había ido a la casa de los Haruno en el momento que su entrenamiento término. Sakura sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano sucedería, ya hablan pasado dos días sin que nadie supiera nada de ella. Yuki Haruno, toco su puerta por enésima vez ese día, pero ella no se tomo la molestia, ni siquiera de contestar; aun cuando sabía que Naruto la esperaba.

— Sakura Haruno, no sé qué te este sucediendo, pero es suficiente. Tienes obligaciones con tus compañeros, con el hospital, con la mismísima Tsunade— sama no te puedes pasar la vida encerrada... — y así había empezado el largo monólogo de su madre, del cual Sakura, naturalmente, no escuchaba. Unos ruidos en la puerta que dirigía a su balcón, la habían distraído de su autocompasión y levantándose un poco, puso observar como el chico rubio e imperativo la llamaba con señales. — … ¿Me has entendido Sakura?

— Si madre, saldré en un momento. — contesto sin pensarlo, dirigiéndose donde Naruto. — ¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunto con un dejo de fastidio, al salir al balcón.

— Como dicen: "si tu no vas a la montaña, la montaña viene a ti" o algo así creo que va — rio Naruto mientras alborotaba mas su rubia cabellera.

— Al punto Naruto. — ordeno Sakura.

— ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que podrías estar meses aquí sin que nadie se diera cuenta? — Naruto no se escuchaba ni enfadado, ni triste. Parece más bien resentido y su mirada acusadora hacia intimidar a Sakura; sin embargo ella se mantuvo firme, con un gesto inmutable después de todo las costumbres se pegaban. — todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, la última vez que te vimos fue para llevarte al hospital y Tsunade salió hecha una furia después de curarte, luego te vas y evitas a todos, ¿Que querías que hiciera?

Sakura permaneció en silencio y Naruto no se atrevió a romperlo, clavada si mirada en los ojos verdes, hasta que Sakura no pido sostener más la mirada y voltio su rostro, observando la pared como so fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

— Ya me viste, ahora te puedes ir — contesto finalmente en un susurro. Su voz sonaba un poco más grave y rasposa, extraña, incluso para ella misma.

— Es por Sasuke, ¿Verdad? — pregunto el rubio bajando su cabeza. Sakura lo miro sorprendida, pero rápidamente esbozo una triste sonrisa. Era tan predecible.

— No quiero hablar de eso, no lo entenderías.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, dispuesta a cerrar la puerta cuando Naruto la detuvo con una mano y con la otra apretaba fuertemente su puño.

— Claro que lo entiendo — sentenció con voz firme y lúgubre, con su mirada aun clavada en el suelo. — como crees que me siento al saber que Sasuke anda con un nuevo equipo, cuando precisamente pudo pedirnos ayuda a nosotros y no a unos completos desconocidos. — Naruto suspiro cansado, en in intento por relajar su cuerpo. Levanto su mirada y escudriño el rostro de ella y una amarga sonrisa se poso en sus labios. — sé lo que se siente saber que él no nos considere lo suficientemente buenos, pero no quiero que él te separe de nosotros.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien agacho su cabeza. Sabía que confesarse todo a si amigo, era lo menos que podía hacer, pero también había decidido olvidar todo lo sucedido con Sasuke y confesar todo reviviría todos los sentimiento y en especial el dolor, que no quería volver a sentir.

— Yo… Naruto, yo… — levanto su húmeda mirada y al encontrar a su amigo sonriéndole, expectante, supo que haría lo mejor al intentar olvidarse de Sasuke. Dio un paso y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Naruto. – Gracias, por siempre estar conmigo. – Susurro con voz quebrada, mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de él— estaba decidida: comenzaría de nuevo. –Creo que es mejor que me vaya al hospital. – agrego al separarse y limpiarse bruscamente las mejillas, con energías renovadas. – de seguro me darán todo el papeleo.

— ¡Te acompaño! – Exclamo Naruto – bueno pero antes tienes que pasar por la oficina de Tsunade, dio orden de que fueras luego de que salieras del hospital.

— Ha de estar furiosa – murmuro Sakura, mas para sí misma que para Naruto, pero el asintió con fuerza, haciéndola tragar saliva y erizándole la piel. – Es mejor que vaya sola—

Sakura salió de su casa, con los ánimos suficientes para enfrentarse a su maestra; sabiendo que Tsunade ya estaba molesta, no quiso perder más tiempo y se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina de la Hokage, anunciando su entrada con dos golpes secos.

— Adelante – escucho la amortiguada voz de Tsunade. Sakura la analizo un instante para saber a qué atenerse, pero solo concluyo que sonaba cansada.

Tsunade clavo su mirada de ella, al instante en que se abrió la puerta, su expresión aburrida desapareció y su mandíbula se tenso.

— Shizune retírate. – ordeno sin apartar la vista de Sakura. Shizune miro a Tsunade dubitativa pero cuando la mirada asesina de la sannin se poso en ella, no tuvo más remedio que abandonar el lugar.

— Naruto me dijo que me llamaba – comento Sakura en un esfuerzo por romper la tensión del ambiente.

— Estoy segura de que dije que vinieras después de que te dieran de alta, lo cual fue hace dos días. – replico poniéndose de pie y rodeando el escritorio hasta quedar frente a Sakura.

— Lo siento, me sentía indispuesta.

— Ya lo creo. — Murmuró con tono mordaz.

— No volverá a… — las palabras murieron en la boca de Sakura, al voltear bruscamente su rostro. Tsunade había estampado su mano en su mejilla, la cual ahora se encontraba roja y le ardía.

— ¡Eres una irresponsable! – le dijo Tsunade subiendo una octava su voz. – ahora quiero que me digas que fue lo que realmente paso cuando Sasuke te "capturo", es tu última oportunidad.

Sakura la volteo a ver incrédula, abrió la boca pero no logro emitir ningún sonido. Nunca había visto a Tsunade tan enojada y al mismo tiempo intentando contenerse de no lanzarle un puñetazo que la dejase en coma.

— Ya… — volvió a intentar hablar. – dije… ya dije todo lo que paso.

— No me mientas. – replico de inmediato, dándole la espalda a Sakura y apoyándose en su escritorio. Detrás de todo ese enojo, Sakura podía notar el cansancio. – ahora comprendo todo lo que paso entre ustedes dos… estoy tan decepcionada de ti. – su tono era apenas mas fuerte que un murmullo, pero logro paralizar de inmediato a Sakura. – te entrene para hacerte apreciar la vida de los demás y ahora me doy cuenta que eso no te importa para nada.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

— Entonces niégame que no has dejado de ejercer como ninja medico aun sabiendo lo inestable de tu chakra en estos momentos. – tercio Tsunade, encarando de nuevo a Sakura. Sus ojos brillaban de ira y la pelirosa retrocedió un paso horrorizada, y coloco sus manos sobre su pecho, en un reflejo de protección.

— ¿Cómo sabe…?

— ¿Cómo lo sé? – rio con amargura. – es algo común en tu estado.

Sakura la miro dubitativa, sin comprender lo que su maestra decía, pero Tsunade no parecía dispuesta a dejarle un momento de reflexión. Tsunade se acerco más y la chica retrocedió otro paso, con una sincronización casi perfecta.

— … Y no puedo creer que eso te haya importado tan poco que hasta te hayas lanzado a pelear. No podría volver a confiarte la vida de las personas de esta aldea. – agrego en un susurro, caminando y dejando atrás a Sakura. – me siento defraudada.

— ¿Tsunade— sama? – llamo con voz quebrada, volteando a verla, quien le regreso una mirada impasible con una mano en el pomo. — ¿Mi estado?

— No hay necesidad de que sigas ocultándolo, soy una ninja medico mejor capacitada que tu, por lo que no me insultes intentando engañarme – argumento, mirando a Sakura con indiferencia. – sé muy bien qué esperas un hijo, probablemente de Uchiha.

Sakura tapo su boca con ambas manos, al tiempo que un grito se atoraba en su garganta. – Vete Sakura. – dijo con voz grave y abriendo la puerta.

El nudo en la garganta le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna, por lo que salió de la habitación evitando mirar a su maestra.

Al cruzar Sakura el umbral, la quinta Hokage cerró la puerta y se apoyo en está, cerrando sus ojos.

— ¿No crees que fuiste muy dura? – era la inconfundible voz de Jiraya, por lo que Tsunade ni se molesto en cambiar su posición.

— ¿Cuándo aprenderás a usar una puerta y dejar de espiar por las ventanas?

El sannin río y bajo del alfeizar de la ventana para acercarse a su antigua amiga.

— Entiendo que ella es muy importante para ti, pero recuerda que está en una situación difícil.

— Lo sé Jiraya, pero debía de hacerle entender lo importante y frágil que es la vida de un bebe y más en estos primeros meses; ese veneno pudo haber hecho un daño irreparable y tampoco Sakura está en condiciones para perder sangre y chakra, si ese bebe es un Uchiha absorberá gran cantidad de sus energías, y es posible que hasta un nivel crítico.

— Podrías haberle dicho eso, y no fingir que ella no te importa.

— Ya cállate – espeto molesta aunque sus ojos tenían un brillo de diversión. – ahora dime como vas con esas traducciones.

— Es un lenguaje muy antiguo. – dijo Jiraya y su voz adquirió un tono serio, mientras sacaba dos rollos de pergaminos que estaba en una cubierta roja. – creo que son anteriores a la fundación de las aldeas escondidas, lo principal es encontrar a que clan perteneció.

— Si al menos podríamos identificar a los atacantes de equipo de Kiba cuando fueron a las aguas termales, tendríamos algo por dónde empezar.

— Hablare con ellos para saber cualquier detalle que pudo escapar al informe oficial.— Tsunade asintió secamente. – Por otro lado me intriga que hacían dos miembros de Akatsuki en esa fortaleza. No le conviene a nadie tener a un jinchuriki buscando justsus prohibidos y antiguos.

— Con respecto a ese tema, recibí un reporte sobre el traslado del 4 colas a un lugar más seguro. Seguramente Akatsuki buscaba pista del paradero, ya que la escolta pasaría cerca de ese lugar.

— Entiendo. Iré a investigar a tus ninjas. – agrego con un tono más jovial mientras volvía a subir a la ventana. – Tranquilízate y vuelve a hablar con Sakura.

El sannin desapareció y Tsunade volvió a su escritorio recargando su cabeza en sus manos, suspiro profundamente. Con tantas cosas en mente no podía concentrarse, sonrió y abrió la primera gaveta, saco una botella de sake y un pequeño vaso, que había sobrevivido a la inspección de Shizune

Había pasado más de la media noche, la luna llena brillaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado y la aldea se encontraba en completo silencio y tranquilidad. Desde su habitación, Sakura observaba los tejados de varias casas de la aldea, hasta perderse en las frondosas copas de los arboles que se perdía en el horizonte. Ahora que pensaba las cosas con claridad, todo había estado siempre tan claro. Si se habría percatado antes de los pequeños cambios que su cuerpo estaba sufriendo, hubiera deducido su estado y sin poner en riesgo la vida de un pequeño. Habría notado antes que Sasuke la había utilizado, él nunca le había dicho que la amaba y como despedida le había mostrado el momento que más le dolía en su vida. Aparto su mirada de la ventana y tomo la pequeña fotografía que mostraba al antiguo equipo siete, recorrió con su dedo el contorno de Naruto y Kakashi y la guardo en la mochila que estaba en su cama.

Con gran sigilo salió de su casa y recorrió el camino principal de la aldea, no había ningún ninja, ella lo sabía, así que andaba a un paso tranquilo, si esa era la última vez que pasaba por esas calles no quería recordarlas como un borrón de diversos colores. Podía divisar la salida principal de la aldea, cuando escucho unos pasos apresurados detrás de ella, llamándola con desesperación.

— ¡¿Sakura, que haces? – grito Naruto mas cerca de ella. Sakura no le decía nada, tenía que terminar de convencerse a ella misma, antes de poder enfrentar a Naruto. — ¡¿Por qué nos abandonas, también?

— Me debo de ir Naruto.

— ¿A dónde? ¿Iras por Sasuke?, si es así no es necesario, yo te prometí traerlo de vuelta, he tardado más de lo esperado pero sé que lo conseguiré, si tengo que arrastrar su trasero por todo el país del fuego, hasta aquí. Lo hare. Tú no debes de irte por eso.

— No se… — murmuro deteniéndose pero sin mirar al ninja, Naruto avanzo hasta ella y levanto una mano, el corto cabello rosa se movía al compas del viento acariciando la mano del chico. – no sé a dónde iré, ni lo que hare pero debo irme.

— Tanto lo quieres como para traicionar a todos por él, — murmuro el rubio sonriendo con tristeza.

— No es por él ni por mí…

— Entonces no hay razón para hacerlo, da la vuelta y no me obligues a cargarte hasta tu casa.

— ¡Ya olvídalo Naruto! – Grito con desesperación — ¡Deja de hacer todo más difícil y vete!

— No lo hare hasta que tu regreses, no te perderé a ti también. – le respondió el en el mismo tono. Tomo a la chica de los hombro y la volteo.

— ¡Yo traicione la confianza de todos! No me queda otra salida. – respondió mirándolo con fiereza. Los ojo de Naruto se ensancharon al escuchar las palabras de la chica y sus manos la soltaron de inmediato. – Sabia que también te decepcionaría, por eso no quería decirte nada – susurro bajando su mirada.

— Solucionaremos cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, tal vez toda vía podamos hacer algo.

— No hay solución…

— Claro que si siempre la hay – le dijo Naruto tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo. Sakura ya no lo resistía, debía decirle a alguien o explotaría

— Yo estoy… — su voz se quebró y Naruto la abrazo, apoyando su cabeza en el rosada cabellera. – estoy esperando… un hijo de Sasuke. – confeso entre sollozos y hundió su cara en el pecho de Naruto, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Naruto quedo petrificado, todo su cuerpo se tenso y su ojos se ensancharon. Sujeto mas fuerte a la chica que temblaba entre sus brazo, mientras el susurro del viento los cubría a ambos.

_**Continuara…**_

_Hola de nuevo después de mucho tiempo… ya se me estana acabando todos los capítulos que tenia adelantados pero pronto entrare en vacaciones e intentare actualizar mas rápido.._

_Les quería decir que estoy haciendo un nuevo Sasusaku que se llama: __**Nuestro amor será leyenda.**_

URL: .net/s/7489295/1/

_Para los momentos en los que tenga crisis imaginativa con este fic jajaja_

_Los quiero, xoxo_


	11. Una Nueva Vida

La ráfaga de viento aumento helando la sangre de Naruto.

"_Estoy esperando… un hijo… de Sasuke"_

¡Debía de ser una mala broma! Con solo esa frase sentía como su alma abandonaba su cuerpo dejando un gran vació en su interior.

_-¿Está embarazada?_

Se preguntaba una y otra vez, sabia la respuesta pero su cerebro no lo procesaba del todo. No podía estar pasando por eso "Su" Sakura.

-¡No! - Exclamo aferrándose a ella – es imposible – agrego en un susurro.

-Lo siento Naruto, realmente lo siento. – dijo entre sollozos Sakura, mientras sus manos estrujaban con más fuerza la chaqueta de Naruto.

Ambos mantuvieron un silencio inhumano por un largo tiempo, sin dejar de abrazarse, no movieron ni un solo músculo. Solo sentir la compañía del otro era suficiente en ese momento, por alguna razón ambos sabían que no necesitaban nada más, cualquier palabra sobraría; aun así el ambiente estaba cargado de palabras sin decir, razones aún no entendidas y ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso a una conversación inevitable.

Naruto conocía muy bien los sentimientos de Sakura, tenía claro que la chica daría todo por Sasuke, pero ¿Él? Sasuke Uchiha era su mejor amigo y por eso lo conocía, nunca había mostrado abiertamente algún otro sentimiento por Sakura aparte de compañerismo y tal vez alguna que otra consideración que la podría catalogar como su amiga; en primer lugar porque tenía su venganza ante cualquier otra cosa en su vida y en segundo, porque conocía muy bien sus sentimientos.

Pero ahora todo cambiaba. Sasuke lo negaba como su amigo y negaba toda ayuda que Konoha le pudiera dar. Pero ¿Sakura?, que pasaría con ella, que sentía por ella.

… ¿Y dónde dejaba todo eso, sus propios sentimientos?

-Entonces ¿Sasuke y tu…? – pregunto Naruto separándose de Sakura y sentándose en la banca más cercana, mirando cualquier punto menos a ella.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Naruto- replico Sakura sonrojada – si estas decepcionado solo dilo, lo entenderé perfectamente. Ha decir verdad esa es la razón por la que me voy, no soportaría ver…

-No lo estoy. – interrumpió Naruto. Sujeto la mano de Sakura y clavo sus ojos en los de ella. – No podría estar decepcionado de alguien que siempre le fue fiel a sus sentimientos. – tiro suavemente de su mano, indicándole que se sentara junto a él. – Es solo que no entiendo porque no me habías dicho nada.

-¡Yo tampoco lo sabía! – se defendió la pelirosa, pero su tono rozaba en la súplica. – justamente me entere hoy.

-Pero nunca mencionaste que había pasado algo entre tú y ese idiota. – Sakura se sonrojo de golpe, no esperaba algo tan directo. – Aunque no sé si me habría gustado saberlo. – agrego con en un murmullo apenas audible, esbozando una melancólica sonrisa.

-Naruto… - murmuro Sakura, pero fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-Sabes que Sasuke es como un hermano para mí, así que ese bebe también será mí, una familia y no solo por Sasuke, sino por ti, Sakura; ustedes junto a Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei y Ero-sennin son mi familia. No permitiré que te vayas y desaparezcas solo porque tendrás al hijo del teme, ten por seguro que todos nosotros lo cuidaremos. Yo te cuidare.

Y cuando Sasuke se entere, te aseguro que vendrá corriendo a Konoha. Ese bebe puede significar para él una esperanza de volver a tener un familia. Y estoy seguro de eso porque puedo entenderlo, él y yo sufrimos situaciones muy parecidas. Solo imagina que te dejara ir y te sucediera algo, siendo tan obstinado y testarudo como es, ese Teme me mataría antes de poder darle alguna explicación. – Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, ante las situaciones que Naruto lograba colocar en su cabeza; mientras Naruto sonreía con calidez. – Sakura – agrego, su voz volvía a sonar seria. – Deben estar cuando él vuelva, necesita una familia que lo reciba.

-No estoy tan segura de eso – murmuro Sakura, paso una mano por su corto cabello, colocándolo detrás de su oreja con nerviosismo y evitando mirar a Naruto para que no se percatara del esfuerzo que hacía por contener las lágrimas.

-Aunque Sasuke generalmente se comporte como un bastardo, ya descubrimos que no he un cubo de hielo sin sentimientos. No tienes de que preocuparte, él vendrá por ti.

Sakura soltó una leve risa y se acomodó en la banca. Naruto la imito.

-Entonces… ¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

-No quiero volver – confeso con su voz quebrada, sin disimular su confusión, voltio hacia Naruto, buscando respuestas. -¿Qué les diré?

-Bueno… si quieres, eh, te puedes quedar en mi departamento el tiempo que necesites. –dijo Naruto pasando una mano por su cabello, sus mejilla se habían tornado rojas y evitaba que Sakura lo notara.

-Me parece una buena idea – dijo Sakura con voz gangosa pero con una sonrisa.

Dejo que Naruto tomara su equipaje y volvieron a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea.

No creía del todo las posibilidades que Naruto le planteaba, especialmente que Sasuke volviera por su propia voluntad, pero tampoco tenía las fuerzas y la frialdad requerida para abandonar a su amigo y tampoco le parecía necesario empañar más un feliz acontecimiento confesándole que solo había sido la distracción del momento para el Uchiha. Pero había algo que Naruto tenía la razón irrefutablemente: debía proteger a su bebe.

Era lo más importante.

Tsunade salió de entre los árboles y observo a los dos jóvenes con una amable sonrisa

_-"Al parecer has aprendido a entender a las mujeres Jiraya"_ – pensó y desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡NARUTO! – El grito agudo de Sakura resonó por casi la mitad de la villa a las primeras horas de la mañana.

Naruto se levantó en un solo movimiento, pero tenía enredadas entre sus piernas las sabanas y cayó al suelo. Se levantó desorientado y se quitó el gorro, dejándolo en el sillón, donde había dormido. - ¿Se puede saber qué es esto? – pregunto Sakura histérica, señalando el baño frente a ella. Naruto se acercó confundido.

-Pues, es un baño. – respondió lo obvio, mirando a su amiga como si estuviese enferma.

-Eso ya lo sé. – gruño, apareciendo un pequeño tic en su ceja derecha. – me refiero a todo esto. – agrego, haciendo un ademán para señalar todo el espacio.

Naruto voltio a ver más detenidamente su baño y sus mejillas se tiñeron. Había una gran monta de ropa que impedía abrir correctamente la puerta; mucha de su ropa interior se encontraba esparcida por todo el lugar, el papel higiénico se había caído y estaba mojado debido a la pequeña fuga que tuvo días atrás el lavamanos y había unas cajas parecidas a las de leche, que prefería no saber su procedencia. Definitivamente debía pasar más tiempo en su apartamento y dejar de salir a misiones cuando solo ponía un paso en Konoha.

-Justo hoy es el día que me encargo del baño. – dijo entre risas nerviosas y entro cerrando la puerta en la cara de Sakura.

Ella suspiro y miro a su alrededor, casi todo el apartamento estaba en la misma condición, y con el cansancio de la noche anterior ni siquiera lo había notado. Deslizo un dedo sobre el borde de la repisa más cercana y una pequeña capa de polvo quedo adherido a su dedo. Sakura volvió a suspirar con pesadez, al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

-¿Cómo ha logrado sobrevivir todos estos años?

Con una rápida mirada inspecciono el apartamento y comenzó a recoger platos, tazones y vasos, haciendo uso de la velocidad que como ninja había adquirido, luego de dejar una pequeña montaña sobre el lavaplatos, recogió la basura dejándola en un montón dentro del basurero.

Naruto salió del baño, inspeccionando si Sakura aún estaba afuera y al no verla corrió a la habitación para arreglarla un poco también. Al ver el trabajo hecho en su recamara, sonrió, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se dedicó a ordenar su apartamento. Camino orgulloso por su trabajo hasta llegar a la cocina, se detuvo de inmediato por la sorpresa, mirando fijamente a la pelirosa que estaba de espaldas a él, revisando el refrigerador. La cocina prácticamente brillaba.

-No tienes nada aquí – informo la chica sin necesidad de mirarlo, podía sentir su chakra detrás de ella. – ¿Te parece si voy a comprar algunas cosas? – pregunto al verlo, Naruto asintió sin salir de su asombro. - ¿Vas a desayunar?

-¿Cómo di…? Si, ¡claro! – respondió sacudiendo su cabeza para salir del ensimamiento. Tomo un tazón y la caja de cereal para luego sentarse en la mesa.

Sakura tomo la leche y un tazón y se sentó junto a su amigo.

-¿No iras al entrenamiento? – pregunto al verla comer sin ninguna prisa cuando faltaban solamente quince minutos para la reunión que habían acordado.

Sakura lo miro y rió.

-No creo que sea conveniente para mí. – Dijo – después hablare con Kakashi.

Naruto recordó de pronto la situación de Sakura y bajo su mirada. ¿Qué se decía en esos casos? Ya había arruinado la oportunidad de felicitarla y decirle lo feliz que se sentía por eso, aunque no fuera completamente verdad, se sentía más confundido que nunca.

El incómodo silencio se propago entre ellos, mientras evitaban mirarse para no empeorar la situación.

-Será mejor que me cambie. – dijo, apresurándose, embullo de un solo trago su tazón y salió disparado hacia el baño. – ¡Nos vemos Sakura-chan! – dijo al cabo de cinco minutos, cruzando la sala y llevándose consigo la cesta de basura que estaba al lado de la puerta.

Sakura seguía desayunando y miro asombrada la rapidez de su compañero para cambiarse, dejando solo una ráfaga de viento por donde pasaba.

Naruto dejo de correr hasta divisar el campo que Kakashi le había mencionado. Ese día empezaría una nueva rutina de entrenamiento con su Sensei y el Capitán Yamato, no podía negar que se encontraba un poco emocionado por eso, pero las emociones en su cuerpo eran demasiado fuertes para saber cómo se sentía realmente. Conociendo a su maestro, probablemente llegaría en una media hora por muy temprano, así que se sentó al pie de un árbol acomodándose en su tronco.

¿Debería sentirse feliz?

La sonrisa que había mantenido toda la mañana se esfumo y sus ojos dejaron de brillar de entusiasmo, enfocándose en un solo punto de la gran explanada de césped que se extendía debajo de él. Seguramente lo que menos sentía era felicidad…

Tal vez si la situación fuera diferente y Sasuke, al menos, estuviera en la aldea y no hubiera intentado matarlos anteriormente… así, seguramente, se sentiría feliz por sus amigos. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de quitarse esos sentimientos negativos. Debía creer en las palabras que le dijo a Sakura la noche anterior. Sasuke regresaría al saber la noticia.

Dos nubes de humo aparecieron frente a él, y al dispersarse estaban Kakashi y Yamato listo para entrenarlos.

Sakura miro satisfecha todo el apartamento, ya ordenado y limpio lucia muy diferente. Desato la cinta de su cabello, y decidió ir a comprar algo para hacer la comida. Pensaba ir por un par de libros a la biblioteca y también avisarles a sus padres que ya no viviría con ellos. Había intentado aplazar lo último lo más que podía, pero debía decirles ese mismo día antes que se preocuparan por ella.

La puerta sonó y se apresuró a abrir.

-Hola Sakura-chan – saludo Shizune efusivamente.

-Hola – respondió sorprendida, no se le ocurría nada más ante tal inesperada visita y menos que fuera para ella. No le había dicho a nadie de su cambio de domicilio y al parecer Shizune se encontraba al tanto de todo.

-Lady Tsunade me llamo a buscar al equipo 7.

-¿También me llamo a mí? – pregunto incrédula.

-Por supuesto. – respondió y parecía casi divertida con la situación, al ver a su amiga confundida. – ¿Te parece si caminamos juntas?

Sakura asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sintiendo que Shizune sabia más de lo que decía. Cerró la puerta y siguió a la pelinegra.

-Antes de nada… ¡Felicidades! – dijo Shizune después de un momento de caminar en silencio. Se detuvo y abrazo a Sakura, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar ante los inesperados actos de su superior. – debe ser maravillosa saber que llevas dentro de ti el hijo de la persona que amas. – agrego al separarse y le sonrió con ternura.

Sakura llevo sus manos a su vientre y lo acaricio con disimulo. Sonrió.

A pesar de no pensar en nada más que en ese bebe desde que se enteró de su estado, no lo había visto de esa manera. Debido a que se sentía profundamente traicionada por Sasuke, había reprimido inconscientemente todos los buenos sentimientos que debería de tener en esos momentos. Shizune tenía razón, no podía negar que amaba a Sasuke con cada célula de su ser y ahora ese amor crecía dentro de ella. Era SU hijo y el de Sasuke; el hijo de la persona que más amaba y que le había correspondido sus sentimientos, una prueba que para ella siempre seria más que el frio vengador Uchiha, una prueba que el también tenía sentimientos. Ella le daría un hijo a Sasuke.

-Es extraño, en un buen sentido. – contesto. Sintiéndose tonta por no poder expresarse bien. Shizune ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Tsunade-sama me conto todo, y solo te pido que no la mal intérpretes. He convivido casi toda mi vida con ella y tiene formas muy particulares de expresar su preocupación. – tomo las manos de Sakura y fijo sus ojos azabaches en los verdes. – solo te quiero decir que ella te quiere mucho y no sabía cómo tomarías todo pero de cierta forma sospechaba que intentarías irte, por eso le advirtió a Naruto.

Sakura no pudo evitar conmoverse ante las palabras de la pelinegra.

-Gracias Shizune. – murmuro al empezar a caminar de nuevo. Shizune sonrió satisfecha, siguiéndola.

Llegaron a la torre de la Hokage y ella las invito a pasar incluso antes que tocaran la puerta. Kakashi había guardado su libro al verlas traspasar el umbral. Naruto se levantó de salto del suelo, donde había estado sentado, esperando impaciente porque la quinta se dignara a hablar; Sai y Yamato al verlas solo sonrieron, eran los únicos que aún se encontraba frente al escritorio de la Hokage, esperando alguna orden.

Sakura se colocó a un extremo de la fila, junto a Sai, mientras Kakashi y Naruto se posicionaban en el otro extremo. Sin embargo, Shizune en lugar de correr junto a la Hokage se unió a la fila.

Tsunade los miro a todos de manera analítica.

-Están aquí por dos razones: un anuncio y una misión.

El equipo siete ha sufrido muchas modificaciones en los últimos años, la adición de Sai y Yamato…

-Vamos al grano ¿sí? – Dijo Naruto, suprimiendo un bostezo – tampoco es como si no estuvimos cuando eso paso.

-¡Insolente! – le grito Tsunade fulminándolo con la mirada, recobrándose enseguida al ver el poco interés que Naruto le prestaba. – Por circunstancias especiales, Sakura deberá ser temporalmente sustituida del grupo, - Sai, Yamato, Naruto e incluso la misma Sakura se sorprendieron. Solo basto de unos segundos para que la pelirosa comprendiera la razón, y bajo su vista, mientras sus amigos la miraban confusos. –intente buscar a alguien que mantuviera el mismo equilibrio, ya que Sakura tienen el papel de ninja médico del equipo y no hay muchos Chunnins con la misma capacidad, decidí que sería Shizune, y eventualmente Sakura la reemplazara. – Tsunade guardo silencio un momento para asegurarse que todos comprendía lo dicho. Naruto no aparto su mirada de Sakura, no dijo nada ya que había deducido el porqué del cambio y tampoco le molestaba la presencia de Shizune en las próximas misiones. Sai había vuelto a fijar su vista en la Hokage, no podía negar que el cambio no se lo esperaba, sin embargo consideraba que era común que la Kunoichi hiciera cosas sin sentido alguno. Yamato también había regresado su vista hacia la rubia, pero nada más por discreción al ver la sorpresa de Sakura, miro de reojo a Kakashi y al encontrarlo tan tranquilo supuso que debía de conocer la razón. – El equipo quedara conformado por dos Jounin, Kakashi y Shizune; dos AMBUs, Sai y Yamato; y un gennin, Naruto.- el ultimo mencionado fulmino a Tsunade con la mirada, mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa socarrona. No se extrañen que hagan misiones separadas o no los convoque a todos.

Sai, tu partirás hoy con Anko en una misión ambu. Ella te dirá los detalles al salir de la aldea. – el pelinegro cabeceo en forma de respuesta. – Yamato, Kakashi y Naruto; acompañaran a Shizune a la aldea de la arena, para controlar una plaga que tiene gran parte de la población en cama. Este es el informe de las investigaciones hechas en la arena y adjunto una lista de plantas medicinales que sugiero que lleven y que no hay en Suna debido al clima. Puede que les tome hasta una semana, contando el viaje de ida y regreso de la Aldea de la Arena, prepárense salen mañana por la mañana. – los miembros del equipo siete asintieron, preguntándose la situación de sus aliados para que Gaara mandara a pedir una de las mejores médicos. – Se pueden retirar, excepto Sakura.

Maestra y alumna, se miraron en completo silencio, esperando que el resto de ninjas las dejaran solas. Al fin cuando la puerta resonó en la estancia, Tsunade ladeo un poco su cabeza y sonrió.

-¿Ya fuiste a empezar el control?

-Aun no.

-Muy bien, lo llevare yo. – anuncio sin cambiar su expresión. – Creo que es mejor que menos personas deban saber que es de Uchiha.

Sakura borro su sonrisa de inmediato. Ella no había dicho nada, pero Tsunade había supuesto bien, desde el primer momento, en que el hijo que esperaba era de Sasuke y podía ver lo mucho que ese hecho le molestaba.

-¿Por qué debo ocultar quien es el padre de mi hijo? – pregunto molesta, entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Por tu propio bien. – tercio. – Recuerda la matanza del clan Uchiha, Itachi tuvo que tener un motivo para dejar vivo a Sasuke y no podemos asegurar como reaccionara al saber que otro Uchiha vendrá al mundo. Además tengo las sospechas de que fue una orden ya que solo abandonando la aldea se unió a Akatsuki, probablemente había estado en contacto con el líder antes de la masacre y si esa organización quiere muertos a los Uchiha, podrías estar en un peligro mayor que Naruto.

Sakura se sintió avergonzada de sí misma, al haber dudado de su maestra, probablemente se estaba volviendo paranoica con todas las noticias que había recibido en los últimos días. Asintió con un casi imperceptible movimiento, para darle a conocer que estaba de acuerdo.

Tsunade entrelazo los dedos, apoyando sus codos en el escritorio y la examino a través de ellos. Sakura trago saliva al comprender que aún había malas noticias por dar.

-Eso no es todo ¿Verdad?

-No, hay una razón más por la que deseo llevar tu embarazo. El riesgo implícito que presenta por sí mismo. La probabilidad que el herede el Sharingan es de un cien por ciento y esas igual al igual que todo lo que ocurre en el embarazo, utiliza la energía de la madre hasta que él bebe esté en condiciones de valerse por sí mismo. Las habilidades oculares tienen una forma, muy particular de desarrollarse. Se activan constantemente a lo largo de embarazo, consumiendo el chakra de la madre, hasta el momento del nacimiento cuando se vuelven a activar en ciertas circunstancias o cuando el usuario es capaz de dominarlo.

-¿Sería equivalente a que me implantaran el Sharingan y no pudiera controlar su activación? – intento resumir Sakura la pequeña cátedra que había recibido. Sin poder evitar pensar en cómo quedaba Kakashi después de usar el Sharingan en un solo ojo.

-Ya que es algo natural en los Uchiha, las mujeres del clan están acostumbradas y no requieren más que una parte mínima de chakra, pero ya has visto lo que le ocurre a Kakashi, que no posee el Sharingan de una manera natural.

-Supongo que no utilizare mi chakra, a menos que sea necesario.

-Me ayudaras a la asignación de misiones y el control del hospital, junto con Shizune, pero ya no atenderás a nadie. Te espero mañana a las ocho para tu primera revisión.

Sakura se retiró. Camino hasta salir de la torre de la Hokage sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Por más sigiloso que fuera, los pasos parecían resonar en aquel lugar de un silencio abrumador. O tal vez solo se había acostumbrado a pasar más tiempo en el exterior.

-Veo que al fin te libraste de los AMBU. – La voz grave sorprendió al chico, pero su única reacción fue ver al frente y asentir con su cabeza.

-Señor. – dijo en forma de saludo, con ese tono insensible que lo caracterizaba. Se agacho hasta quedar apoyada en una rodilla y voltio su vista de nuevo hacia el hombre frente a él. No parecía ser una gran amenaza. Avanzaba con ayuda de un bastón, sus brazos estaban vendados y uno de sus ojos también; imposibilitando ver una gran parte de su rostro. Parecía alguien que con mucha suerte y un buen doctor que había sobrevivido a una guerra. Pero él sabía que no era así. Esos vendajes ocultaban lo que su líder consideraba un premio y una amenaza a la vez. El aspecto de ese hombre igual que la falsa sonrisa que él esbozaba; solo era una fachada.

-Deberían de usar esos AMBUs para mantener controlado al Kyubi o capturar de una vez por todas al Uchiha. – protesto con desprecio. Siempre cuestionando las decisiones irracionales de la líder de la Aldea.

-Creo que ella planea mantener vigilado a Naruto, o al menos con mayor seguridad. Acaba de reemplazar a Sakura por Shizune en el equipo.- dijo Sai. Exteriorizando la única razón coherente que el encontraba.

-Interesante cambio. ¿Dijo algún motivo?

-Ninguna.

-Quiero que investigues ese asunto. Debe ser algo muy importante para dejar a su mano derecha dentro de ese equipo. Envíame la información que encuentres, yo te avisare cuando volvamos a reunirnos.

Sin más Danzou desapareció en la oscuridad.

**-continuara-**

**Siento la tardanza, pero estoy sin computadora. Hace semanas que tengo el capítulo, pero creo que de todas formas cumplí un record en actualizar. ¿Cuantos meses van? Poca acción y muchas explicaciones, pero era necesario.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Cuídense mucho.**


	12. Su nombre sera

—¿Has escuchado lo que dicen? - pregunto una chica a su amiga mientras caminaban, ambas mirando sin mucho disimulo a sus espaldas.

—¡Claro! - Respondió casi ofendida - toda la aldea lo sabe.

—Dicen que puede ser peligroso. — murmuro un señor que atendía los puestos de comida, no muy lejos de ella, a sus clientes.

—¿Esa es la razón por la que ahora vive con Tsunade-sama? - le pregunto a su vez una de sus clientas.

—Por supuesto, no hay ninguna otra. — Aclaro otro de los clientes.

—Pobre chica…

—¿Creen que el poder del Kyuubi se haya transferido?

—Esperemos que no, Konoha ya tiene suficiente solo con uno.

—¿No es ella alumna de Tsunade-Sama?

Sakura caminaba, haciéndose paso entre la multitud, que sin reparo alguno hablaban sobre ella, siendo su nuevo tema de conversación favorito. Llevaba su puño fuertemente apretado, fingiendo indiferencia, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse mentalmente. La última vez que se había dejado llevar por su enojo, termino en el hospital por una semana y como consecuencia todos sus amigos la trataron como moribunda, y por Kami que lo detestaba.

Tenía poco más de ocho meses de embarazo y el tiempo se había ido más rápido de lo que esperaba, aun podía recordar la incredulidad en el rostro de todos sus amigos y conocidos cuando su vientre comenzó a abultarse. Ninguno salía de la impresión, pero tampoco se atrevían a preguntar, y al final nadie lo hizo nunca. Al haber vivido la mayor parte de su embarazo en casa de Naruto, simplemente asumieron y unieron los hechos, y ellos nunca hicieron nada por cambiar los rumores, la única persona que realmente le interesaba que supiera la verdad había vuelto a desaparecer de toda pista que tuvieron y si Sasuke no había aparecido cerca de Konoha en todos esos años, dudaba que lo haría ahora solo por el simple capricho del destino. Tal vez, cuando comenzara a hacer misiones, retomaría la búsqueda del Uchiha. Por los momentos tenía la pantalla perfecta que le podía dar un respiro de cualquier enemigo que hubiera creado el Uchiha en los últimos años.

Sin embargo, siempre habían personas que lograban ver a través de sus engaños, siempre estaban aquellos que la conocían demasiado bien como su mejor amiga; y a pesar que estar con ella se había convertido en una evasión constante del tema de Sasuke, no podía dejar de esperar con ansias cada una de las reuniones que tenían.

Diviso a lo largo a su amiga, que platicaba amenamente con Sai, frente al restaurante de Barbacoa.

—Estas enorme, ¿Segura que es normal? -pregunto Sai al verla, escudillando el estómago de Sakura como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto.

Sakura rio con nerviosismo, mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Se lo había dejado crecer de nuevo hasta la cintura, sin embargo lo llevaba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo, resaltando gracias al delicado vestido verde oscuro que utilizaba.

—Sai, creo que es suficiente. - tercio Sakura nerviosa, al ver que el chico no apartaba la mirada de su abultado vientre. -Lo vez casi todos los días.

—He leído que puedes sentir cuando él bebe se mueve y eso depende del temperamento que tendrá al nacer.

—Si yo también lo he escuchado. - dijo ella.- Cuando se mueva te puedo avisar para que lo sientas también.

—¿Entonces no se mueven en estos instantes?

—No - dijo Ino entre risas - los bebes no se mueven todo el tiempo.

—No lo entiendo - confeso Sai, frunciendo el ceño - Si Naruto y tú siempre están haciendo algún escándalo, como es posible que el este tan quieto.

Sakura se quedó sin palabras mientras Ino reía sin compasión.

—Solo es un rumor Sai, tal vez cuando nazcalo comprobemos. - Ino se aferró al brazo de Sai, sin dejar de reír, aunque el chico no parecía percatarse de ello.

—Tendré que esperar un poco más para conocerlo.

—¿Por qué? - pregunto Ino mirando extrañada al moreno.

—Dentro de poco saldré en una misión y durara un par de semanas.

Sakura observo como Ino cambiaba su semblante y soltaba ligeramente a Sai, creando un poco de distancia. Podía notar el claro interés de Ino en su compañero de equipo, aunque apostaba a que el no; y en los últimos meses se habían acostumbrado tanto a su compañía que sería extraño no verlo por más de dos días.

—De hecho, debo ir a preparar mis cosas. Espero que todo salga bien y que no se parezca a ti, fea. - agrego con una sonrisa.

La tristeza que había sentido inicialmente se transformó en enojo. Apretó sus puchos, tronando sus dedos. Sai al haber sido víctima de sus golpes en más de una ocasión, desapareció dejando una nube de humo en su lugar.

—Cobarde. - murmuro enojada, caminando hacia la entrada del restaurante.

—Creo que Sai tiene razón. - dijo Ino detrás de ella, con la sonrisa nuevamente en su cara. Sakura se detuvo y la enfrento, levantando una ceja. - me refiero a que no será un revoltoso, sino un cubito de hielo. - se apresuró a aclarar pero no traro de esconder su tono de burla. – y claro que no tenga tu frente.

—Eres la primera persona que dice que soy un cubo de hielo, Cerda. - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa idéntica a la de Ino yantes que su amiga reclamara, camino hacia la mesa donde Hinata y Tenten las esperaban. - Lamento haberlas hecho esperar. - dijo como saludo, tomando asiento junto a Tenten.

—No te preocupes nosotras llegamos hace unos momentos nada más. - contesto la castaña.

—¿Qué te dijo ayer Tsunade? - pregunto Ino al haberse unido con el trio de chicas.

—Todo marcha bien. - respondió Sakura con una inmensa sonrisa mientras acariciaba su enorme vientre. - falta una semana para cumplir los nueve meses así que puede suceder en cualquier momento, por eso no quiere que ande en lugares apartados y menos sin alguien conocido además de que mi chakra se encuentra en el límite inferior, pero por lo poco que falta no parece que habrá más complicaciones.

—¿Y ya sabes si será niña o niño? – pregunto Hinata sin apartar su mirada de su vaso de té.

—¡Si, será niño! - exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa más amplia de la que ya portaba. - Tsunade-Sama me lo dijo hasta hoy, aunque sospecho que lo sabe desde hace mucho.

—¿Porque lo dices? - pregunto Tenten con una mirada extrañada sobre la pelirosa. Ino no había participado en la conversación, no sabía porque la actitud de Hinata le había llamado la atención, en otro tiempo podía apostar que la chica sería una de las más emocionadas por su instinto maternal natural, pero ahí estaba Hinata, más tímida de lo que jamás había estado con ellas antes.

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver que la heredera Hyuuga se había sonrojado por su intensa mirada, sintió como Tenten lepasaba un hoja con varios nombres mientras reía sin control.

—¿Y realmente le pondrás uno de esos nombres?- escucho que preguntaba la castaña.

—¡Claro que no! - exclamo divertida Sakura. -pero no le quería decir de inmediato, tomara venganza después cuando vuelva a mis entrenamientos.

—Tsunade y Yuki-San, compiten por el puesto de abuela consentidora. - dijo Ino con una sonrisa burlona después de ver la lista llena de nombres.

—Ni que lo digas - suspiro Sakura, apoyando su mentón en su mano. - mama no habla de otra cosa y está convencida de que se debe de llamar como papa o como mi abuelo, pero… no me convence.

—¿Y tú como quieres que se llame? – pregunto Tenten curiosa, haciendo que las otras dos chicas la miraran expectantes.

—No lo sé. - confeso y dejo escapar en su voz un poco de frustración. - es tan complicado escoger el nombre de alguien, además me gustaría que tuviera un significado especial para mi.

—¿Y Naruto-kun que opina? - hablo Hinata.

—Vamos Hinata si se lo dejas a Naruto el niño terminara llamándose Ramen. - exclamo Ino divertida pero mirando a Hinata concierta picardía, su mirada paso hasta la pelirosa. - Si quieres algo especial para ti, porque no lo llamas Sas…

—¡Ya viene la comida! Interrumpió Sakura abruptamente con un grito. - muero de hambre. - añadió riendo con nerviosismo, mientras Hinata y Tenten intercambiaban una mirada entre ellas pero ninguna menciono nada.

Sakura aún se encontraba nervioso, si bien no le había dicho a nadie el nombre del padre, Ino fue la única que logro adivinarlo y aunque Sakura no lo reconocía frente a ella seguía segura de que era Sasuke y no se rendía fácilmente. Tenía prácticamente seis meses con sus indirectas que Sakura rogaba porque nadie se diera cuenta de la verdad, las palabras de Tsunade sobre el riesgo de revelar el verdadero padre resonaban en sus oídos cada vez que sentía una extraña presencia siguiéndola. - _dentro de poco lo sabrán -_ pensó.

Se había hecho una costumbre entre las cuatro Kunoichis, reunirse en el primer momento que tenían libre. Las demandas demisiones para Konoha había aumentado y las tres Chunnins activas salían de la aldea por lo menos una vez a la semana en misiones nada cortas, estar solo entre ellas las alejaba momentáneamente de ese mundo de batallas constantes y superación. Era un momento solo para ellas.

Entre pláticas, habían comenzado a andar en la aldea, aprovechando a ver los escaparates que decoraban toda la calle principal con motivo del festival de verano que tendría lugar en dos días. La exquisitas decoraciones se extendían por todas las calles más transitadas y los carteles anunciaban las diferentes actividades que se harían a lo largo de la semana. Varios clanes participan en las decoraciones y actividades por lo que se podía observar de un momento a otro los diferentes símbolos. Siguieron su camino hasta el lago más cercano a la entrada principal de la aldea, donde se llevaría a cabo un show de luces.

Ino fue la primera en divisar a uno de sus amigos, mientras cada una discutía sus expectativas para ese día, la silueta de Kiba se iba a cercando poco a poco. Su caminar lento y cabizbajo era alarmante y más aún cuando su inseparable perro Akamaru no estaba con él. Ino dejo de hablar en el momento que lo vio y la preocupación comenzó a dar señales en sus finas facciones.

—Chicas miren. - susurro lo suficientemente alto para que sus amigas oyeran pero sin que el susodicho se diera cuenta.

Los tres distintos pares de ojos siguieron la mirada de Ino y al ver al chico ninguna atino en decir nada. Kiba levantó su mirada al sentir las miradas clavadas en él, hizo un ademan con su mano y esbozo una sonrisa parecida más a una mueca forzada.

—Hola - dijo finalmente al llegar, recorriendo con su mirada a todas, para luego fijarla en su única compañera de equipo. -Hinata- chan te he estado buscando… ¿podemos hablar un momento? —la heredera Hyuuga no ocultó su sorpresa, sin percatarse de la miradas cómplices entre Sakura e Ino.

Hinata no contesto, en su lugar, observo a las chicas con ciertas dudas.

—No te preocupes por nosotras - aclaro rápidamente Tenten al ver las vacilaciones de la ojiperla. -Yo ya debo irme, prometí ayudarle a Lee en su entrenamiento.

—Yo debo estar temprano con Tsunade-sama. – agregó Sakura excusándose.

—Ya sabes, no debe andar por ahí sola. – dijo esta vez Ino, tomando el brazo de la pelirosa.

—En ese caso, nos vemos.

Hinata las despidió un poco aturdida por los cambios tan inesperados de los planes. Kiba espero a que estuvieran lo suficientemente largo para comenzar a hablar.

—Mañana temprano me iré a Suna por un par de días.— soltó sin más preámbulos. Se acercó más a Hinata hasta estar junto a ella y coloco sus manos en sus bolsillos dejando escapar un suspiro. - Seré parte de la escolta que traerá a Gaara a la aldea.

—Entiendo - dijo Hinata, aunque no era del todo cierto. No era la primera misión que él o Shino hicieran sin el resto del equipo y nunca antes le había dado explicaciones. Pero eso sumado a los pocos ánimos de Kiba, era sumamente alarmante.

—No me quiero ir sin saber que te encontraras bien.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Kiba-kun, no mientras permanezca en la aldea. -contesto Hinata con su suave voz intentando infundir un poco de seguridad al mantener su vista fija en su compañero.

—No son tus habilidades ninjas lo que me preocupa, eso no es algo por lo que deba preocuparme. - respondió el chico, mirándola y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. - es que yo siento… siento que te haces daño al estar tanto tiempo cerca de Sakura, y como últimamente no he podido verte…no sé si este en lo correcto.

Hinata no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante tal confesión, pensaba que había ocultado sus sentimientos de todas las personas de la aldea. Ver el rostro de Kiba levemente fruncido, que expresaba claramente la frustacion que ese asunto le causaba, solo ayudaba a aumentar el calor que sentía en sus mejillas.

—Es un precio justo para poder ser parte de su vida. - contesto finalmente en un susurro. Kiba había hablado con la verdad y ella solo esperaba poder creer en sus propias palabras.

Sin poder sostenerle mas la mirada a su amigo, aparto sus ojos perlados de él y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su cabello.

El silencio se propago unos pocos segundos que Kiba aprovecho para dar un par de pasos mas cerca de ella, con suavidad coloco su mano sobre la de Hinata, deteniendo la caricia que le daba a su cabello. De inmediato Hinata levanto su rostro, concentrándose solamente en Kiba.

—No, no lo es. No es justo que tú sufras por alguien, no importa quien sea, tú no te mereces eso. - le dijo con toda la determinación que sus palabras le permitían transmitir. - solo quiero que me prometas algo, —agrego al ver que la chica iba a mostrar su desacuerdo ante las palabras de él.- Te alejaras un poco si sientes que eso te lastima mucho.

Apreto levemente las manos de Hinata entre las suyas, esperando la respuesta. Una leve inclinación de cabeza basto para que Kiba sonriera. Su mente volvió a percibir su entorno y fue hasta ese momento que se percato en la distancia, casi nula, que lo separaba de la morena. No pudo evitar sonrojarse de sobremanera y por instinto se separo al instante, lo suficiente para respetar el espacio personal de cada uno. Ante eso Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojar de igual forma.

—Eh… bueno, ya se hace tarde… ¿Te llevo a tu casa? - pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

—No es necesario. Neji-kun pasara por mí. -dijo notablemente incomoda al pensar que su primo podría llegar en ese momento.

—Neji… — dijo arrastrando las palabras, pensativo. -En ese caso es mejor ir a un lugar más… publico - agrego mirando a su alrededor. Estaban completamente solos.

Hinata no respondió pero su suave risa dio a conocer que estaba de acuerdo.

…

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo libremente, ni una sola nube opacaba su belleza mientras ellas enmarcaban a la misteriosa luna que se asomaba tímidamente detrás de unas montañas. Probablemente el siguiente día estaría en su mayor esplendor.

Sakura observaba absorta la tirítate danza, acostada sobre la hierba del patio trasero de la residencia del Hokage. El viento mecía su cabello y vestido con pereza, mientras ella acariciaba su vientre.

—No es recomendable que te enfermes en los siguientes días. - murmuro la Hokage, observando desde el corredor exterior de la casa.

—Entrare en unos minutos. - Contesto en un murmullo apenas audible - He estado pensando - agrego después de unos segundos en silencio, sentía la presencia de su maestra en el mismo lugar. - quiero que su nombre represente un ideal, que tenga una historia. Como el de Naruto.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su maestra, la cual no se inmuto ni cambio su posición.

—Busca una historia que te guste. – respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Sabe si su nombre tiene algún significado? -Sakura se sentó mirando expectante a su maestra. La Hokage no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al entender a quien se refería, no podía ocultar que el chico no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto.

—Lo único que sé es que tiene el mismo nombre que mi bisabuelo, el padre del primer Hokage— añadió. Se acercó a su alumna y le tendió una mano, ayudándola a ponerse de pie. - pero no se la razón para que lo llamaran de esa manera.

Vamos hay que entrar.

Sakura siguió a su maestra en completo silencio, pero antes de poner un pie en el corredor exterior, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y seguidamente una punzada la obligo a doblarse, mientras ahogaba un gemido de dolor.

…

La nube de humo se disipaba lentamente mostrando la silueta de lo que había sido una terrorífica serpiente, mientras Naruto sonreía abiertamente sobre la cabeza del animal. El ninja frente a él se encontraba atónito, nadie superaba tan fácilmente sus ataques.

—¿Co… cómo es posible? - pregunto en un susurro para sí mismo. Naruto amplio más su sonrisa mostrando su dentadura.

—Era más aterradora la primera vez que la vi.- le confeso el rubio. - pero esta se parecía más a la de mis recuerdos. Gracias por permitirme eliminar a ese mounstro tan asqueroso.

Naruto salto de la cabeza de la serpiente hasta quedar a unos pasos del ninja pelirrojo. El ninja retrocedió unos pasos hasta alcanzar una distancia que consideraba prudente y comenzó a hacer una serie de sellos con sus manos. Naruto adopto su posición de batalla, reconociendo los movimientos de manos.

—Si ese no era tu mayor temor, veamos que ocultas. - rio con maldad, dos copias más de él aparecieron a su lado con la misma sonrisa cínica, corriendo hacia Naruto.

El ninja de la hoja los esquivo sin ningún problema, saltando hacia las ramas de los árboles que lo rodeaban. Hizo lo propio he invoco a dos copias para tener la misma cantidad numérica. No podía negar que el pelirrojo era bueno para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y era mucho más rápido que Naruto, pero su resistencia menor. Los golpes dejaban de ser tan certeros como al principio de su batalla y la desesperación se apoderaba del ninja renegado. El sonido de una invocación llego hasta los oídos de Naruto, desviando su atención a donde sentía la presencia de su maestro.

—No te distraigas. - susurro a sus espaldas el ninja, en un movimiento que Naruto nunca identifico, notando como sus copias desaparecían. - ¡Justu secreto: Extracción de recuerdos!

La palma del ninja toco la espalda de Naruto cubriendo con su chakra en un instante, al momento que un grito femenino inundaba el lugar.

—¡Hoshimaru, es una trampa!

Solo un par de segundo duro el recubrimiento de ambos chicos con el chakra de Hoshimaru, viendo más imágenes de las que sus propios cerebros podían procesar.

—Nadine - dijo, dejando escapar su aliento y alejándose del Jinchuriki. Su respiración era pesada, había invertido más chakra del necesario y una parte dentro de su pecho parecía quemarse.

Agua y una celda. Fue la última imagen que se clavó en su mente antes de voltear su rostro al de su compañera. Soltó un suspiro al verla intacta. Nadine se apresuró y sostuvo a su compañero antes de que este cayera inconsciente.

—Volveremos. - sentencio Nadine, mirando a los dos ninjas de la hoja con rencor y desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Naruto observo al sannin feliz, mientras el otro le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Fue sumamente fácil. - declaro Jiraya sacando un par de pergaminos.

—Pero te tardaste demasiado. – reprocho Naruto, sintiendo como su chakra había disminuido.

—Una señorita se trata con delicadeza Naruto.

El rubio observo a su maestro incrédulo y comenzó el camino a la aldea sin esperar al sannin. Deseaba volver lo antes posible.

…

—¿Que paso Nadine? ¿Quién era es otro ninja?- pregunto Hoshimaru, su compañera lo había dejado al pie de un árbol mientras ambos recuperaban la respiración.

—Nos tendieron una trampa, desde el principio fue su intención separarnos. - dijo ella con cólera contenida.

_" -Note preocupes Nadine, conmigo bastara para vencer a esta imitación de ninja. -tercio Hoshimaru, poniéndose delante de ella y aceptando la batalla que el ninja de la hoja voluntariamente propuso. - protege los pergaminos. - susurro él por lo bajo._

_—Tengo el lugar perfecto para que ella no se interponga. - dijo el rubio_,_ mordió su pulgar y los signos de la invocación aparecieron alrededor del suelo, donde coloco su palma. _

_Un enorme sapo rojo apareció detrás de los dos ninjas, obligándolos a saltar en direcciones opuestas y así evitar la peligrosa lengua. Pronto los sucesivos ataques sin descanso del sapo y el ninja de la hoja los separaron más de lo que desearon en cualquier momento. Ella no podía seguir corriendo y salvando los pergaminos de ser comidos. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando sintió su talón siendo apresado por la viscosa lengua del animal y con una fuerza descomunal, la trago. Llego a un lugar oscuro de suelo viscoso. _

_—Hola preciosa. - una ronca voz la puso en alerta y pronto el lugar se hizo más iluminado._

_—¿Dónde estamos? - dijo mirando las paredes rosas y mucosas a su alrededor._

_—Esto es el acogedor estomago de mi invocación. - rio el ninja peliblanco._

_Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al saber que había sido tragada por el animal. Pero su tortura solamente empezaba. El segundo ninja de la hoja con el que se topaba no dudo en comenzar su ataque e inevitablemente robar los pergaminos…"_

—¿Qué buscaban? - pregunto Hoshimaru aunque ya suponía la respuesta.

—Información y los pergaminos. - confeso concóler a la pelirroja.

—Esperemos que Milo haya tenido mejor suerte.-alego el otro.

—No podemos solamente esperar por suerte, sino somos más fuertes nuestros propósitos nunca se cumplirán. - los oscuros orbes de Nadine, fulminaron a Hoshimaru, quien ni siquiera se inmuto. – este viaje ha sido un fracaso.

—No lo creo. - dijo con una media sonrisa. -un posible aliado está cerca.

Nadine lo miro interrogativa, exigiendo más explicaciones. Hoshimaru se levantó ayudándose del tronco en el que descansaba y voltio su rostro hacia su izquierda, inspeccionando el bosque.

—Uchiha está en aquella dirección. - confeso.- no va solo, podemos darle alcance.

La pelirroja ayudo a Hoshimaru para seguir su camino, si lograba convencer a Uchiha recuperarían los pergaminos.

…

Cada vez ella miraba hacia atrás con más insistencia, la preocupación era notable en su rostro y ya no hacía caso a los comentarios de Suigetsu. Sasuke esperaba que ella misma dijera la razón de su extraño comportamiento, mientras fingía no notar el cambio de actitud en la chica. Si era importante lo dirá - pensaba - enfocándose más en el camino frente a él, pero inevitablemente sus sentidos se alertaron y su mano se posiciono más cerca de su espada.

—¿Qué ocurre cuatro ojos? – pregunto finalmente Suigetsu, después de pocos minutos en relativa paz.

—No me llames así. - replico Karin fulminando a Suigetsu con su mirada y volteando su rostro.

—¿Qué ocurre? - repitió Sasuke con voz grave, exaltando a Karin.

—He sentido un par de chakras que nos persiguen hace algunos minutos. - confeso mirando sobre su hombro con preocupación. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirlo? - reclamo enojado, desenfundando su espada.

—No estaba segura que vinieran tras nosotros además su chakra es demasiado débil.

Sasuke no estaba de humor para liar con personas insistentes y mucho menos para luchar contra alguien que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Se detuvo y el resto de su equipo lo imito esperando por sus instrucciones.

—¿Lucharemos? - pregunto confundido Suigetsu.

Yuugo también miro confundido al Uchiha pero se retiró un poco del grupo.

Los dos ninjas se dejaron ver, y tal como había dicho Karin sus chakras estaban bajos ante la lucha que claramente habían librado momentos antes. Sasuke se sorprendió al reconocerlos a ambos pero no demostró nada, esperando que fueran ellos los que hablaran.

—Uchiha - siseo Nadine con un dejo de resentimiento. Suigetsu y Karin miraron a la chica con recelo, no era común que alguien identificara tan rápido a Sasuke y menos que se dirigiera a él de esa manera.

—¿Qué quieren? - le pregunto Sasuke, sabiendo el origen de su resentimiento. Observo a ambos ninjas y las terribles heridas que presentaban.

—Te tenemos una propuesta. - dijo Hoshimaru con cierto esfuerzo. El agonizante dolor disminuía poco a poco y lo dejaba respirar un poco más, pero sus reservas de chakra estaban en el límite.— La ultima vez te fuiste tan deprisa que ni siquiera nos diste tiempo de explicarte. Debes de saber - continuo luego de un instante en el que se permitió examinar al Uchiha en busca de alguna señal corporal que le permitiera predecir la respuesta, pero el chico era un experto en no dejar ningún sentimiento, tal y como él lo recordaba… excepto cuando regreso con aquella chica… — que nosotros no somos tan diferentes. Sabemos lo que es que se te quite lo más importante para ti por el capricho de los demás, pero hemos encontrado una manera devolverlos todos a la vida.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un vuelco, sentía como si hubiera caído a un precipicio repentinamente y la imagen de su madre y su padre se clavaron en su mente. No dijo nada, pero le permitió a los ninjas continuar. Si eso era posible, cambiaria todos sus planes.

—Hemos encontrado un jutsu posible de traer ala vida a cuantas personas queramos, es de línea sucesora y muy antiguo pero unos pergaminos del templo de los mil espejos hacen referencia a el. – dijo Nadine

—¿Y para que me necesitan?

—Sasuke - susurro Karin. - Nadie puede revivir después de haber muerto, será solo una sombra de lo que fue en vida.

Sasuke y Suigetsu miraron a Karin de reojo, la pelirroja mostraba toda su preocupación ante la descabellada idea.

—Eso sucede porque el alma de la persona revivida ya se ha ido de este mundo o solo una parte es la que queda unida al cuerpo. Pero este jutsu nos permite anclarlo al alma de una persona viva.

—Entonces le quietaran la esencia de lo que realmente eran. - contradijo Karin.

—Tú no lo comprendes -recrimino Nadine furiosa. - no sabes lo que es perder a todos. Sasuke ayúdanos a recuperar los pergaminos y poder descifrar todo el jutsu, podrás recuperar a todo tu clan.

—¿Quién más sabe de este jutsu? - pregunto Sasuke intentando ganar más tiempo para pensar su respuesta. — ¿y Kabuto?

—No supimos nada de él después de la emboscada de Konoha. -dijo Nadine. - y probablemente esos ninjas de la hoja sospechen de nuestros planes. No han dejado de seguirnos.

Sasuke elevo su mirada al cielo, esa propuesta era realmente tentadora, pero también podría ser un engaño. Ahorra comprendía que esos ninjas lo habían ayudado en la ciudad del sol, solo para tener acceso a ese jutsu. ¿Cuánto sabían e ese jutsu? ¿Cuánto le ocultaban? Sus propósitos podían ser diferentes a los que decíant ener y sin embargo lo necesitaban por su fuerza, por su poder.

—No me interesa. - declaro, dándoles la espalda y continuando su camino.

—¿No quieres recuperar a tu clan? – grito Nadine desesperada.

—Como dijo Karin, solo serán una sombra de lo que fueron en vida. Recuperare mi clan de manera diferente.

—Dudo mucho que te vuelvan a recibir en tu aldea. - dijo Hoshimaru. Dejo de usar a Nadine como apoyo y avanzo unos pasos más cerca de los ninjas.—Tus amigos te han olvidado. Dime ¿La chica pelirosa te abandono? - Sasuke detuvo su andar y miro al ninja por sobre su hombro, sus pupilas rojas dejaban en claro sus molestias. - por lo que entiendo ya te cambio.

—¿De qué chica habla Sasuke? – pregunto Suigetsu mirando al moreno con ojos brillando de picardía.

—¡Oh vaya! ¿No les contaste de tu indefensa amiga de la infancia que salvaste de una muerte segura?

—No es relevante.

—Claro que si Uchiha. Ellos eran lo único que tenías, ahora no tienes nada.

La luz característica del chidori brillo en el puño de Sasuke. Pero antes de que él pudiera avanzar, una extraña oscuridad lo cubrió a él y a su equipo.

—¡Revelación oscura! - dijo Hoshimaru soltando el chakra a través de sus manos.

La oscuridad comenzó a disiparse, pero ya no estaban en el bosque, sino en una de las calles de Konoha que Sasuke conocía muy bien. Estaba junto al lago que colindaba con el barrio Uchiha, frente a ellos un niño rubio caminaba cabizbajo. Sasuke reconoció a Naruto pero no permitió que sus compañeros lo notaran.

Naruto se detuvo y voltio hacia el lago, mirando fijamente al chico moreno que estaba sentado en el muelle. A Sasuke sele contrajo el pecho al recordar lo que había sucedido días atrás a ese recuerdo.

—¿Eres tu Sasuke—kun?

—Hmp.

El pequeño Sasuke sintió la mirada del rubio y volteo, ambos niños apartaron sus miradas al instante del contacto visual, pero los miembros de Hebi observaron la amarga sonrisa que se dibujó en Naruto.

_La imagen perdió nitidez y fue reemplazada por otra. Sasuke había crecido y tenía su protector frontal de la hoja, al igual que la chica junto a él. Los dos estaban solos en la salida principal de la aldea, sentados uno junto al otro en la banca. Sakura aferraba sus puños a su ropa y estaba sonrojada._

_El verdadero Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar los silbidos de Suigetsu por la escena comprometedora, pero él no la recordaba._

_—Yo solo quiero que me aceptes Sasuke. – murmuro ella sonrojada._

_—¿Tu… quieres… que yo te acepte? – respondió sorprendido._

_—Si eso es lo que quiero y haría cualquier cosa por eso. _

_Suigetsu codeo a Sasuke al ver como en el recuerdo la chica se acercaba para besarlo, pero el Uchiha seguía sin comprender lo que pasaba. _

_Los dos niños estaban sonrojados mientras Sasuke acortaba lentamente la distancia que los separabas. Pero el moreno se separó bruscamente y se detuvo el estómago, y en una milésima de segundo ya se encontraba corriendo. Aunque ninguno de los cuatro chicos se movieron, el recuerdo los llevaba donde Sasuke se encontraba. Suigetsu no paraba de reír mientras las mejillas de Karin habían adquirido un feo tono rojo que resaltaba ante su mueca de desagrado. De repente una nube envolvió a Sasuke y apareció el chico rubio, que entro apresuradamente al baño._

_—Naruto – siseo Sasuke, apretando sus puños. Habían pasado años desde ese acontecimiento pero ahora tenía más razones para enojarse con él._

_—Vaya buena táctica para conseguir chicas. - rio Suigetsu. - aunque no la necesito. -aseguro al sentir la penetrante mirada del Uchiha._

_—Supongo que te llueven las chicas tan feas como ella. - rio esta vez Karin._

_—Eso me sabe a envidia. - le contesto el peliblanco._

_La discusión cayó de pronto al sentir el calor de un chakra abrasador sobre ellos, al mirar al frente no había más que un largo pasillo y que agua a sus pies. El chakra era peligroso._

_La imagen se borró tan rápido como comenzó y se encontraba Naruto rodeado de otros chicos de la hoja, que Sasuke apenas y recordaba. Un llanto llamo su atención, desviando su mirada a la chica que los despedía en la entrada de la aldea._

_—Por favor Naruto, es lo único que te pediré… — Sakura lloraba como nunca lo había hecho jamás, o al menos Sasuke jamás la había visto así de destrozada.__ Enfoco sus ojos ya que la imagen comenzaba a perder nitidez y agudizo sus oído, miraba que ellos seguían hablando pero no podía escuchar nada. - __Trae a Sasuke de regreso…_

_Naruto levanto su pulgar y sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo… el recuerdo se desvaneció y esta vez ellos estaban en el valle del fin luchando, un par de segundos después volvían al oscuro pasillo con agua pero esta vez un reja enorme les cerraba el paso._

_—¿Qué demonios es este lugar? - dijo Suigetsu. Sasuke volteo a ver a su alrededor buscando al causante del jutsu._

_—¿Cómo lograste entrar a la mente de un Jinchuriki? -pregunto Sasuke a la nada _

_—Al parecer conoces bien a este Jinchuriki.— rio la voz de Hoshimaru._

_No hubo más respuesta pero los recuerdos de Naruto seguían pasando. Sasuke volteo con curiosidad al notar que todo se volvía oscuro. Y solo Sakura y Naruto se encontraban en las desiertas calles de Konoha, ambos se abrazaban mientras ella ahogaba su llanto en el pecho del chico, no pudo escuchar nada de lo que le dijo pero antes de que el recuerdo volviera a desvanecerse noto como la chica llevaba una maleta que Naruto se la arrebato. Las siguientes imágenes fueron como una puñalada, no dejo que lo notaran alguno de sus amigos pero los comentarios de Suigetsu le molestaban tanto como el hecho de que no podía hacer nada para evitar ver esos recuerdos. Haba visto a Sakura cocinar en el apartamento de Naruto volteándose hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa y por ultimo como el rubio corría hasta la chica y la levantaba mientras la abrazaba, al bajarla los ojos de Naruto se posaron en el apenas visible vientre de ella. Sasuke no pudo evitar teñir sus ojos de rojo, era su instinto emergiendo antela ira que lo embriagaba pero no dejaba mostrar por otro método. Todo aquello debía ser una ilusión. _

_De pronto volvía a estar en el bosque, frente a Hoshimaru y Nadine._

_—¿Lo ves? Te encuentras solo, tus amigos te han olvidado._

_Sasuke se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar._

_—Nada de eso me interesa. - contesto con voz tranquila pero amenazadora._

_—¡Te estamos dando una segunda oportunidad!_

_Su brazo derecho comenzó a lanzar chismas y como un rayo, cayo a los pies de los ninjas que lo buscaban dándoles una clara advertencia. Su equipo lo alcanzo en el mas extraño de los silencios evitando verle._

…

_Sakura apretó su mandíbula hasta que los dientes comenzaron a dolerle, maldijo internamente a Sasuke y al momento que descubrió que tenía hormonas. De otra manera no tendría que soportar un dolor tan insufrible como en esos momentos, y es que no pensó que dolería tanto. Las punzadas de dolor en su vientre aumentaban y estaba segura que si algo llegaba a estar cerca de sus manos lo destrozaría. Tsunade había tenido la acertada idea de aislarla de todo y todos antes de que momento se acercara, además de que la habitación tenía un sello que le permitía recibir el chakra de Shizune, gracias al cual aún seguía consiente._

_Otra punzada atravesó su cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo grito. Tsunade llego al ínstate lista para recibir al pequeño._

_Las horas pasaban y las puertas de la habitación no se abrían. Ino no dejaba de dar vueltas, a pesar de ser médico no se le había permitido entrar y no le quedaba otro remedio que esperar impaciente junto a los padres de Sakura y Kakashi._

_—Dando vueltas no solucionaras nada. - dijo Shikamaru al llegar, su pose despreocupada crispo aún más los nervios de Ino._

_—¡Cállate vago! - le grito, sentándose de golpe lejos de todos. Yuki, la madre de Sakura, la miro sorprendida pero no dijo nada. Ino siempre le había parecido una persona bastante dulce._

_Poco a poco más chicos fueron llegando hasta inundarla sala de esperas._

_—¡Tenten al fin! Suspiro aliviada cuando la chica especialista en armas se acercó preocupada. - aquí nadie parece preocupado. – Tercio mirando de manera asesina como Lee, Shikamaru, Kouji - hablaban animadamente de sus últimas batallas mientras recreaban los hechos exagerando sus actuaciones._

_—Pensé que Hinata ya estaría aquí. - Le dijo la castaña consternada.— Ella le dijo a Neji que Sakura estaba en el hospital._

_—Tal vez no ha podido venir ya sabes cómo es Hiashi—sama.- comento Ino en favor de la pelinegra aunque su mente divagaba en otra respuesta._

_—Claro. - dijo escuetamente Tenten._

_La plática se vio interrumpida ya que Tsunade salió dando instrucciones al personal. Y sin decir nada a nadie, traslado a Sakura aun área de máxima seguridad._

_—Él está bien. - dijo al estar frente a los padres de Sakura, mostrándoles al pequeño bebe envuelto en mantas. — Sakura ha agotado todas sus energías pero despertara en unos momentos._

_Él bebe fue trasladado al mismo cuarto que Sakura, los padres de Sakura siguieron a Tsunade, dejando a todos los chicos sin saber qué hacer._

_—¡Es tan lindo! - dijo de pronto Ino, mirando con emoción a Tenten, esta le dio la razón y comenzaron a hablar del niño que habían visto por menos de cinco minutos, mientras Neji rodaba los ojos._

_La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a todos en silencio nuevamente._

_—¡¿Por qué nadie me aviso? - grito Naruto mirando amenazadoramente a todos sus amigos._

_—¡Estas en un hospital deja de gritar! - le dijo Ino._

_La guerra de mirada entre ambos comenzó._

_—Naruto, te encontrabas en una misión, nos era imposible localizarte. - argumento Neji cansado del escándalo e intentando poner algo de normalidad en esa situación. _

_—Esa no es excusa. _

_Neji suspiro con cansancio al escuchar esa respuesta. Claro, debían de buscar a rubio por todo el país del fuego._

_Tsunade volvió a la sala de espera anunciándoles que Sakura había despertado. El rubio dejo atrás a sus compañeros en un segundo, adentrándose en el cuarto de la pelirosa._

_—Sakura… — dijo arrastrando las palabras, se había quedado estático al ver la escena. Sakura le sonrió, dejando de observar al niño que llevaba en brazos y que jugaba con su cabello rosa que caía como cascada por sus hombros. El chico cerro la perta tras de si y avanzo con más sigilo de lo que jamás había hecho, parecía que todo se desvanecería al mínimo error._

_—Me alegra que hayas llegado Naruto. - dijo Sakura, mirando maravillada como Naruto no apartaba la mirada de su pequeño bebe._

_—Te prometí que aquí estaría. - le dijo, fijando sus cerúleos ojos en ella._

_—Gracias. - murmuró. Ambos se sumieron en un apacible silencio, mientras contemplaban al bebe entre ambos. La mano del niño apretó más el cabello de Sakura y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos hasta fijarlos en los de Sakura. Ambos pares de ojos idénticos se miraron con curiosidad. _

_—Pensé que se parecería más al Teme. - suspiro Naruto con una risa mal disimulada imaginándose al pequeño con el Sharingan._

_—Naruto quería pedirte un favor, — dijo Sakura apenada. El rubio asintió para que continuara. - me gustaría… quisiera que tu fueras su padrino. - La sonrisa que compuso el ninja la dejo sin palabras hasta que él se abalanzo, atrapándolos a ambos en un fuerte abrazo. _

_—No tiene ni que decirlo._

_—…También quería que aprobaras su nombre. – lo interrumpió, desviando la mirada. - me gustaría que se llamara Minato._

_—Como el cuarto Hokage - afirmo Naruto con sorpresa. La pelirosa asintió. - Entonces, hola Minato Uchi…_

_—No, — volvió a interrumpirlo. - Es Minato Haruno._

…**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno no quería terminar este año sin actualizar y aquí les dejo este ultimo capitulo del año. Mi objetivo era terminar esta historia este año pero no se pudo y tampoco me quejo XD. Espero que les guste, esta es la ultima actualización de mis historias, asi que si me siguen en cualquier otra, lo siento pero será hasta el otro año. **

**¡Nos leemos en el 2012, Felices Fiestas!**


	13. 2 parte: La voluntad de Itachi

_**Capitulo 13: La voluntad de Itachi**_

_Cinco años después…_

La cama era tan reconfortante y tibia pero ¡¿porque debía de sacudirse como su hubiera un terremoto? ¿Acaso no era media noche aun? Abrio uno de sus ojos como quien no quiere le cosa, y con cierta sorpresa encontró uno ojos iguales a los de ella que le devolvían una mirada sumamente ansiosa.

-¿Ya estas despierta? – pregunto con una dulzura sospechosa.

-No – respondio rotundamente Sakura rodando en la cama hasta hundir su cara en las almohadas. – y deja de hacer eso, asustas.

-Vamos, ya es tarde. – renegó el niño intentando empujarla.

-Que te parece si te das el dia y luego te llevo al parque.

-¡No, mama! – exclamo horrorizado el pequeño y aumento sus intentos por levantarla. – Solo levantante y no seas perezosas.

A regañadientes Sakura hizo como el pequeño pedia, no tenia opción después de todo.

Ese año Minato habia entrado al kínder y Sakura pensaba que la emoción con que tomo el primer dia desaparecerá a los primeros meses, pero no habia sido asi. Cada dia parecía estar mas ansioso por ir; porque según el cada dia lo acercaba mas a la academia y no habia nada que quisiera mas en el mundo que ser un ninja. El mejor de todos.

La pelirosa estaba segura que la mayor parte de los sueños eran puestos en la pequeña cabecita gracias a Naruto y sus historias… la mayoría demasiado exageradas. Y aunque esas ideas terminaban costándole demasiados dolores de cabeza, no podía enfadarse porque su hijo eligiera de modelo a seguir al ninja numero uno de Konoha: escandaloso e impredecible…

Claro que era Naruto quien se encargaba de terminar resolviendo los problemas del pelinegro.

No era necesario que Sakura se alarmaba al ver corriendo a Minato aun cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar al kínder. Aquello era lo mas normal y aunque Sakura le gritara por volver o detenerse, el niño nunca obedecería. Lo siguió con la mirada sin ocultar la sonrisa que siempre lograba sacarle aun sin proponerse hasta que finalmente llego al edificio. Lo observo por unos momentos. Minato ya se encontraba con sus inseparables amigos, probablemente planeando su siguiente "Mision".

-Buenos días Sakura-san. – la dulce e infantil voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Junto a ella estaba la mejor amiga de su hijo - mas bien la única niña que toleraba -.

-¿Sango-chan, vienes sola? – pregunto alterada a no ver a Kiba quien normalmente la acompañaba.

-No, mama se retraso un poco. – respondió la castaña moviendo negativamente su cabeza.

Sango fijo su mirada en el grupo de niños que seguían muy juntos planeando su siguiente aventura, fruncio ligeramente su frente.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de a que problema se meterán esta vez? – pregunto Sakura divertida al ver esa expresión.

-No – respondió de prisa, apartando su vista del lugar. – desde que me separaron con todas las niñas ya no me cuentan nada.

-Solo será este año. Disfruta con tus amigas después no te los podrás sacar de encima.

-¡Pero es que ellas solo hablan de Ban y Minato!

Sakura no pudo evitar reírse, hace tiempo ella había sido justamente ese tipo de niña.

-Esta en los genes Inuzuka no ser igual a las otras niñas. – la repentina aparición de Hana, le erizo los vellos de la nuca a Sakura. La saludo cortésmente con una sonrisa. Podía ser la mas "dulce" de los Inuzuka pero por eso no dejaba de ser intimidante. Los Chunnins encargados salieron al patio de juegos llamando a sus respectivos alumnos y Sango no tardo en despedirse de ellas y salir corriendo hacia su aula. – Es una sorpresa verte aquí Haruno.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – respondio intrigada. En que otro lugar podría estar a esa hora.

-Kiba me comento que todos saldrían a una misión, ya sabes, "los trece novatos". No creo que Ino sea suficiente para curarlos a todos si llega a pasar algo.

-Tsunade-Sama no me ha llamado, he pasado los últimos días haciendo turnos en el hospital. – agrego, intentando buscar una explicación mas para ella que para Hana. – No creo tener las condiciones para salir a una misión.

-Tienes razón. – Hana tenía su vista perdida en el frente, si ha Hana le preocupaba algo sobre la misión, Sakura estaba segura que no abandonaría sus pensamientos. Tenía motivos para preocuparse por su hermano, una misión con tantos shinobis bien preparados indicaba que seria peligrosa.

-Probablemente Lady Tsunade mando a alguien en mi reemplazo, tengo entendido que Shizune no estará hoy.

Hana le sonrió y después de unas pocas palabras mas las dos se despidieron. Sakura camino con parsimonia hacia la torre de la Hokage, suponía que como otras misiones que sus amigos partian sin ella, esta mision se trataba del Uchiha. Acelero su paso dispuesta a pedir una explicación.

-¡Sakura has llegado! – exclamo la Hokage al notar la interrumpcion en su despacho. Estaba a punto de llamar por ti. Necesito que te encarges de formar los nuevos grupos de Gennins, junto a los maestros de la academia…

-Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué no me envio con ellos? – interrumpio Sakura al que la Hokage separaba una de las pilas de papeles, con la intención de dárselas.

Tsunade se dejo caer en su silla, y desvio su mirada a la aldea con tristeza.

-¿Aun no adivinas porque en todo este tiempo no te he llamado? – pregunto con cansancio.

-Si no lo hubieran ocultado por tanto tiempo, tal vez podría saberlo.

-El es tu debilidad. No permitiría que cometieras una estupidez por él.

-Pero sabe que debo decirle algo importante. – Sakura no fue capaz de debatir las palabras de Tsunade aunque habían pasado años convenciéndose de lo contrario.

-¿tenia entendido que aun no lo harias?

-Asi pensaba pero ya han pasado cinco años y no se si podre ocultarlo mas. Ademas con lo que descubrimos sobre el clan Uchiha. Usted sabe que Sasuke cometera un grave error si logra atrapar a Itachi. – dijo con dejo de histeria.

-Sabes que necesitamos pruebas primero y Danzou se ha encargado de capturar las pocas que teníamos. Ademas los viejos consejeros nos complican mas las cosas. Itachi no dejo ningún cabo suelto, por lo tanto solo podemos esperar que Kakashi sea mas rápido que Sasuke.

Sakura apretó sus puños con furia, clavándose sus uñas, deseaba responderle a Tsunade sin embargo, los años de entrenamiento le habían enseñado lo poco aconsejable que era enfadar a su maestra, incluso cuando se tenia la razón.

-Dime Sakura, ¿Qué pensabas hacer cuando lo vieras? – la cerúlea mirada se clavo con inquisitivamente en ella. Respuesta fácil, pensó la pelirosa, pero antes de hablar Tsunade continuo, casi leyéndole el pensamiento. - ¿Crees que revelar la existencia de Minato en este momento sea una buena idea? Recuerda que él ha surgido casi de la nada, después de estos años desaparecido, y ha logrado matar a un Akatsuki y sumado al asesinato de Orochimaru, el precio de su cabeza ha aumentado. – Sakura fruncio el ceño, aun mas contrariada si era posible, al escuchar hablar tan fácilmente sobre el horrendo negocio de "trafico de shinobis" – el niño terminaría siendo su único punto débil.

-Pero eso no cambiara con el tiempo, Tsunade-sama.

La rubía se levanto y volvió a tomar la pila de carpetas. Rodeando el escritorio se acerco hasta su pupila.

-Tengo un plan. – expreso secamente, dejando la carpeta en brazos de la pelirosa. – Ahora ve con Iruka y organicen los nuevos equipos.

Sin esperar replica, Tsunade empujo a Sakura fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta en las narices de la pelirosa.

Tsunade volvió hasta su escritorio y saco de uno de los cajones una botella de Sake.

_-Tienes razón_. – pensó, mientras se servia la primer copa. – _pero me temo que es Sasuke quien ha cambiado, de alguna manera Itachi ha previsto su comportamiento _¡Maldito genio! – exclamo antes de dejar que el liquido abrazara su garganta.

Esa misma tarde el equipo gran equipo de búsqueda habia regresado a la aldea. Sakura esperaba ansiosa que Kakashi comenzara con el relato de la misión, esperar habia sido mas difícil de lo que pensaba y la mirada abatida de Naruto y todos sus amigos, no le decía nada bueno.

-Sasuke lucho contra Itachi – directo al grano, Kakashi logro robar toda la atención de las únicas dos Kunoichis que no conocían lo ocurrido. – Logramos llegar al lugar, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde. – Naruto apretó sus puños sin despegar la cerúlea mirada del suelo. – No encontramos a ninguno de los dos, pero si a un miembro de Akatsuki, por lo que pudimos saber Sasuke fue el vencedor. Tambien capturamos a uno de los miembros de Hebi.

-Quiero que lo interroguen de inmediato. Shikamaru descansa y ponte de acuerdo con el escuadron de investigación, quiero que trabajen juntos, con inteligencia, y recolecten la mayor cantidad posible de información. Si esta en Hebi tiene que tener algún vinculo con Orochimaru. Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, escolten al prisionero.

Por alguna razón Neji rodo los ojos ante aquella orden, no era propio del Hyuuga renegar algún encargo.

-Los demás, retírense.

Lentamente uno a uno se fue, hasta que en la habitación solo quedaron tres personas.

-Sakura. – demando atención la rubia. – he dicho que se retiren.

La pelirosa salio del estado de Shock en el que habia caído sin darse cuenta e intento moverse. Relajo los informes que aun llevaba en brazos y los coloco en el escritorio. Sabia que cada movimiento era visto y analizado por sus dos maestros, por lo que quería demostrar que aquella noticia no la afectaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo, solo dio unos pasos fuera del despacho y no pudo mas, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Debia ordenar sus ideas.

-Asi que Akatsuki lo tiene. – murmuro por lo bajo la Hokage.

-Por los restos de la batalla, no creo que Sasuke haya puesto alguna resistencia en eso, mas bien no pudo hacerlo.

-Si logro matar a un miembro de Akatsuki tan fuerte como Itachi, probablemente quieran llenar el hueco que dejo.

-Pero Sasuke no seguirá los pasos de su hermano. – sentencio Kakashi con convicción. Por primera ve quería sentir que aun conocía lo suficiente a su exalumno.

-No estoy tan segura de eso. – Tsunade solto un suspiro de frustración y saco de una de las gavetas una pequeña botella de Sake que se habia vuelto su fiel compañera en es dia. – ese niñato me a traido mas problemas de los que necesito.

Kakashi espero pacientemente que se tomara dos vasos de aquel ardiente liquido,

-Es hora de que lo sepas, -agrego, la mirada de la rubia se habia vuelto mas aguda y lo examinaba con los dedos entrelazados. –Sakura se ha encargado de investigar la muerte de los Uchiha por años…

Kakashi no pudo evitar reflejar sorpresa en el único pedazo expuesto de su rostro, ante toda la información que se le revelaba y que fundamentaba las preocupaciones de la Hokage.

Sakura se detuvo bruscamente, sus pulmones necesitaban aire y las piernas le dolían por el repentino ejercicio, se tumbo en el césped del campo de entrenamiento junto al rio, y en silencio las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar.

Lloraba. No era felicidad por que Sasuke aun viviera, aunque si se sentía aliviada de que aquella pesadilla terminara "bien" para el chico. En realidad, no podía sentirse más lejos de ser feliz, después de conocer a Itachi ¿Quién podría ser feliz por ese desenlace? No podía evitar pensar en que todo aquello era un grave error.

Sintió un chakra acercarse lentamente y se recompuso limpiando sus lagrimas en el momento. Naruto se sentó junto a ella, lanzando pequeñas piedras al rio.

-Encontré a Itachi en el camino. – le confeso – me pregunto que haría si Sasuke se pone en contra de Konoha.

Sakura no contesto, pero espero que el continuara. Aquello podría confirmar sus teorías.

-Defendere a Konoha pase lo que pase. – agrego, su mirada se endureció y sus puños se cerraron con furia. – pero no matare a Sasuke, encontrare la forma de detenerlo.

Sakura coloco una mano sobre el puño firme de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo por el repentino contacto.

-Se como te sientes – le dijo con una triste sonrisa.- Tambien hablo conmigo, hace años. Cuando Minato tenia apenas unos meses. Habia venido justamente a este campo de entrenamiento.

Sakura repaso con su mirada aquella planicie que servia para prácticas de gennins, hasta perderse en el bosque que les daba resguardo y que ofrecía una línea divisora natural del otro campo e entrenamiento…

_Muchas ideas surcaban su mente en aquellos momentos, por lo cual, el rumbo que tomaba no lo hacia de manera inconsciente. Aunque era solo una pregunta rondaba en su cabeza y la hacia desvariar a las mas alocadas conclusiones: ¿Por qué aquellos anbus parecían seguirla? Desde que se habia alejado de la calle principal, podía sentir su presencia a ambos lados de su camino. Y en un instante de paranoia no pudo evitar preguntarse si acaso la estaban guiando a algun lugar. ¿Desde cuando la estaban siguiendo? _

_Si ninguno se habia presentado hasta esos momentos, era porque no habían sido enviados por Tsunade-sama. Eran de la raíz._

_Eran peligrosos. _

_Repaso el lugar donde se encontraba, intentado ubicarse para huir de aquella situación. Con minato en brazos, era poco lo que se permtia hacer, asi que lo mejor era volver a un lugar transitado para escabullirse. Reconocio los campos de entrenamiento, un pequeño tramo de bosque separaba el que se encontraba, del lugar donde Ino debia estar practicando. Entrar ahí suponia un blanco facil pero mientras no hiciera nada sospechoso tampoco debía porque temer. _

_Entro finalmente y avanzando entre la maleza escucho un golpe seco a uno de sus flancos. Se puso en alerta girando sobre sus talones, al instante que un cuerpo caía desde los arboles. Tres mas cayeron frente a sus ojos, no miraba a nadie ni sentía ningún chakra cerca, pero su cuerpo le gritaba que la amenza aun estaba. Maldijo internamente, alguien había acabado con cuatro anbus de la raiz en un par de segundos y ella ni siquiera tenia un par de Kunais para defenderse. _

_El causante de aquello no espero mas en aparecerse y en menos de un parpadeo cayo frente a Sakura, cambiando su mirada escarlata por otra negra. _

_La pelirosa retrocedió por instinto aferrando a Minato a su cuerpo. Aquel pelinegro no debía estar en Konoha y menos frente a ella. Su mayor temor parecía no ser infundado._

_-Uchi… Uchiha Itachi - llamo arrastrando las palabras. El pelinegro inclino levemente su cabeza en señal de saludo._

_-Tu debes ser Sakura. - afirmo y sin perder mas tiempo en presentaciones, poso su mirada en el infante. Sakura apretó su agarre en un vano intento por ocultarlo de aquella aterradora miraba. _

_-Eres inteligente en temerme. - Comento Itachi, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos nuevamente y no apartaba su mirada de aquel pequeño, que para él tenia todos los rasgos de un Uchiha. ¡Como podría olvidar como era Sasuke a esa edad! - Mi pequeño hermano nunca deja de sorprenderme_

_Aquel comentario desencajo a Sakura de su actitud defensiva. El saber que el mayor de los Uchiha sabia la verdad, no le sorprendía tanto como la actitud que mostraba. ¿Acaso pensaba torturarlos primero antes de matarlos? _

_-¿Cómo dices? Quiero decir… ¿Por qué dices eso? - La verdad es que Sakura no tenia la menor idea de que decir, pero hablando podia ganar algo de tiempo. Con suerte Ino y su equipo aparecerian por ese camino. _

_Poco a poco comenzo a retroceder, pero todos esos detalles no parsaron por alto para Itachi. El nerviosismos de la chica era tanto que estaba seguro, que si un conejo pasara por sus pies tendria una alta posibilidad de tener un ataque del corazón. Y no exageraba._

_-No tienes porque ocultarlo, se muy bien que este niño que traes en tus brazos es mi sobrino. _

_Sakura no sabia como seguir aquella conversacion. No estaba segura que como interpretarlo pero el duro semblante, la voz monotona y el Sharingan en sus ojos, no le daban una buena impresión. Comenzaba a preguntarse si todos los Uchihas eran tan estoicos como para nunca saber que podian pensar. _

_Abrio su boca intentando decir algo pero no lo podia hacer, cualquier error de ella le costaria la vida a su pequeño bebe… _

_-Te equivocas - murmuro, mirando hacia el suelo - ¿Cómo podría ser eso posible?_

_Al escuchar la sutil risa de Itachi no pudo hacer mas que sujetar con mas firmeza al Minato, sintiendo como el se revolvía en sus brazos._

_-Solo debo mirar a tus ojos para saber que eso no es verdad…_

_-¿Qué quieres? - lo interrumpió. Enfrentándolo con la mirada, sabia que podría ser un error verlo a los ojos, pero Itachi ya estaba convencido de la información que tenia, simplemente no podía ocultar la verdad._

_-Solo he venido ha hablar contigo. _

_El silencio se propago entre ambos, Itachi esperaba la aprobación de Sakura para seguir, pero la chica no parecía dispuesta a escuchar nada mas de él. Podía imaginarse lo que había escuchado de él por parte de los aldeanos y si es que Sasuke alguna vez hablo, no seria nada bueno… Los balbuceos de Minato rompieron aquel silencio y los dos pares de ojos voltearon al pequeño bulto en manos de Sakura. _

_Itachi lo observo, su rostro no se inmuto pero sus ojos dejaron de ser escarlatas. Los ojos verdes del menor lo miraban sin ocultar la curiosidad que sentia y le sonreia sin miedo alguno._

_-¿Sasuke lo sabe? - pregunto finalmente. Poso su mirada en la madre, intentando ignorar aquellos balbuceos dirigidos a él._

_-Aun no - respondio Sakura abatida. - Hemos perdido su pista desde que lo encontramos en una de las fortalezas._

_-Es mejor asi - le respondió él. - no debe saber hasta haber cumplido sus objetivos._

_Sakura no podia apartar su mirada de él. Estaba atónita. Aquel era un escenario que jamas habia imaginado ni en sus momentos de mayor locura. ¿Acaso Itachi Uchiha le estaba diciendo que hacer en su relacion con Sasuke?_

_No solo era inverosimil, era completamente desconcertante y descabellado._

_-¿Cómo puedes…? - tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Debia recordar que estaba frente a un criminal de rango S que podia acabar con su vida y la de Minato en cualquier segundo, por lo que era mejor contenerse y no darle el puñetazo que se merecia. - ¿Qué derecho crees tener para decidir que es lo mejor para Sasuke? ¡Tu no has estado aquí todo el tiempo que el sufrio, que el necesito su unica famila y ahora por tu culpa se ha convertido en un ninja renegado que viajaba con un psicopata que solo quiere poseer su cuerpo!_

_Que gran ayuda era su autocontrol en ese momento - penso con Ironia. Todos aquellas palabras salieron en tropel por su boca y sin poder contenerse. Pero no se arrepentia. Era la verdad y ni el rostro impenerable de Itachi la amedrentaría. Se sostuvieron la mirada en un claro reto de voluntades y contra todo pronostico el chico esbozo una tímida sonrisa. _

_Debia admitirlo, no dejaba de sorprenderla. Por que no se comportaba como ella siempre lo habia imaginado en su lugar era un poco… amable. _

_-Te habras dado cuenta que un escuadron ANBU de la Raiz te ha estado siguiendo - continuo. Su sonrisa desaparecio y esta vez dejo que sus gestos mostraran lo delicado de la situacion. - Es por eso que debes de ocultar la verdadera identidad de este niño. Puedes tener a los enemigos mas cerca de lo que crees._

_-¿Tu… no has venido a hacernos daño?_

_-No tengo nada en tu contra o en la de él y te puedo asegurar que guardare tu secreto. _

_-¿Entonces a que has venido? _

_-Debo hacerte una pregunta. ¿Crees que Sasuke dejara todo atrás al saber que ustedes lo esperan? - en un principio habria dicho sí sin ni pensarlo siquiera, pero entendia a lo que se referia Itachi y no pensaba contestar. Volteo su rostro molesta, perdiendo la vista en el frondoso bosque. - Pero él puede ayudar a Sasuke a encontrar nuevamente el camino si alguna vez lo pierde. _

_Itachi se acercó un poco mas y se permitio contemplar a Minato. Parecia que ha su corta edad comprendia la gravedad del asunto que habia permitido hablar sin interrumpiones o simplemente le parecia demasiado curioso aquel rostro nuevo. _

_-¿Cómo podre estar segura que el vivira cuando ustedes dos se enfrente? - pregunto en un murmullo sumergida en sus propios pensamientos y dudas, sin percatarse de la manera en que se ensorbrecian las facciones del mayor. _

_-¿En quien confias mas? - respondio secamente con otra pregunta de la cual estaba seguro no escucharia la respuesta ya que estaria de sobra, ambos la conocian. _

_Otro silencio se instalo entre ellos pero ha diferencia del resto, este no era inquietante. Incluso Sakura se permitio analiazarlo sin ningun temor. Por alguna razon habia conseguido que ella bajara todo la guardia y se sentia bien. Era un gran peso menos saber que estaba fuera de las victimas de Itachi pero lo que mejor era saber lo que la unica familia de Sasuke, lo quisiera o no, la estaba apoyando. _

_A su manera, pero lo hacia._

_Solo ver aquellos orbes oscuros que no se apartaban de Minato y que brillaban con nostalgia la convencian que las palabras de Itachi eran sinceras. No parecia el tipo de persona que siempre habia imaginado._

_-Se llama Minato. - le dijo, sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos. Itachi dibujo una media sonrisa y dio un pequeño golpe en la frente del infante que cerro los ojos y rio ante tal gesto._

_-Es un buen nombre. - le dijo a Sakura y luego volvió su rostro al pequeño. - Minato lamento que hayas nacido en un clan maldito. _

_Itachi se dio la vuelta, emprendiendo la salida de aquel bosquecillo mientras se colocaba el sombrero que todo integrante de Akatsuki portaba. _

_-Por eso Sakura te confió el futuro de nuestro clan._

_El chico se desvaneció entre una decima de cuervos, dejando aquellas palabras al aire. De repente los diferentes sonidos del bosque llegaron a los oídos de Sakura, quien ni siquiera se había percatado del inusual silencio, sacándola del ensimismamiento que Itachi le había producido. _

_Imito al Uchiha y se apresuró a salir de aquel lugar…_

_Había confirmado sus temores y comenzaba a plantearse que todo eso de la mudanza había sido una pésima idea._

_No podía dejar de pensar en razones por la cual fuera ella y Minato del interés del escuadrón ninja mas adiestrado de Konoha. ¿No deberán estar buscando a los Akatsuki o algo parecido? Estaba segura que la razón debería girar en torno a Sasuke, pero él tampoco era una amenaza para la aldea aunque si un ninja renegado. _

_¿Cuánto acataría Danzou las ordenes de Tsunade-sama? _

Se masajeo la sien con cansancio y clavo su vista del rio. En aquel momento había confiado en que Sasuke no haría nada encontrar de la aldea, peor ya no podía apostar a favor del pelinegro. Itachi la había dejado como la ultima razón para la redención de Sasuke y ahora solo debían de esperar por que el ahora mayor de los Uchiha, decidiera el camino que su hermano había intentado dejarle.

-El lo tenia todo planeado, no se desde cuando, pero en estos años se ha encargado de dejar todo listo para cuando el muriera.

Naruto estaba totalmente atónito ante el relato de la pelirosa, nada de aquello ayudaba con su confusión. ¿Por qué Itachi estaba ayudando a Konoha y a él?

Sakura se levanto con parsimonia, estando a su lado unos minutos en silencio.

-Iré por Minato, si quieres puedes pasar mas tarde por la casa a cenar.

Naruto asintió, y en silencio la pelirosa desapareció del lugar.

**NdA: si, aun sigo viva, no estoy muy conforme con el final de este capitulo me hubiera gustado agregarle otras cosas, pero he entrado en un déficit de inspiración =(.**


	14. Lazos rotos

**Capitulo 14: Lazos rotos**

— ¿Sasuke así que solo iras tras Danzou y los ancianos? –la voz de quien se hacia llamar Tobi lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sasuke le dedico una fugaz mirada para luego volver a concentrar su vista en el atardecer.

—Iré tras cada habitante de Konoha. – sentencio. Si se había sentido completamente vacío después de saber la verdad de Itachi, ahora todo estaba siendo llenado por el odio. Odio hacia todos los que lo había llevado hasta ese punto. – pero Suigetsu y Juugo no tienen por qué saberlo.

—No esperaba más de ti Sasuke Uchiha. – rio Tobi. – solo recuerda traer al nueve colas contigo.

Sasuke no lo observo sin embargo pudo sentir como el chakra de Tobi desaparecía en su extraña técnica. Sus ojos se fijaron en la capa negra con nubes rojas junto a él, ahora era un miembro mas de Akatsuki al menos hasta acabar con Konoha. Después de eso su venganza finalmente estaría completa y él podría empezar nuevamente.

Eso lo dejaba con dos personas que se encargaría de sacar de la aldea antes de que el cataclismo comenzara. Extendió la cinta que mantenía apretada y observo el símbolo de su clan, estaba seguro que se avecinaba un nuevo comienzo para el clan Uchiha.

**-1-**

Sakura volvió a rodear todo el jardín de niños, Minato nunca se había ido sin ella, sin embargo no había rastro de ningún niño.

—_Hace horas terminaron_ – se reprendió mentalmente. – _¿En donde rayos tienes la cabeza?_

Golpeo el muro que limitaba el jardín de niños, desprendiendo unas cuantas rocas.

— ¿Sakura sucede algo? – la grave voz no fue mas que un susurro detrás de ella, demasiado cerca; suficiente para hacerla saltar del susto.

—Eres tu Ao. – dijo en un suspiro. El joven pelirrojo la miraba interrogativo. – me alegra verte fuera del hospital pero pensé que te darían de alta hasta mañana.

—Gracias a sus antídotos todo salió mejor de lo esperado.

—Es mi trabajo. – respondió Sakura sonrojándose levemente.

—Y lo hace magnifico. – Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse intimidada al escucharlo tan determinado y ver la firmeza que transmitían sus ojos grises. – ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? La veo preocupada y me gustaría agradecerle.

—No encuentro a Minato – confeso después de un suspiro. – sé que tenia que venir antes pero perdí tiempo en la oficina de la Hokage. – se excuso.

—Minato es el pequeño pelinegro que la acompañaba en algunas ocasiones, ¿no es así? — Sakura asintió. – lo acabo de ver en el parque de camino a aquí.

Sakura respiro tranquila y se dejo guiar por Ao, ambos se detuvieron a una distancia moderada observándolo jugar con los otros niños.

—Jamás imagine que tuviera un hijo. – murmuro sorprendido Ao sin despegar la vista del pelinegro. – No se parece mucho a usted.

—No, es casi idéntico a su padre. – rio Sakura.

Minato miro hacia donde estaba su madre y esbozando una gran sonrisa, corrió hacia donde ella.

— ¡Mama! – grito, abrazándose a sus piernas. — ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? – demando cambiando su expresión a una completamente contrariada. – Hiroshi me trajo al parque.

—Se me paso el tiempo con Tsunade-sama. – le respondió la pelirosa alborotándole el cabello.

— ¡¿Por qué Tsunade-obachan hace siempre lo mismo? – se quejo de nuevo.

—Vamos ve a jugar cuando termines te comprare un helado, ¿vale? – el pequeño asintió pero antes de irse sus ojos captaron a Ao que seguía inmóvil junto a su madre. Entrecerró los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

—Solo iré a despedirme, estoy cansado. – agrego fingiendo un bostezo.

Minato salió corriendo de nuevo hacia el parque, perdiéndose entre los juegos.

—Perdónalo, es demasiado posesivo. – se excuso Sakura.

—No se preocupe, me retiro.

Ao miro el jounin que se dirigía a ellos, un vistazo le basto para saber que lo estaban evaluando, y antes que llegara a saludarlos se escabullo entre la multitud.

—Sakura-san. – saludo, dando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza.

— ¡Hiroshi ya te he dicho que no me llames así! – se quejo Sakura.

—Es que la Hokage…

—Olvida lo que dice, es igual de protectora que Naruto. No les hagas caso.

Hiroshi rio al ver la pequeña rabieta de la pelirosa, pero no podía negar que tenía razón.

– Has sido muy amable hoy. – agrego Sakura y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el área de juegos a esperar que Minato saliera.

— No te preocupes, me di cuenta que Tsunade-sama te tenia muy ocupada. – Hiroshi revolvió su corta melena castaña y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosa. Si bien, Sakura no podía leer la expresión en los ojos perlas del integrante del clan Hyuuga, no hacia falta ya que sus gestos eran demasiado transparentes.

— ¿Mama, nos vamos? – pregunto Minato, obligándolos a cortar el contacto visual que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de cuando comenzó.

—Si, claro. – dijo, para salirse de su ensoñación. ¿Quieres tu helado?

—¡Si! – celebro el niño y comenzó a tirar de la mano de su madre. – Gracias Hiroshi-san. Nos vemos.

Minato se despidió y comenzó a tirar más de la mano de Sakura, frunció el seño al escuchar que el Hyuuga los llamaba.

—Sakura me gustaría invitarlos. – la petición tan directa de Hiroshi, la sorprendió y no pudo hacer mas que aceptar torpemente.

Los tres caminaron hacia la heladería más cercana, Minato visiblemente molesto iba unos pasos adelante.

— ¿Me pregunto si algún día le agradare? – murmuro Hiroshi después de un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, Minato no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ÉL estableciera alguna conversación con su madre. No le simpatizaba en nada Hiroshi y tampoco le simpatizaba a Naruto y ya que su tío no se acercaba, él tendría que salvar a su madre.

—Naruto tenía una misión ¿verdad? – pregunto a su madre, ignorando olímpicamente al Hyuuga. – Sango me comento que su tío saldrían en una misión con él.

—Así es, regreso hace poco.

— ¿Porque no vamos a verlo?

—Porque esta cansado. – respondió Sakura, las intenciones de Minato no le habían pasado desapercibidas, intento contener su enojo. Sabía que un niño de cinco años no tramaría aquella emboscada el solo, debía haber alguien más.

— ¿Tu no sales a misiones? – le pregunto directamente a Hiroshi, alzando una ceja con escepticismo. El Jounin se detuvo en seco por unos segundos.

—Claro que si, pero no estoy en el mismo equipo que Naruto.

—Si estuvieras en el mismo equipo que él, probablemente no harías nada. ¡Naruto es el ninja más genial que existe! – Minato alzo su pulgar para darle más énfasis a las palabras

Hiroshi rio, mas que todo por compromiso; mientras a Sakura le dio una pequeña nauseas al imaginarse a Minato como un futuro seguidor de Gai-sensei. Esto tenía el sello de su rubio amigo por todos lados.

El Hyuuga fue por los helados y Sakura aprovecho para interrogar a Minato.

— ¿Naruto te dijo que hicieras esto? – pregunto en un susurro, para que nadie mas la escuchara. El niño la miro confundido.

— ¿Qué? – parpadeo un par de veces sin apartar la vista de su madre.

—Lo que estas haciendo. – contesto irritada. – Minato no te estas comportando como de costumbre.

La mirada esmeralda de Minato esta cargada de confusión y examinaba a su madre como un bicho raro.

—Olvídalo. – Sakura se masajeo la sien, concientizándose de lo estúpido que era hablar de esos temas con un niño de cinco años. Seguramente decía la verdad y no tenia idea de lo que hacia.

Hiroshi volvió y la perorata de Minato continuo, hasta terminar interrogando a Hiroshi sobre cualquier cosa y sobrevalorando a Naruto. Sakura prefirió quedarse a un lado, ella tenía sus propios asuntos que surcaban su mente. Hiroshi los acompaño hasta la casa de Sakura dejándolos en la puerta.

—Gracias por todo. – le dijo Sakura deteniéndose en la puerta.

—No fue nada, la pase muy bien. – le contesto sin levantar su vista del suelo y revolviéndose el cabello nuevamente, un adorable tic que poseía según Sakura. – ¿Sakura, quería saber si tal ves podríamos salir… algún día?

Hiroshi levanto su mirada clavándola en el estupefacto rostro de la pelirosa.

— ¿Mama que haces ahí? Tengo mucho sueño.

Minato se acercó a la puerta y tiro levemente de la mano de su madre, sobándose los ojos con su mano libre.

—Ya voy cielo. – Sakura volvió a ver a Hiroshi que aun esperaba su respuesta y le sonrió. — Suena bien.

Ambos se sonrieron. Ya sentada en la habitación de Minato recapacito en lo que había hecho. A pesar de todo lo bueno que podía tener Hiroshi aun estaba Sasuke… Clavo sus ojos en el rostro del niño que tenia tantos rasgos del mayor de los Uchiha y lo acaricio con la yema de sus dedos. Sasuke ya había cumplido su venganza y como dijo Itachi, ya era momento que supiera su pequeño secreto.

**-2-**

Paso su mirada por los rostros de cada uno de sus camaradas. Todos estaban decididos, al igual que él. El moreno volvió su atención al pergamino que estaba en el centro del reducido círculo y trazo unos cuantos garabatos explicando el plan de acción para esa tarde.

— ¿Y donde conseguiremos ramen? – pregunto Kei, clavando sus ojos azules en Minato.

—Yo lo tengo. Mama me lo preparo antes de venir.

—Entonces ella sabe que nos escaparemos. – pregunto asombrado Hideto.

— ¡No! – contesto horrorizado de solo imaginar a su madre si se enteraba. — cree que tío Naruto vendrá por mi esta tarde.

Keita guardo los pergaminos en su mochila y junto a sus dos amigos se abandonaron el área de juegos.

—Hagámoslo después del receso – opino entusiasmado. – Kenji-sensei prometió mostrarnos hoy las armas ninjas.

Kenji, el nuevo maestro en el jardín de niños había hecho tal como había prometido a sus alumnos, teniendo de ellos mas atención de la que esperaba, pero a pesar de ser un novato; cuidar de Minato, Keita y Hideto le habían enseñado a permanecer alerta siempre. Más aun cuando todo estaba relativamente calmado. El chico de cabello castaño, había permanecido todo el receso en el jardín vigilante de lo que cada alumno hacia y con un extraño presentimiento en creciendo dentro de él.

— ¡Nunca se apartó de la salida! – se quejo Hideto desactivando su Byakugan visiblemente cansado por el esfuerzo. Se dejo deslizar por la pared que lo ocultaba y se cruzo de brazos molesto. – Ahora que haremos, no podremos darle a Naruto-san nuestro regalo y jamás nos entrenara. – termino de decir con una nota de frustración.

—Necesitamos distraerlo. – sugirió Kei. Sin embargo fue interrumpido por Minato que saludaba animadamente.

— ¡No! – se quejaron los dos niños al ver a la pequeña castaña acercase a ellos.

—Hola. – Saludo animada Sango, sin percatarse de las caras contrariadas de sus dos amigos. Extendió sus manos y les mostro tres brazalete hechos de flores. – Los hemos hecho hoy con todas las niñas.

—Son muy bonitos. — Minato recibió el de él, dejando que la niña se lo colocara.

—No tenemos tiempo para juegos de niña. – se quejo Hideto y aun de mala gana dejo colocarse el de él.

Keita no tuvo opción alguna y antes que pudiera protestar ya colgaba de su muñeca el pequeño adorno de flores. Casi al instante una cabeza surgió de la chamara de Sango y comenzó a ladrar a los niños, saltando sobre Keita.

—¡Toboe! – Sango corrió a alcanzarlo, pero el perro se rehusó a volver a la chamarra. – Sabes que no deben verte.

—Has que se detenga, nos descubrirán. – le dijo molesto Keita.

—Ya es tarde, — anuncio Minato, mirando sobre el muro. – viene para acá.

—¿Qué sucede?

En el instante en que Minato y Hideto se ocultaba ante la desconcertada Sango, apareció Kenji, atraído por el escandalo. Alzo una ceja al ver la escena, pero los gritos de Kei lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

—¡Me duele! – bramo sosteniéndose un costado. – me mordió.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto, Toboe nunca te mordería. – le dijo Sango molesta.

El ninja se apresuró a comprobar si es que había una herida, pero los llantos y patadas de Keita no lo dejaban avanzar.

—Tranquilízate Kei, solo veré si te encuentras bien.

El ninja le rogo y finalmente pudo revisar el torso del niño. No había ni un rasguño.

—Solo ha sido el susto no te ha pasado nada. – le dijo Kenji aliviado, revolviendo el cabello rubio de Kei.

—Te lo dije.

Sango indignada volvió a sostener a Toboe, mirando a todos lados menos al niño.

—Sabía que algo tendría que pasar. – suspiro Kenji, paso su vista por el resto del jardín para comprobar que todos los demás seguían bien. Sin embargo sus ojos se posaron en la puerta abierta. – ¡Esto ha sido una trampa! – dijo volteando hacia Kei, quien parpadeo confundido. Kenji le sostuvo la mirada y antes de salir Corriendo dijo: —Estas castigado.

Keita no pudo mas contener la risa y un torrente de carcajadas salió de su garganta haciéndolo doblarse de la risa.

—Me meterás en problemas y a Toboe también. – La mirada reprobatoria de la niña, muy poco le importo al ojiazul, que solo se detuvo para observarla por unos segundos.

—Es tu culpa por entrometerte en nuestros asuntos, Inuzuka.

La chica se sonrojo y apretó al cachorro negro en sus brazos.

—¡Eres un tonto!

Volvió a esconder al cachorro en su sudadera y se deslizo por una pequeña abertura que la llevaría con el resto de las niñas.

Minato y Hideto resbalaron hasta el suelo con la respiración desbocada y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, habían alcanzado el departamento de Naruto. Su misión estaba casi completa. Ambos se miraron, sabiendo que tenían que continuar y de un salto se pusieron de pie. Tocaron con insistencia la puerta del apartamento.

—¿Naruto-san?

—Tío Naruto. – exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Llamaron una y otras veces por varios minutos, pero no había respuesta. Finalmente encontraron una ventana y así Minato fue el primero en subir, con ayuda de Hideto. Cayó en el apartamento botando todo lo que estaba sobre una mesa, se levanto de inmediato y comenzó a indagar en el apartamento hasta llegar a la habiatacion.

—¿Tio… estas bien? – Minato entro con precaución, mirando a Naruto tendido en la cama. Se acerco mas y lo empujo levemente.— ¿Tio?

Naruto movio su cabeza y lo miro fijamente esbozando la mas triste sonrisa que jamas habia tenido.

—Estoy bien. – le respondio, sentándose en la cama con parsimonia y revolviendo la mata de pelo azabache. – Es solo que…

—Estas triste. – aseguro el niño. Naruto asintió. —¿Por qué? ¿Salio algo mal en ti mision?

Naruto negó.

—Es tu tío…

—¿Kakashi-san? – pregunto alarmado.

—Itachi. – corrigió Naruto, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por el llamado de la puerta y la amortiguada voz de otro niño.

—Hideto nos espera afuera.

Minato salió corriendo y Naruto lo siguió. En la puerta el niño del clan Hyuuga los esperaba con un tazón en manos.

—Naruto-san. – lo saludo, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Te trajimos esto para que te sientas feliz. – exclamo Minato y Hideto le extendió el tazon.

—¡Es ramen! – Hideto no pudo contener la emoción, mirando ansioso que Naruto lo provara, según las palabras de Minato tenia ingredientes especiales que lo harian mas fuerte.

—Mama y yo lo preparamos… — Minato fue apagando su voz y su mirada se quedo enganchada al inicio del pasillo donde un chounin, no apartaba su mirada de ellos. Minato trago en seco, la mirada de los otros dos siguieron a la del pelinegro, esperando que el chico se acercara.

—Naruto-san, lamento esto. – le dijo Kenji, tomando de un brazo a Hideto y esperando que Minato llegara hasta el.

—No te preocupes. – rio Naruto. – debí imaginarme que se había escapado. Vamos Minato tienes que ir sino Sakura me matara.

Con un suspiro el pelinegro fue hasta su maestro, arrastrando los pies.

—Pero iras por mi ¿verdad? –Naruto asintió a toda respuesta – Tengo mucho que contarte. – agrego haciendo un ademan con los brazos.

Naruto rio y cerro de nuevo la puerta de su apartamento.

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de desayunar. – exclamo cogiendo un par de palillos, dispuesto a acabar en tiempo record con aquel apetitoso tazón de ramen. Sin embargo todo su entusiasmo termino después del primer bocado

—_mejor iré al ichiracu._ – pensó.

—**3—**

Sasuke detuvo su andar cuando los tejados de Konoha comenzaron a ser visibles. Habían pasado casi diez años desde que abandono la aldea y si en ese tiempo, alguna vez había pensado en volver, nunca imagino que sería por las causas que ahora lo obligaban a hacerlo.

—Te quedaras aquí a esperarme. – ordeno y repaso una ultima vez el plan, sabiendo que dentro de los territorios de Konoha ya no había macha atrás ni error posible. – Traeré el collar y partirás de inmediato para reunirte con Juugo…

—Si, si. – interrumpió Suigetsu, ahogo un bostezo y dejo caer su cuerpo pesadamente en la hierba. – se lo llevaremos a Tobi, a menos que el bipolar haya descubierto algo raro en Tobi. Que según mi opinión ya es lo suficientemente raro como para que le quieras encontrar otra cosa. – miro de reojo a Sasuke. – Aun no entiendo porque yo tengo que soportar al bipolar y tú te quedas con la diversión

—No dejes que te mire ningún ninja.

Sasuke ignoro por completo el comentario del ojilila y continuo su camino ajustándose la capa negra. Entrar a Konoha no debería suponer ningún obstáculo para él, y dudaba mucho que pudieran reconocerlo cuando la mayoría lo había visto solo cuando era un niño de 13 años, solo debía cuidarse de los que habían sido mas cercanos para él.

Traspaso las murallas de la ciudad, después de las preguntas de rigor por los dos jounin que custodiaban la puerta principal, se escurrió entre los tejados buscando las dos personas que necesitaba. Se dirigió al hospital y después de otear los posibles lugares donde estuviera la pelirosa, cedió su búsqueda. No tenia tiempo que perder, por lo que su prioridad era encontrar el collar del que le había hablado Madara y sin retrasar mas el momento fue hacia el apartamento de Naruto que el conocía, con un poco de suerte el chico aun vivía ahí.

Sasuke recorrió el apartamento con monotonía. Estaba desordenado y los restos de comida instantánea le indicaban que había dado con el apartamento que buscaba. Llego a la habitación que le parecía el mejor lugar para buscar el anhelado collar de Tobi, sin embargo reconoció la antigua fotografía que adornaba la mesa. Una que el también había tenido.

—Patético. – murmuro colocando boca abajo el retrato en el que aparecía Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi y él.

Pero antes de poder seguir con su inspección, escucho pasos apresurados. No tardo nada en salir de la habitación y colarse al pasillo que daba a la azotea, era un lugar perfecto en el que no lo podrían ver, mientras él vigilaba a la persona que llegaría. Se preparo para encarar a Naruto, utilizaría el Sharingan en el momento que aun estuviera en shock y se tomaría el collar.

Sin embargo, no fue el rubio quien entro haciendo escándalos en el apartamento. Sino quien él había buscado con tanta premura.

—¡Este lugar es un asco! – exclamo Sakura, dejando las bolsas de compras y ordenando un poco el lugar.

Sasuke la observaba petrificado e inconscientemente tomo la cinta con el emblema Uchiha que cargaba especialmente para la pelirosa. A pesar de que estaba decidido a pedirle que luciera esa cinta en lugar del emblema de la aldea, verla tranquila tarareando feliz, lo hacia dudar. Habían pasado tantos años…

Pero… ¿no era ella la que proclamaba un amor incondicional para con él? Se pregunto a si mismo. ¿No se lo había demostrado varias veces?

Aparto las dudas y bajó la oscura capucha que cubría la mitad de su rosto, al mismo tiempo que salía de su escondite.

—Sakura. – llamo con su fuerte voz. Atento a todas sus reacciones, sentía que el tiempo transcurría más lento.

La Kunoichi no reacciono de inmediato y despacio fue dejando las cosas que hacia para voltearse, insegura de lo que había oído.

No pudo y ni intento ocultar su sorpresa al tener al Uchiha frente a ella. Dejando escapar de golpe el aire que había retenido en sus pulmones.

—Sas…suke. – dijo arrastrando las palabras. Avanzo hasta él con cautela.

—Te he estado buscando. – Sakura se detuvo mirándolo extrañada.

—¿Tu, me has estado buscando? – pregunto con burla en sus palabras. — ¿Desde cuando?

—Hoy llegue a Konoha. – respondió ignorando la ironía. Tomo su mano y la atrajo hacia él. – ven conmigo.

—Sabes cuanto tiempo te espere. – suspiro. Con su mano acaricio el definido torso del pelinegro, mientras sus ojos viajaban al compás de su mano y las lágrimas comenzaban a nublarle la vista. – Te busque a donde fuera que iba, en cada misión, a pesar de lo mal que me habías tratado. Tenia la esperanza que… — volvió a suspirar y se separo bruscamente de él, limpiando con el torso de sus manos las rebeldes lagrimas. Vio como, levemente, la consternación se abría paso en el inmutable rostro del pelinegro y le sonrió con tristeza. — ¿Qué esperabas Sasuke? ¿Qué me pidieras acompañarte y que accedería gustosa? – negó casi con diversión. – Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado.

—Yo también esperaba verte. – reclamó, deshaciendo la distancia que Sakura había impuesto. – Naruto y Kakashi siguieron mis pasos en muchas ocasiones, pero tú nunca estabas. ¿Tan grandes eran tus ansias de verme, que no participaste en esas misiones? – el sarcasmo lo abrazaba a ahora a él. Sonrió sabiendo que había dominado la situación, la sujeto de la cintura y la volvió a atraer, consiente de lo como se revolvía nerviosa entre sus brazos.

—Yo.. no… no lo sabia. – Sakura intento liberarse sin embargo, solo consiguió que amarre fuera mas fuerte. – Tsunade-sama siempre intentaba dejarme fuera de esas misiones.

—Y lo consiguió. –se burlo. – Vamos Sakura, todo lo que he hecho ha tenido sus motivos, pero ahora estoy aquí para que vengas conmigo.

—No.— respondió clavando la mirada esmeralda en el impávido rostro. –Mis padres, mis amigos, Tsunade-sama… — _Minato,_ pensó. – tengo demasiados lazos que me unen a Konoha y además, yo… yo ya había decidido olvidarte.

Sasuke quedo petrificado con sus palabras, pero todo sentimiento que pudiera inundar sus ser, no lo demostró. Deslizo sus manos con lentitud por el cuerpo de la Kunoichi, dejándola libre mientras ella seguía balbuceando sus incoherentes — para él – excusas.

—Tu te volverás a marchar, dejándome a un lado cuando me convierta en un estorbo para tus propósitos y yo volveré a estar sola, con un dolor insufrible. No, no estoy dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo una vez más.

—Esta vez no será así. – le prometió. — ¿Qué mas te ata a este lugar?

Sakura abrió sus ojos con temor, mientras Sasuke la traspasaba con la mirada.

—Hay algo que no me estas…

—¡Sabes que te amo! – lo interrumpió, abrazándose al pelinegro. – pero tu a mi no y no puedo seguir así.

—¿Qué sabes tu de lo que siento? – siseo.

—…Fui una tonta al tardarme tanto en darme cuenta. Tú nunca me dijiste que me amabas, y con todo lo que has hecho, esta claro…

—¡Entonces dime porque demonios estoy aquí! – Sasuke golpeo la pared con su puño y Sakura retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, sin ver nada más que el Sharingan girando con furia. – Ya dejaras de darle vuelta al asunto y me dirás lo que tienes que decir…

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo logro volverla a cerrar. Miro sus manos que temblaban incontrolables. Debía decirle, _quería decirle, _entonces ¿Por qué le daba tanto miedo? ¿No le había dicho a Tsunade-sama que ya era momento?

—Esta bien… — murmuro resignada pero Sasuke no dejo su posición defensiva. – Lo que sucede es…

—¡Sakura—chan! – La voz de Naruto llego nítida hacia ellos aunque los separaba una pared.

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por una fracción de segundo antes que el Uchiha la tomara y volvieran a ocultarse en el camino hacia la azotea.

—Sasuke escúchame. – le dijo apresuradamente en un susurro. – lo que sucede es que tu y yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y otra voz llego hasta ellos con demasiada claridad. Sakura enmudeció.

—… y Hiroshi-san no dejo de molestarnos en todo el día. – se quejo la voz infantil. — ¿Mama? – llamo al no ver a la pelirosa en ningún lugar del apartamento.

Sakura sintió palidecer, podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre ella y temía enfrentarse a ella. Sin embargo Sasuke no le dejo opción y sujeto su rostro, obligándola a verlo.

Sakura asintió ante la mirada inquisidora.

—Entiendo. – Sasuke la soltó y se separo de ella, dispuesto a marcharse. Lo que él había creído un genjutsu de Hoshimaru regreso a su memoria y no le tomo mas de un par de segundo atar cabos, por mas que le doliera. – Si estos eran los lazos que te unían. – murmuro con desprecio.

Sakura cerró los ojos al percibir el veneno de esas palabras, pero cuando fue levemente empujada por el cuerpo del moreno, quiso detenerlo. Inconscientemente le tomo su mano. Sasuke se deshizo del contacto con un movimiento brusco.

—vente con tu pequeña familia, aunque tal vez deba felicitar a Naruto. – agrego con un mórbido humor.

Sasuke no espero más y subió el tramo de escaleras antes que las ganas de traspasar a Naruto con su chidori fueran mas fuertes que su voluntad. Podía imaginarse al dueño de esa inocente voz, tan molesto como el propio Naruto y sintió como un odio irracional crecía hacia el niño.

Sakura lo siguió, dispuesta a aclarar la confundida mente del pelinegro.

—¡Sasuke espera! – grito al llegar a la terraza. El Uchiha se detuvo y la miro, mostrando sus ojos carmesí. – No es lo que tú crees… — artículo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Acaso él no es tu…? — Las palabras no podían salir de sus labios, eso era volverlo realidad.

—Si es mi hijo. – aseguro, acercándose indecisa. – pero también es…

—No me interesa saber nada más. – la detuvo. No podía decir si con su fría voz o con su fulminante mirada, pero Sakura no pudo seguir avanzando.

Sasuke salto al siguiente tejado y antes de caer, su cuerpo desapareció en la nada.

—¡SASUKE! – grito Sakura corriendo hasta el lugar donde había estado el chico. Sus rodillas dejaron de responderle e inevitablemente cayo hincada, sus ojos derramaron las lagrimas que se había negado a dejar libre. Su cuerpo se rompía una vez más. – también es tuyo. – murmuro sabiendo que sus palabras no llegarían a nadie mas.

**-4-**

Sasuke apareció con varios tejados de diferencia, pero sin dejar de perder de vista a la pelirosa. Su mirada vacía la contemplo arrodillada, probablemente llora, pensó. Y luego observo como Naruto salía a conciliarla. Su seño se frunció y antes de hacer otra locura se marcho.

—¡Eso ha sido rápido! – exclamo Suigetsu al verlo llegar, extendió su mano esperando recibir el tan preciad collar que pedía Tobi, sin embargo Sasuke paso de largo. – Eh Sasuke, creo que se te ha olvidado el plan.

—Ha habido un cambio. – contesto secamente, clavando sus ojos en la silueta de la aldea. –Mañana toda Konoha ardera.

—Creí que no te gustaba matar inocentes. – le recordó Suigetsu con aburrimiento.

—Y yo tenia entendida que a ti no te molestaba hacerlo. – respondió. Sasuke miro a su compañero con el Magenkyo Sharingan danzando en sus ojos mientras sonreía con diversión. – Yo me encargare de Naruto.

_**-Continuara-**_

_**NdA: ¡Hola de nuevo! Si soy yo actualizando mas rápida que la luz jajaja, esto ha sido ha petición de Sakura nita así que aquí esta el capitulo dedicado a la cumpleañera. Espero que a todos les guste. **_

_**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **_


	15. Una mision de rescate de rango super S

Capitulo 15: Misión de rescate de rango súper "S"

La noche era silenciosa y algo fría, por lo que Sakura se levanto y camino hasta el cuarto de su pequeño hijo. Todo estaba en calma, sin embargo los brillantes ojos verdes resaltaban en la parcial oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Que haces despierto aun? – pregunto con dulzura, adentrándose en la habitación y cerrando la ventana con seguro.

-Es que… bueno, - el niño jugueteaba con sus dedos – no entiendo que sucedió en casa de tío Naruto, pensé que me quedaría con él el resto de la tarde.

Sakura camino despacio hasta sentarse en la cama, frente a Minato.

-Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente, nada que deba preocuparte. Te prometo que mañana te recompensara. – agrego golpeándole levemente la nariz, por lo que Minato cerro con fuerza sus ojos y arrugo el entrecejo.

-Fue por Sasuke ¿verdad?

La pelirosa levanto ambas cejas sorprendida. La certera conjetura la había tomado con la guardia baja, pero pronto reconoció que aquello era lo que precisamente quería preguntar Minato. Los ojos rebosantes de curiosidad mataban el tono despreocupado con el que había intentado hacer la pregunta.

-¿Qué quieres saber? – pregunto acostándose junto a él y abrazándolo, ocultando la tristeza que esa pregunta le causaba.

-¿Quién es?

Minato contemplo a su madre en silencio, mientras ella pensaba que decirle.

-Él es un ninja muy fuerte, - comenzó a relatar. – ha tenido una misión que lo ha llevado fuera de Konoha por mucho tiempo…

-¿Es de Konoha? ¿Es un ANBU? – pregunto emocionado, saltando en la cama.

Sakura rio. Lo volvió a meter en la cama.

-No. Él es… independiente– respondió, mirando la cara de confusión del pequeño. "Independiente" buena palabra para justificarlo, pensó con sarcasmo. – Lo entenderás después. Algunos ninjas lo hacen.

-¿Y su misión ya termino?

-Mmm… no lo se, es secreta- agrego en un susurro. Minato abrió sus ojos de par en par. Muchas más dudas se formaban en su cabeza.- Pero ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir al kínder.

Sakura acomodo al niño y se levanto, volviendo a la ventana. Movió la cortina un poco para poder escudriñar en la oscura calle, perdiendo su mirada en el solitario corredor. Luego se dirigió a la puerta apoyándose en el marco y volteando hacia Minato una ultima vez.

-Buenas noches. – le sonrió.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

En un rápido movimiento Sakura hizo un sello para un genjutsu, sumergiendo a su hijo en un sueño profundo y activando los dos pergaminos que protegían la habitación. Uno en la ventana y otro en la puerta. Nadie podría entrar a menos que ambos fueran removidos desde dentro.

Reviso mentalmente las armas que cargaba, y busco sus guantes en las mesas cercanas mientras caminaba con sigilo hacia su cuarto.

Encendió la luz al entrar, buscando segar brevemente al intruso, y se pego a la pared evitando un ataque a sus espaldas. Localizo de inmediato a uno de ellos a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba y, aprovechando su pequeña ventaja, lanzo una seria de agujas senbon paralizándolo.

-Muy bien, no esperaba que tuviéramos una baja tan rápido. – la familiar voz, pero con un tono lúgubre, le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Sus ojos ubicaron al segundo intruso de inmediato, en el rincón opuesto al de ella y cerca al balcón. Una capa negra evitaba observar su rostro, pero gracias a su voz sabia que era alguien con quien al menos había hablado alguna vez aunque no lo podía identificar.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Tu ninjutsu medico.

-No es necesario venir a atacarme para eso. – espeto con un poco de sarcasmo.

-Hablo de tú jutsu. – Hizo énfasis en el posesivo y luego se acercó un poco más hasta quedar en el centro de la habitación.

El rostro de Sakura se desencajo de la impresión y no atino a hacer nada más que verlo por unos segundos. Supo que su reacción la había delatado cuando lo miro esbozar una media sonrisa.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero. – le dijo antes de que ella protestara.

-No esta terminado. Es muy peligroso.

-No me interesa, lo terminaras en la práctica.

Sakura trabo su mandíbula y apretó sus puños. ¿Quién demonios se creía?

Concentro su chakra en la planta de los pies y se impulso para acortar toda la distancia de un salto y asestar un puño que acabara con todo rápido. No podía fallar, sino su casa quedaría destruida en el proceso.

El chico no parecía percatarse del inminente ataque, pero fue hasta que estaba a unos segundos de tocarlo que se apartó. Era mas rápido que Sakura y ella tuvo que reducir el chakra que estaba en su puño, el suelo crujió bajo su fuerza pero no fue nada grave, sin embargo una lluvia de kunai se desato sobre ella. Había caído justamente en la trampa de él y eso le costó varios heridas. Con su jutsu medico comenzó a sanar las heridas casi por reflejo, al mismo tiempo que se batía a taijutsu con el intruso.

No era tan bueno en taijutsu como ella, lo pudo comprobar con unos cuantos golpes; pero algo la ralentizaba. ¡Los kunais debían tener alguna sustancia!, pensó de inmediato, ¿Veneno? No, lo habría identificado de inmediato.

Su cuerpo se volvió tan pesado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que callo al piso, aun consciente. Lo vio acercarse hasta ella y supo que la cargó como si no pesara nada, luego se acercó a su compañero y todo se volvió oscuro. Al menos había conseguido que nada le pasara a Minato…

**-1-**

Suigetsu resoplo molesto una vez mas aquella noche. Quería dormir. Bueno… no tanto, pero no tenia muchas opciones que hacer en un bosque en medio de la nada y él no era tan aficionado a los entrenamientos como para ponerse a afilar su espada a media noche. Además era muy aburrido entrenar con blancos inmóviles, prefería esperar hasta el día siguiente donde si tendría mucha diversión enfrentándose a un sinfín de ninjas de la hoja. No podía negar que aquello si lo entusiasmaba. Probablemente dejaría unos cuantos sobrevivientes, solo para que corriera la voz sobre él siendo uno de los espadachines de la niebla, para que supieran quien era el nuevo dueño de kibiriki houcho y así tal vez los otros espadachines lo buscarían a él, acortando mucho su búsqueda y logrando obtener finalmente las siete espadas.

Una carcajada se escapo de su boca al imaginarse su fantasía completa, pero enmudeció al instante a escuchar un sonido en medio del follaje. Se levanto de inmediato y escondió su chakra lo más que pudo pasando su mirada por los alrededores. ¡Maldición! Tenia que admitir que con Karin no tendría ni porque preocuparse por una emboscada. El maldito radar pelirrojo tenia que haberse dejado atrapar.

-Se supone que estas haciendo guardia. – Suigetsu salto en su lugar y con horror giro sobre sus talones para encarar a Sasuke. El Uchiha se acercaba a paso lento hasta él, colocando la katana en su forro.

-No me digas, es solo que me gusta estar escondido detrás de los arboles. ¡Claro que estoy haciendo guardia!

Sasuke alzo una ceja, mirándolo con la expresión monótona que tenia siempre, por una milésima de segundo. Luego siguió su camino hasta llegar a la fogata.

-Si nos atacan, yo no te protegeré.

-¿Y de que quieres que me proteja? ¿Una bandada de flores? – pregunto exasperado en parte, porque no venia necesidad de no poder dormir si de todos modos Sasuke siempre estaba despierto y por otro lado, el que Sasuke hablara siempre con la misma inexpresividad en la voz lo llevaba hasta la locura, ni siquiera podía saber cuando el Uchiha ordenaba algo o preguntaba. A veces pensaba que tanto usar el chidori le habría frito la parte del cerebro encargada de eso.

-Estamos muy cerca de Konoha, en un segundo podemos estar rodeados por un escuadrón ANBU.

-Como digas… - bufo. Se acostó en el suelo utilizando sus brazos de almohadas y perdiendo la mirada en el cielo estrellado. –Eh… ¿Sasuke? – el pelinegro alzo su cabeza esperando que continuara. – mejor olvídalo. – agrego con una sonrisa, ganándose un gruñido en respuesta.

Tenía curiosidad, pero había sido iluso al pensar que Sasuke le diría que ocurrió en Konoha para que estuviera tan alterado, no era su problema de todos modos.

**-2-**

Los rayos del sol penetraron perezosamente en el dormitorio de Minato. El niño se revolvió incomodo, pero segundos después parpadeo quitándose el poco sueño que tenia.

Minato camino hasta la puerta restregándose los ojos que finalmente se acostumbraron a la claridad, y se encontró de cara con un pergamino pegado en el marco de la puerta. No lo pensó dos vece para quitarlo y seguir su camino hacia la habitación de su madre. Recordó que ese día era viernes y podría pasar toda la tarde con su tío Naruto sin preocuparse de dormir temprano. Sonrió al imaginarse en todo lo que haría, ya que habían prometido recompensarlo por el día anterior. Acelero el paso por el pasillo que lo separaba de la habitación. Solo escuchaba el eco de los pequeños golpes que sus pasos producían al chocar con la madera, no era extraño ya que solo vivían él y su madre; y él siempre era el primero en levantarse.

Un bostezo se escapo de sus labios antes de empujar la puerta semiabierta del cuarto de Sakura. Sus ojos se abrieron con espanto e inconscientemente retuvo la respiración.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre…

Los trozos de espejo yacían en el suelo hechos añicos, y el resto de sus pertenencias corrían con la misma suerte, esparcidas en toda la habitación. Miro hacia la cama, y sintió un vacío en su estomago que le impedía respirar. Más de diez kunais estaban clavados en el colchón, volvió a pasar los ojos por toda la habitación descubriendo con horror que también había armas en las paredes y en el suelo, especialmente cerca de una pequeña fisura en la madera y de varias gotas de sangre.

-¿Mamá? – susurro reteniendo las lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos, retrocediendo hasta chocar con la puerta.

Se giro sobresaltado, y salió deprisa de la habitación. Miro hacia el final del pasillo. Todo estaba en calma, no había nadie más en casa. Salió corriendo sin pensarlo mucho y se adentro en las calles semivacías de Konoha, teniendo el extraño presentimiento de ser seguido.

Sabia hacia donde ir.

Sabía lo que debía de hacer.

-¡Abuela! – grito al traspasar la puerta. -¿Pero que demonios…? – Tsunade se levanto al escuchar las puertas de su despacho golpear contra la pared y luego observo como una manta de pelo azabache se abalanzo

sobre ella. El niño lloraba incontrolablemente, ocultando su cara entre su ropa. – Oye, tranquilízate. - se agacho hasta él y lo abrazo. Acariciándole el cabello. -¿Dime que te ocurre?

Todo lo que dijo el niño combinado con hipidos y sollozos, le resulto incomprensible, pero sabía que debía ser algo sumamente malo. Minato no era el tipo de niños que lloraba por cualquier pequeñez; al contrario fingía que entendía todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor – aunque no tuviera ni la menor idea de lo que ocurría. – he intentaba manejarlo como un adulto. – aunque tampoco tenia mucho éxito en ello. – pero era para poderse ver fuerte y proteger a su madre, como a él le gustaba decir siempre.

-Todo va a estar bien. – le dijo sin pensarlo. El niño se separo de ella y se limpio las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Es la palabra de la Hokage. – le sonrió con ternura. – pero necesito que me ayudes y me digas bien lo que sucedió.

-¡Atacaron a mama! – volvió a romper en llanto, balbuceando lo que había encontrado esa mañana en la habitación.

Tsunade se levanto y mando a llamar a Shikamaru de inmediato, junto con unos cuantos ninjas más. Espero impacientemente dando vueltas en su despacho, como león enjaulado, mientras recordaba cualquier indicio de una posible amenaza. Sus ojos se desviaron inconscientemente al niño que estaba sentado en su silla intentando controlar su llanto, negó casi de inmediato desechando la idea que era un asunto relacionado con el Uchiha. Si lo supieran, Minato hubiera sido el primero a quien se hubieran llevado.

Pero, de cualquier forma, el niño resultaba una buena forma de chantaje. Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo habían secuestrado a él también? Podía ser una trampa. Se masajeo las sienes intentando disipar su confusión. Quedaban muchos cabos sueltos y no sabían desde que horas habían atacado a Sakura.

Shizune entro por las puertas dobles anunciando la llegada de los ninjas. Ella se sentó levemente en el escritorio, ocultando a Minato de las caras de los Shinobis curiosos, pero aun así los tres ya lo habían visto y disimularon su desconcierto.

-Alguien entro a la aldea. – anuncio, ganándose toda la atención de los tres chicos. – Kotetsu e Izumo se encuentra revisando los informes de las personas que han entrado a la aldea en los últimos días, aunque no creo que nos sirva de mucho.

-Tsunade-sama – interrumpió Kiba. – eso no explica porque estamos aquí.

Tsunade escucho un pequeño sollozo a sus espaldas y toda intención de regañar a Kiba desapareció en el momento.

-Sakura ha sido atacada en la noche y desapareció de la aldea.

Los tres se sorprendieron, mostrándolo en grados diferentes. Kiba abrió los ajos con desmesura, el cuerpo de Shikamaru se tenso visible y dirigió su mirada al niño en pijamas que se encontraba detrás del escritorio de la Hokage; y Sai se revolvió un poco pero su rostro serio se mantuvo imperturbable.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no podemos seguir desperdiciándolo. Sai, Kiba, partan inmediatamente. Tal vez aun podamos conseguir algún rastro de su rumbo. Sai, mantennos informado de todo. Pronto mandaremos refuerzos –Los dos ninjas asintieron y se retiraron de la estancia. – Shizune, lleva a Minato con los padres de Sakura y quédate con él y no salgan a ningún lado.

-Pero yo también quiero ir. – Salto Minato. Los tres adultos se voltearon hacia él.

-Esto ya no es un juego Minato, te quedaras con Shizune como ya he dicho.

-Ayudare en lo que sea – prometió, apoyo con determinación las manos en el escritorio y miro, con sus ojos llorosos, fijamente a Tsunade. – pero debo ir. ¡Quiero ver a mamá!

-Déjate de caprichos, ellos deben moverse rápido.

-Soy el más rápido de mi clase. – contractado, dibujando una sonrisa en su lloroso rostro. – no les daré problema. He aprendido mucho, seré un gran ninja…

-¡Ya basta! – le reprendió duramente. – cuando tengas un protector piensa en ir a misiones de lo contrario te quedaras aquí. Y recuerda que un ninja siempre obedece las órdenes.

-¡Entonces seré un ninja independiente! – grito Minato. De pronto la idea de ninjas de ese tipo ya no se le hacia tan rara como la noche anterior e incluso comenzaba a imaginar que era por eso que existían tales shinobis. El niño salto de la silla, corrió hacia la puerta.

-¿Cómo que independiente? – pregunto Shikamaru, logrando detenerlo.

Minato lo miro sobre su hombro, mostrando sus mejillas enrojecidas por el enojo.

-¡Buscare mis propias misiones secretas, como Sasuke! – grito antes de desaparecer por los pasillos de la torre Hokage.

Las tres personas que se quedaron en la habitación, se paralizaron de inmediato. Tsunade voltio hacia Shizune, que estaba pálida y se aferraba a Tontón, ellas estaban seguras que el niño nunca antes había escuchado ese nombre y mucho menos.

-¿Quién le pudo mencionar a Sasuke y lo que hizo? – pregunto Shikamaru a nadie en especifico. Era lo mismo que se cuestionaban ellas.

-Shizune, ve con él y manda a llamar a Naruto. – ordeno ahora la rubia, con un tono demasiado calmado que erizo la piel de la pelinegra.

Los dos se quedaron en completo silencio mientras esperaban la llegada del rubio. Sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. Shikamaru buscaba una razón de la desaparición de Sakura, y tenia varias en mente. Era demasiado cercana a la Hokage, a Naruto… era un rehén perfecto para chantajear a la aldea de la hoja. Por lo tanto debían de encontrar el motivo cuanto antes, para poder contratacar. Por otro lado, la mención de Sasuke después de tanto tiempo siendo un tema tabú, no le parecía ninguna coincidencia; era un ninja lo suficientemente habilidoso para burla los guardias o utilizar genjutsus con su Sharingan, vencería a Sakura y la llevaría. Sabia que para al Uchiha no le era indiferente Sakura y un ninja medico siempre seria una buena herramienta para un ninja renegado, pero ¿Porque dejar a Minato…? No es que a él se lo hubieran confesado, pero cualquiera se daba cuenta que ese niño era un Uchiha.

¿Qué podría querer Sasuke cerca de Konoha?

Las quejas del Jinchuriki comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo y los ojos negros de Shikamaru se centraron en la puerta.

-¡¿Sabes la hora que es?! – rugió Naruto al entrar a la habitación. Estaba dispuesto a seguir argumentando cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, pero al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Tsunade y Shikamaru prefirió callar. En ese momento fue consciente de la tensión. - ¿Qué esta ocurriendo, vieja? – pregunto desconcertado.

-Antes que nada, - comenzó Tsunade, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. – quiero saber si, ¿fuiste tu quien le hablo a Minato sobre Sasuke?

Naruto trago en seco y una capa de sudor le cubrió el rostro. Miro de reojo a Shikamaru que seguía apoyado en una pared.

-N…no veo nada… de malo, en eso. – contesto, preparado para recibir un golpe. Pero nada paso. Levanto la vista hacia Tsunade, pero ella solo observaba a Shikamaru, escéptica.

-Naruto, esto es serio. – le dijo Shikamaru. – Nunca le han mencionado a Sasuke, ¿Por qué ahora?

-Realmente, no lo hice yo. – confeso el rubio, intentando descifrar que podía estar pasando. Un reclamo por parte de Tsunade lo podía aceptar, ella era demasiado sobreprotectora con el niño; pero Shikamaru ¿Qué pintaba en todo eso?

Tanto Shikamaru, como Tsunade estaban a la expectativa de las palabras de Naruto. No era certero que Sasuke, estuviera involucrado pero podía ser un inicio de la búsqueda de la pelirosa. Y aunque Tsunade nunca lo diría en voz alta, esa era la probabilidad que mas la alarmaba.

-…Fue Sakura. Fue un accidente – se apresuró a añadir al ver las caras contrariadas. – Pensaba que ella misma te lo vendría a decir, supongo que no importa que sea yo de todos modos. – continuo, dirigiéndose a la Hokage. – Ayer en la tarde se encontró con Sasuke en mi departamento.

-¿Y que hacia Sasuke ahí? – pregunto Shikamaru, se impulso de la pared y camino con paso cansino hasta quedar junto a Naruto.

El rubio como primera respuesta se encogió de hombros, pero supuso que no iba a ser suficiente.

-Yo no lo vi, ¡Te juro que si lo hubiera hecho, ese Teme estaría rogando nunca haberse ido por la paliza que le daría! – Rugió, levantando el puño al recordar con enojo la manera tan amarga en que su amiga había llorado.

Tenía razón, si Naruto y el Uchiha se hubieran encontrado, no habría persona en todo Konoha que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Eso los llevaba a…

-¿Qué hizo Sakura después? – pregunto Shikamaru.

-Me dijo que volvería a su casa.

Tsunade y Shikamaru se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

-Shikamaru ve por Inoichi e interroguen a Karin de inmediato. Quiero que obtengan toda la información que puedan.

-¡Ya díganme de una vez por todas que sucede! – exclamo Naruto perdiendo la paciencia de ser tratado como si no estuviese.

Con un gesto de mano, Tsunade le indico a Shikamaru que se retirara. Volvió hasta detrás de su escritorio y se sentó. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y los expulso lentamente antes de comenzar a narrar lo poco que sabía.

**-3-**

La madre de Sakura miro por enésima vez sobre su hombro, desde la cocina podía tener vista hacia la sala donde la mata de pelo azabache seguía sobresaliendo del borde del sofá. Ya llevaba varias horas así. Volvió su atención al almuerzo por unos minutos, antes de volver a sentarse en la mesa. Su pequeño nieto seguía enfrascado, mirando hacia la ventana; sin duda había heredado la actitud melancólica que su querida hija. Recordó cuando era Sakura quien se quedaba horas pensando, y las causas que le quitaban la tranquilidad a esa edad. Sus amigas y el problema de su frente, Sakura siempre sobrevalora ese pequeño detalle que fuera ligeramente mas grande que la de los demás; aunque estaba segura que Minato no le importaba mucho su aspecto físico, de todos modos era un niño adorable. La otra razón era el sobreviviente de los Uchiha que siempre le había robado los suspiros a su hija, rio para sus adentros al imaginar a su nieto en una situación similar.

-¿Segura que esta todo bien? – pregunto, centrando su atención en la pelinegra que estaba frente a ella.

-Claro que si Yuki-san, es solo que quería salir de la aldea y Tsunade-sama se lo ha impedido. – respondió Shizune, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su té.

-Quiere crecer tan rápido. – dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza. Shizune sonrió con tristeza, pero Yuki no se percato.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! – La voz jovial de su esposo, interrumpió la plática. Ambas mujeres lo observaron acercarse a Minato. –Mina-chan te he traído tus dulces favoritos.

El shinobi se sentó junto al niño y le extendió la bolsa.

-No tengo ganas. – respondió sin mirarlo.

-Ya deja esa cara larga, que los niños deben estar felices. – Silencio. Minato no movió ni siquiera un musculo. – Cuando tengas tu insignia, podrás irte y conocer todo el mundo ninja. Saldrás tanto a misiones, que te aburrirás.

El niño lo miro, abrió la boca para rebatir, pero volvió a cerrarla y encerrarse en el descubierto mutismo.

-¿Quieres ir al parque después de comer? – pregunto el pelirosa como ultimo recurso. – Tus amigos ya deberían de estar ahí.

Minato iba a negarse inmediatamente, no tenia ganas de estar con nadie, simplemente quería ir a buscar a su madre. Pero en lugar de eso, accedió, creando una nueva idea en su mente.

-¿No cree que se comporta demasiado raro? – pregunto el mayor de los Haruno al llegar a la mesa.

-No lo creo, Haruno-san. – Intervino Shizune. – sabe que es extraño que Tsunade-sama le niegue algo.

-Tienes razón Shizune. – salto Yuki, cruzando los brazos bajo si pecho. – esa mujer tiene muy mal acostumbrado a mi nieto.

Minato pasó el resto del almuerzo en silencio, mientras los adultos hablaban sin parar, especialmente sus abuelos. Finalmente salió con su abuelo, logrando librarse de la vigilancia de Shizune.

Habían tomado el camino mas largo hacia el parque de juegos, mientras su abuelo hablaba con cada persona que se encontraba y trataba de involucrarlo a él, hasta que Naruto apareció frente a ellos, el niño pelinegro corrió hasta él para abrazarlo quedándose así por unos momentos.

-La traeré de vuelta. – le aseguro Naruto, mientras se agachaba hasta quedar al nivel del niño.

-Lo se. Pero yo también quería ayudar. – respondió reprimiendo el nudo en la garganta.

-Y si tu vas, ¿Quién protegerá la aldea mientras no estoy? – Naruto le dedico su mejor sonrisa. – Eres la mano derecha del futuro Hokage, ¡No puedes abandonar a los indefensos aldeanos al mandato de la vieja Tsunade!

Minato sonrió con timidez y levanto su mirada del suelo, contagiándose un poco del entusiasmo de su padrino.

**-4-**

-¡No. Se. Nada! – grito la pelirroja por enésima vez, desesperada. Shikamaru se tapo los oídos con una mueca de fastidio; Kakashi, a su lado, hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de molestia ante la voz demasiado aguda.

-Nos obligas a recurrir a otras técnicas. – hablo de manera impasible Inoichi.

Junto sus manos, formando casi un cuadro, listo para ejecutar un jutsu de transferencia y un segundo después el cuerpo inerte del rubio se relajaba en su silla.

Karin sintió horrorizada como el chakra del shinobi se acercaba a ella. Cayó inconsciente al mismo tiempo que Inochi y luego de unos segundos ambos despertaron.

-Es inútil. – dijo acercándose a los shinobis que observaban todo. – Uchiha solo había planeado matar a su hermano, después de eso no había compartido nada más.

Kakashi suspiro y miro de reojo la puerta.

-¿Aun no hay noticias de Sai y Kiba? – El ninja que estaba en la entrada negó. – No tenemos nada aun y solo no estamos dejando llevar por un comentario.

-El equipo de refuerzo ya esta formado, pero no los podemos enviar a ciegas. – intervino Shikaku. - ¿Qué va a pasar con el niño? Sea o no Uchiha quien esta detrás de esto, será mejor protegerlo.

-Tsunade-sama ya ha tomado medidas preventivas. Shizune esta con él en todo momento. – dijo Shikamaru.

Karin no se movió de la misma posición desde que había recobrado el conocimiento. Escuchaba atenta la plática de los shinobis, pero no entendía cual era el afán de proteger a ese niño llamado Minato, ni su relación con Sasuke. La regresaron a su celda, mientras ella se debatía entre saber quien era él y no hacerlo. Se había prometido a si misma que Sasuke ya no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, no después de haberla abandonado. No regreso a su celda, como había supuesto. Sino a otra habitación para otra ronda de "interrogación"

-¿Realmente creen que esta ocultando algo? – pregunto Inoichi mirando a la pelirroja perderse por el pasillo. – tenia varias barreras en su mente.

-No. – dijo Shikamaru. – pero debemos probar su reacción.

La puesta de metal se abrió con estruendo, dejando pasar a un ninja.

-Ha llegado el mensaje de Sai. – les dijo, tendiéndoles un pergamino.

Kakashi no perdió tiempo en desenvolverlo, era corto, no más de una frase.

-Sera mejor que nos movamos rápido. Han encontrado el olor de Sasuke en el bosque, en la salida norte. – les dijo al resto de sus compañeros. – dejare a Uuhei con ustedes.

Los ninjas asintieron, mientras Kakashi mordía si pulgar y los símbolos de la invocación aparecían en el suelo. Con una nube de humo, el perro grande y con vendas se materializo entre ellos.

Kakashi desapareció, para reaparecer dentro de una nube de humo en el parque, miro a Naruto junto a Minato y se acercó a ellos.

-Naruto. – llamo, haciendo que el rubio se levantara. – ya es hora.

Naruto observo sobre su hombro a Minato, pero antes de hacer algo, sintió la mano de Kakashi sobre su hombro. El sensei del equipo siete, tomo la mano del niño y se alejó unos pasos.

-Actuaste bien esta mañana. – le dijo al niño, sin apartar la vista del lago que estaba a unos metros. – Ahora confía en nosotros.

-Lo hago, Naruto-ojisan ya me lo ha dicho.

Kakashi asintió y dio un paso para retirarse, capto de reojo la imagen del niño y se detuvo. Era imposible que no recordara al alumno de doce años que una vez había tenido. La mirada de profunda tristeza ahora se posaba en los ojos verdes. Kakashi suspiro derrotado y tomo asiento al lado del niño.

-Me recuerdas a tu padre. – le dijo de pronto, captando toda la atención del niño.- Él tuvo una situación similar y solía pensar que estaba solo. – Minato agacho su cabeza, todo lo que sabia de su padre se reducía a esa información. – Quiero que sepas que tu no lo estas. Siempre nos tendrás a nosotros y Sakura regresara pronto. Tu madre es fuerte.

Agrego al darse cuenta que sonaba como si estuviera dando malas noticias. Se levanto y desordeno un poco el pelo de Minato, antes de partir. El niño se quedo inmóvil, pensando en las palabras del peligris.

Su padre…

Si tan solo él estuviera ahí, nada de eso ocurriría.

Un ladrido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Toboe, el perro café y pequeño, estaba junto a él acariciándolo suavemente con su cola. El perro se dio la vuelta y lanzo otro ladrido, mirando sobre su hombro, Minato descubrió a sus amigos llamándolo desde el parque. Camino hasta ellos, mientras el perro iba unos pasos adelante y corría hasta lanzarse a su dueña.

-Escuchamos lo que le paso a Sakura-san – dijo Sango intentando romper el hielo, pero solo logre que la mirada esmeralda se fijara intensamente en ella, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Lo escuche por mi prima– dijo Kei – y mientras estábamos en clases hemos diseñado un plan.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que es momento de tener nuestra misión de rango súper S. – contesto Hideto sacando varios papeles de su mochila.

**-5-**

Minato penetro nuevamente en la habitación de su madre, pasando por encima de las cintas que prohibían el paso. Todo seguía igual que esa mañana. Según las instrucciones de Sango, debería recoger una prenda de su madre. Atravesó la habitación, mirando con horror cada kunai que estaba en el suelo y finalmente abrió el ropero, sacando una camisa y guardándola en su mochila. Sabía que su madre también guardaba algunas armas en la habitación, así que regreso hasta el tocador para tomarlas. Sus ojos no pudieron evitar recorrer todos los daños que había en el impecable cuarto de su madre, hasta toparse con dos fotografías que adornaban el lugar. Ambas caídas y con el vidrio hecho añicos.

Levanto una del piso y la coloco en su lugar usual. Estaba él, no era mas que un bebe de algunos meses, en brazos de su madre y junto a ella sus padres y Tsunade; atrás Kakashi, Ino y Naruto, los últimos dos con una sonrisa radiante. Cada uno le había contado su versión de ese día, una infinidad de veces. Levanto la otra, contemplándola por varios minutos, sus ojos fijos en la misma persona. Era la única foto que tenían de su padre donde apenas acababa de ascender a gennin. Siempre había deseado poder conocerlo, que él lo llevara a la escuela por las mañanas y que en la tarde le contara sus aventuras en las misiones junto a Naruto. Que lo entrenara y fuera él quien le revolviera el cabello cuando estuviera orgulloso. Ver una de las competencias entre él y su tío. Y finalmente al dormir, después de que su madre acobijara, que llegara él para asegurarse que él estaba dormido.

Cuantas veces había imaginado como seria si él estuviera vivo…

Saco la fotografía del marco y la guardo en su mochila. Quería imaginar que su padre lo protegería en esa misión. Volvió a su cuarto por lo último que faltaba en su equipaje. Si Tsunade había dicho que debería tener un protector para salir de la aldea, él lo tendría. Saco la cinta azul que había encontrado la noche anterior en casa de Naruto y la ató a su frente, donde un abanico rojo y blanco desplazaba al símbolo de la hoja que tenían el resto de los shinobis.

Se reunió, junto a sus amigos, unas cuadras antes de la salida de Konoha. Los cuatro niños se escondieron dejando que Sango hiciera la distracción.

-¡Hola Kotetsu! – saludo acercándose a la pequeña caseta.

-¿Levaras a pasear a Toboe? – pregunto el ninja y ella asintió. – Ya sabes hasta donde puedes llegar y regresa antes de media hora. – recito como siempre lo hacia cuando ella salía.

-¿Qué hace Izumo? – pregunto, mirando al ninja que comparaba dos libros.

-No, es nada. Solo un encargo de Tsunade-sama. – dijo Kotetsu con una ademan de manos para restarle importancia. Izumo lo fulmino con su único ojo visible.

-Deberías ayudarme, creo que he encontrado algo. – contesto el otro ninja encargado de la entrada a la aldea. – Este chico – agrego señalando uno de los libros. – le han dado de alta en el hospital y no lo encuentro en ningún lado.

Kotetsu se acercó hasta él, enfrascándose en los libros. Sango aprovecho para dar la señal, los niños corrieron en silencio aprovechando la discusión entre los ninjas y se refugiaron en los arboles del bosque.

Izumo, levanto la cabeza, mirando extrañado a su alrededor.

-Eh… yo… ya regreso. – dijo Sango, corriendo hacia él bosque.

-Hay que avisarle de esto a Tsunade-sama. – Kotetsu se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos.

Sango cayó sentada a los pies de los cinco niños, mientras recuperaba él aire. Toboe ladro hacia Minato.

-Vamos debemos apresurarnos. – dijo Kei mirando hacia todos lados. El bosque era inmenso.

-¿Pero hacia donde vamos? – pregunto Hideto.

-¿Traes la prenda? – Sango miro Minato y este simplemente asintió. Toboe ladro nuevamente.

El Haruno dejo caer su mochila al piso y comenzó a revisar, sin embargo, Toboe se lanzo sobre él dejándolo caer de espaldas.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Minato intento levantarse, pero el perro en su pecho seguía ladrándole.

-Tienes un olor diferente, es esa cinta. - le dijo la niña. Todos voltearon hacia él. – y lo siente tambien en el bosque.

-¿De donde la sacaste? – pregunto Kei, mirando el símbolo con curiosidad. – No habia visto ese emblema antes.

-Lo encontré ayer, en el apartamento de Naruto-ojisan. Creo que es de Sasuke-san – agrego. Todos los niños se emocionaron al escuchar eso.

-¡¿El ninja independiente del que nos hablaste?! – pregunto Kenji. El oji-jade asintió.

-Creo que es el símbolo de los ninjas independientes. – dijo Minato, volviendo a colocarse bien la cinta.

-¡Genial!

-Yo quiero una.

Hablaron sus dos amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Sasuke-san debe estar cerca. – comento Sango, captando la atención de los niños. – Toboe siente su olor.

-Busquémoslo – sugirió Hideto. – podríamos pedirle ayuda.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron la marcha internándose en el bosque.

**-6-**

Sasuke sentía la mirada inquisitiva de Suigetsu clavada en su espalda, aun así no disminuyeron el paso. Sentía la presencia de cuatro chakras, no se sentía poderoso pero podía ser que se estuvieran ocultando. Un leve -casi imperceptible- movimiento de cabeza basto para que el espadachín desapareciera. Sasuke se detuvo en medio del bosque, esperando el más leve movimiento para atacar.

Se había cansado de estar esquivando los grupos que enviaba Konoha, había hecho varios señuelos en la noche, para distraer a los ninjas rastreadores y así retrasarlos mientras él se infiltraba nuevamente al pueblo.

-Alto. – Dijo Sango, con voz asustada. Los tres niños voltearon a verla de inmediato, mientras Toboe se escondía detrás de ella. – ya tranquilo, todo esta bien. – le susurro a su cachorro, pero este volvió a ladrar. Su expresión de miedo, alerto a sus amigos.

-¿Qué tiene Toboe? – pregunto Minato.

-Dice que alguien se acerca.

Hideto se volteo y activo su Byakugan, los pocos segundos que su energía le permitía.

-Ha desaparecido uno. – anuncio.

Los chicos retrocedieron instintivamente, listos para salir corriendo.

-¿Me buscaban? – la burlona voz de Suigetsu, surgió de entre una nube de humo y antes que los cuatro niños lo miraran. El filo de la espada rompió la nube blanca que rodeaba al espadachín.

Había pensado en hacer caer a un par antes que ellos lo pudieran ver, así la batalla seria más igualitaria. Por eso ataco guiándose dirigiendo la estocada hacia donde sentía las presencias, cuando el humo le permitió distinguir algo noto que no eran los expertos AMBUs de los que tanto le había advertido Sasuke. Sino una pandilla de niños y su mascota peluda.

Suigetsu utilizo gran parte de su fuerza en frenar la espada que prometía partir en dos unos cuantos niños. Fue muy divertido para él, verlos caer a todos del susto y cerrar sus ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Después de recuperar el aire, se permitió examinarlo mejor. Habían muchas cosas que le llamaban la atención. Eran demasiado pequeños incluso para ser Gennin. Eran cuatro, no tres, como acostumbraban a ser los equipos y ninguna tenia la insignia de su aldea. Pero sin duda lo más curioso era el pequeño pelinegro, que no apartaba la mirada de su espada y que tenía una cinta amarada a su frente. Con el abanico Uchiha.

Curioso.

-¿De donde sacaste esto? – pregunto agachándose hasta el niño. Era demasiado familiar. - ¿Eres un Uchiha?

-No. – respondió secamente, sin dejarlo de mirar con desconfianza.

Suigetsu no pudo evitar comparar la similaridad de la expresión verbal que tenia con el líder de Taka. Minato por su parte no tenia idea de lo que el ninja hablaba, pero no pensaba demostrarlo. Observo como el ninja se acercaba más, para inspeccionarlo.

Ese era el momento.

Alzo su pequeño pucho y lo golpeo cerca del ojo con toda su fuerza. El ninja peliblanco perdió el balance y cayo sentado al piso, como si eso fuera una señal, los tres niños y el perro se abalanzaron sobre él.

-¡¿Pero que…?!

Tomo al perro del cuello, para lanzarlo un par de metros lejos y luego se transformo en agua. Los tres niños se quitaron de inmediato y el volvió a su forma normal.

-¡Ya basta de juegos! – Los amenazo. Con una habilidad propia de un ninja de su clase, los amarro a los cuatro – espaldas con espaldas. – y comenzó su camino de regreso. – Vamos a ver lo que opina Sasuke de que lleves ese emblema. – le dijo al ojiverde sonriendo con malicia.

**-7-**

Un eco indescifrable llegaba suavemente hasta sus oídos. Al principio solo era una pequeña alteración del silencio sobrecogedor que la había estado rodeando, pero poco a poco se iba haciendo más fuerte y claro. ¿Un goteo? Se pregunto la pelirosa, su mente aun aturdida quiso encontrar una razón. Poco a poco su conciencia volvía, despertando sus sentidos. Supuso que esa era la razón por la que podía escuchar cada vez mejor el constante goteo que comenzaba a desesperarla. Descubrió que sus piernas le dolían demasiado y que todo su peso descansaba en ella, quiso moverse y fue hasta ese momento que su mente despertó por completo. No estaba en Konoha -O tal vez si, no podía asegurar nada. – pero había sido capturada y posiblemente se encontraba en territorio enemigo. Noto sus brazos sujetos arriba de su cabeza y firmemente pegados a la pared, los recorría un insistente hormigueo, señal de la mala circulación que estaban teniendo. Para asegurarse de todas las posibilidades de escapar, abrió finalmente sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la penumbra en la que estaba.

Frente a los barrotes de su celda, había otra más y supuso que esas dos no eran las únicas. Probablemente estaba en un calabozo. Si las paredes eran de piedra, como las sentía al rozar contra sus brazos; no abría ningún problema en escapar. Los grilletes de metal no eran nada contra su fuerza, las armas debería tomarlas de los ninjas que quitaba del camino. Sus ojos recorrieron la vacía celda, mientras ideaba un plan de escape. Cuando creyó haber ideado los detalles mas importantes, jalo de sus manos para que el amarre de metal cediera, sin embargo, lo único que termino rasgando era su piel. Forzó cada vez más, hasta que un hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir por sus brazos.

Una risa estridente revoloteo por todo el calabozo y ella fijo su vista en la causa del sonido. El ninja que la observaba desde la oscuridad, camino hacia ella dejando una distancia prudente entre ambos. Sakura solo pudo divisar el largo cabello pelirrojo que le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro y la cinta con una estrella que estaba sujeta a su brazo derecho.

-Al fin despertaste. – le dijo con un tono ronco. – te prometo que esto se va a poner divertido.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le invadido en ese momento y un torrente de imágenes pasaron por su mente con demasiada velocidad, mareándolo y volviendo a dejarla en el estado de semi-consciencia.


	16. El Sharingan renace

Capítulo 16: El Sharingan renace

-¿Están seguros? – pregunto Tsunade, dando una fuerte palmada en el escritorio. Izumo asintió con seguridad. Los ojos ámbar de la líder de la aldea de la hoja volvieron hacia los papeles que yacían en su escritorio, el informe de la sección de interrogación y tortura -. ¿De dónde es ese chico?

-Según los informes, de la aldea de la cascada. – Contesto – pero no creo que debamos fiarnos de eso.

-¿Quién lo atendió en el hospital?

-Sakura. – dijo Kotetsu.

-Maldición. – mascullo recostándose en su silla. – ¿No hay informes de Sai aun?

-No – respondió Izumo. -¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?

-Se han llevado a Sakura y aun no tenemos ninguna pista de quien ha sido…

La puerta del despacho se abrió abruptamente captando la atención de todos. Shizune apareció con la respiración entrecortada y una capa de sudor cubría su rostro.

-Lo perdí – dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. –Perdí a Minato. Ya lo busque por toda la aldea y no hay rastro de él.

-¡¿Cómo fue posible?! – grito Tsunade, colocándose de pie.

-Haruno-San lo dejo en el parque con sus amigos. Cuando regrese no había rastro de él, ni de sus amigos.

Izumo frunció el ceño. Intentando recordar un suceso extraño frente a la entrada de la aldea.

-Tsunade-Sama… - comenzó mirando por un instante a su amigo, que estaba pendiente de sus palabras. – nosotros hemos visto salir a la chica de los Inuzuka hace unos momentos. Si no mal recuerdo es amiga del niño de Sakura. Podría ser que se hayan escabullido.

-¡Maldición! –volvió a gruñir. – Y se hacen llamar jounin. Manden un mensaje a Kakashi que busquen a eso niños en el camino. – ordeno Tsunade. – Shizune, quiero que los alcances. Y dile a Shikamaru que mande al escuadrón de búsqueda por Ao. Quiero su paradero lo antes posible.

-¿Y Uchiha? – pregunto la morena.

-Presiento que estarán en el mismo lugar que Minato. – Contesto en un murmullo, pasando sus ojos cerúleos por la sabana verde de hojas que se extendían más allá de las murallas de la aldea. El recuerdo de las palabras dichas por el niño esa mañana llego a su mente… no podía estar pasando todo eso.

Las órdenes de la Hokage se acataron de inmediato.

Neji, Shino e Ino, se encontraban en el cuartel de interrogación junto a Shikamaru, esperando algún mensaje o que finalmente lograran sacar algo de información de la pelirroja. Los tres hombres se mantenían apoyados en la pared con sus ojos cerrados, intentando encontrar en su mente cualquier pista que ayudase en esa búsqueda, mientras ignoraban olímpicamente a la rubia que balbuceaba y daba grandes zancadas por todo el salón, recorriéndolo sin cesar. La pesada puerta se abrió abruptamente dando paso a Shizune que los observo con la respiración desbocada. Los ninjas fijaron sus ojos en ella de inmediato, esperando cualquier orden.

-Tenemos un nuevo sospechoso. – tendió el informe del hospital, con los datos del shinobi de la cascada y comenzó a explicar la situación.

Shikamaru entrecerró los ojos al notar el tiempo que el tal Ao había permanecido en la aldea y las veces que había visitado el hospital… más que suficiente para evaluar las habilidades de la Kunoichi, conocer su rutina diaria y planear una huida exitosa. Sin duda después de la barrera de la aldea, habrían tenido mas ayuda. Por lo que sería ilógico buscar a un solo shinobi. Además, la presencia de un criminal tan buscado como Sasuke cerca de la aldea, había servido como una distracción perfecta.

Aunque siempre existía la posibilidad- remota- de que el Uchiha estuviera involucrado.

No podía descartar nada hasta tener mas pistas.

-Sera mejor que partamos en busca de Sai y Kiba lo antes posible. – les dijo a sus compañeros. – tenemos un nuevo objetivo.

-¿Y Kakashi? – pregunto la morena, al no mirarlo en la habitación.

-Ha partido junto a Naruto. – respondió Neji -. Obtuvieron una pista de Uchiha y fueron detrás de él, aunque aún no hay rastro de Sakura.

-Perfecto. – murmuro con alivio. – es hora de irnos.

Los cinco shinobis partieron, sabían que estar en la aldea era una pérdida de tiempo. El shinobi había sido cuidadoso en no dejar ninguna pista dentro de la aldea, cualquier indicio de ellos lo deberían encontrar en el campo abierto.

**-1-**

Sasuke se tensó al escuchar las pisadas acercándose. Miedo, por supuesto que no. Era la adrenalina preparando cada musculo para la batalla. Instintivamente su mano se colocó en el mango de su katana, casi como una caricia, y espero. Atento a cualquier indicio que estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca, tal vez de esa manera calmaba su furia contenida.

Sintió el chakra de Suigetsu acercarse a su espalda, al mismo tiempo que otro chakra desconocido irrumpía en el claro. Inmediatamente lanzo un kunai, con su mano libre, en forma de advertencia al tiempo que giraba sobre sus talones.

No estaba preparado para lo que miro. Ambas cejas se levantaron, siendo la única señal visible de su sorpresa. Luego, una exclamación unísona y aterrada de aquel grupo de niños llego hasta sus oídos, para después verlos caer estrepitosamente unos sobre otros.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en Suigetsu, que miraba la escena divertido, esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto finalmente al percatarse que el peliblanco no se percataba de su insistente mirada.

-Veras Sasuke, hay uno de ellos que te parecerá bastante… _curioso._ – respondió esbozando una sonrisa de travesura que el moreno no comprendió. No había nada que le pareciera interesante en una bola de niños, hasta el momento le parecían irritantes.

-Hmp… no tenemos tiempo para estas estupideces.

Se dio la vuelta con la intensión de seguir su camino, sin embargo, una voz infantil lo detuvo unos pasos después.

-¿Es usted Sasuke-san? – pregunto la niña, logrando sentarse sobre uno de sus compañeros, con un tono de… ¿_alivio?_ en su voz. – lo hemos estado buscando. Queríamos pedirle un favor.

Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar para sus adentros, aquello sí que era una gracia. Nadie le había pedido un favor en años, y ahora una banda de niños lo buscaba precisamente a _él_ e incluso parecían aliviados de encontrarlo, en lugar de temerle. Era ridículo por donde lo viese.

-Bájate de mí Sango, ¡Me aplastas! – se quejó el castaño que estaba debajo de ella.

-¡Cállate Kei! Estoy hablando con Sasuke-San. – lo golpeo con el pie, a lo que el niño soltó un alarido.

El Uchiha sintió como su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar a causa de las voces agudas y la situación ridícula en la que había caído. Se le había olvidado lo fastidiosos que podían ser los habitantes de Konoha.

-Suigetsu. – nombro Sasuke, lo suficientemente alto para que el aludido lo escuchara.

-Pero Sasuke deberías de…

-Vámonos. – ordeno sin lugar a replicas.

Reanudo su camino sin prestar mayor atención al jaleo que tenían los niños. Solo rogaba que no le siguieran. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo y la realización final de su venganza lo esperaba. El peliblanco también había dejado a los niños atrás, resignándose a que su momento de diversión había acabado, por lo que al estar de espaldas, no se percató que uno de ellos se había liberado.

-¡Espera! – grito el pelinegro poniéndose de pie. Contra todo pronóstico el ninja lo había obedecido y con una sonrisa corrió a su encuentro. – Sabemos que eres un ninja independiente… necesitamos tu ayuda.

Se detuvo a una prudente distancia con la respiración entrecortada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro que iluminaba sus ojos jades. Finalmente las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Lo que Minato Haruno ignoraba, era que Sasuke no se había detenido por su petición, sino porque había reconocido su voz. La voz de la _maldita traición hecha persona_, y ahora su sangre bullía en un odio desmedido que había crecido hacia el niño.

Apretó los puños fuertemente para contenerse y largarse de ese lugar. Acaso el estúpido de Naruto no podía cuidar de su bastardo, lo suficiente para que no lo molestase.

La voz aguda de los niños inundo su cabeza una vez más. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo, diciendo cosas incoherentes. Escucho los pasos rápidos y pequeños que producían al correr hacía él. Gruño molesto al tiempo que abría sus ojos pintados de rojo. No podía soportar más idioteces.

El grito agudo de Sango nublo la cabeza de Minato y en un parpadeo observo como dos de sus amigos salían disparados hacia un árbol, guiados por la trayectoria del kunai que estaba ensartado en sus ropas. La velocidad era increíble, y habría admirado tal fuerza de no ser porque había sido dirigida hacia sus amigos.

Desesperación, enojo y frustración; se apodero de él. Y supo que el mismo destino le esperaba tanto a su amiga como a él.

Se fijó en el tipo de haori blanco y un odio inmenso comenzó a nacer en sus entrañas. Ni siquiera los había dejado hablar. ¡Ni siquiera se había dignado en mirarlos! Había depositado las esperanzas de volver con su madre en aquel hombre desconocido, y él no le había permitido decir ni una sola palabra. Él solo quería encontrarla, protegerla y ahora ni siquiera sabía si podría salir de esa situación.

Sus ojos le escocían y quería llorar, pero no se lo permitió. Un movimiento repentino de Sasuke llamo su atención. Era el golpe final, él lo sabía. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al poder ver la trayectoria de aquel par de kunais.

No pensó solo hizo uso de la adrenalina que recorría sus venas y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían hasta que empujo a Sango al suelo junto con él. Cayeron al lodo temblando, pero los kunais habían pasado de largo de ellos.

Minato sacó un arma de su mochila y la lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a la espalda de Sasuke. Tenía miedo, muchísimo, pera la cólera era aún mayor.

Sasuke desapareció de su vista justo antes que el kunai lo tocara, cayendo con elegancia frente a él. Había sacado su espada, con la única intención de intimidarle, y por unos centímetros rozaba la nariz de aquel pequeño que miraba por primera vez.

Sus miradas chocaron. Uno mantenía su rostro impávido y el otro estaba crispado de la ira, pero en ambos la confusión los había impactado al ver los ojos del otro.

Rojo contra rojo chocaron.

En uno lucían tres aspas, en el otro solo una.

_El legendario sharingan había aparecido en nuevos ojos…_

El pequeño Minato había escuchado un par de veces sobre un extinto clan de ojos rojos – sin ser consciente que él los poseía – y ni en sus peores pesadillas había podido imaginar el miedo que podían infundir con una mirada. Seguía tirado en el fango siendo apenas consiente del temblor que aquejaba su cuerpo. Sintió sus propios ojos arder y parpadeo a su pesar, no quería perder de vista a aquel tipo.

La familiar figura del sharingan se disolvió en aquel instante de los ojos del menor, dando paso a otro color de ojos igualmente reconocibles para Sasuke y ambos colores se habían gravado con fuego en su memoria.

Aún mantenía su espada en alto, casi rozando la puntiaguda nariz del niño. Pero no podía bajarla, su cuerpo estaba completamente petrificado por primera vez después de mucho tiempo y su mente parecía no trabajar. Solo podía observar a aquel niño, aquel niño por el que _había_ sentido tanto odio en un principio. Comenzó a recorrer su rostro, fijándose en otros rasgos a parte de sus brillantes ojos verdes. Tenía el cabello casi tan oscuro que el suyo propio, pero era menos rebelde y caía casi completamente liso sobre sus hombros y elegantemente sobre su frente, enmarcando el símbolo del clan Uchiha que lucía en una banda.

_La misma que él había llevado para Sakura. _

Poseía la piel más pálida que la suya, lo que hacía resaltar el cabello y los grandes ojos verdes. _Tan parecidos a los de Sakura._ – pensó.

Sin duda era el niño que había llamado mamá a la pelirosa, de eso estaba seguro, pero no tenía ningún rasgo cercano a Naruto. Era un Uchiha y lo podía asegurar sin necesidad de haberlo visto luciendo el sharingan por unos segundos. Era tan parecido a él…

-_Y a Itachi_. – pensó en un momento de desesperación.

Intento refugiarse en ese pensamiento, obviando lo morboso que resultaba, pero no lo podía aceptar. Era demasiado, incluso para él.

No era el único Uchiha vivo y aunque la conexión sanguínea con ese niño era obvia, tal vez no era la que en el primer instante había pensado. Incluso estaba Tobi, Madara, o como sea que se quisiese llamar el enmascarado Uchiha…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó levemente. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo. Si estaba tan seguro que Sakura era la madre, no había otra posibilidad. _No podía haber otra posibilidad_.

La duda comenzó a carcomer su mente y casi al mismo tiempo otro tipo de sentimiento nació en sus entrañas. Esperaba, por el bien de todos, que no hubiera otra posibilidad.

Su mente viajo a los lejanos días que compartió con la pelirosa en aquella guarida abandonada y con una estimación aproximada, había pasado el tiempo que el niño tenía de edad. Aun así no quería – _podía_- aceptarlo hasta que la pelirosa le gritase en la cara que él era el…

¡Demonios! Realmente era una escoria, pero si tan solo lo hubiera sabido antes…

Frunció el entrecejo y detuvo las maldiciones internas al llegar a aquel punto. Si todo era verdad, significaba que Sakura y todo el maldito equipo siete lo habían estado engañando y ocultándole aquel hecho. ¡Lo habían hecho a un lado!

¡Lo habían traicionado!

El sabor amargo de aquella palabra lleno su paladar. Así era como se sentía la traición después de todo, pensó con amargura.

-Nee… Sasuke, no crees que haz exagerado. Son solo niños después de todo.

Suigetsu lo saco de sus pensamientos. Tanto él como el niño lo fulminaron con la mirada en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado. El peliblanco alzo una ceja escéptico, aquello debía de ser cosa de Uchihas.

La atención del mayor de los pelinegros volvió a recaer en Minato y guardo su espada con un elegante movimiento.

-Los ninjas independientes no existen – le dijo finalmente. – Yo soy un ninja renegado de rango S y no hago favores.

El rostro de Minato palideció de golpe. Abrió su boca ligeramente, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. ¡Estaba completamente aterrado! Sango, que permanecía detrás de él, comenzó a retrocedes deslizando por el suelo.

-Minato vámonos. – le susurro sin apartar la vista del shinobi.

-Suigetsu. – llamo una vez más elevando su voz. Los dos niños dieron un leve salto sorprendidos esperando cualquier cosa. – Libera a los otros dos, les daré una oportunidad de irse.

-Claro – bufo el albino, - Suigetsu el liberador ha vuelto.

Saco los kunais que mantenían pegados a cada niño a un árbol. Keita y Hideto se deslizaron hasta caer sentados al piso, el castaño se puso de pie de inmediato mientras comenzaba a quejarse por el golpe.

-Mocosos han tenido suerte. Ahora lárguense.

Sango soltó un suspiro al ver a sus dos amigos intactos, se puso de pie de prisa y jalo la chaqueta de Minato, que aún seguía petrificado.

-Vámonos, rápido. – rogo con lágrimas en sus ojos, levantándolo del suelo.

Sasuke dio un paso más cerca de ellos, y la chica tembló y lo miro con horror. Los ojos obsidiana se clavaron en ella por primera vez y con total indiferencia.

-Él no.

Ante la orden, soltó la chamarra como si esta quemase y retrocedió un paso. Pero no fue capaz de dar un paso más, no podía abandonar a su amigo.

Kei y Hideto no estaban en la misma posición. Lograron escuchar las palabras de Sasuke y sumando al espadachín que tenían al lado, no tenían duda que estaban ante dos asesinos peligrosos y por lo mismo no podían dejar a su amigo solo. Pero no tenían una oportunidad ¡Ellos ni siquiera eran gennin!

-¡TEME! – el rugido corto el tenso silencio que los abrazaba. Todos voltearon hacia el origen del sonido encontrado al rubio Uzumaki sobre una rama. Su mirada encendida no se apartaba de Sasuke y sus puchos se apretaban fuertemente clavándose las uñas. –no te atrevas. – siseo con cólera.

Como si aquella hubiera sido una invitación de lucha, en una fracción de segundo, Kusanagi volvía a estar desenvainada y sus ojos volvieron a teñirse de rojo. Sintió una presencia a su espalda y luego el frio del kunai acariciando su garganta. Miro sobre su hombro de manera despectiva, como si la amenaza no le importara en lo absoluto, porque realmente no había amenaza alguna.

-Guarda tu espada en este momento. – Murmuro Kakashi más serio de lo que él jamás recordaba y con un enojo contenido que se mostraba raro en él. Su antiguo maestro siempre impasible, ahora estaba visiblemente alterado.

Soltó una amarga carcajada que logro tensar aún más el ambiente.

-Que cálido recibimiento. – ironizo.

Guardo la espada, con un amplio movimiento de brazo, y aparto el kunai de su garganta con su otra mano libre sin apartar su mirada de Kakashi en un claro signo de burla.

-Sabemos que no estás aquí para quedarte.

-Y también deberían de saber que no planeo herirlo.

-Entonces, dime que planeas.

Sasuke se enfrentó a su antiguo maestro, analizando los pocos gestos que la máscara le permitía divisar.

-Lo llevare conmigo.

Porque había llegado a la conclusión, que sin importar el lazo que lo uniera – algo en lo que no quería pensar en ese momento. – ese niño permanecería a su lado, las explicaciones podrían esperar.

**-2-**

Sonrió tras su máscara anaranjada. Aquella proposición lo había tomado por sorpresa y aun tenia recelo en aquel chico, pero un par de aliados no le vendrían nada mal. Aunque no era el plan más ingenioso que había escuchado, después de todo.

-¿Por qué debería aceptarlos? – pregunto. Su grave voz resonó en la cueva.

-Todos tienen a alguien a quien quieran revivir.

-Yo no.

Mintió, aun así la sonrisa del pelirrojo no se borró.

-Pero quieres un ejército. – aseguro.

Tobi permaneció en silencio analizando la propuesta. Un ejército controlado por una sola persona a voluntad, e imprimiendo sus propios jutsus. Una vez que el enemigo los conociera, serian derrotados fácilmente a menos que quien controlara a todos fuera sumamente fuerte.

Aun así solo servirían de distracción, pero le daría el tiempo necesario para extraer a los dos bijus que faltaban.

-¿Qué quieren a cambio?

-A Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Por qué?

-Sus chakra, sus técnicas.

Entrecerró su único ojo visible. La técnica le comenzaba a resultar más interesante si es que podían utilizar el chakra de otras personas, las probabilidades de ataques se multiplicaban y se reducían los puntos débiles… claro, que él no daría su propio chakra para ese experimento y estaba seguro que el último de los Uchiha tampoco participaría voluntariamente. El combate frente a frente en el campo de batalla era más su estilo.

-No podrás copiar el sharingan, ni cualquiera de las técnicas que usa con este.

-Lo sabemos. Ninguna técnica de línea sucesora se puede copiar… - Hoshimaru saco un pergamino entre sus ropas y se lo extendió a Tobi. – Lo que nos interesa en es chakra de fuego y sus técnicas de rayo.

El ojo oscuro recorrió rápidamente el pedazo de papel que explicaba de forma resumida el plan. Se podía ver claramente el tiempo invertido en ello y como habían seleccionado cuidadosamente a cada persona que estuviera involucrada.

-Aquí dice que la persona que realice el jutsu de marionetas viviente puede morir en el proceso…

-… Por agotamiento de chakra o daño de los órganos debido a la presión. – termino de recitar Hoshimaru, su sonrisa petulante no se había borrado de su rostro en toda la reunión. Podía sentir que la última parte de su plan, ya estaba casi completa. – Ya lo hemos solucionado, mis compañeros ya han capturado a la mejor alumna de Tsunade Senju y el agotamiento de chakra afectara primero a quienes estén realizando el traspaso.

-Sasuke no participara voluntariamente – les advirtió, devolviendo el viejo pergamino.

-Lo sabemos.

-Hay un collar que debe conseguir primero, asegúrense que lo haga.

Los pasos del líder de Akatsuki se perdieron en la oscuridad de la cueva, mientras Hoshimaru tomaba el camino contrario. Si lograban atrapar al Uchiha, ese pequeño grupo que quería colaborar valdría la pena; sino morirían a manos de Sasuke y a él no podría importarle menos.

El pelirrojo salió de entre la fisura de una montaña, donde se encontraba la guarida, el sol le dio de lleno en su rosto y tuvo que cerrar un momento sus ojos castaños hasta acostumbrarse a la claridad de la tarde. Atravesó el prado con lentitud, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación que manejaba de Sasuke y esperando que Nadine estuviera lista para el ataque. Ato su cabello en una coleta alta, mostrando la estrella que se dibujaba en su espalda, antes de sumergirse en el bosque.

Un par de pájaros pasaron aleteando apresuradamente cerca de él, quien ni siquiera se percató de ellos al ir abstraído en sus pensamientos. Las dos aves volaron a una velocidad sin igual y finalmente entraron a otra cueva que se encontraba a una prudente distancia de la guarida de Akatsuki.

Juugo los tomo en sus manos y escucho pacientemente el cantar de ellos. Su entrecejo se arrugo al comprender el mensaje y salió de la cueva de inmediato asqueado por el sucio juego de manipulación del líder de Akatsuki.

Debía advertir a Sasuke.

**-3-**

-¿Cómo dices? – Pregunto Naruto.

Su furia había dado paso a la confusión, y de un salto se posiciono delante de Minato.

-Como escuchaste. – murmuro Sasuke mirándolo con desdén.

-Te lo llevaras sobre mi cadáver.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente.

El brazo derecho de Sasuke relampagueo y dio un paso hacia adelante. El rubio no se quedó atrás, tomo un kunai de su bolsa acercándose más.

-Naruto basta. – ordeno Kakashi. No volvería a intentar ordenarle algo a Sasuke, su autoridad sobre él era más que nula. – Aun tenemos otros asuntos.

Sasuke se extrañó sin embargo no relajo su posición de combate. No era que le importara que asuntos de Konoha los había llevado hasta él, era simplemente que pensaba que estaban por dos motivos: regresar a los niños y finalmente convencerlo de que el también regresara.

¿No había sido esa su prioridad por años?

-¡Pero no dejare que se quede con Minato! No espere que acepte algo así.

-No espero que lo hagas.

-Sin embargo, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo. – intervino Sasuke y aunque su voz era tranquila, pausada y casi desinteresada; lograba que transmitiera tanta frialdad que crispaba los nervios. Sus ojos rojos viajaron del rostro crispado del rubio al enmascarado de Kakashi, buscando pistas que le permitieran dar con las respuestas a las preguntas no formuladas. Incluso una parte de él deseaba que lo contradijera, pero solo pudo notar la impotencia en los dos shinobis que hacia tensar sus cuerpos.

¿Le estaban dando la razón?

-Tío Naruto, Tío Kakashi, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Minato asomándose detrás de Naruto.

-Nada. – rugió el rubio sin apartar la mirada de Sasuke. El niño abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, alarmada por el comportamiento poco común en su tío predilecto. – Regresaremos a la aldea.

-Pero… ¿Y mamá? ¡Quiero ayudar a encontrarla!

Sasuke se sorprendió con la noticia, pero no dejo que ninguna de sus reacciones lo delatara. Si sus conjeturas eran ciertas, Sakura era la madre de esa criatura y él, hasta hace unas horas, la había visto perfectamente bien.

Se limitó a observar la reacción de Naruto, en aquella búsqueda muda de información. El rubio era tan transparente que podía leerlo sin problemas.

El Jinchuriki apretó la mandíbula hasta que sus dientes dolieron y sus hombros se tensaron. Era verdad, no podían perder más tiempo regresando a la aldea. Aun no tenían ninguna pista de Sakura y aunque estaba el otro escuadrón que seguía con la búsqueda, entre más fueran habían más posibilidades de encontrar una pista.

Se sentía acorralado.

No podía dejar a su amiga, jamás lo haría. Pero tampoco podía hacerse el desentendido con Minato. Y con Sasuke – que debía ser un apoyo - no podía contar, se había convertido en una amenaza más al querer llevarse al niño de Konoha.

En cierto punto la situación le parecía irónica, una vez más el destino se reía en sus caras. Siempre pensó que Minato sería el empujón final para que Sasuke finalmente recapacitara y volviera a su hogar, ¡Maldición! Hasta podía escucharse a sí mismo decírselo a Sakura el día que ella había pretendido abandonar la aldea. Y ahora, lo que el pelinegro quería era arrebatárselos.

No podía perderlos a ambos.

No era una opción.

-Nos permites. – Kakashi suelto un suspiro cansado, sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se encamino al único miembro de Taka, con sus sentidos alertas a cualquier movimiento de los shinobis, aunque sabía que estaba de más. Aun habían dos de los niños a su alcance y no los dejarían por salvar a uno, así no funcionaban los de Konoha. Eran patéticos.

-Suigetsu, escúchame. – Murmuró sin apartar su vista de los dos miembros del equipo siete.

El peliblanco se acercó, atento a los nuevos planes y asintió, mordiéndose la lengua por no preguntar nada sobre la peculiar situación en la que se encontraban. Sus ojos se posaron en los dos ninjas de Konoha y luego en el niño que esperaba a una distancia prudencial. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios. Al parecer el chico tenía más relación con el Uchiha de lo que él jamás pensó, y por supuesto eso traería problemas… y diversión para él.

-¿Esta seguro Kakashi-sensei? – pregunto Naruto.

-No hay otra opción. – replico el jounin.

Estaba dejando al azar muchas cosas, confiándose en la capacidad del rubio de contenerse y pensar en el bienestar de Minato antes de sus peleas infantiles con Sasuke. No era el plan más ingenioso que había pensado, pero era lo que tenían. Solo esperaba no arrepentirse después. – Regresare lo más rápido que pueda y no te muevas a menos que recibas noticias del otro grupo.

Naruto asintió fuertemente con la cabeza y se dirigió con Minato y Sango, casi de inmediato Sasuke avanzo hacia ellos.

-Sera mejor que vayas con Kakashi – dijo el rubio a la chica Inuzuka, arrodillándose hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Y Minato? – pregunto ella, su rostro seguía pálido de la impresión y miedo.

-Se quedara conmigo.

Los ojos castaños se fijaron en Sasuke, que se había posicionado detrás del rubio.

-Él es un asesino. – murmuro con temor a que el susodicho la escuchara.

Naruto soltó una carcajada, impresionando a los dos niños.

-Lo sé – respondió sin desaparecer su sonrisa. – Pero yo seré el futuro Hokage, ¿O es que acaso no confías en mí?

La niña se sonrojo a más no poder, y movió bruscamente su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡N… no lo decía por eso!

-Tranquila. – Sango volteo con brusquedad al sentir una mano en su hombro. –Estaré bien si estoy con mi tío. – Minato le esbozo una dulce sonrisa que ella no puedo evitar corresponder.

Asintió casi imperceptiblemente y le dio un rápido abrazo antes de salir corriendo hasta donde Kakashi y los dos niños la esperaban.

Cuando el jounin finalmente desapareció entre los árboles, Sasuke hizo una señal y Suigetsu también abandono el lugar.

Solo quedaban ellos tres.

El rubio se levantó y encaro al moreno. Sus miradas chocaron, retándose mutuamente. La suave brisa meció sus cabellos inmune a la tensión que rodeaba a los dos adultos.

-Sasuke… - gruño Naruto.

El Uchiha lo ignoro y corto el contacto visual. Aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para dar rienda suelta a la batalla que llevaba años en suspensión. Se concentró una vez más en el niño.

Era imposible…

_No podía aceptarlo._

-Andando – le ordeno al infante, quien se sobresaltó ante la profunda voz.

Sin mirar hacia atrás, Sasuke comenzó a andar hacia el mismo camino que le había indicado a Suigetsu. Tenía el presentimiento de que Madara no le era completamente honesto, y aunque eso no afectaba en nada su deseo de venganza, quería saber la verdad y no ser un títere nuevamente. Miro sobre su hombro con su rostro ensombrecido por sus pensamientos, sin percatarse que su expresión parecía la de aquel que está a punto de cometer un asesinato.

El niño volvió a sobresaltarse, escondiéndose detrás de Naruto.

-Vamos, es inofensivo – le dijo Naruto sonriéndole con calidez y desordenando su cabello cariñosamente.

Comenzó a andar detrás del moreno, con el niño pegado a sus talones.


	17. Verdades que duelen

**Capítulo 17: Verdades que duelen**

Danzou Shimura podía ser paciente si la situación lo ameritaba, una cualidad que había adquirido al trabajar tanto tiempo entre las sombras, espiar constantemente, ejecutar misiones que podían tomar meses, esperar el momento perfecto para actuar… Si, definitivamente podía aguardar el tiempo necesario hasta que su enemigo – por consiguiente enemigo de Konoha – diera un paso en falso, y toda su experiencia le dijo que ese era uno de los momentos.

Escucho las noticias del anbu de raíz con deleite y como el mejor ejemplo de los anbu de raíz, nada de sus pensamientos se asomó a la superficie.

Solo precisaba de un error más y por fin le pondría fin al asqueroso clan Uchiha, que había dado a mas traidores que ningún otro.

-Necesito pruebas que ese niño es un Uchiha – ordeno. Su voz pausada retumbo en las paredes de la guarida. –Y si hay oportunidad de atrapar a Uchiha háganlo, vivo o muerto no me interesa. Solo tráiganlo.

-¿Y con el niño? – pregunto un de los tres anbus frente a él.

-Si es de Uchiha, lo traen con ustedes. Sino… - su pausa se extendió por unos segundos. Valorando la pequeña vida. – lo pueden dejar en la aldea.

Los tres ninjas asintieron y en completo silencio abandonaron el lugar. Ningún cuestionamiento, solo acataban ordenes.

Como debía ser.

La sonrisa de Danzou marco sus arrugas. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, pronto tendría un reemplazo perfecto de Itachi, aunque primero debía eliminar los restos de traición de su sangre tanto por el padre como la madre. Luego el niño sería un perfecto ejemplar de los anbu de raíz.

Inconscientemente paso una mano por los vendajes de su brazo. Tal vez al final del día conseguiría también un par de ojos que agregar. ¿Alguna vez, habrían pensado los estúpidos Uchiha que el orgullo que sentía por poseer esos ojos se vería reducido a servirle a Konoha, servirle a él, de esa manera? Después de toda su arrogancia solo resultaban ser instrumentos tan desechables como un kunai.

Su cuerpo se perdió entre los infinitos pasillos. La oscuridad había llegado era el momento de actuar.

**-1-**

La primera noche de la desaparición llego. Sabían que las probabilidades de encontrar a alguien desaparecido se reducían considerablemente después de las primeras 24 horas, pero contaban con que la pelirosa no les dejara las cosas fáciles. Era el falso positivismo que intentaban mantener en la superficie.

Una leve evidencia de una fogata, era el único rastro decente que habían podido encontrar y aun no estaban seguros de que eran las personas que buscaban.

-Este pudo ser el punto de encuentro – dijo Sai con su inconfundible voz parsimoniosa mientras se acuclillaba frente al leve rastro de ceniza que comenzaba a difuminarse con las ramas y hojas que caían de los árboles.

-O puede ser los restos de un campamento que paso hace tres días. – respondió Kiba dejándose caer al suelo. Sai lo miro sobre su hombro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Lo entendida, él también estaba agotado y creía que lo que anudaba su pecho era una especie de preocupación. Había catalogado a Sakura como una de sus amigas y él, como amigo, tenía la obligación de preocuparse en esas situaciones. – Sera mejor que esperemos a los chicos aquí. Con el Byakugan avanzaremos mejor en la oscuridad…

Kiba se calló de inmediato y se levantó del suelo al escuchar los ladridos de Akamaru al otro lado de la arboleda que delimitaba aquel claro. Ambos shinobis se apresuraron, Kiba con su sensible olfato fue el primero en percatarse del inconfundible olor a hierro que aun flotaba en el área.

Arrugo su frente y su risueño rostro desapareció por completo.

-Sangre. – murmuró.

Se aproximaron a los arbustos donde el perro ladraba sin parar y fue entonces, cuando el olor oxidado se hizo evidente hasta para Sai. Buscaron entre las hojas hasta toparse con una prenda ensangrentada.

-Sai, Kiba, ¿Encontraron algo? - El anbu asintió y levanto la camiseta con sangre seca por todos lados. Shizune detuvo su andar por unos segundos pero pronto se repuso, llegando con su comitiva hasta ellos. – Es de Sakura.

Kiba lo negó. – Pero su olor es bastante tenue en este lugar.

-Tal vez esta sea la razón.

Neji se inclinó para recoger unos cabellos rosados que se habían quedado en el lugar. El rostro de todos mostro los ánimos renovados que aquel pequeño indicio les permitía tener.

-¡Entonces sigamos por aquí, ´ttebayo!

-Tal vez sea el camino del enemigo, pero no sabemos qué tan largo puedan estar. No debemos olvidar que llevan un día de ventaja, eso podría hacer que se confiaran…

-… pero si han sido tan cuidadosos en todos los aspectos anteriores, lo dudo. – completo Neji acercándose al grupo. Shikamaru asintió, era la misma suposición que planeaba exponer.

-Por lo que debemos duplicar los esfuerzos si queremos tener una oportunidad. – El Nara había borrado todo rastro de aburrimiento de su rostro, y al igual al de sus compañeros, estaba lleno de determinación. – Kiba iras al frente siguiendo su olor junto a Neji, quien se asegurara de ver que el camino este despejado. – Ambos chicos asistieron. - Sai, tu nos seguirás por aire así podrás abarcar más territorio y avisarnos si observas algo sospechoso. Shizune e Ino irán al centro, y Shino y yo en la retaguardia.

Todos respondieron con un firme movimiento de cabeza… excepto el rubio.

-¡¿Y yo?! No pensaras que me quede aquí esperando y viendo…

-Tsk. Tú le avisaras a Kakashi y Naruto. Solo debes desaparecer, ¿No? – El rubio shinobi callo su alegato de golpe y soltó una risa avergonzada antes de desaparecer en un sonoro_ puf_. – Siempre tan problemático – susurro Shikamaru entre un bufido. – Andando.

-¡Sí!

Los siente shinobis desaparecieron al mismo tiempo entre la espesura del bosque.

**-2-**

Una pulsación recorrió su cuerpo entero haciéndolo detenerse, pero al asimilar la información que su clon le había proporcionado una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo, tío?

La voz suave de Minato surgió como un simple murmullo en el reinante silencio en el que avanzaban el pequeño grupo. Naruto levanto su cabeza para poder ver al niño que llevaba en sus hombros. La somnolencia de su voz era evidente aunque el niño se tallaba los ojos intentando mantenerse despierto.

-Nada. – respondió sin borrar su sonrisa. – ¿Ya estás cansado, verdad?

Minato se apresuró a negar con la cabeza irguiéndose nuevamente sobre los hombros de Naruto. Los ojos verdes se fijaron en Sasuke por unos segundos, para luego concentrarse en las rubias hebras que sostenía con sus manos.

Naruto también poso su vista en Sasuke, quien estaba a los metros necesarios para no inmiscuirse con ellos pero manteniéndolos en su rango de alcance. El moreno se había girado levemente al no escuchar más las pisadas y los observaba con el semblante inescrutable.

-Oye Teme, deberíamos acampar aquí, se está haciendo demasiado tarde.

-Nadie te obliga a seguirme.

-¡Bien! Esta dicho, dormiremos aquí.

Naruto bajo al niño de sus hombros, a decir verdad la pequeña carga le estaba pasando la factura a su espalda y también su estómago empezaba a rugir.

-Minato, sigue caminando. – ordeno nuevamente el moreno, esperando que el niño llegara hasta él.

La mueca de alivio se borró de inmediato del rostro del infante y palideció a niveles insospechables.

-¡¿Pero acabas de decir que descansaremos?!

-Tú puedes descansar Naruto. Pero eso no está en mis planes y Minato viene conmigo.

-Esa es tu patética forma de querer deshacerte de mí. Sabes que no lo lograras.

-No tiene sentido que nos sigas. Lárgate de una vez por todas.

-No lo hare…

-Minato, camina. – ordeno el Uchiha, clavando rudamente sus obsidianas en el niño.

El pequeño dio un paso temeroso, sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Es un niño, maldita sea! No es uno de tus subordinados a los que puedes mandar a tu antojo. Se cansa ¿sabes? También se ha pasado un tiempo de comida y su hora de dormir paso hace casi dos horas. ¿Acaso sabes en que momento es todo eso? ¿Te has puesto a pensar en ello, en tu brillante plan?

-No lo sé. – respondió entre dientes, apretando sus puños. - ¿Quieres que te recuerde a quienes se debe?

-No caeré en tu juego, sé que no se debe a mí. – La voz sorpresivamente seria de Naruto, lo atravesó como una daba. Su mirada cerúlea señalaba solo a un culpable y era el mismo Uchiha.

¿Podría tener razón? ¿Sería él, dentro de su ignorancia, el verdadero culpable? Quiso negarlo, pensar en que todo sería diferente si él se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo. Incluso, tal vez, en una remota posibilidad, podía haber dejado a un lado su venganza.

Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en el pequeño pelinegro – su similitud aun le daba escalofríos – lucia bastante cansado, sin toda la energía de la que había hecho gala esa tarde y sus ropas estaban repletas de barro. También los ojos verdes lucían apagados, casi sin vida y a pesar de que no poseían su color, los encontró similares a los suyos. Era la misma mirada que se había posado en él después de la muerte de su clan. Algo en su cerebro hizo contacto y le permitió salir del hoyo oscuro en el que el impacto de la noticia lo había llevado, pensando por primera vez en lo que sentía ese niño con toda la situación.

Le habían quitado a su madre, a su familia y ahora vagaba por el bosque después de encontrarse a peligrosos asesinos.

Camino hacia aquel par que lo miraban expectantes y luego se desvió, sentándose en las raíces de un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Te quedaras parado toda la noche?

Cerró sus ojos para no ver la sonrisa idiota que pondría el rubio. Aunque seguía atento a cualquier movimiento de escape.

El jaleo duro pocos minutos en el claro. El rubio iba de un lado al otro, renegando y diciendo cosas sin que nadie le prestara atención, mientras los dos pelinegros se mantenían en lados opuestos sin emitir una sola palabra. El mayor mantenía los ojos cerrados aunque su posición no se relajaba en ningún momento e ignoraba completamente a sus acompañantes. El menor, por su lado, se mantenía de pie observando el ir y venir de su tío mientras intentaba no toparse con el Uchiha. La curiosidad y el miedo batallaban en él sin cesar.

Pocos minutos después, una fogata alumbraba el sitio y sin esperar más, Naruto había sacado un par de ramen instantáneo dispuesto a prepararlo.

-Sakura me matara cuando sepa que te he dado esto de cenar. – le dijo extendiéndole un bol.

El niño le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez, poniendo toda su atención en los fideos.

-Gracias tío.

El silencio volvió a consumirlos y de no ser por la tensión, aquel encuentro podía pasar por un viaje de amigos. Naruto desempeño el papel de tío consentidor y despreocupado hasta acostar al niño acobijándolo con su chaqueta. Consciente de que cada movimiento estaba siendo estudiado por Sasuke y finalmente, cuando creyó que el niño dormía, atravesó el claro y se posó frente a Sasuke.

No podían seguir aplazando la conversación inevitable, de no ser así estallarían en cualquier momento haciendo oír a Minato cosas que él no deseaba y en el peor de los casos se verían inmersos en una pelea.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres ahora? – pregunto Sasuke con tono tosco, sin abrir los ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar. Deja de hacerte el idiota que nunca te ha quedado.

Los ojos negros se abrieron, fulminándolo con la mirada. Naruto soltó un respiro. Esa noche seria larga…

Los segundos en silencio crecieron, ambos se miraban apenas pestañeando y en cierta manera la adrenalina comenzó a fluir por sus venas. Aquello parecía ser el interludio del caos.

-¿Y? No piensas decir nada. – Para sorpresa fue Sasuke quien rompió el incómodo silencio, escupiendo cada palabra con fastidio.

-Eso lo debería de preguntar yo. ¿Qué… piensas? – Naruto se notaba visiblemente incómodo, no sabía exactamente que preguntar aunque si sabía el punto al que quería llegar. Su cabeza era un caos es ese momento, pero no se iba a dar tiempo de ordenarlos. Nunca había sido la clase de personas que se detienen a pensar cada detalle, y no iba a empezar en ese momento.

Sasuke alzo una ceja al escuchar al rubio. ¿Qué pensaba de que, exactamente? ¿De sus planes, ahora que su venganza estaba supuestamente hecha? ¿De que el niño era portador del sharingan? ¿De qué lo habían engañado por cinco años de la forma más vil posible e intentaban culparlo a él por el simplemente hecho de ser ignorante de algunos acontecimientos? O ¿De _que posiblemente era el padre_ de una criatura que estuvo a punto de masacrar junto al resto de Konoha?

Por su parte, él tenía muchas preguntas pero ninguna abandono su garganta ya que sabía que la respuesta vendría con un puñetazo en la cara de Naruto y luego ninguno de los dos podría contenerse.

-No tengo porque decir algo.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron desmesuradamente al escucharlo y el ambiente tenso solo ayudo a que su ira se presentara más rápido.

-¿Como que no tienes nada que decir? Te acabas de dar cuenta que tienes un hijo, ¡maldición! Di lo que sea.

-Hn.

Fue el detonante del caos.

Naruto sujeto la camiseta de Sasuke en un parpadeo y lo levanto sin consideración alguna, estampando la espalda del moreno en el árbol que le servía de apoyo. Ni una queja salió de los labios del Uchiha, pero sus ojos se afilaron peligrosamente.

-¡Habla! – exigió, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de Sasuke. Ninguna de las expresiones que él hizo pasaron desapercibidas para Naruto, ni el momento en el que tenso la mandíbula, ni cuando corrió los ojos oscuros con fastidio.

Le haría reconocerlo, aunque tuviera que hacer que cada palabra entrara a golpes.

Volvió a golpearlo contra el árbol, con más fuerza que antes y esta vez Sasuke lo empujo de regreso. Se separó de su antiguo compañero y reacomodo su ropa con toda a dignidad que le era posible.

-Es _tu_ hijo Sasuke… tuyo y de Sakura-chan, no intentes negarlo.

-Y tú, no pretendas decirme cómo actuar.

-Lo hare, te obligaría de ser necesario, si no cumples con tu deber.

Sasuke apretó sus puños, clavándose las unas en las palmas. ¿Tan bajo creían que había caído?

-¿Y qué esperas? ¿Que regrese a Konoha y juguemos a la familia feliz? No seas tan iluso.

-Es lo que deberías…

-¿Por qué? – interrumpió Sasuke alzando un poco más la voz. – ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo, si lo han tenido oculto hasta ahora? No parece que me necesitaran antes.

El último murmullo del moreno hizo que el claro se sumiera en silencio. Naruto lo miraba con la ira contenida pero parecía no reconocerlo, no conocía al moreno que estaba frente a él y en ese momento los años de separación cayeron encima con un peso devastador.

Recordó a sus propios padres en ese momento. No los conocía pera habían dado la vida por él y eso justificaban el hecho que no estuvieran… sin embargo Minato no conocía al suyo por razones diferente y eso no podía permitirlo.

-Eres un… ¡maldito, bastardo!

Naruto se lanzó sobre el moreno con un rugido. Su puño en cajo en el pómulo derecho del Uchiha, pero tan rápido como lo hizo, recibió otro en el estómago. La temperatura subió y el ritmo de los golpes aumento. Sasuke cayó al piso, el cuerpo de Naruto sobre él lo aprisionaba y con sus brazos intentaba contener los golpes coléricos.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto enmarcando cada palabra con un golpe. – ¡Tú sabes lo que es crecer sin padres!

-Por eso lo llevare conmigo. – Sasuke aprovecho el shock en el rubio para invertir los papeles, dejándolo inmovilizado debajo de él.

-¡ALTO!

Ambos hombres se detuvieron de inmediato, mirando horrorizados al pequeño que estaba de pie a unos metros. Su cuerpo convulsionaba ligeramente y miraba fijamente un paquete rectangular en sus manos.

-Deténganse… - murmuró con la voz rota.

Naruto y Sasuke se levantaron sin decir ni una sola palabra, compartiendo el sentimiento de culpabilidad. Las magulladuras que tenían en todo el cuerpo dejaron de importar en el momento que se percataron de las lágrimas que caían a raudales por el rostro de Minato.

El Uzumaki fue el primero en reaccionar, intentando acercarse hasta el niño.

-Minato no debes llorar por esto. Ya no pelearemos más.

El niño negó con la cabeza e intento secarse las lágrimas antes de levantar la vista, pero se aglomeraban nuevas buscando desesperadas bañar sus mejillas. Sus ojos verdes se posaron de inmediato en el Uchiha, quien mantenía siempre el porte regio aun con el labio inferior sangrando y el cabello desordenado, y una seriedad completa en su rostro. Volvió a ver el paquete en sus manos y nuevamente al Uchiha. Las similitudes se fueron presentando una por una.

No creía creerlo.

No era como él se lo imaginaba.

-Lo que dijiste es una mentira. – dijo el niño clavando sus ojos en Naruto. – ¡Él no es mi padre! –grito, volviéndose hacia el Uchiha y entonces Sasuke pudo notar el verdadero parecido entre sus ojos. El odio más puro destilaba de los orbes verdes. – ¡No quiero que lo seas!

-Mina… - intento interceder Naruto, sintiendo como toda la situación se iba de sus manos, pero el niño ni siquiera le hacía caso.

-Mi padre fue un ninja estupendo, no un ninja renegado. ¡Se supone que yo debía ser como él!

Sasuke soltó el aire que venía reteniendo en sus pulmones, ni siquiera fue consciente en el momento que dejo de respirar y temía admitir que había sido en el instante en el que el niño comenzó a hablar… cuando una parte de él, que no sabía que existía, se quebró.

-Es la verdad y no es algo que puedas decidir. Y de ahora en adelante, estarás conmigo. – ordeno.

Las lágrimas se volvieron a desbordar del rosto infantil al escuchar la primera orden de _su padre_. Clavo sus ojos en el primer retrato del grupo siete, concentrándose solo en el moreno.

El hombre frente a él no era nada como se lo había imaginado. No existía el divertido dúo que siempre imagino que hacía con Naruto, ni era la persona amable y valiente que pensaba, no parecía preocuparse por él y su madre… simplemente era igual o más fuerte de lo que podía imaginar; pero eso no significaba nada, al contrario, le temía, no lo hacía sentirse seguro.

El ideal que tenia de su padre había muerto en ese instante.

Miro hacia Naruto suplicando con su mirada que le dijese que todo era una mentira, su castigo por escaparse.

-No tienes que preocuparte, yo no me separare de ti.

Aquello no era lo que quería escuchar. Retrocedió pequeños pasos horrorizado hasta, finalmente, echarse a correr dejando caer el retrato del antiguo equipo siete.

Se adentró al bosque con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, vislumbrando lo necesario para no chocar con ningún árbol.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! – reclamo Naruto. – Cuando entenderás que ya no se trata solo de ti, Sasuke.

El rubio no espero una respuesta, desapareció entre el follaje en busca de Minato.

El pequeño niño corría con toda la velocidad que le era posible, su garganta le ardía y sus pequeñas piernas ya no resistían más pero eso no importaba. Todas las imágenes que con tanto espero se había creado cada noche antes de dormir, donde se imaginaba las aventuras de su padre a los doce años o recreaba una escena familiar que había visto en el parque intentando pensar en cómo se miraría su padre de adulto, se quebraron en su mente y corazón.

Había protegido y se había aferrado tanto a la idea de un hombre valiente, seguro, cálido y bueno… había querido enorgullecerlo protegiendo a su madre, ¡había querido ser como él!

El sonido de un chapaleteo y la fría sensación que sintió en sus pies, lo obligaron a alzar el rostro. El rio fluía con rapidez, chocando con fuerza contra las rocas que se atrevían a interponerse en su camino. Sus ojos verdes recorrieron el camino sin identificarlo, buscando desesperadamente la manera de volver a Konoha. La noche avanzaba y el frio comenzó a colarse a sus huesos. Todas esas sensaciones caían una por una en él. El miedo a lo desconocido, a estar solo, a perderse; lo golpeo de pronto y lo asusto como a cualquier niño… pero aun así no pensaba regresar.

Comenzó a andar por la orilla del rio, siguiendo su recorrido abrazándose a sí mismo en un vano intento por buscar algo de la calidez que su madre le había proporcionado siempre.

El sonido de otros pasos chocar contra las rocas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y lo asustaron. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez y observo con cierta indiferencia al rubio que corría hacia él.

Naruto disminuyo su velocidad al ver al niño estático. La expresión muerta del rostro del Minato le sacudió el alma de la manera que pocas cosas lo podían hacer e inevitablemente se sintió culpable. Dejo escapar el aire varias veces antes de cortar los pocos metros que lo separaban del niño y finalmente se acuclillo hasta quedar a su altura. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al fijarse en los ojos verdes tan apagados y que retenían las lágrimas con toda su voluntad.

Retrocedió varios años en aquel instante y él volvía a ser un pequeño enojado con el mundo que miraba con curiosidad al único Uchiha que había en Konoha y que acababa de perder a toda su familia…

La misma expresión pasiva, los mismos ojos desinteresados y la misma desesperanza estaban apagando a Minato Haruno como lo habían hecho con Sasuke hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Tranquilo – le susurro Naruto. – no sucede nada.

Alargo su mano hacia el niño con suma lentitud, temiendo que él niño volviera a salir corriendo, y acaricio su mejilla despacio. Las lágrimas se desbordaron con aquel toque y la indiferencia se rompió. Minato salto hacia Naruto aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas al cuello del Jinchuriki y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él.

-No quiero irme con él – confeso entre sollozos. – no quiero dejar Konoha… ¡No era mi intención! Yo… yo solo… yo solo quería encontrar a mamá.

-Ya. – susurro Naruto acariciando la espalda del niño. –Nadie te llevara de nosotros.

-¿Pero _él_…? – Minato se separó, observando a Naruto con desesperación.

-Él es tu padre – le dijo Naruto intentando mostrarse feliz con la noticia, pero solo logro esbozar una sonrisa melancólica. – y nos ayudara a buscar a Sakura-chan, ya verás.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Claro! Conozco a ese Teme de toda mi vida.

Minato soltó una risilla al escuchar el insulto al tiempo que limpiaba sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Por qué me mintieron? ¿Por qué me dijeron que estaba muerto? Lo he extrañado tanto.

Minato se sonrojo después de la confesión. El tema de su padre había sido algo que se guardaba para sí mismo pero aun así no aparto su mirada expectante de su tío.

La pregunta descoloco al rubio. Internamente se había hecho la idea de que ese día llegaría a medida pasaba el tiempo y Sasuke no daba señales de regresar a la aldea, supo que en un momento sabría la verdad y deberían responder a todas las mentiras que habían formulado para mantenerlo a salvo. Poco a poco, a media Minato crecía, el refugio de la inocencia los abandonaba. Pero no estaba preparado para responderla, a pesar de los años que llevaba recreando ese momento.

Debía explicaciones que el pudiera creer y tranquilizarlo, y a su pesar le había tocado enfrentarla solas.

Soltó un suspiro largo. Para su suerte el niño era lo suficientemente pequeño para no hacer un gran problema de todo eso.

-Porque pensamos que era lo mejor – Minato entrecerró sus ojos, insatisfecho con aquella respuesta. – bueno… eh… no queríamos que te pasaras los días esperándolo en lugar de jugar con tus amigos.

-¿Y porque él no estaba en la aldea? Los papas de mis amigos siempre están en la aldea.

El niño cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando suspicazmente a Naruto.

-Porque… - miro sobre su hombro para asegurase que nadie más escuchar lo que debía decir, cavaria su tumba en ese mismo instante si alguien más que el niño oía sus palabras.-… ellos no tienen un padre tan… eh… ¿fuerte? – agrego con duda, para luego sonreír por sus palabras. – ¡Sí! Tan fuerte que siempre pasa en alguna misión.

-Misiones de ninjas renegados. – agrego el niño con disgusto. Torció sus labios y desvió su rostro. Naruto se percató en ese momento de lo mucho que ese hecho había afectado al pequeño, y lo cierto era que le habían inventado mil y una maravillas sobre su padre para que Sasuke siempre fuera lo que el niño quería escuchar.

-Eso no quiere decir que sea malo. Además hace cosas peligrosas y lucha con ninjas bastante fuertes. El también te ha extrañado mucho. - Y por el bien del Uchiha, más le valía que las palabras fueran ciertas, pensó Naruto.

-Pero yo no quiero estar con él.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y levanto. Sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser Minato cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza.

-Dale una oportunidad, ya verás que te agradara. Así como te pasó con Hideto.

-Eso es diferente… - gruño por lo bajo tomando la mano de su tío para caminar. -¿No me dejaras solo con él verdad?

-Por supuesto que no, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Rehicieron el camino en completo silencio. Naruto miro disimuladamente sobre su hombro, encontrando a Sasuke sobre una de las ramas ocultándose en la oscuridad que le proporcionaba el busque y la noche…

Qué tanto había escuchado y cuanto podían afectarle las palabras del niño, no lo sabría pero quería pensar que el hecho de no haber huido era una buena señal.

Conocía los sentimientos de Minato, ahora solo faltaba saber cómo reaccionaría el Uchiha.


	18. Un camino que Seguir

**Capítulo 18: Un camino que seguir**

Sasuke lanzo un suspiro casi imperceptible. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en las pocas estrellas que competían en el cielo para brillar los últimos minutos de la noche, las caricias del sol tocaban las copas de los arboles más altos y el frio de la noche comenzaba a atenuar, pero él era incapaz de fijarse en esos detalles. La noche había pasado sin que se diera cuenta y en su mente aun resonaban las palabras del menor de los Uchiha como si se hubieran tatuado en sus oídos, escuchándolas una y otra vez.

Oír las palabras de aquel pequeño lo había puesto a pensar en cómo había conducido su vida más que cualquier sermón que le podría decir Naruto.

Tal vez el rubio había disfrazado la verdad ante el niño, pero él se podía contestar a si mismo las preguntas que Minato había hecho y ninguna respuesta le satisfacía.

¿Por qué él no estaba en la aldea para recogerlo en el jardín de juegos todas las tardes?

Fácil. Porque él no sabía que tenía un hijo.

Había sido su primera respuesta pero sabía que se mentía a sí mismo.

No estaba en la aldea por perseguir una inútil venganza contra su hermano, y se preguntaba, — en el caso de que la primera versión de Itachi fuese cierta. — ¿Valía la pena perderse la infancia de su primer hijo por un asesino?

Minato tenía toda la razón de no querer permanecer con él, había decepcionado al único miembro de su familia que quedaba con vida ¿Estarían sus padres igual de decepcionados con su actitud? ¿Estaría Itachi decepcionado? Tal vez, su hermano había pensado que él era más fuerte como para resistir la seductora y falsa gloria de la venganza o a los extasíes del poder.

Que equivocado estaba si era así.

Al final había logrado matar a la persona que había dado _literalmente_ todo por su bienestar y abandonaba a su primogénito ante las garras de una aldea dispuesta a exterminar a su clan.

Paso una mano por sus cabellos con frustración. Ya no estaba seguro de nada, no sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso ¿Seguiría en Akatsuki o iría por su cuenta con Taka? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de destruir la aldea, aunque Danzou y los consejeros no entraban en aquel dilema.

Bajo del árbol con un silencioso salto y camino hasta el pequeño campamento. Naruto dormía libremente sobre la hierba, su chaqueta naranja estaba abierta y sobre la camiseta negra que llevaba reposaba un collar con una pequeña piedra azulada. Se detuvo un momento a contemplarla, sin duda ese era el objeto que Tobi había pedido pero ¿Para qué? ¿Qué tenía de especial?

Sus ojos se desviaron del rubio y diviso la mata de pelo negro que sobresalía de las cobijas que Naruto le había dado al niño.

Aun toda la idea de la existencia de Minato lo mareaba, pero al menos ya no le asustaba al nivel que lo había hecho en el primer momento. Se estaba acostumbrando a él a una velocidad alarmante.

Se dirigió hacia el árbol donde había permanecido hasta el incidente con Naruto la noche anterior, y tomo la espada que aún estaba en el suelo. Volvió a atravesar el claro y salió de él en total silencio. Llegando al rio a los pocos segundos.

Las cobijas que cubrían a Minato se movieron casi imperceptiblemente dejando ver sus grandes ojos verdes brillar en la semi oscuridad del lugar. Había escuchado los pasos de Sasuke acercarse y en un instante se ocultó el rostro con su manta, intentando escuchar cada uno de los pasos que daba el ninja finalmente, cuando volvió a escuchar que se acercaba a él, se atrevió a descubrir un poco y lo miro alejarse del claro.

Cierta ansiedad lo recorrió. Tal vez _su padre_ se volvería a marchar y nunca más sabría de él o haría alguna cosa que hacen los ninjas renegados. Asintió dentro de las mantas y con sigilo se deshizo de ellas siguiendo al mayor de los pelinegros.

¿Después de todo su tío había dicho que le agradaría? ¿Qué tendría de malo espiarlo un poco?

Sería una misión de rastro y persecución.

—**1—**

Sakura podía escuchar a lo lejos el caer de las gotas aumentando su intensidad, el frio le calaba los huesos y el eco que se repetía por todas las mazmorras comenzaba a sacarla de quicio jugando con su salud mental tanto como lo hacían los genjutsus a los que la habían sometido y que a pesar de su resistencia a este tipo de tácticas, el agotamiento y la cantidad nula de chakra, la hacían casi igual de vulnerable que en sus tiempos de gennin.

Movió un poco sus manos para quitar un poco el entumecimiento en sus brazos, pero solo logro que los grilletes rozaran las heridas en su muñeca y lanzara un débil gemido de dolor.

El chirrido de un portón se escuchó a lo lejos y luego unos pasos que se hacían más claros a medida se acercaban a su celda. Sabía lo que le esperaba, otra propuesta más seguida de una ronda de tortura al decir su negativa. Suspiro con cansancio, lo único que quería era dormir un par de horas seguidas.

—Haruno. – la voz firme de una fémina la descoloco un poco, hasta esos momentos el único quien se acercaba a ella era su captor y torturador. Levanto su rostro ocultando su curiosidad, ocultando cualquier emoción y mostrándose más fiera y orgullosa de lo que realmente se sentía. La chica pelirroja frente a ella frunció su seño al ver el semblante altanero. – tan prepotente como te recordaba.

Esta vez fue Sakura quien entorno sus ojos, fijándose en cada característica de la chica. Los bellos rasgos de su rostro se opacaban por la mueca de desprecio con la que los desfiguraba, el cabello tan rojo como las llamas, caía a sobre sus hombros hasta la cintura resaltando en las penumbras del calabozo. No era muy alta, probablemente del mismo tamaño que Sakura y su figura menuda estaba cubierta por una ajustada ropa negra que dejaba ver armas lista para ser arrojadas a un enemigo.

—Lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo. – respondió la pelirosa con tono mordaz. – tan insignificante fuiste para no recordarte.

En un ágil movimiento la pelirroja lazo uno de los kunai que tenía sujetos a su cintura y este se clavó en la pared detrás de Sakura, rozando su mejilla que poco a poco fue dejando escapar gotas de sangre. Con otro movimiento de sus muñecas, el arma regreso hasta su mano.

Sakura no puedo evitar abrir sus ojos al recordar a la chica y la pequeña batalla que habían tenido muchos años atrás. Con todo lo que eso desencadeno, le era imposible olvidarlo completamente.

—Me parece que ya te refresque la memoria. – dijo Nadine esbozando una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estas con Sasuke?

Nadine soltó una sonrisa estridente que retumbo en las paredes de piedra y con burla poso sus ojos negros en Sakura.

—No – respondió tajantemente. – nos abandonó al mismo tiempo que a ti, supongo que después de todo significamos lo mismo para el: alguien a quien podía utilizar por los momentos.

Sakura apretó su mandíbula hasta sentir como sus dientes le dolían y Nadine sonrió aún más al percatarse de eso. Le enfurecía a Sakura de todas las maneras posible, que la chica le restregara aquel hecho que la había torturado por muchos años.

—Que bondadoso es de tu parte, reunir a todas las personas que Sasuke ha abandonado. Especialmente por tu hospitalidad.

Nadine se encogió de hombros, pero antes de que replicara algo más, la puerta de metal volvió a abrirse con su ensordecedor ruido y un haz de luz viajo por las mazmorras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto esta vez una calmada voz varonil. – yo soy quien se encarga del trato.

El joven pelirrojo que capturo a Sakura entro en su limitado campo de visión. La miro por una fracción de segundo con una expresión inescrutable, borrando todos los signos de gentileza que Sakura conocía en él y luego volvió a concentrarse en la chica, cuando esta lo llamo.

—Aun te falta mucho que aprender Ao. No debes ser tan blando, recuerda que es nuestra prisionera. Ahora, — Nadine se acercó un paso más y apoyo una de sus manos en los barrotes de la celda. – te daremos una oportunidad más, para que cambies tu respuesta. Tienes hasta mañana y si es aún una negativa, tu querido hijo morirá.

Quiso alegar, insultarlos, pero al momento en el que mencionaron al pequeño pelinegro, su garganta se secó. Solo pudo mirar a Ao, pidiéndole que la contradijera y el pelirrojo no hizo nada más que desviar su mirada de ella, como si contemplarla le diera repulsión.

—Mátame a mí – le dijo con rabia. – él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

—Matarte a ti no serviría de nada. Lastimosamente necesitamos tus habilidades y eres un objetivo más fácil que Tsunade Senju. Tienes un día para pensarlo, pero esta vez será definitivo.

Los dos ninjas se marcharon, volviéndola a dejar entre las penumbras y el silencio atroz. Sakura dejó caer su cabeza derrotada y de no ser por los grilletes que la sostenías contra la pared sabía que estaría en el suelo sin fuerzas para levantarse.

—Maldición. – susurro para sí misma, mientras las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos. – debo salir de aquí.

Su dolorosa petición se perdió entre las paredes de fría piedra, sin nadie que lo pudiera escuchar.

—**3—**

Solo su corto cantar de silbidos se escuchaba en el bosque interrumpido solamente por los momentos en los que descansaba para tomar agua. Suigetsu sabía que tenía un tramo considerable de distancia con Sasuke, por lo que se permitió caminar normalmente por aquel tramo donde los arboles estaban demasiado separados unos de otros anunciando que linde del bosque llegaría pronto.

Además estaba cansado, su complexión delicada le pedía a gritos un momento quieto y él no pensaba negarse el lujo.

Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol, desde donde podía ver una parte de la explanada que se extendía por varios kilómetros. Cerro sus ojos dispuesto a disfrutar un poco de la brisa de ese pacifico día. No paso mucho, cuando sintió un chakra conocido acercándose y lanzando una maldición se incorporó levemente.

Alzo una ceja al ver a su compañero pelinaranja corriendo con todo lo que podía. Debía ser alguna señal de que algo malo pasaba ya que era raro verlo moverse de esa manera por si solo conociendo el problema de personalidad que estallaba de vez en cuando. Pero por él era mejor, se ahorraba la mitad del camino.

— ¡Hey, Juugo! – grito cuando el chico estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Juugo se dirigió hacia el sin disminuir su velocidad, sin más remedio Suigetsu se levantó. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—Madara planea traicionar a Sasuke. – dijo el chico con clara preocupación.

— ¡Demonios! ¿Es que nadie conoce la lealtad hoy en día? Supongo que debemos ir con Sasuke. – dijo tras soltar un suspiro de derrota. El pelinaranja asintió. — ¿Vienen detrás de ti? – Juugo volvió a asentir. – Bueno grandulón ¡Andando!

—**4—**

Los ojos verdes observaron fascinados cada movimiento. El lanzamiento de kunai era simplemente perfecto, la velocidad increíble y nunca antes había visto movimientos de katana. Tuvo que recordarse que era un ninja renegado y que no debía admirar a personas así, aunque al menos su padre era tan fuerte como siempre imagino.

— ¿Quieres entrenar? – la fría voz de Sasuke lo sorprendió e instintivamente se ocultó completamente detrás del tronco del árbol donde estaba.

Salió poco a poco con cierto temor y cautela, casi como si esperara un ataque o una reprimenda, pero nada llego. Sasuke seguía en medio del claro, dándole la espalda.

—No… no traje mi equipo, lo deje con tío Naruto. – respondió con voz trémula, acercándose un poco.

Sasuke guardo la katana antes de girarse y caminar hacia el chico. Lanzo un kunai que se clavó a los pies del pequeño con una precisión asombrosa que le quito el aire por unos segundos.

—Quédatelo. – le dijo acercándose un poco más al niño.

Minato lo recogió con lentitud y observo como en el mango lucia a relieve el mismo abanico que estaba en la cinta. Voltio a ver a Sasuke, que se encontraba esperando que lanzara y hasta que el mayor volvió a verlo, hablo.

—Este… ¿Este es el símbolo de tu clan?

Sasuke asintió. – También es el tuyo.

—Yo soy un Haruno. – replico al instante. Sasuke pudo sentir el sabor amargo de esa respuesta, pero se mantuvo impávido.

—Y un Uchiha. Ese símbolo también te representa. – Sasuke observo como Minato corría la mirada con cierto fastidio y no entendía el porqué de tal desprecio. Si solo era por él o había una razón más. — ¿Qué sabes del clan? – pregunto.

—No mucho. Que casi ha desaparecido y que tienen un Kekkei Genkai, solamente.

—Hmp.

Los segundos en silencio avanzaron y el niño se ponía más nervioso. Sentía sus manos sudorosas y no sabía hacia donde ver, y evitaba al mayor a toda costa. Sasuke podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente y en parte se sentía tan inseguro como el niño. ¿Qué debía hacer? Recordó nuevamente su infancia, buscando el único ejemplo que podía seguir en esos momentos. Pero solo había un instante similar, que había compartido con su padre y las duras palabras que le dijo en ese momento aun marcaban levemente su ser.

No, él no se comportaría de la misma manera.

—Lánzalo. – ordeno. Minato asintió y se colocó en la posición que había aprendido hace poco, escogiendo el árbol frente a él como objetivo. Con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzo, sin embargo el arma se clavó en el suelo unos pasos antes de llegar al árbol. – Solo debes acercarte un poco más – sugirió el ojinegro, mientras el niño recogía el arma.

Sasuke lo intentaba, realmente lo hacía, pero no contaba con el tacto necesario para tratar a un niño pequeño ni recordaba la última vez que había estado junto a uno. Y supo que estaba fallando cuando Minato torcía el gesto cada vez que él le decía algo, por lo que prefirió quedarse callado y simplemente observar.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo! – grito de repente Minato con enfado, sorprendiendo a Sasuke. – es solamente que me pone nervioso que estés detrás de mí. – El niño se cruzó de brazos molesto negando a verlo una vez más.

—Como quieras.

Sasuke giro sobre sus talones pero antes de dar algunos pasos lejos, el pequeño Uchiha lo llamo. Soltó un suspiro resignado sintiendo como su paciencia se iba de poco a poco. Lo miro sobre su hombro sin decir nada más, esperando que el chico continuara.

—Bueno… — Minato lo había llamado por que la idea de quedarse solo no le gustaba en lo absoluto, pero realmente no sabía que decirle o hacer cerca de él. Sasuke era un completo extraño, uno que no le agradaba mucho. _Es como Hideto_, se dijo a si mismo recordando a su mejor amigo, _haz lo mismo que con él –_eh… ¿Me puedes enseñar algo? Tío Naruto dice que eres fuerte.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, descolocado por el cambio repentino de comportamiento y la petición. En los último quince minutos lo había visto tímido, molesto, nervioso y se preguntaba si aún le quedaban más facetas por mostrar al niño, sin duda eso no estaba entre los genes Uchiha.

Se colocó junto al pequeño y saco otro kunai, girándolo ágilmente en su mano.

—Separa un poco las piernas, eso te dará más soporte…

—Ya lo sé. – interrumpió el niño. — eso me lo enseña Kenji-sensei. Me refiero a un jutsu espectacular ¿O tu clan solo cambia los ojos a rojo? –Sasuke noto el falso desinterés en la pregunta y no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa ladina.

—Se llama Sharingan — le informo. – y puedes hacer muchas cosas con él. Hacer genjutsus, ver objetos rápidos, copiar técnicas…

— ¿Cómo mi tío Kakashi?

—Hn. Él lo posee en un ojo.

— ¿En serio? Pero nunca se lo he visto – los ojos verdes del niño brillaron con asombro ante esa información — ¿Y da tanto miedo como tú?

En ese momento las cosas encajaron un poco más para el mayor. Era obvio que el niño aun le temiera por lo del bosque, no habían tenido el mejor primer encuentro e incluso había sido algo traumante para el pequeño.

Se encogió de hombros sin encontrar la respuesta correcta para Minato y lo dejo hablar por un par de minutos más. Mientras él, discretamente, inspeccionaba los alrededores.

— ¿Y entonces, harás algún jutsu? Los de Naruto—ojisan son sorprendentes, tienes que verlos. Él es el mejor ninja de todos.

Sasuke trago en seco ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo tenía que haber visto venir, después de lo apegado que el niño había estado al rubio.

—Se mejores. – respondió, desbordando arrogancia.

—No lo creo. Los de él son los mejores y puede invocar sapos – abrió sus brazos como si abarcara con ellos a aquellos animales enormes – aunque a mama le dan asco y no deja que lo haga cuando ella está cerca. Como sea, has algo ¿sí?

No lo tuvo que pensar mucho, sentía que había estado esperando por ese momento desde hace mucho y con cierto orgullo se adelantó unos pasos, moviendo las manos rápidamente.

— ¡Justu gran bola de fuego!

El claro se cubrió de una luz rojiza que no llego a ser lo suficiente como para alcanzar los árboles. La calidez de la flama se sintió de inmediato en los cuerpo de los Uchihas y Sasuke permitió que durara varios segundos maravillando al ojiverde.

—Ha sido enorme – dijo en un susurro extasiado. No podía negar que todo lo que había visto de Sasuke lo sorprendía, pero aun sentía cierto temor al estar con él. — ¿Me lo enseñas?

—Aun estas muy pequeño.

—Eso no es cierto. Puedo hacer muchas cosas… — Sasuke dejo de escucharlo nuevamente, tanta palabra lo mareaba, pero ese no era el motivo principal.

Una bandada de aves emprendió el vuelo con cierto alboroto, los ojos de Sasuke cambiaron a rojo en una fracción de segundo e inspecciono el área donde las aves habían estado. Capto un ligero movimiento entre las sombras, sin poder identificar su procedencia.

—Minato haz silencio. – ordeno.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

El niño comenzó a moverse impaciente, mirando a los alrededores con preocupación.

—Nada. – dijo entre dientes contando internamente hasta diez, y recordando que era solamente un niño. – será mejor que volvamos.

— ¡Sí! Naruto—ojisan debe estar preocupado.

Minato atravesó el claro corriendo y tomo el kunai que estaba clavado en el suelo, y rápidamente volvió con el mayor para emprender el camino al pequeño campamento. Casi de inmediato, el niño volvió a su parloteo intenso sin darse cuenta que Sasuke no escuchaba ninguna palabra de lo que decía. Los sentidos del mayor estaban en alerta ante cualquier cambio en el ambiente, y preparado para desenfundar su katana.

— ¿Sabes? te llamare Sasuke. – le informo el Minato y él soltó un monosílabo de respuesta. –tu no luces como un papá.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta de inmediato, sintiendo un leve aumento de chakra en el ambiente y pudo divisar los restos de una nube de humo entre los árboles.

—Maldición – siseo apretando sus puños con molestia.

Minato al escucharlo se giró sin entender lo que sucedía. Soltó un suspiro resignado y volvió a su camino. Intentaba imaginar que estaba con el hombre que siempre soñó que era su padre, y le contaba todas las cosas que siempre quiso decirle. Hablarle sobre sus amigos, las aventuras que había realizado; pero cada vez que volteaba a verlo se daba cuenta que no era la persona de sus fantasías aunque por un momento en el claro, pensó que lograría reemplazar sus fantasías por la realidad.

Comenzó a recoger las cosas que tenía esparcidas por todo el suelo y observo como Sasuke se acercaba de prisa. Volvió su mirada hacia el suelo sin ánimos de seguir intentando llamar la atención del moreno.

Sasuke se acercó hasta Naruto y le propicio una pequeña patada al costado.

—Levántate. Debemos partir.

—¡Ahg! Pero que poco tacto tienes. Porque no me levantas como una persona normal. – se quejó el rubio mientras se incorporaba y tocaba su zona herida.

—Muévete.

Minato al escuchar la voz del rubio corrió hasta él, lanzándose a su cuello. Sasuke observo con un poco de envidia – no aceptada — la confianza y cariño que ambos rebosaban por él otro. Simplemente porque el niño debería de ser feliz de verlo a él, _su padre_, no a Naruto quien no era nada de Minato.

De todos modos, él no era la clase de persona que respondiera muy bien al contacto físico. – pensó queriendo restarle importancia.

—Oye, ¿Por qué no terminas de recoger las cosas? – le dijo Naruto al niño, notando la gélida mirada de Sasuke. Minato asintió salió nuevamente alrededor del campamento. Naruto se levantó con parsimonia, tomándose más tiempo de lo normal por la simple satisfacción de molestar al moreno.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces más amargado que de costumbre.

—Nos han estado espiando, por si no te has dado cuenta. –El rubio frunció el ceño, repentinamente serio.

—Podría ser quienes capturaron a Sakura-chan.

La mirada de los dos hombres viajo hacia el pequeño que inocentemente acomodaba su mochila con dedicación.

—…o Konoha.

Naruto giro su rostro hacia Sasuke de inmediato, realmente confundido.

—No hay razón alguna. La abuela Tsunade no dio ningún aviso de tu presencia.

—Hmp.

Sasuke dibujo una media sonrisa llena de amargura. Era obvio que Naruto no supiera de los hilos oscuros que se movían bajo Konoha. Se daba cuenta de lo iluso que era el rubio, vivir sin darse cuenta que siempre estaba bajo la vista del consejo…

…Del maldito consejo y Danzou.

Entrecerró sus ojos peligrosamente sin percatarse del aura oscura que crecía a su alrededor, alertando tanto a Naruto como a Minato.

—Andando. – ordeno y esta vez no hubo ninguna queja.

Con una señal queda Naruto llamo al más pequeño pelinegro, manteniéndolo a su lado mientras tomaba su mano. Sin embargo, su completa atención recaía sobre Sasuke, que lo podía divisar por el rabillo de sus ojos, caminando unos pasos enfrente de ellos.

Caminaron en silencio un largo tramo, la tensión que el repentino mal humor de Sasuke había generada fue disolviéndose de poco a poco, no así el sentimiento de persecución que invadía a ambos shinobis.

Al legar al final del bosque, una amplia explanada se abría paso. Varios kilómetros completamente despejados donde no había posibilidad de esconderse ni atacar por sorpresa. Los ojos azabaches de Sasuke, recorrieron el lugar analíticamente sopesando la posibilidad de utilizar otra ruta, una menos expuesta, pero la única probabilidad de llegar rápido hasta la guarida Uchiha era cruzar el puente que estaba al final del valle de lo contrario tardarían días.

No tuvo tiempo de elegir.

Minato salió corriendo repentinamente, dejándolo a él paralizado en su lugar.

— ¡Wow tío, esto es enorme!

El niño corría y reía, alejándose cada vez más de ellos. Sasuke de inmediato coloco una mano en su katana esperando el inminente ataque que representaba exponer su posición de aquella manera.

—Tranquilízate teme, no nos atacaran aquí. – dijo Naruto colocando una mano en el hombro del Uchiha, quien con un elegante movimiento se la quitó de encima.

— ¿Cómo estás seguro? – respondió alzando una ceja.

—Es un presentimiento.

Sasuke bufo, pero fue completamente ignorado por el Jinchuriki. Soltando un respiro los siguió, no le quedaba ninguna otra opción además era el único camino para llegar a su destino, mientras repasaba mentalmente cada sitio donde tenía oculta sus armas y pergaminos.

Sus oscuros orbes los siguieron en todo momento. Detallando cada vez que saltaban, reían, giraban y se lanzaban a la grama como si nunca en su vida hubieran visto un lugar tan enorme. Lo comprendía del niño, lo más lejos que seguramente había llegado antes era a algún campo de entrenamiento… pero ¿Naruto?

Los alcanzo cuando ambos se encontraban tendidos sobre la hierba, con la respiración desbocada y una amplia sonrisa en los ojos. Al menos entre todo el alboroto habían logrado cruzar la explanada y se encontraban nuevamente bajo el refugio de unos cuantos árboles. Sasuke observo todo el lugar, localizando el puente a unos metros de ellos.

—Muévanse. – Les dijo, al llegar a los pies de ambos.

— ¡Espera teme! – Naruto se sentó de golpe y Sasuke gruño ante el sobrenombre… — ¡Es hora de comer! – Anuncio el shinobi, sacando tazones de ramen instantáneo de su mochila.

—No hay tie…

— ¡Sí! – celebro Minato. – Iré por leña.

Y sin más se introdujo entre los árboles. Sasuke hizo el amago de seguirlo pero Naruto lo sujeto del hombro.

—Tranquilo, no ira muy lejos. – pero Sasuke no se sintió satisfecho con esa respuesta. Coloco la mano en su katana nuevamente. – Si se percata de tu paranoia lo alarmaras y será peor; ¡No tienes idea de cómo se comporta! – dijo casi entre risas.

—Claro que no la tengo. – renegó entre dientes Sasuke, apartando su mirada.

La risa de Naruto se apagó poco a poco y miro a su amigo con una mezcla de tristeza y culpa.

—Hey teme… — llamo Naruto, pero no encontró la manera de seguir. No tenía palabras de aliento, no después de lo que se habían dicho la noche anterior. Se aclaró la garganta y sus ojos cerúleos recorrieron el lugar. – Si seguimos por este camino, alcanzaremos al equipo de rescate en unas horas.

Sasuke observo al rubio por unos segundos. Decidiendo si compartir sus planes o no; aunque de todos modos pronto lo descubrirían.

—No iremos por ese camino. – anuncio sabiendo que no había más que hacer, simplemente Naruto no lo dejaría avanzar si no dejaban claras las cosas desde ese momento. Y ni aun así estaba seguro que Naruto lo dejara ir por su cuenta… al menos no con Minato.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Finalmente encontraron la pista de Sakura-chan por aquella dirección. – dijo señalando el camino tras él.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero. No voy tras Sakura. – remarco cada una de sus palabras, para que no hubiera mal interpretación alguna.

—Maldito… — gruño el rubio bajo sus dientes.

Minato llego hasta ellos repentinamente, dejando caer varias ramas secas a los pies de los shinobis. Pero ninguno dijo nada, ninguno le prestó atención; y el pequeño niño pronto se dio cuenta del ambiente nuevamente tenso.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tío? – pregunto, mirando de uno a uno alternativamente.

Antes de poder decir nada, de incluso pensar en responder. Una espada cruzo el aire, atravesando directamente el pecho de Sasuke. Minato retrocedió, tropezó y cayó en menos de un respiro observando atónito y Naruto rápidamente se posiciono en forma de batalla.

Una nube de humo cubrió el cuerpo de Sasuke y un tronco cayó al suelo en su lugar.

—Jutsu de sustitución. – murmuró el niño, con sus ojos abiertos como platos.

Dos sonoras nubes de humo aparecieron por detrás del más pequeño y Naruto saco un par de kunais.

—Uzumaki Naruto, si interfieres se considerara como traición a Konoha. – anuncio una voz, dentro de la nube de humo.

— ¡¿Quiénes son?!

La nube blanca se dispersó dejando ver a dos ninjas con largas capuchas negras que cubrían desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, las máscaras de animales cubrían su rostro y uno de ellos lucia en emblema de Konoha como cinturón.

No podía ser cierto… Tsunade no los enviaría.

— ¡¿Qué quieren?! – pregunto lleno de furia el Jinchuriki.

—No interfieras y regresa a tu misión, de lo contrario se informara de esto al consejo. – contesto el segundo ninja y como si esa última palabra fuera tabú, el filo de una espada se colocó en la espalda del ninja.

— ¿Eres de la raíz? – pregunto Sasuke, con su voz más amenazadora que nunca.

El ninja no contesto pero al intentar girarse, la espada de Sasuke lo atravesó. Una nueva nube de humo inundo el lugar ahora vacío y luego una lluvia de kunais se dirigió hacia Sasuke y Naruto, obligándolos a retroceder.

Los papeles explosivos detonaron y Minato grito, cubriéndose con sus manos de la explosión.

— ¡Maldición! – bramaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia donde él niño se encontraba.

Una sombra oscura salió de entre la nube de polvo y el grito agudo de Minato, junto con ella. Ambos ninjas se detuvieron, antes de cambiar el rumbo de su carrera.

— ¡Tío! – grito una vez más el niño, que era llevado en los hombros de uno de los ANBU de Raíz.

Un clon de Naruto apareció a sus espaldas y pronto la esfera azul de su técnica predilecta giraba velozmente en la mano derecha del rubio.

—No seas imbécil, lastimaras a Minato.

El rubio gruño y el rasengan desapareció de su mano, pero mismo tiempo el campo se inundó de una cantidad mesurable de copias que se dirigían por el niño. El segundo ANBU contacto a Sasuke, sumiéndose en una batalla de taijutsu.

El moreno no podía evitar mover sus ojos hacia el ANBU que alejaba cada vez más a Minato de él. La desesperación comenzaba a carcomerlo.

Salto hacia atrás en el mismo momento que el ANBU de raíz, pero antes de llegar al suelo varios Kunais se dirigían hacia él. Se movió esquivándolos como pudo, hasta que sintió un dolor punzante en su brazo derecho y como el kunai que sostenía caía al suelo.

Una serie de agujas senbon estaban incrustadas en su brazo, paralizándolo.

—Demonios. – mascullo, quitándoselas sin un mínimo de cuidado pero el efecto no disminuyo. Sin ese brazo no podría hacer muchos jutsus.

—No te confíes Uchiha. – dijo suavemente el ANBU y luego un clon de sombras apareció a espaldas del moreno.

Lanzo una patada que Sasuke esquivo ágilmente y cambiando sus ojos a rojo, giro hacia el original sujetándolo del cuello y fulminándolo con su sharingan que cambio a la imponente figura del Magenkyo, se introdujo a la mente del ninja por unos segundos antes que una fuerza brutal lo empujara de esta. Observo atónito como un líquido rojo se escurría de la máscara del ninja y este le sujetaba firmemente la mano con la que Sasuke sostenía el cuello.

—Cumpliré mi misión. – fue lo último que dijo antes que un sello se extendiera de su cuerpo y los abarcara a ambos.

La explosión que siguió llamo la atención de Naruto a varios kilómetros de distancia y de Minato, que ya libre, había parado su carrera.

—Sasuke. – murmuro el rubio, pero su atención fue nuevamente reclamada por en ANBU que sin darle tiempo comenzó a atacarlo.

La nube de polvo se disipo, el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba tendido en el suelo y un escudo purpura lo separaba del inmenso cráter que se había formado. El chico tosió y se levantó, apoyándose en su mano derecha sangrante.

Al levantar la vista inspecciono todo el campo hasta detenerse donde estaba el niño seguía paralizado sin darse cuenta del ninja que se acercaba a él.

Se puso de pie, tomo su katana del suelo y desapareció. Interceptando al ninja antes de que volviera a poner sus manos sobre el menor de los Uchiha.

Minato se asustó al ver la pelea a sus espaldas y una vez más las lágrimas rodaron por su mejillas.

—Chidori nagashi. – murmuro Sasuke y su espada electrificada atravesó el cuerpo del ninja.

Escucho un _"puf_" a la distancia y nuevamente un sello se extendió del cuerpo del ninja pero esta vez abarco un diámetro más grande, formando un círculo en el que estaban el ninja, Minato y él.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron con desmesura.

—Corre. – gruño, pero el niño no se movió. — ¡Corre! Cruza el puente.

Minato soltó un par de sollozos antes de huir, sin embargo al llegar al puente colgante se detuvo observando el abismo a sus pies.

— ¡Vete, ya! – escucho la apresurada voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas. Miro sobre su hombro como el Uchiha seguía paralizado con la espada atravesando el cuerpo del ANBU y por otro lado, Naruto corría hacia él.

—_Mi tío pronto me alcanzara._ – pensó antes de cruzar el entablado con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro, en el momento en que sacara la espada… volvió su vista al niño, calculando que ya se encontrara a una distancia prudente y con la decisión en sus ojos extrajo el metal sin la más mínima gota de piedad. Su cuerpo desapareció en una nube de humo y cuando volvió a aparecer a los pies del puente escucho el estruendo de la explosión. Miro por una décima de segundo como el fuego crecía a una velocidad impresionante y sin más corrió, intentando llegar al otro lado.

Naruto se lanzó casi después de él. El rubio sintió el calor asfixiante a su espalda.

—Eres un desgraciado. – le grito a Sasuke.

Pero antes de que le pudiera responder, ambos sintieron como el puente se aflojaba y uno de los extremos era pulverizado por las llamas.

Saltaron lo más que pudieron, para llegar al otro extremo.

El puente colapso justo en el momento en que Naruto cayó sobre el suelo y rodo hasta los pies de Sasuke. El pequeño Minato seguía con la respiración desbocada y tratando de asimilar lo sucedido… eran ANBUs, habían sido atacados por un par de ANBU. La velocidad, los jutsus…

—Con que tenías un presentimiento. – se mofo Sasuke, levantándose e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Cállate, Teme. – Gruño Naruto molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada desde el suelo.

—Hn, Dobe.

Y Minato soltó una risa mal disimulada, mirándolos de uno a otro. Saliendo de su estado ante la pequeña discusión.

De esa forma era como siempre se los había imaginado.

**-Continuará-**

N/A: ¡Gomen! ¿Cuánto fueron? ¿Tres meses? Realmente lo siento, no tienen ni idea. Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de toda la espera.

Gracias a todas (os) por su apoyo.

**Victoria SyS:** Creo que contigo tengo mas pena que con nadie mas. Realmente quería actualizar cada vez que leia un nuevo comentario tuyo pero simplemente no podía. Pero han sido quince paginas, espero que eso lo recompense. Además es lo podríamos ver como un anticipo para antes de que Sasuke aparezca finalmente en la guerra. XD. Debo de admitir que tu insistencia me ayudo a adelantar el proceso jajaja sino quien sabe… muchas gracias por estar tan pendiente, realmente me halago. Por otro lado, ¿vives en hondura o solo era una medida mas de presión?

Bueno, con lo de la historia. Como vez el instinto proctector de Sasuke esta surgiendo nuevamente, pero no se le puede pedir que de buenas a primeras sea el padre ejemplar. No solo por su carácter arrisco sino tambien por que en los últimos cinco años solo se habia preocupado por destruir… proteger a alguien vuelve a ser algo nuevo y tampoco tiene un gran ejemplo de lo que es la conducta de un padre. Ademas que él, al igual que el niño, se tienen que hacer la idea de la presencia del otro. En ese punto Minato tiene puntos a su ventaja, el ser un niño le permite adaptarse mas rápido además de que siempre soño con su padre y con tal Sasuke lo impresione para él esta bien.

**Annimo**: Gracias por tus palabras, espero que aun me sigas leyendo.

**Nikis**: Si, como has leído las palabras del niño le pegaron duro a Sasuke. Pero le ayudaran a abrir los ojos.

**Guest**: Me alegra que te agrade el personaje de Minato… esta hecho para ser un niño encantador… ¿te imaginas a Sasuke asi? *_*. Y bueno, no hay manera que Naruto no sea un tio perfecto… es como otro niño.


	19. Padre e hijo

**Capitulo anterior**

_El puente colapso justo en el momento en que Naruto cayó sobre el suelo y rodo hasta los pies de Sasuke. El pequeño Minato seguía con la respiración desbocada y tratando de asimilar lo sucedido… eran ANBUs, habían sido atacados por un par de ANBU. La velocidad, los jutsus…_

_—Con que tenías un presentimiento. – se mofo Sasuke, levantándose e inclinándose un poco hacia el frente, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas._

_—Cállate, Teme. – Gruño Naruto molesto, fulminándolo con la mirada desde el suelo._

_—Hn, Dobe._

_Y Minato soltó una risa mal disimulada, mirándolos de uno a otro. Saliendo de su estado ante la pequeña discusión._

_De esa forma era como siempre se los había imaginado._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Padre e hijo<strong>

Se mantenía con la vista perdida en el abismo a sus pies. Naruto lanzo una pequeña piedra a las profundidades y espero, el eco del objeto llego débil a sus oídos y finalmente el sonido de algo cayendo al agua. Agudizo sus ojos para ver el fondo del precipicio pero la oscuridad era impenetrable. Recorrió con la vista de un lado a otro, la fisura se extendía a todo lo largo separándolos del camino hacia Sakura y el único acceso hacia el otro lado estaba hecho añicos en el fondo del abismo.

Levanto la vista y su boca se torció al ver aun las llamas consumiendo varios árboles y una considerable zona estaba pulverizada debido a la explosión.

—Eres un imbécil, Sasuke, casi muero con esa explosión. —Se quejó en voz alta, cruzando sus brazos enfadados. No había tenido ni un tan solo aviso de que el lugar iba a explotar, sino hubiera visto a Minato corriendo hacia el puente él… seria historia, así de simple.

Sasuke lo ignoro. Voltio su mirada hacia el niño, que intentaba ocultar su sonrisa al escuchar las quejas de Naruto. Al sentirse observado, Minato volteo hacia Sasuke.

—Lo hiciste bien —dijo Sasuke con su voz queda y monótona.

Minato se sonrojo al instante y desvió su mirada del mayor.

—Es momento de seguir.

—¿Y a donde vamos, eh Sasuke? —pregunto Naruto, volteándose molesto. —Aquel era el camino para encontrar a Sakura-chan.

Sasuke gruño, lo estaban obligando a ir en busca de la pelirosa o revelarle sus verdaderas intenciones a Minato.

—A un pueblo cercano —mascullo tensando su mandibula.

—Bien, desde ahí buscaremos un camino alterno hacia el grupo de Konoha.

—Hn.

Avanzaron en completo silencio, Naruto sujetando firmemente a Minato mientras Sasuke iba unos pasos adelante.

Los tres se detuvieron cuando la pequeña aldea quedo a sus vistas. La algarabía que llegaba a sus oídos quitando la tensión del ambiente y sin poderlo evitar los tres soltaron un pequeños suspiro.

El lugar se encontraba en pleno festival, ninguno sabía la razón y tampoco les importaba. Inmediatamente pusieron un pie en las calles, el silencio se fue propagando por donde pasaban hasta ser quebrantado por susurros poco disimulados y personas alejándose. No era para menos, los tres iban llenos de lodo, cenizas y sangre tanto de ellos como de los ANBU de la raíz y ninguno de los jubilosos aldeanos quería tener problemas con ninjas.

Entraron a la primera posada que encontraron pero aunque la chica que atendía se mostraba claramente deseosa por ayudarlos, no podía hacer nada. Todas las habitaciones estaban llenas hasta los siguientes dos días. Entraron a unas cuantas más, sin que su suerte mejorara.

—Pensé que esa cara bonita tuya serviría un poco más —lanzo Naruto sin poder contener una sonrisa. —Se nota que estás perdiendo el toque.

—Y tú nunca lo has tenido —replico Sasuke deslizando sus ojos hacia el rubio y sin cambiar su expresión, pero tragándose la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir.

—¡No sabes lo que dice, ´ttebayo! Soy uno de los shinobis más cotizados de Konoha, además…

Pero Sasuke dejo de escucharlo. Al fondo de un callejón logro divisar una posada de aspecto poco confiable, de madera oscura y un rotulo apenas legible. Un hombre corpulento y con una gran espada salió en ese momento del local y el pelinegro se hizo una idea de las personas que lo frecuentaban.

A él no le importaba, por supuesto que no. Era uno de los ninjas más buscados y nadie que se alojara ahí suponía una verdadera amenaza, pero… poso sus ojos en el niño que estaba a unos pasos frente a él mirando emocionado a unas personas que tiraban aros sobre unas botellas.

Soltó un suspiro. No había otra opción, probablemente era el único lugar con al menos una habitación.

—Por aquí —dijo y atravesó el corredor sin dar una mirada atrás para comprobar que lo seguían.

La campana de la puerta sonó cuando él la abrió y casi al instare volvió a escucharse el repiqueteo. Todos los matones que ahí se encontraban voltearon hacia ellos. Sus ojos se enfocaron primero en Sasuke, pudo ver como unos cuantos lo reconocía y se aferraban a sus puestos; después viajaron a Naruto y su banda de Konoha, esta vez casi la mayoría reacciono frunciendo el ceño y pudo ver como unos cuantos se levantaban colocando la mano en algún arma, y por ultimo miraron al niño que estaba detrás del rubio. Minato trago en seco al ver las sonrisas maliciosas que se iban formando en aquellas personas.

Su reducido grupo de tres, poco a poco atravesó el lugar hasta la recepción bajo el agudo escrutinio de los bandidos. Minato observo con terror como parecía que se les iban acercando, encerrándolos y luego, Sasuke coloco la mano sobre su katana de forma casual, recorriendo el lugar con su mirada roja, retándolos a acercarse. Todos retrocedieron al instante y el niño oculto su rostro para volver a sonreír.

Al parecer no solo para él era intimidante Sasuke.

—Viejo, danos dos habitaciones —dijo Naruto casi en un grito, naturalmente.

—Solo hay una —respondió el anciano sin poder quitar los ojos de la banda con el símbolo de Konoha, mostrando su desconfianza hacia ellos.

Sasuke deposito unas cuantas monedas en el mostrador y tomo las llaves.

—Deja de llamar la atención —le ordeno Sasuke entre dientes.

—¿Por qué? Te dan miedo un par de… —Sasuke le lanzo una mirada significativa al niño y Naruto comprendió. —Está bien —repuso, tomando más fuerte la mano de Minato.

Sasuke no solo era un ninja buscado por los ninjas elite de Konoha y otras naciones, sino también por un sin número de matones que se encargaban de cazar a otras personas. Su cabeza costaba una gran suma de dinero y había aumentado después de la muerte de Itachi al ser oficialmente el último Uchiha sobre la tierra. Y si alguno de aquellos matones era capaz de tener el cerebro suficiente para relacionar el parecido abrumador de él y el niño… ahí correría sangre.

La habitación que tenían era diminuta. Solo había una cama que abarcaba casi todo el espacio y una mesa pegada a la ventana donde podían observar de la mitad para abajo un muro resquebrajado del edificio continuo y de la mitad para arriba los tejados y la luz lejana de la feria. Frente a la cama había otra puerta que probablemente conducía al baño.

—¡Al fin! —suspiro Naruto al llegar, como si hubiera hecho un camino tortuoso. Minato salió corriendo y trepo por la mesa intentando mirar la feria.

—Vamos a ir a la feria ¿verdad? —pregunto el niño dándose la vuelta con sus ojos brillando de emoción. Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar a Sakura y sus miradas soñadoras.

Aunque la respuesta de Sasuke era un rotundo no, en ese momento, no sentía ánimos para volver a causar una expresión triste en Minato y simplemente dejo que fuera Naruto quien hablara.

—Por supuesto que sí. Vi unos juegos increíbles, además había un puesto de ramen y el teme va a invitar —El niño salto de emoción sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de Sasuke hacia Naruto, y este último simplemente río. – Me disculpan, la naturaleza me llama.

Naruto entro al baño y la habitación volvió a quedar sumida en un extraño silencio.

Desde las palabras que Sasuke le había dicho al niño después del accidente del puente, no habían vuelto a cruzar miradas. Aunque el shinobi si se había percatado de las miradas poco disimuladas del niño.

Minato se sentó en el escritorio y balanceo sus piernas mirando hacia cualquier lado. Sasuke se aclaró la garganta, captando la atención del niño.

—Y… ¿te gustan los festivales? —Sasuke se sintió estúpido antes de terminar de formular la pregunta. Él no era alguien de conversaciones casuales, no tenia ni la más mínima idea de cómo comenzar una y mucho menos mantenerla. Por lo general la gente parloteaba alrededor de él y él las ignoraba.

—¡Sí! —Respondió entusiasmado —A mamá también pero no vamos por mucho tiempo porque ella generalmente tiene que volver al hospital, pero mis abuelos me llevan siempre que hay uno… —Sasuke se relajó. Tener una conversación casual no era tan difícil con el niño que parecía haber heredado la capacidad innata de Sakura de hablar más de mil palabras por minuto y que probablemente estaba reforzada por Naruto. —¿Y a ti te gustan? ¿Solías ir con mamá?

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras al escucharlo, atragantándose en su propia saliva. Naruto salió en ese momento mucho más sonriente y con el rostro mas limpio que unos momentos atrás. Lanzo su chamarra naranja a la cama, quedando solo con una camiseta negra.

—Minato, debes limpiarte un poco sino Sakura-chan me matara al verte así. —Sasuke gruño al escuchar como Naruto mencionaba a la pelirosa cada dos segundos cuando él claramente había dicho que no ayudaría en el rescate… Estaba haciendo que Minato se ilusionara y pagaría muy caro por eso. El rubio ignorando por completo a Sasuke, pasó una mirada evaluativa por la habitación y dijo: —de todos modos me matara…

—Si… este lugar es muy feo.

—Culpa del Teme y sus sitios de mala muerte —murmuró Naruto.

Minato entro al baño y Naruto lo siguió soltando pequeñas risas mal disimuladas que enervaban aún más a Sasuke.

Un par de minutos después, los tres atravesaban nuevamente las calles alborotadas en busca de un lugar para comer. Llegaron a un puesto de ramen que se situaba entre dos juegos abarrotados de turistas, el cocinero corría de un lado al otro de la barra sirviendo platos sin parar y un instante después de que ellos se sentaron tenían tres humeantes boles con fideos frente a ellos.

A Sasuke no le pareció ninguna sorpresa que Naruto engullera un plato tras otro sin siquiera respirar, mientras él y Minato aún no terminaban el primero. De repente, el rubio se levantó y con una escueta excusa se perdió entre la multitud.

El silencio expectante volvió a instalarse entre él y el niño. Sasuke sintió como el niño comenzó a balancear sus pies y mirándolo de reojo descubrió una gran sonrisa en él, como si estuviera a punto de soltar una carcajada. Enarco una ceja, confundido, y antes de que preguntara algo, Minato comenzó a hablar.

—¿Sabes algo? —pregunto sin mirarlo, concentrándose en su ramen casi vacío. —Siempre imagine que eras así… cuando nos sentábamos con mamá a comer, miraba uno de los puestos vacíos e imaginaba que estabas ahí, callado y escuchándola. Porque ella habla mucho en la mesa y alguien la tiene que escuchar y como tú no estabas lo hacía yo… aunque siempre menciona cosas aburridas del hospital —agrego con desgana al final.

Sasuke sintió algo pesado en el fondo de su estómago y de repente ya no sentía hambre.

—Tu… ¿Pensabas a menudo en mí? —realmente no necesitaba una respuesta. Él mismo de niño pensaba en su familia infinidad de veces, creando momentos que nunca pasarían.

—Sí, me gusta caminar solo por la aldea e imaginar que ibas a mi lado. ¿Pero ya no lo hare verdad? ¿Tú estarás ahí?

Los grandes ojos verdes lo miraron con tal anhelo, que logro erizarle la piel. Y el hizo algo que lo sorprendió a ambos: le acaricio el cabello negro, despeinándolo levemente.

—Será mejor que regresar a la posada —dijo Sasuke, levantándose de su asiento y sin cruzar miradas con el menor. —Pronto anochecerá.

—Pero debemos buscar a tío Naruto. Además, no hemos visto ningún juego —el niño salto y le dio tirones a su pantalón. —Solo será uno —y Sasuke cometió el error de mirar nuevamente los suplicantes ojos verdes.

Soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar.

—Solo uno —advirtió, entrando a la multitud de personas.

**-1-**

Kakashi cruzo la línea de árboles. Una llanura seca y humeante lo recibió extendiendo por una gran zona hasta el inicio de un abismo, aun quedaban partes humeantes entre las cenizas y a lo lejos podía observarse la línea verde que dejaba en evidencia lo que ese lugar había sido.

No había tiempo de ponerse a analizar lo que sucedió. El escuadrón de Konoha estaba a unos kilómetros y debía apresurarse si quería alcanzarlos antes del anochecer.

Como había supuesto, ni Sasuke ni Naruto se encontraban en el lugar donde se habían encontrado pero el rastro de ambos lo llevo hasta ese lugar, aunque al parecer se dirigían al mismo rumbo que el escuadrón de rescate. Con suerte al pasar todas las cenizas volvería a encontrar el olor de alguno de ellos

Atravesó el lugar sin detenerse ni un segundo. La planicie en la que estaba comenzó a descender suavemente hasta que el sonido del rio se escuchaba más nítidamente, luego los arboles volvieron a rodear el lugar.

Kakashi saltaba por los arboles, volvía al suelo para correr y luego volvía a elevarse donde las hojas ocultaban su identidad. Lo que sea que llevara más rápido. Su ojo visible apenas y parpadeaba pero al encontrar un ave gigante cruzando el oscuro cielo, un brillo destilo en él.

Como una flecha salió disparada a un claro. El escuadrón de Konoha se había detenido momentáneamente a esperarlo, echo un vistazo fugaz y se percato de que no estaba ni Naruto, ni Sasuke, ni Minato. Frunció el ceño.

—¡Kakashi! —Exclamaron al verlo, varios de sus camaradas.

—¿Dónde está Naruto?

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

Preguntaron él y Shikamaru a la vez. Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes antes de que el pelinegro suspirara.

—Hemos encontrado un tenue rastro de Sakura. Debemos avanzar lo más rápido posible o lo perderemos.

—¿Y Naruto? ¿No estaban juntos? —pregunto Neji.

—Hemos tenido que separarnos, sucedió un inconveniente y he vuelto a Konoha.

—¿Él está bien? —pregunto Ino, dando un paso al frente alarmada. Kakashi no parecía tener rastros de pelea y ese detalle no le pasó desapercibido a nadie.

—Sí, nos hemos topado con Sasuke y lo ha seguido. Pronto nos alcanzaran. —agrego ante las caras perplejas con más convicción de la que realmente sentía.

—Kakashi… —comenzó Kiba, dando un paso al frente. —¿Esta seguro que ha sido lo mejor dejarlos solos? Con lo que ha sucedido las últimas veces…

—Nada de eso pasara, esta vez es diferente —concluyo con un tono de voz que daba por terminado el asunto. —Es mejor que sigamos adelante.

Los shinobis asintieron con sus cabezas y todos volvieron a correr, siguiendo en sus mismas posiciones. Kakashi se mantuvo al final del escuadrón, junto a Shikamaru y Shino. Miro hacia su izquierda y pudo distinguir las luces de una aldea al otro lado del rio, volvió su vista hacia él frente y rogo porque pronto encontraran el rastro de Naruto y Sasuke.

**-2-**

En esos momentos se sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Sasuke barrio con su mirada oscura y enfurecida toda la aldea, mientras el viento le alborotaba salvajemente el cabello.

Podía decirse que en ese poco tiempo había llegado a confiar en Naruto, lo creía conocer como la palma de la mano y se había permitido bajar la guardia. Y ahora estaba pagando el grave error.

Al encontrar a Naruto nuevamente en la feria y después de llevar a Minato por casi todos los juegos en los que el niño podía participar, regresaron a la posada. El niño había quedado dormido casi al instante y para evitar otra incomoda plática con su antiguo amigo, Sasuke había decidido darse un baño y pensar detenidamente en lo que haría a partir de ese momento. Porque Minato había llegado a poner su mundo de cabeza y debía de pensar en cómo sus planes afectaban al pequeño.

Sin embargo, al entrar nuevamente a la habitación, solo había dos camas vacías y una ventana abierta. Su sorpresa solo duro unos segundos, y de inmediato salto por la ventana esperando encontrar algún rastro del Jinchuriki.

Sasuke recorrió la muralla que delimitaba la aldea. Solo habían dos salidas, una por la que habían llegados y que solo conduciría a un abismo, y la otra que se internaba en los bosques. Conociendo al rubio y con su afán de rescatar a Sakura era claro que camino había tomado, así que corrió por los tejados y unos instantes después se encontraba fuera de la aldea.

Varios kilómetros adelante se encontraba Naruto.

Corría lo más deprisa que podía, esquivando las ramas e intentando no hacer movimientos tan bruscos como para que Minato se despertara. Durante se encontraba en la feria había mandado a un par de sus clones en busca del escuadrón de Konoha y había encontrado su ubicación. No estaba tan lejos y si conseguía colocar una buena distancia entre él y Sasuke, probablemente alcanzaría al grupo sin ningún contratiempo. Una vez reunidos con los de Konoha, Sasuke no tendría otra opción más que ayudarlos en la búsqueda de Sakura.

Sonrió, por su brillante plan.

Un repentino movimiento del bulto que llevaba en sus brazos lo hizo detenerse sobre una de las ramas. Bajo la mirada y de entre las mantas Minato comenzaba a moverse incómodo.

El niño se tallo los ojos y extrañado miro a su alrededor.

—Tío, ¿Dónde estamos? —Pregunto.

Naruto soltó un suspiro y reanudo su marcha, olvidándose de la pregunta. Minato alarmado se sujetó de él. Y por un momento, cerro sus ojos con fuerza hasta recordar al último integrante del improvisado equipo. Abrió los ojos de par en par y miro a cada lado, luego subió su vista hasta el rostro serio de Naruto.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Donde esta Sakura-chan —respondió tajantemente sin apartar la vista del frente.

—¿Y Sasuke?

Naruto frunció los labios por unos segundos y antes que el pelinegro volviera a preguntar, contesto:

—Nos alcanzara en unos segundos.

—Me estas mintiendo —renegó el niño de inmediato y comenzó a moverse desesperadamente. —Sasuke no me dejaría. Bájame ahora, ¡Bájame!

Naruto tuvo que detenerse ante la insistencia del niño o probablemente perdería el equilibrio y ambos caerían al suelo. En ese mismo instante Minato salto de sus brazos, oteando el horizonte mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

—Debemos esperarlo, tío. Tú dijiste que debíamos darle una oportunidad. —Dijo el moreno, mirándolo suplicante.

Por unos instantes Naruto permaneció en silencio, observando al pequeño sin poder creer que fuera el mismo que unas noches atrás renegaba de la presencia de Sasuke. No sabía que había pasado en esos momentos que habían estado a solas, pero podía entender el afán del niño por permanecer junto a su padre, él mismo había deseado estar permanentemente con sus padres cuando los conoció efímeramente. Sin embargo, en ese momento, habían muchos factores que se escapaban de la comprensión de un niño. Y aunque odiaba tener que alejarlos, era lo mejor. No permitiría que Sasuke les arrebatara a Minato.

Si Sasuke realmente lo quería a su lado, debía de demostrarlo.

—Me alegra que lo quieras conocer, Minato —dijo Naruto inclinándose hasta quedar a la altura del niño. —Y ahora necesito que confíes en mí y me creas cuando te digo que nos alcanzara. Tenemos que avanzar todo lo que podamos para llegar hasta Sakura-chan. ¿Confías en mí, Minato?

—Pero…

El niño se limpió bruscamente las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas. Miro hacia atrás, donde debía quedar el pueblo y su padre; y luego al frente, al camino que lo conduciría a su madre. Por supuesto que la quería salvar lo antes posible, volver a estar en casa y que ella lo llevara al parque con sus amigos… pero quería que su padre también estuviera con ellos en casa. Los quería ambos y por mucho que había renegado de su padre al principio, ahora no le importaban. No era tan malo como había pensado y tal vez si fuera la persona con la que había soñado.

—…yo…

—¡Que suerte tenemos! —Naruto subió la mirada frunciendo el entrecejo y Minato volteo hacia su costado. —En una de las ramas cercanas, aterrizo Suigetsu, el espadachín de la niebla, y a los pocos segundos apareció Juugo junto a él. —Nos han ahorrado la mitad del camino.

Naruto se puso de pie con lentitud y trago en seco, pensado en una buena excusa. Ni en el peor de los momentos se había imaginado toparse con los subordinados de Sasuke.

—¿Y Sasuke-san? —pregunto Juugo, pasando de Naruto al niño y notando el parecido tremendo con el Uchiha. Suigetsu la había puesto al tanto de la peculiar situación durante el camino, pero el espadachín no pudo decirle que relación había entre ambos.

—Es verdad, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —Repitió la pregunta Suigetsu.

Minato se puso rígido en el momento y volteo hacia Naruto, pero el Jinchuriki lo ignoro. Dio un paso casi imperceptible y empujo a Minato detrás de él.

—Quédate detrás de mí —ordeno Naruto, antes de hacer un sello de manos y dos clones aparecieron a su lado.

Suigetsu sonrió mostrando sus puntiagudos dientes y con un brillo renovado en sus ojos, desenvaino su espada.

—Entiendo. Supongo que Sasuke no tendrá ningún problema si te matamos.

El espadachín salto hacia ellos, pero los clones lograron interceptarlos. Sin embargo, aún estaba Juugo, quien corrió hasta ellos mientras el sello maldito comenzaba a recorrer la mitad de su cuerpo. Naruto maldijo por lo bajo al reconocerlo e invoco varios clones de sombra más, que corrieron hacia ellos formando el rasengan.

—¡Vámonos!

Naruto cargo a Minato en sus brazos, pero al momento de saltar, algo sujeto sus tobillos y los hizo caer al suelo. Se levantaron de inmediato, llenos de tierra pero el par de serpientes que lo habían detenido se enroscaron en las piernas de Naruto haciéndolo caer.

El ojiazul miro hacia arriba, y en ese instante Sasuke se detuvo frente a él. El sharingan teñía sus ojos de nuevo y el entrecejo lo tenía más fruncido que nunca.

Sasuke desenvaino su espada y avanzo lentamente hacia su excompañero con el chidori brillando en todo su brazo derecho.

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? —Minato se interpuso entre los dos ninjas y aunque temblaba, se mantuvo de pie. Intentando no intimidarse por la atroz mirada del Uchiha.

—Apártate, Minato —Ordeno Sasuke, pero el niño no se movió.

—No dejare que lo lastimes.

—Hazte a un lado, Minato —esta vez la orden fue desde atrás. De alguna manera Naruto se había deshecho de las serpientes y se alzaba listo para combatir. —No dejare que te lo lleves. Si quieres estar con él será en Konoha.

Sasuke se rio con burla y dio un paso retador.

—Un perdedor como tú no me dará órdenes.

Se lanzó hacia el rubio y en menos de un segundo estuvo rodeado de centenares de copias. Extendió su brazo izquierdo y la luz del chidori emano de el con una laza, moviéndola y acabando a todos los clones con un solo golpe.

—Sasuke, se escapa —grito Suigetsu, quien en ese momento partía en dos una de las copias.

Sasuke corrió detrás del Jinchuriki de inmediato y por varios minutos no parecía capaz de acercarse. Hasta que Naruto se detuvo de repente, Sasuke lo alcanzo y dio un salto para bajar de los árboles. Sin embargo, había una persona más en el claro.

—Un gusto volver a verte, Uchiha —de un rápido vistazo Sasuke observo a Hoshimaru e ignorándolo se dirigió a Naruto.

—Tú de nuevo —murmullo Naruto entre dientes, apretando a Minato entre sus brazos.

—Madara te manda sus saludos y espera que tengas el collar del Jinchuriki.

Sasuke se detuvo, fulminando con la mirada a Hoshimaru y esta vez más atento a lo que diría.

—¿Me ibas a vender a Akatsuki? —pregunto Naruto. —Sasuke, responde —pero el moreno siguió ignorándolo, reprimiendo el impulso de arrancarle el collar para callarlo de una vez por todas.

Hoshimaru parecía encantado con la disputa y aprovechando el momento de distracción, hizo un rápido movimiento de manos.

De pronto se hizo oscuro y Sasuke noto como sobre sus cabezas se alzaba la luna roja. Al instante, el sharingan apareció en sus ojos y el bosque volvía a brillar con la plateada luz de luna. Miro hacia su costado y noto como Naruto permanecía inmóvil. Bufo por lo bajo, el muy imbécil se había dejado atrapar en el genjutsu.

Volvió a concentrarse en el pelirrojo que estaba frente a él y este le dio una sonrisa petulante que le crispo los nervios.

—¿Qué quieres? —siseo con la mandíbula apretada.

—Ya te lo dije una vez, Uchiha —Sasuke miro de reojo a Minato y observo que el niño se encontraba consciente y lo miraba aterrado. Casi imperceptiblemente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, esperando que el niño entendiera que no debía moverse.

—Y ya sabes mi respuesta.

—Esta vez no vengo por una.

Hoshimaru desenvaino su espada y corrió hacia Sasuke, quien fácilmente bloqueo el movimiento. Las estocadas iban de un lado para el otro, cortando el aire y rozando por centímetros al adversario. Sasuke dirigió su espada al frente, directamente al hombro de Hoshimaru, y como supuso el ninja coloca su arma para defenderse, pero solo había una manera correcta de contrarrestar a Kusanagi y no era esa. La espada atravesó el arma del ninja y con suma facilidad se clavó en el hombro del pelirrojo.

—Es interesante ese niño, ¿No te parece? —pregunto Hoshimaru sonriendo con una mueca de dolor. Sasuke alzo una ceja como respuesta y hundió un poco más la espada. —Resulta que tengo a su madre.

—No me interesa —respondió el moreno con indiferencia.

—Eso suponía —Hoshimaru clavo los pies en la tierra, frenando el empuje de Sasuke y tomo las manos del Uchiha intentando quitarse la espada. —Entonces supongo que no te importara que me lo lleve.

Hoshimaru desapareció en una nube de humo, para salir de entre las copas de los árboles. Hizo un rápido movimiento de manos y un estruendo obligo a Sasuke a ver hacia Naruto. El rubio seguía atrapado en el genjutsu, con Minato en sus brazos, pero alrededor de él habían aparecido cuatro enormes planchas de acero que se levantaban lentamente para atraparlos.

El sharingan cambio de forma y de uno de sus ojos comenzó a brotar sangre.

—Amaterasu —murmuró.

Las llamas negras comenzaron a consumir las cuatro planchas y detuvieron su avance.

—¡Minato corre! —grito. El niño no espero dos veces y salto del regazo de su tío perdiéndose entre la maleza.

Hoshimaru fue de inmediato detrás de él, pero Sasuke siendo más veloz, los alcanzo en un instante y lo empujo hasta que un árbol detuvo el movimiento. Sasuke levanto su puño y lo golpeo en el rostro. El cuerpo volvió a desaparecer en una nube de humo que cegó momentáneamente al moreno.

Al escuchar el característico sonido del aire al ser cortado, salto hacia atrás lanzando una serie de kunais con sellos explosivos y al momento de tocar el suelo, salió corriendo en la dirección que había tomado Minato. No le costó nada alcanzar al niño, y aun corriendo lo tomo y lo coloco a su espalda.

—Sujétate bien —le advirtió, saltando hacia los árboles.

Hoshimaru lanzaba kunais y bombas desde su espalda, y Sasuke no tenía más opción que esquivarlos para que no lastimaran al niño. En un momento se detuvo y giro, lanzando varias bolas de fuego antes de emprender la marcha.

Naruto cayó al suelo saliendo finalmente del jutsu. Las placas de acero estaban a sus pies medianamente consumidas por el fuego negro, y en ese mismo instante Suigetsu y Juugo pasaron corriendo a su lado.

—¡Esperen! ¿Hacia dónde van? —les grito.

Suigetsu lo miro sobre su hombro y le sonrió, sin decirle absolutamente nada. Naruto maldijo a todos los miembros de Taka y miro hacia su alrededor, notando los desastres de la batalla y corrió detrás de los dos shinobis.

Sasuke finalmente salió del bosque. La luz de la luna ilumino tenuemente el valle al que entraba, donde solo un rio lo cruzaba. Corrió lo más rápido que podía y frunció su ceño al ver una barrera humana obstaculizándole el paso. Apretó mas fuerte el mango de su espada y aumento su velocidad.

—Detente Sasuke —dijo Kakashi a la cabeza de la comitiva.

Sasuke intento detenerse, barriéndose por varios metros. No lo hacía por la orden de su antiguo maestro, sino por la exclamación del niño a su espalda.

—Apártense. Estorban —gruño, fulminándolos con sus ojos rojos.

—¿Dónde está Naruto? —pregunto Kakashi molesto.

—¿Ese es Minato? —dijo a su vez Ino.

Todo el equipo de Konoha se colocó en posición de ataque y al mismo tiempo Hoshimaru lo alcanzaba. Se dio vuelta y miro al pelirrojo detenidamente, estaba atrapado entre los dos bando y la ventaja numérica era más que obvia, pero Konoha no representaba una gran amenaza realmente.

—Minato, baja y corre hacia Kakashi —le susurró lentamente al niño. Necesitaba poder luchar con libertad para deshacerse rápidamente del ninja de la estrella.

Pero el pequeño pelinegro solo apretó más la camisa de Sasuke entre sus manos.

—No me dejes —le suplico con voz entrecortada. —No quiero estar solo.

Con un parpadeo los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a ser negros y miro sobre su hombro al niño.

—En un segundo estaré contigo, te lo prometo.

Minato asintió y contuvo las lágrimas que deseaban salir de sus ojos. Bajo lentamente de la espalda de Sasuke y una vez toco el suelo, salió corriendo con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El Magenkyo Sharingan volvió a formarse en los ojos de Sasuke, pero cuando volvió a centrarse en Hoshimaru este había hecho un par de clones más. Fue fácil para el Uchiha identificar el verdadero, sin embargo ese era el que estaba más cerca de Minato. Hoshimaru hizo un movimiento de manos y coloco sus palmas en el piso. La tierra se levantó y formo un centenar de agujas que se lanzaron hacia el niño. Sasuke sintió su sangre arder, los de Konoha aún estaban muy lejos como para salvar a él niño y él estaba en la misma posición. Minato se tropezó y cayó al suelo, y las agujas mortales se acercaban cada vez más a él.

La sangre emano del ojo izquierdo de Sasuke y la imponente figura del Susano domino la noche.

Las estacas se disolvieron al tocar el etéreo cuerpo del demonio y Minato lentamente abrió los ojos, observando con terror y asombro, la figura que lo cubría.

Sasuke respiro aliviado, pero un fuerte golpe a su costado lo obligo a caer de rodillas. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su costado y sintió la sangre brotando sin cesar de la herida. El clon de sombra había aprovechado la distracción para clavar una estaca más en él. El segundo clon tampoco perdió el tiempo y coloco ambas manos en el suelo.

Un sello se formó alrededor de Sasuke y las planchas de metal se volvieron a materializar.

Sasuke levanto su vista e involuntariamente sus ojos volvieron al tono normal. Miro a Minato, que aún se mantenía aterrado, y el niño se fijó en él. Sus miradas quedaron encandiladas por un momento, deteniendo el tiempo, pero luego la realidad los llamo…

—Papá… —susurro Minato. Hundiendo sus dedos en la tierra.

Las placas de acero se cerraron con un sonido hueco que retumbo en la noche. Los clones de Hoshimaru desaparecieron, y el shinobi salto hasta quedar sobre la caja que mantenía atrapado a Sasuke y su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse debido al jutsu de teletransportación.

Un segundo después, no había rastro de nadie más. El olor de Sasuke se desvaneció en el aire, igual que el de Sakura y Hoshimaru. Y un momento después el Susano se evaporo de la noche. No había nada en aquel valle que indicara la batalla y tampoco había una pista que seguir.

Minato bajo la mirada, clavando sus uñas aún más en la tierra y tragándose las lágrimas que le nublaban la visión.

Los había perdido a ambos.

**-continuará- **

¡Hola a todos! Mil perdones por tardar siglos, quería dejarles un capitulo mas largo para compensarlos pero hasta aquí tenido que cortarlo. Espero que realmente les guste y tal vez vuelvo a entusiarmarlos con esta historia.

¿Merezco un review?


	20. Charlas en el calabozo

**Capitulo 20: Charlas en el calabozo**

—¿Han atrapado a Uchiha? —Pregunto incrédula Tsunade.

Su mirada pasó por cada uno de los tres shinobis que estaban frente a ella, pero ninguno fue capaz de decir nada más. Kakashi se había encargado de relatar el informe de la misión que sin duda alguna fue un fracaso y mucho mayor al haber capturado otro shinobi poderoso.

La rubia se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer la habitación frustrada. Si bien el bienestar de Sasuke no le concernía en absoluto y realmente ni le interesaba lo que harían con él, si era de preocuparse los fines para los que pretendían utilizarlos. Por otro lado, sabia o más bien intuía, que no sería nada fácil persuadir al Uchiha de ayudarlos y tal vez eso les daría el tiempo necesario para descifrar todo el plan del nuevo enemigo.

—Lo único seguro es que ha sido la misma persona que ha capturado a Sakura —intervino Shikamaru. —Indudablemente volverán por Minato, para poder manipularlos a ambos.

—Asignare a un grupo para su protección —dijo de inmediato Tsunade y luego soltó un suspiro pesado. —Kakashi, vuelve a revisar los documentos de la misión en la aldea de los espejos y compáralo con los pergaminos que Naruto y Jiraya recuperaron sobre el jutsu de marionetas vivientes. También quiero que interroguen a las dos personas que capturaron, necesitamos saber que hacia Sasuke Uchiha cerca de Konoha, su relación con Akatsuki y con Hoshimaru. Pueden retirarse.

Los dos shinobis asintieron y se marcharon de inmediato. Tsunade se dio vuelta y camino despacio hasta las grandes ventanas, perdiendo su vista en el horizonte. Estaba más que segura que Hoshimaru y el resto de su equipo se estaban preparando para realizar el jutsu de marionetas vivientes, pero la verdadera pregunta era: ¿Cuál era el motivo para hacerlo?

Apretó sus puños y frunció el ceño. Debían parar todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Naruto abrió sus ojos sin poder conciliar el sueño. El sol ya brillaba con todo su esplendor y se colaba por la parte de debajo de sus cortinas, pero aun así la mayor parte de su habitación permanecía en penumbras y con una tranquilidad abrumadora. Permaneció acostado, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza y la vista clavada en el techo blanco. Una y otra vez se repetía en su mente el momento en el que había capturado a Sasuke y él no había hecho nada más que permanecer de pie, en el linde del bosque, observando como incrustaban un kunai en su amigo y como desaparecía sin dejar un mísero rastro.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y su impotencia creció al ver la tranquila cara de Minato, sucia y con surcos en sus mejillas dejados por las lágrimas que había derramado en silencio durante toda la noche.

Reprimiendo su ira, se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina siendo apenas consciente del desayuno que preparaba. Un instante después, llamaron a la puerta. Naruto frunció el ceño extrañado. No esperaba a nadie y no se le ocurría ninguna persona que llegara a visitarlo, al atravesar el apartamento miró hacia la habitación, confirmando que el niño permanecía dormido.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Hinata y Neji Hyuuga.

—Tsunade-sama nos ha encargado la protección del niño —dijo Neji y aunque su voz era monótona, cierto pesar nublaba sus facciones.

—¿Podemos pasar Naruto-kun? —pregunto Hinata. La chica mantenía agachada la cabeza observando sus uñas y ocultando el rostro con su cabello.

—Claro.

Naruto los guió hasta el pequeño comedor, pero antes de sentarse, Hinata se ofreció a preparar té y ninguno de los chicos se negó. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que las tres tasas humeantes estuvieron sobre la mesa, Naruto seguía con su mirada perdida y ninguno de los Hyuuga sabía qué hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor.

—¿Sasuke-san sabe que Minato es…? —Hinata comenzó a preguntar, pero antes de terminar Naruto la interrumpió, confirmando bruscamente y haciéndola sonrojarse. Tomo la taza con fuerza entre sus manos y se obligó a mantener la vista en el líquido. Neji arrugo el entrecejo al ver la reacción de su prima y repentinamente molesto, volteo a ver a Naruto.

—A estas horas, la mayor parte del pueblo sabe que Sasuke es el padre de ese niño. Los ancianos se encargaron de que la información se filtrara a los aldeanos al instante en que recibieron la confirmación.

—Esos viejos —gruñó Naruto cruzándose de brazos. —Odian a Sasuke y ahora pretenden mortificar a un niño solo por ser Uchiha. Sasuke tenía razón al desconfiar de ellos.

—Nadie va a permitir que algo le suceda a Minato-kun —susurró Hinata, apretando aún más la taza entre sus manos —.Él es un niño muy especial.

Hinata se aventuró a ver a Naruto entre sus pestañas y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que el rubio también alzaba una melancólica sonrisa apoyando sus palabras. Neji afinó su garganta llamando la atención de los chicos de inmediato.

—Minato permanecerá vigilado en todo momento, aunque el equipo se mantendrá a una distancia prudencial —dijo Neji con voz impersonal. —Creemos que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el enemigo venga por él…

—¿Quieres decir que lo usaran como carnada? —pregunto Naruto, estupefacto.

Neji cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro, como temía Naruto complicaría un poco el proceso.

—Hinata-sama, por favor, despierte a Minato.

Hinata miro de uno a otro. Su primo lucia tranquilo, aunque ella sabía que no se encontraba precisamente así, y Naruto parecía apunto de gritarles en cualquier momento. Odiaba causarle eso a Naruto pero eran órdenes de la Hokage, y también ella sabía que era lo mejor. Se levantó de prisa murmurando una disculpa al rubio y en ese mismo instante el sonido de dos sillas más siendo empujadas retumbaron por la casa.

Naruto tomó el brazo de Hinata quien lo miraba sorprendida, y este a su vez era sujetado por Neji listo para combatir.

—Suéltala —ordenó Neji haciendo más presión en el brazo de Naruto.

El ojiazul soltó un bufido y obedeció, sin esperar más la chica fue a la habitación de Naruto, mientras ellos dos parecían a punto de saltar el uno sobre el otro.

—Han elegido cuidadosamente el equipo de protección, Tsunade-sama nunca permitiría que algo le pasara a Minato.

—Entonces los ayudare —sentenció Naruto, zafándose del amarre de Neji. El moreno volvió a soltar otro suspiro.

—Shikamaru necesita que colabores en el interrogatorio de Taka. Te está esperando en este momento.

Naruto bufó y se dejó caer en la silla, molesto más que todo consigo mismo y sintiendo como lo hacían a un lado de la situación.

—Confía en nosotros Naruto.

—Lo hago… es solo que… no quiero que lo capturen a él también.

Neji se acercó hasta él y le coloco una mano en el hombro, demostrándole su apoyo en ese momento.

—No sucederá.

**-1-**

Un golpe en el metal. El sonido voló por las celdas hasta perderse en la distancia y luego, otro golpe más. Suigetsu caminó hasta el siguiente barrote de su celda y en preciso instante en el que el sonido desaparecía, golpeó el siguiente barrote. Karin, que se encontraba en la celda frente a él, lo fulminaba con la mirada siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos.

—Quieres callarte de una vez, maldito pez —renegó, cruzándose de brazos.

Suigetsu la ignoró y aporreó la siguiente verja.

—¡Hazme caso, sardina sin cerebro!

—Cállate, tu horrorosa voz distorsiona mi melodía.

—Eso no es una melodía, es una canción del infierno —bramó Karin fuera de sí.

—Si no te gusta, lárgate —Suigetsu hizo un elocuente silencio y la miró fijamente. Karin retrocedió un paso ante la penetrante mirada y sintió como sus mejillas se coloraban levemente y de repente el espadachín soltó una carcajada estridente que retumbo en las paredes. El sonrojo de Karin se tornó fuerte y furioso, y sus ojos rojos brillaron con enojo —. ¡No puedes! —y soltó una carcajada más.

—Como si tú pudieras hacerlo —murmuró la pellirroja, fulminándolo a través de sus lentes.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, zanahoria.

Un chirrido de pesadas puertas de metal captó la atención de los tres integrantes de Taka, y luego una gran franja de luz atravesó el corredor que dividía las celdas. Tres sombras cortaron la luz y caminaron lentamente hasta quedar frente a ellos.

—Bien —dijo Kakashi como quien no quiere la cosa a Juugo y Suigetsu. —Será mejor que comienza a hablar de porque estaban con Sasuke rondando cerca de Konoha.

Juugo y el espadachín se miraron a través de los barrotes y por un instante ninguno hizo nada, hasta que el peliblanco se revolvió despreocupadamente el pelo y soltó una risa.

—No creo que quieran saber eso —respondió con ligereza —. Si quieren saber de los planes de Sasuke, será mejor que le pregunten a él.

—Quería este collar —dijo Naruto más serio que nunca, alzando el pequeño cristal azul ante todos —. Se lo daría a Madara.

—Bueno… sí. Ese era el plan original, pero las cosas cambiaron un poco… No creo que quiera volver donde Madara, a menos que sea para matarlo —Suigetsu se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más, tratando de darle más misterio al asunto y sembrando la duda entre los chicos de Konoha.

Los tres ninjas de la hoja se miraron entre sí por varios segundos, quedando el lugar en completo silencio. A la espalda de ellos, Karin observaba atenta a todos.

—Es decir, que ya no pertenecen a Akatsuki —dijo Shikamaru. Si las cosas eran así, ellos ya no presentaban realmente una amenaza y el panorama era completamente diferente.

—Eres bastante listo, ¿no? —contestó Suigetsu con sarcasmo. Shikamaru frunció el ceño molesto.

—Vámonos —dijo Shikamaru —. Si es verdad que Madara los ha traicionado, no creo que sepan del paradero de Sasuke más que nosotros.

—¡Espera! —Naruto detuvo a Nara que estaba dispuesto a irse del lugar —. Sasuke conocía a Hoshimaru, tal vez si sepan algo.

—¿Y que obtenemos a cambio? —preguntó Suigetsu.

—No están en posición de negociar —dijo Shikamaru.

—Sí, lo estamos —La profunda voz de Juugo los sorprendió a todos, incluso los miembros de Taka se voltearon hacia él —. Una de sus Kunoichis ha sido secuestrada por la misma persona, y yo sé dónde se encuentran y que pretenden hacer.

Los tres miembros de Konoha se miraron entre sí, esa sería la pista más concreta que tendrían de Sakura si resultaba ser verídica.

—A cambio querrán su libertad —Propuso Kakashi. Karin y Suigetsu saltaron ante la noticia, pero Juugo negó lentamente. Las objeciones no se hicieron esperar, pero tanto los de Konoha como Juugo los ignoraron olímpicamente.

—Liberen también a Sasuke-sama.

—¡Prefecto! —dijo Naruto, sonriendo como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía. De pronto estar en la prisión a varios metros debajo de la aldea, no parecía tan deprimente.

Los guardias abrieron la celda de Juugo, y lentamente el chico comenzó a caminar hacia los de Konoha. A pesar que se mostraba tranquilo, todos tenían la guardia en alto.

—Yo no me perderé la diversión.

Y como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo, Suigetsu convirtió su cuerpo en agua y atravesó los barrotes caminando. Los shinobis de la hoja quedaron estupefactos por un segundo, y al siguiente sus armas apuntaban al espadachín, que simplemente les sonrió de forma burlona.

—Si van a rescatar a Sasuke, definitivamente iré —dijo con los brazos en alto en señal de paz —. Quiero que ese engreído me deba un favor.

Shikamaru lanzó un resoplido y colocó sus manos en el bolsillo.

—Ahora que no ayudan a Madara, no podemos considerarlos enemigos —Comenzó la marcha y los guarda bajaron lentamente sus armas —. De todos modos habrá que liberarlos.

—¡No se olviden de mí! —gritó Karin, cuando los chicos volvieron a reanudar su marcha —. Si me dejas aquí, te juro que te destrozare, sesos de pescado.

Suigetsu resoplo y una vez más fijo su vista en ella.

—Lamentablemente, nos puede ayudar. Puede detectar a Sasuke a cien kilómetros de distancia…

—¡Sí! —apoyó Karin entusiasmada, aun sin creerse el cumplido.

—… es como un perro en celo.

—¿Qué has dicho desgraciado?

Con una señal de Kakashi, los guardias se apresuraron a liberar a Karin, acallando con el sonido metálico de la celda la ingeniosa replica de Suigetsu.

**-2-**

Lo primero que supo al volver a la conciencia era que había un molesto ruido constante que no lo dejaba descansar. Lo identificó. Era el sonido de una gota de agua golpeando el metal, se juró a si mismo que si el responsable era Suigetsu lo mataría antes de que lograra decir nada.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba acostado en un duro suelo de piedra, frio y húmedo, en una posición realmente incomoda. El golpe de la gota de agua se propagaba por las paredes del lugar en un eco mortuorio desesperante, como si estuviera dentro de una cueva. Una cueva con metales…

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, el sharingan pintados en ellos. Los recuerdos de su última batalla llegaron hasta su mente como relámpago.

La barrera hecha por los de Konoha, la promesa que no pudo cumplir, Hoshimaru atacando, el Susanoo levantándose en la oscuridad… y los ojos verdes de Minato llenos de lágrimas y terror.

Soltó una maldición que sonaba más como un sonido gutural. Había sabido que era una trampa. Hoshimaru no tenía ningún interés en matar al niño, sabía que él era el objetivo real. Sin embargo, algo más fuerte que el instinto de preservación había rugido dentro de él al ver el ataque dirigido a su hijo, y no se arrepentía. Lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario. Pero sabía también que había sido muy lento, se quedó paralizado por unos segundos en la batalla y él resultado era estar ahí encerrado.

Una pesada puerta de metal rugió al ser abierta y eso lo alertó. Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sus ojos volvieron a ser negros y casi parecía que se fundía con las sombras.

Un largo haz de luz se dibujó en el piso y recortado por tres siluetas que avanzaban lentamente.

Sasuke no podía ver muy bien los rostros por las sobras proyectadas, pero supo que eran dos guardias y una víctima más. Los shinobis poseían pesadas y ruidosas armaduras de hierro, probablemente no eran muy rápidos. Uno portaba una espada larga atada a su espalda y en su cinturón llevaba varios kunai y otras armas ninjas. El segundo tenía un shuriken enorme en su espalda y una bolsa atada a la cadera. A Sasuke le parecieron bastante fanfarrones con sus armas gigantes y mostrándolas a todos. Solo tenía que lanzar un jutsu ígneo, calentar lo suficiente el metal y habría dos muertes realmente dolorosas.

No podía ver muy bien a la persona cautiva, la mitad superior de su cuerpo estaba en las sombras y sólo podía ver el final de su vestido verde que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas y las piernas blancas y magulladas de la chica.

Sintió su sangre arder y como en sus pulmones se acumulaba chakra para comenzar una combustión.

Uno de los guardas abrió la reja y el otro lanzó a la chica a la celda. Ella cayó al piso soltando un gemido y su cabello rosa se soltó de su amarre, ocultándole un poco el rostro.

El jutsu de fuego murió en sus pulmones y Sasuke se sintió asfixiar. Su garganta quemaba como si alguien le hubiera obligado a tragar el fuego y su cuerpo estaba completamente paralizado, no solamente por las cadenas que lo mantenían sujeto al piso.

La había reconocido.

La pérdida Sakura estaba en la celda frente a él.

—Tienes suerte que los señores, hayan salido esta mañana. Si no estaríamos tirando tu cuerpo al mar en estos momentos —dijo el guardia que la había empujado y que en esos instantes encajaba las cadenas de Sakura al grillete en la pared —. Tienes una última oportunidad para pensártelo mejor.

Sakura aparto el cabello de su cara con un movimiento brusco de cabeza. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon con ira y repulsión.

—Jamás cambiare mis respuestas.

El guardia se puso tenso y levanto su puño, sin embargo el otro lo apuró a salir.

—Vamos, Kohaku —dijo cerrando la celda —. No será tan altanera cuando tenga su reunión con el señor Hoshimaru.

El burdo guardia llamado Kohaku miró hacia la dirección de Sasuke sin muchos ánimos y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sasuke utilizó todo su autocontrol para permanecer quieto y no matarlo en ese momento. Tenía asuntos más importantes.

—Lleva más de un día inconsciente —Señalo a Sasuke —. No parece muy fuerte.

—No critiques lo que hacen, Kohaku —dijo el otro shinobi soltando un suspiro —. Te ira mal si alguien te escucha.

Kohaku bufó y siguió a su compañero a la salida. Las puertas de metal volvieron a sonar y el lugar quedo en completa oscuridad.

Los ojos de Sasuke se acostumbraron rápidamente a la poca luz, y observó como Sakura miraba fijamente el lugar por el que los tipos habían salido.

Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse. Tenía que permanecer con la espalda pegada a la pared ya que los grilletes que sujetaban sus manos detrás de su espalda, estaban pegados al suelo. No habían podido retenerlo en una posición más incómoda aunque quisieran y sentía todo su brazo derecho entumecido por soportar su peso por más de un día.

Sakura soltó un grito ahogado cuando se percató del movimiento, y volteo hacia Sasuke. Su rostro era un poema y las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. De todos los lugares nunca espero encontrarlo ahí, cautivo.

Sasuke la miró fijamente y a pesar de que estaba en la oscuridad, pudo observar una chispa de asombro en esos ojos verdes. Eran tan parecidos a los de Minato, que por un instante quedo maravillado, pero rápidamente se recompuso.

—Sakura —dijo sin alzar siquiera la voz, pero el eco en las celdas les ayudaba a la comunicación. Su voz había sonado mucho más ronca, seca y fría de lo que pretendía y lo había hecho sonar realmente molesto, a tal punto de hacer que la kunoichi se sobresaltara y frunciera un poco su ceño.

—Sasuke —respondió ella con tono cortante —. ¿Llevaste a cabo tu plan?

Sasuke permaneció en silencio por varios segundos. Apretó su mandíbula y sus puños crujieron.

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió lentamente. Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sasuke siguió antes de eso. Escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado y centrándose en cada reacción de la ojiverde —. A menos que haya otra persona que quieras salvar, además de Minato.

Tal vez no podía ver con total claridad, pero podía asegurar que el semblante de Sakura había palidecido. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron con asombro, temor e incredulidad y por un momento no logro articular ninguna palabra.

—Tú… ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Debías cuidarlo mejor si no querías que me diera cuenta.

Sakura parecía completamente desconcertada. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. Cuando volvió a ver a Sasuke parecía una persona completamente diferente. Se miraba angustiada –en su opinión personal, Sakura siempre lo había sido-, pero en ese momento pudo reconocerla realmente como la madre de Minato. Antes había sido una información que no lograba encajar en la realidad.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

La voz de Sakura sonaba congestionada y él estuvo seguro que estaba al borde del llanto.

—¿Crees que de lo contrario me habían atrapado?

Sakura soltó un pequeño grito de alegría y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Sonrió y relajo un poco más su cuerpo. Sasuke se sintió ligeramente incomodo por el tumulto de emociones que había causado en ella.

—Nunca pensé…

—¿… que salvaría a mi propio hijo? —Sasuke termino por ella. De pronto todo su enojo y resentimiento hacia la pelirosa volvía a estar a flor de piel. Al parecer todos pensaban que seria un padre fatal, tanto así que lo dejaban fuera de la vida de su hijo antes de conocerlo —. No debiste ocultarlo.

Su voz fue claramente una amenaza y Sakura percibió el peligro de esas simples palabras. Intento acercarse un poco más, pero las cadenas se lo impidieron.

—¡Intente decírtelo en casa de Naruto!

—¿Por qué hasta ese momento? Pensabas que así no atacaría Konoha, era tu última carta para salvar esa podrida aldea —lo afirmó. Habían utilizado a su hijo como una pieza más del retorcido juego de los líderes de la aldea.

De repente todas las piezas parecían encajar en la mente del Uchiha. No encontraba otra razón para que el consejo permitiera vivir a Sakura y el niño en la aldea, cuando ella claramente los había traicionado al involucrarse con un criminal altamente peligroso.

—¿Crees que utilizaría a mi propio hijo?

Sí, era su respuesta rotunda. Pero no lo dijo. Mantuvo su mirada encolerizada fija en ella.

Todos en la aldea eran unos retorcidos. Las únicas personas medianamente decentes eran Naruto y Sakura. Naruto era demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de nada, y ahora Sakura se había dejado engatusar por los consejeros. Ahora lo único que sentía por ella era repulsión.

—¿Porque no decírmelo antes? Han pasado cinco años… — Su voz era como una filosa navaja. Fría y mortal.

A pesar de que Sasuke parecía recompuesto. Sakura estaba cada vez más acalorada con la discusión. Intentando desesperadamente convencerlo.

—¡Lo intente! Pero no tenía ni una tan sola pista tuya…

—Mientes. Naruto y Kakashi han estado detrás de mí todo este tiempo.

Sakura abrió sus ojos como platos. Las lágrimas brillaban en ellos, pero antes de que se escaparan los cerró y agachó su cabeza.

—No lo sabía —murmuró.

Sasuke alzo una ceja y al instante desvió su mirada de ella.

—Hn.

Esta vez Sasuke estaba decido a no creer ni una palabra de ella. Al igual que en la casa de Naruto, estaba seguro que Sakura aun le guardaba secretos y no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser engañado.

El silencio entre ambos se propago, solo el repiqueteo del agua lo interrumpía. Sakura se sentía muerta de angustia. No sabía que iba a suceder de ahora en adelante en la relación entre Sasuke y Minato, y tenía miedo que las palabras de Itachi se cumplieran. Pero estaba segura que jamás lograría escapar y dejar a Sasuke en ese lugar, por más dolor que le pudiera traer eso en un futuro.

Perder a Sasuke de esa forma seria lo similar a perder a Minato.

Tragó saliva con dificultad e intento aclararse la garganta para que su voz no se escuchara desfallecida.

—Debemos salir de aquí. Es cuestión de tiempo para que vayan por Minato…

—Lo sé —respondió secamente Sasuke.

En ese instante luces azules cubrieron sus brazos e iluminaron la estancia, cegando a Sakura. Un instante después, la luz desapareció. Sin embargo, el poderoso chidori no había sido suficiente para liberar al Uchiha.

Sasuke jadeó ante el dolor intenso que sentía. Sus brazos y ropas humeaban, toda su piel estaba roja, y él seguía clavado al piso.

—Las cadenas están hechas de un material especial —dijo Sakura aun aturdida por la potente luz, pero imaginando las consecuencia del ataque de Sasuke —. No sólo absorben el ataque, sino que también regresa la potencia del chakra.

Sasuke gruño como respuesta y luego forcejó un poco, pero nada parecía capaz de romper las cadenas. Finalmente se dio por vencido y miró a Sakura de manera inquisitiva. La kunoichi quiso reprimir una sonrisa, pero era casi imposible. La manera fastidiada en la que la observaba Sasuke, era casi similar al gesto de Minato cuando no lograba hacer algo y esperaba que alguien más lo hiciera por él. Era tonto fijarse en ese tipo de cosas en su situación, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Se separó un poco de la pared para tener más espacio, y jaló de las cadenas con todas sus fuerzas. La pared a su espalda se desprendió con un sonoro crujido y levantó una capa de humo. Sakura se puso de pie de inmediato y con sus manos se quitó los grilletes de sus muñecas. Estampó su puño en los barrotes y la celda se abrió con un sonido un poco más estruendoso.

La celda de Sasuke cedió con la misma facilidad que la de ella, y en el momento en que rompió los grilletes de las manos del Uchiha, la puerta que daba entrada a las celdas se abrió. El par de guardias entraron alarmados, con sus armas listas para atacar. Kohaku fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque, desenvainando su espada y entrando a la nube de polvo que envolvía las dos celdas.

Apenas Sasuke sintió libre sus manos, empujó a Sakura hasta la esquina más oscura de la celda. La kunoichi lanzó un suave gemido de dolor y de sorpresa, y con miedo miró el rostro molesto de Sasuke.

—Después me dirás la verdad —murmuró antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

Kohaku apenas pudo ser capaz de distinguir el ataque de Sasuke un minuto antes que la corriente eléctrica lo recorriera. Lanzó un grito de dolor que obligo a su compañero a apresurarse y luego su cuerpo cayó sin vida al suelo.

Sasuke tomó la espada del ninja y con la misma velocidad que había hecho el primer ataque, se abalanzó al segundo. Solo una estocada certera y el cuerpo cayó en silencio al piso.

—Muévete —le ordenó a Sakura sin voltearla a ver.

Sakura se sobresaltó al oírlo. El ataque de Sasuke había sido tan rápido que sólo atinó permanecer estupefacta mirando, y ahora se sentía una completa estúpida. Una parte de ella se quería revelar y no seguir las instrucciones del Uchiha, pero su parte más sensata sabía que era algo infantil. Sólo había una salida de esa prisión.

Apresuró su paso para alcanzar a Sasuke y un momento después llegaron a un tramo de escaleras que daba hacia una puerta de metal semi abierta.

—Nos están esperando —murmuró Sakura.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza y salió al ataque.

Alrededor de quince shinobis los esperaban con las armas listas. Sin embargo, el movimiento de Sasuke había sido tan silencioso y rápido que se había encargado de dos shinobis antes de que el resto se dieran cuenta.

Los trece ninjas que quedaban lo rodearon rápidamente. Su sharingan le ayudaba a percatarse de la mayoría de movimientos de sus adversarios, pero aun así muchas armas lo alcanzaron, abriéndole heridas en la piel. Cuando quedaron cerca de seis shinobis, Sasuke salto hacia atrás, formando los sellos de su jutsu ígneo. Pero antes de utilizarlo, el suelo crujió y un cráter se abrió a los pies de los ninjas, tragándoselos.

Sasuke cayó al suelo sobre una de sus rodillas y volteo hacia Sakura que permanecía con su puño estampado en el suelo. Por un instante sus miradas se conectaron, Sakura sintió como su corazón salto sobre su pecho de una tonta manera y con un poco de esperanza quiso encontrar un poco de aceptación en el rostro del chico. Pero no había nada. Con el rostro impasible de Sasuke, era imposible tener un atisbo de lo que pensaba.

Sakura se levantó primero, intentando colocar esos pensamientos en el fondo más olvidado de su mente. Probablemente ya nunca más habría un "Sasuke y ella", tal vez lo había echado todo a perder con su engaño.

Se concentró en su problema más inmediato, que era mucho más fácil que los de su corazón, y miró los dos pasillos que tenía ante ella de forma analítica.

—Creo que es por la derecha —dijo. Encabezando esta vez la marcha.

En todo su tiempo de encierro, ella había sido llevada muchas veces a la sala de tortura y había aprovechado para dar un vistazo del lugar. Siempre la llevaban por el camino de la izquierda, que conducía a intricados pasadizos y a internarse cada vez más en la fortaleza. Por eso su mayor apuesta era el otro pasillo, que rara vez miraba que alguien tomara.

No se equivocaba. La vigilancia ahí era más pobre, y por donde Sasuke y ella pasaban, los guardias caían antes de darse cuenta de los fugitivos. Tomaron caminos al azar, sin estar seguros hacia dónde ir, solo manteniéndose en movimiento rápido y silencioso. Finalmente tomaron una última vuelta a la derecha y al final del túnel, observaron la brillante luz del día.

Sakura sonrió sin poder evitarlo y apresuró su paso. Sasuke la seguía, mirando a cada tanto sobre su hombro.

—¡Ahí están! —grito una voz a sus espaldas y un grupo de más de treinta hombres llegaron al inicio del pasillo.

Pero ya era tarde. Sakura y él salieron. La luz del sol los bañó y el viento fuerte les golpeó en la cara, llenando sus pulmones de olor a salitre.

Sakura parpadeo sin poder creerse donde estaba.

A unos cuantos pasos más de ellos, el suelo terminaba y el mar se extendía por kilómetros a la redonda. Sasuke y ella se acercaron hasta la orilla y miraron por un segundo las rocas que sobresalían desde el mar.

Los pasos de los guardias se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes a sus espaldas.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura y por un segundo la vio de reojo.

—Saltemos —dijo antes de jalar a la chica con él.

**-Continuará-**

¡Hola! Y feliz dia de San Valentín a todos. Tal vez algo mas romantico en este dia era lo mejor, pero ni la historia esta en punto donde de para mucho romance, ni me quiero sumar al cliché... Soy una forever alone jajajaja.

Ahora, gracias a todos por sus review. ¡No puedo creer que hayan llegado a los 100! de verdad, jamas lo imagine. Espero seguir mejorando y cumpliendo sus expectativas de la historia en cada capitulo, sino es asi ya saben que me pueden comentar diciendolo. Ningun comentario es ignorado y agradezco cada una de las palabras que me escriben.

No tengo nada mas que escribirle, solo espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. ¡Cuidense mucho!

**Comentarios:**

**yue:** muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero que este capitulo sea mejor que el anterior y te guste tanto. Se que el cap 19 tuvo mucha emocion y bastantes cosas intensas, y solo espero seguir asi. Cuidate y no olvides darme tu opinion.

**Brenda**: si me has hecho reir con tu comentario. He tenido dias asi y siento que me voy a morir, creo que soy una adicta al internet... como sea, que bueno que te gusto tanto, ese capitulo era emocion al 100% y es un poco dificil seguirle el ritmo, asi que espero que este capitulo te haya gustado de la misma forma.


	21. La isla olvidada

Saltar de un acantilado a más de trescientos metros de altura, con peñascos sobresaliendo en el mar, no es una idea absurda cuando se es un ninja altamente capacitado con un manejo casi perfecto del chakra y la capacidad de caminar por paredes y sobre el agua.

Los primeros cien metros fue algo sumamente fácil. El simple sentimiento de libertad los revitalizaba. Cayeron con gracia sobre uno de los peñascos más grande y que los sostenían a ambos sin problema, cuando sobre sus cabezas rugieron todos los guardias que los perseguían.

—Disparen —ordenó una voz conocida para los dos ninjas.

Sasuke y Sakura levantaron la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Hoshimaru entre la multitud, mirándolos de manera encolerizada y soltando maldiciones a todos sus sub-alternos.

Un centenar de agujas y otras armas cubrieron el cielo sobre la cabeza de los chicos. Sasuke y Sakura saltaron a lados distintos, soltándose hasta ese momento de las manos e intentando esquivar las armas y no caer al mar, pero era poco menos que imposible.

Las ropas se les rasgaron más y de las heridas comenzaba a manar sangre de forma alarmante. Sasuke cayó sobre una roca lisa y en el momento sintió un pinchazo en todos sus músculos. Cuando quiso impulsarse nuevamente, sus piernas no respondían con tanta fuerza y no parecía poder dominar su chakra. Miró hacia Sakura, que no parecía en una mejor condición y la chica lo miró con preocupación en sus ojos verdes, queriendo transmitir un mensaje que él no entendía.

Salto hacia la roca más cercana y los ojos verdes se abrieron con horror.

—¡Sasuke! —grito casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Al principio el moreno no entendió la reacción, pero pronto se dio cuenta que sus piernas estaban demasiado débiles para sostenerlo. Cayó en la roca y su cuerpo rodó, precipitándose al mar.

Sakura se lanzó tras él sin dudarlo.

Las olas los golpearon sin clemencia, arrastrándolos rápidamente hacia las filosas rocas. Las heridas de Sasuke ardieron con el agua salada y recordó la quemadura en sus brazos por el intenso dolor. Sintió como Sakura lo arrastraba hacia la superficie y pronto estuvo escupiendo agua, mientras ambos se resguardaban detrás de una roca.

—Sus armas están bañadas en paralizantes y sedantes —explicó Sakura mientras se encargaba de que ambos se mantuvieran a flote —. Yo puedo volver a usar mi ninjutsu médico, por eso no me ha afectado tanto.

Sasuke asintió secamente y observo fijamente a la chica. Sus rostros estaban a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia y las olas rompían con furia en ellos, golpeándolos contra la roca, sin embargo no pudo evitar fijarse en el rostro de aquella mujer que un día había conocido.

No se había percatado antes, pero ya no era la misma Sakura que creía poder arreglar todo lo malo con el amor que le profesaba. Sus facciones se habían endurecido un poco y una ligera tristeza brillaba en sus ojos. Se percató de que ella evitaba mirarlo a los ojos y en ese instante quiso que ella le soltara, aunque eso significaba morir de la manera más estúpida posible. Tal vez ya no era la chica ingenua de antes, pero Sasuke sentía que la seguía conociendo demasiado y estaba seguro que algo importante ocultaba.

Sus parpados se cerraron con esa amarga idea, y su mundo se sumió en la oscuridad.

—¿Sasuke? —preguntó Sakura preocupada —. Vamos aun no, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Como pudo, asomó su cabeza y notó como los hombres se retiraban del acantilado. Hoshimaru permaneció ahí de pie con su cabello rojo ondeando al viento, unos segundos más, antes de girarse y desaparecer de su visión.

Sakura supo que irían por ellos a la playa y no tenía tiempo que perder. Se dejó llevar por la corriente, esquivando las rocas como podía y cargando el inconsciente cuerpo del moreno.

Llegaron a la playa y arrastró a Sasuke por la arena, hasta donde las olas apenas les acariciaban los pies. Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas junto al chico, y por primera vez se permitió verlo cuidadosamente.

Estaba mucho más pálido a como lo había visto en Konoha, sus labios estaban resecos y tenía varios cortes pequeños en su rosto. Sakura aparto con delicadeza el cabello que se le pegaba a la frente y luego le acaricio la mejilla.

—Vamos, Sasuke, tenemos que salir de aquí —le susurró aun sabiendo que era inútil.

Todavía acariciando su cabello con la mano izquierda, y sin apartar en ningún momento la vista del rostro de aquel hombre, Sakura colocó su mano derecha sobre el abdomen de él y dejo que el poco chakra que aun tenia curara las heridas más superficiales mientras se daba una idea del estado de salud de él. Descubrió una herida más profunda en uno de sus costados, pero no tenía forma de tratarla en ese momento. También se concentró en retirar un poco del sedante del organismo de Sasuke.

Jadeó de cansancio cuando terminó, y su cuerpo se sintió diez veces más pesado, pero no había tiempo que perder. Sentó a Sasuke en la arena y colocó el brazo de él sobre su hombro, mientras que con el otro sujetaba la cintura del chico. De un impulso se puso de pie.

Supuso que se miraban como una mala broma. Sasuke era al menos una cabeza más alto que ella, mucho más musculoso y sus bellas facciones, aun inconsciente, eran intimidantes. El cuerpo del Uchiha parecía que en cualquier momento aplastaría a la pelirosa que lo arrastraba por la arena.

Pero claro, eso solo era la apariencia. Porque aunque ella era pequeña y algo delgaducha, su fuerza superaba con creces la de la mayoría de los hombres.

Atravesó las dunas hasta que la fortaleza de Hoshimaru desapareció entre las rocas. La arena de la playa comenzó a cambiar y los arboles comenzaron a cubrirlo. Sakura se internó en el bosque, sintiéndose más familiarizada con ese ambiente que con la hermosa playa y comenzó a buscar un buen escondite mientras se mantenía lo más lejos posible de la fortaleza.

En la playa había dejado decena de cuevas en las que ocultarse con la única esperanza que los hombres de Hoshimaru se entretuvieran buscando en ellas antes de internarse en el bosque.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando el cielo se teñía de rojo. Los árboles en la porción del bosque en la que se encontraba eran tan grandes que habría necesitado al menos diez personas para rodearlo y las gruesas raíces sobresalían del suelo creando cuevas lo suficientemente grandes para acobijarlos.

Sakura entró en una de ellas, arrastrando a Sasuke por los hombros hasta que la oscuridad los envolvió a ambos. Por un momento tuvo el deseo de encender un fuego, algo cálido y caliente era lo que necesitaba, aún estaba empapada hasta los huesos y la temperatura del lugar disminuía a medida la noche se cernía sobre ellos. Desecho la idea casi al momento en el que se le ocurría, y en su lugar abrió la camiseta de Sasuke.

La herida que tenía él era peor de lo que pensaba. Habían enterrado algo filoso y profundo en el costado, y supuso, que lleno de paralizante. Sin duda esa era la herida que había causado su captura. Sakura recordó las palabras de Sasuke y de sólo pensar que un arma igual estaba dirigida a su hijo le produjo vértigo y un horrible escalofrió en todo el cuerpo.

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro queriendo borrar esas imágenes de su mente y se concentró en su problema más inmediato.

La herida estaba gangrenada, de ella salía un líquido purulento y amarillo, y la piel alrededor estaba inflamada. La pelirosa soltó un suspiro, no tenía nada para tratarla y su chakra no era mucho. Hecho un vistazo afuera, pero tenía demasiado miedo de dejar a Sasuke solo e inconsciente cuando los hombres andaban por ahí buscándolos. Debía de esperar hasta el amanecer para recoger algunas hierbas y hacer un mejor trabajo.

Volvió a colocar sus manos en el abdomen del chico y se concentró en cerrar completamente la herida.

Cuando terminó, sintió un leve mareo y sus parpados pesaron el doble. Aun así se mantuvo firme y cogió la espada que Sasuke había robado dispuesta a hacer la guardia nocturna.

Iba a hacer una noche larga, de eso estaba segura.

Y mientras se encogía en la oscuridad con sus sentidos alerta, no pudo evitar pensar en la lejana noche cuando tuvo que cuidar de Naruto y Sasuke en el bosque de la muerte.

Sólo deseaba que las cosas no terminaran de la misma manera.

**-1-**

La noche era cálida y acogedora.

La brisa marina les llegaba con un aroma embriagador y refrescaba el ajetreado ambiente de la feria. Los puestos de comida y juegos estaban abarrotados, las personas reían y hablaban en voz alta para hacerse escuchar. Las lámparas redondas y de colores iluminaban toda la calle. Máscaras, telas, globos… había tanto que ver.

—¿Me has visto? —preguntó un chico pelinegro. Aparentaba unos diecisiete años por sus facciones maduras, sus hombros anchos y su altura. Aunque tenía un brillo travieso en los ojos y una sonrisa sarcástica y problemática. Se irguió todo lo alto que era y mostró en su mano derecha una pequeña bolsa plástica con un pequeño pez rojo nadando en ella —. Es para ti, Shia.

Extendió la bolsa y la chica junto a él la tomó. Ella vestía un bello kimono azul oscuro que realzaba sus ojos color cielo, con un obi amarillo en su cintura. Llevaba su largo cabello negro recogido en un inmaculado moño, a diferencia del de él, que crecía rebelde hacia todos lados.

Shia le sonrió con dulzura y él se sonrojo levemente.

—Gracias, Hidemi.

—Eh… dijiste que te gustaba —Hidemi sonrió torpemente y llevó una mano hasta su cabello, como si necesitara revolverlo más de lo normal —. No sé cómo se te ocurrió mudarnos hasta este lugar, pero me alegra —dijo cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Ya no parecías a gusto en la aldea de las fuentes termales.

Shia se arrepintió de inmediato del comentario. La sonrisa desapareció de los labios de Hidemi y sus ojos se entrecerrarón con enojo y dolor. Él volteo su rostro para que ella no lo mirara, pero fue demasiado tarde. Un silencio tensó se propago entre ellos dos.

—Lo siento —murmuró Shia, tomando la mano del chico.

Hidemi la miró y su expresión cambio radicalmente. Ya no había enojo, solo una gran preocupación. Se detuvo en medio de la abarrotada calle y con su mano libre sujetó la barbilla de la chica, obligándola a verlo.

—Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa —le dijo —. No quiero que sigas pensando eso…

—Pero…

—¡Shia! —la reprendió.

La pelinegra soltó un suspiro frustrado y desvió su mirada de él.

—Lo intentaré.

Hidemi sonrió y rápidamente jaló a la chica contra él y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella se sorprendió al principio, pero respondió el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces. Acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de Hidemi y quiso quedarse así para toda la eternidad.

Sin embargo, sus ojos azules captaron una sombra en la oscuridad y sintió un escalofrió en su columna vertebral. Deshizo el abrazo, con su atención parcialmente en el callejón.

—Ya es tarde. Será mejor volver a casa.

Hidemi estuvo de acuerdo y la acompaño hasta el apartamento de la morena, hablando banalidades y tomados de la mano. Intentando hacerla sonreír como en los viejos tiempos, pero notó que la mayoría de las sonrisas de la chica eran falsas. Antes de poder armar el valor para preguntarle lo que sucedía, llegaron a la puerta del apartamento y se quedaron frente a ella sin saber que más hacer.

—Supongo que te veré mañana —dijo Hidemi, revolviéndose nuevamente el cabello, como hacia cada vez que estaba nervioso.

Shia asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento. Dio un paso adentro y luego se detuvo.

—Hidemi —llamó, girándose hacia él.

El chico la miró interrogativamente y antes de que se diera cuenta, ella se puso de puntillas y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Apenas un pequeño roce.

—Te quiero —dijo Shia sonrojándose.

—También te quiero —Hidemi le acaricio la mejilla sonriendo y luego se marchó.

Cuando los pasos del chico se perdieron por el pasillo, Shia entró al apartamento. Cerró la puerta tras de ella, y se apoyó en la pared por unos segundos. Cerró sus ojos e intento controlar el acelerado pulso de su corazón.

Cuando sintió que su rostro ya no estaba terriblemente sonrojado y su corazón palpitaba con un ritmo más regular, se separó de la pared y se adentró en el departamento. Encendió la luz de la sala, encontrando a una chica sentada frente a ella.

—Bonita cita —dijo con dureza la pelirroja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —A pesar que su voz seguía siendo suave, era un poco más impersonal y llena de desconfianza. Sus ojos azules ahora parecían dos bloques de hielo y su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso.

—Tuvimos un problema con Uchiha y Haruno —la pelirroja, Nadine, se levantó y avanzó hasta Shia con pasos silenciosos —. Se han escapado.

—No puedo realizar el jutsu sin ellos, especialmente sin Haruno.

Nadine soltó un suspiro frustrado y puso sus ojos en blancos.

—Entonces nos ayudaras a atraparlos —Nadine camino hasta a ventana, fundiéndose entre las sombras —. Llega rápido y no permitas que_ él_ se interponga.

De un saltó se perdió en la ciudad. Shia se apresuró en ir hasta la ventana y la cerró con fuerza, haciendo vibrar el cristal. Caminó hacia su habitación mientras, frustrada, se quitaba los sujetadores del cabello. La larga cascada de cabello azabache cayó sobre su espalda y un segundo después se deshizo de su kimono.

En lo más profundo de su guardarropa se encontraba un conjunto ninja completamente negro y que pocas veces usaba. No tenía una banda, porque realmente no pertenecía a los ninjas de ninguna aldea, había renunciado a esa vida a los doce años y aun así nunca pudo permanecer muy lejos.

Cuando se hubo terminado de colocar las sandalias ninja, tomó entre sus manos la única foto que estaba en la habitación.

Era duró verse a ella misma junto a Hidemi y Ao, completamente felices. Sin el siniestro pasado sobre ellos, justamente antes de que todo cayera precipitadamente en picada.

Pasó sus dedos sobre el chico pelirrojo que sonreía con fastidio y sintió que un bloque pesado caía en su estómago.

—Lo recuperaré —dijo en un susurró —Lo haré por ti, Hidemi.

Esta vez sus ojos se posaron en Hidemi y su sonrisa problemática.

Shia dejó el cuadro en la mesa junto a la cama, escribió una nota apresurada para Hidemi y salió del lugar, siguiendo el pequeño rastro que había dejado Nadine para ella.

Sólo le tomó un par de minutos atravesar la ciudad e internarse en el bosque. Los árboles que la rodeaban eran bastante frondosos, aunque comparados a otros que se encontraban en la isla, eran pequeños. Una zona bastante explorada por los isleños.

Cuando llego a un pequeño claro, todos los demás miembros ya estaban ahí. Pasó su vista por cada uno de ellos intentado mostrar total desinterés en lugar de los nervios que la carcomían.

Nadine era la más cercana, parada cerca del claro y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su cabello pelirrojo, sujeto en una coleta alta, ondeaba con el viento y sus ojos oscuros se posaban con pereza en ella haciendo que su interior se removiera. Junto a ella estaba un chico vestido con una cota de malla y pantalones oscuros, le sonrió al verla y ella escasamente pudo responder. Hoshimaru hizo un ademan de acercarse, pero antes de poder dar un paso, el último miembro del grupo aterrizo entre ellos.

Shia frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus puños. De todos, él era el que menos le agradaba.

—Ha llegado la oportunidad para que nos demuestres lo que tienes —dijo el hombre frente a ella con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro.

El parecido entre ambos era notorio, aunque no era ninguna coincidencia al ser miembros del mismo clan. El cabello negro de Milo caía salvajemente sobre sus ojos azules oscuros, que podrían lucir apuesto si no brillaran eternamente con rencor y desprecio. Shia no sabía toda la historia de ese hombre, había sido una estudiante de la academia cuando lo expulsaron de la ciudad y los detalles siempre eran un misterio para la mayoría, aun así podía darse una idea de lo ocurrido y repudiaba el hecho de trabajar en el mismo equipo. Y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó, ignorando las provocaciones de Milo.

—Nos dividiremos —dijo Nadine —Uchiha y Haruno están heridos, entre más rápido los encontremos será más fácil volver a capturarlos. Tú vendrás conmigo al oeste y Hoshimaru estará en el este. Elige el lugar y a los soldados que quieras para obtener los cuerpos.

—¿Y tú? —pregunto directamente a Milo. Al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro se arrepintió al instante.

—Iré por Minato Haruno… o Uchiha, como prefieras llamarle.

Shia tardo unos segundos a entender esas palabras. Una breve charla con Sakura sacudió su mente y quiso golpearse al recordar que Sasuke había sido compañero de equipo de la medic-nin. Realmente quiso tener una conclusión equivocada, las cosas no podían ser tan retorcidas.

—¿Te refieres a que ella… ellos…?

—Tienen un hijo —completo Hoshimaru. Nadine hizo un gesto amargo y volteo su rostro —, y nos han facilitado enormemente el asunto de convencerlos. Con el niño en nuestras manos van a hacer lo que deseamos.

—¡Pero prometieron no tocarlo!

—Fue antes de saber que era hijo de Uchiha, ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso significa? Si Madara lo supiera no pensaría dos veces antes de atraparlo o matarlo, piensa que le estamos haciendo un favor.

—Además —interrumpió Nadine —, ¿Quieres o no volver a ver a Ao?

Shia apretó su mandíbula, tragándose todas las palabras y sentimientos encontrados. Volteo su rostro hacia un lado, intentando que nadie mirara la impotencia que sentía o el remordimiento, pero supuso que fracasaba de todos modos.

—Bien —accedió con su voz hecha un tempano de hielo de nuevo —. Vámonos.

Camino hacia el oeste, con Nadine pisándole los talones. Ahora más que nunca Hidemi no debía de enterarse del precio para traer de vuelta a Ao a sus vidas.

—**2—**

Un ronco gemido salió de los labios de Sasuke incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Una vez que lo hizo, no había mucha diferencia. Volvía a estar acostado en el suelo de una caverna fría, húmeda y oscura; pero a diferencia de la primera no estaba encadenado en una posición incómoda y con cadenas que le drenaban el chakra. En comparación con eso, podía decir que se sentía bien.

Aun no recuperaba todo su poder y su cuerpo seguía un poco adormecido por el veneno, pero ya no sentía un dolor mortal en su costado y el aire fresco que llegaba hasta él, junto con los sonidos nocturnos de la naturaleza, lo hacían sentirse más confiado, como si estuviera en su territorio. Listo para atacar.

Se sentó, suprimiendo otro gemido, y llevo una mano hasta su costado. Donde antes tenía una herida profunda por una daga de tierra, ahora solo había un improvisado vendaje que le recorría toda la cintura. La tela verde era apenas visible por la oscuridad y él rápidamente miró a su alrededor buscando a Sakura.

La encontró sentada a un lado de la pequeña abertura que mostraba el exterior, escondida entre las sombras y con su cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. Con sigilo se levantó y se acercó hasta ella. Por un momento lo único que escucho fue la suave y acompasada respiración de ella. Contempló la cascada de cabello rosado que se salía de su deshecho peinado, y la rasgadura en su vestido, con lo que había logrado vendarlo.

Soltó un suspiro, aunque no estaba seguro si era de fastidio o resignación. A pesar de que ella había recibido los mismos ataques que él, había sido torturada momentos antes y quien sabe las condiciones que había tenido mientras estaba cautiva, ella había gastado sus últimas energías en curarlo y arrastrarlo hacia esa cueva, y aun así pretendía vigilar su improvisado objetivo teniendo como única arma una espada que, estaba seguro, no sabía manejar.

Tenía que admitir que dentro de toda esa locura de plan había algo de verdadero valor y sacrificio, aunque a él le parecía algo completamente impráctico. Más aun, cuando ellos había discutido momentos antes de su precipitado escape.

¿Por qué lo había salvado? Tenía más probabilidades de escapar sola que cargando un cuerpo inconsciente. Además, estaba todo el asunto de Minato… cuando ella se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, lo iba a odiar.

Tomó la espada que Sakura abrazaba con sigilo, pero aun así ella dio un salto. Despertando confundida.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en enfocar a Sasuke y quitarse el despabilamiento del sueño.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento y prnto ambos se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban. El pecho de Sakura saltó al comprender que era él quien se había acercado. Pero su emoción no duró más de dos segundo, cuando él se hizo para atrás, llevándose consigo la espada.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, acomodándose mejor contra la raíz del árbol.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y clavó su vista en el exterior.

—Deben estar buscándonos, será mejor movernos.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia el exterior, pero de inmediato Sakura lo tomó de la muñeca.

—¡Espera! —Sasuke la miró sobre su hombro con cierta sorpresa. Sentía como la piel le cosquillaba en el punto de contacto. Sakura lo soltó —. Será mejor que revise tus heridas antes de partir, probablemente debamos luchar.

—Me siento bien. Cuida de las tuyas.

—Sólo tengo algunos hematomas, nada serio. Solo será un momento.

No supo si era porque él realmente necesitaba una revisión médica, o por la forma en la que lo había dicho, o porque sus ojos verdes brillaban de una forma particular gracias a la luz de la luna, recordándole a Minato y haciendo casi imposible decir que no; pero volvió a acostarse en el suelo frente a ella. Sakura sonrió levemente y con sus delicadas manos comenzó a retirar el vendaje.

Colocó sus manos sobre el abdomen, un chakra de color verde las cubrió y entró en él. Se sentía diferente, extraño. Nunca se había sentido invadido de una forma similar y tampoco tan expuesto. Podía decir exactamente en qué parte de su cuerpo se concentraba el chakra de la pelirosa gracias a la calidez que le proporcionaba. Era completamente diferente al método que utilizaba Karin y también más placentero.

Sasuke se fijó en el rostro de ella. Había esperado ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas al tenerlo frente a ella sin camisa, pero ella simplemente lucia seria, completamente concentrada. Sintió un poco de decepción, pero más que eso, sentía curiosidad. ¿Qué estaría pensando ella? ¿Recordaría la forma en la que sus manos lo habían acariciado cuando sólo eran unos adolescentes?

—¿Por qué no huiste antes?

Su pregunta repentina sobresalto a Sakura. El chakra verde desapareció de sus manos.

—No tenía la fuerza necesaria —respondió, mirándolo fijamente —me habían drenado bastante chakra, además de las torturas para mantener débil mi mente. Y sobre todo… —Sakura bajó su mirada, sus manos repentinamente eran lo más interesante del lugar — creí que habían capturado a Minato.

—Y aun así no accediste a su petición —reprochó el moreno.

—No podía hacerlo, Sasuke — dijo completamente alarmada —. No iría sólo en contra de mi aldea, sino del mundo en general. Planean revivir clanes enteros, para vengarse de los grandes países.

Sakura se calló de repente y miró a Sasuke con horror.

—Tú lo sabias.

Sasuke tomó las manos de Sakura, y las retiro de él. Sentándose y lentamente colocando su camisa.

—Estabas de acuerdo.

Sakura intentó que sus palabras no sonaran como un reproche pero había fallado. Era tonto pensar que Sasuke no apoyaría esa locura, como siempre sus muertos eran más importantes que cualquier persona viva que estuviera cerca de él.

—No importa cuanto lo intenten, los muertos no pueden volver a vivir —dijo Sasuke, luego se levantó y esta vez caminó hasta la salida.

Sakura se apresuró tras él, saliendo a la fría noche.

—No he terminado de curarte.

—Te queda poco chakra —Sasuke se giró hacia ella —. Si lo sigues mal gastando, cuando llegue el momento de la batalla te convertirás en un estorbo.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada, resistiendo las ganas de abofetearlo. Decir una vez _"gracias"_ no lo mataría. ¿O sí?

—Bien.

Con pasos firmes, caminó frente a él sin mirarlo ni una vez.

Pasaron horas caminando, el bosque era cada vez menos denso y los arboles permitían mirar ciertas veces el cielo. Sakura escaló uno de los arboles más altos que encontró para permitirse una vista complete y Sasuke la siguió.

Alrededor de ellos no había más que una capa aterciopelada verde que se extendía por casi toda la isla. Hacia atrás una antigua fortaleza sobresalía del mar de hojas y aunque tenía una apariencia ligeramente descuidada, ambos sabían que no era así. A sus costados el mar rugía y podían ver una pequeña línea en el horizonte azul que se fusionaba con el cielo gris y cargado de nubes. Y finalmente, a unos kilómetros frente a ellos, se miraban los techos de varios edificios y las murallas de una ciudad.

—Debemos llegar ahí —dijo Sakura mas que todo para cortar el silencio que hace mucho había comenzado a ser incomodo —. Conseguir suministros e información será fácil. Mandaré un mensaje a Konoha.

—Y después regresaremos a la fortaleza.

—¿Por qué?

Sakura se giró tan rápido que estuvo a punto de caer de la rama.

—Recuperaré mi espada y terminaré con esto de una vez por todas, no hay necesidad de llamar refuerzos.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero siempre debo alertar a la aldea —Sasuke torció un gesto amargo y apretó con fuerza sus puños —. Claro, para tus planes sería más fácil dejarlos acabar con todos.

—Ni siquiera sabes a qué clase de personas estas defendiendo —espetó Sasuke fulminándola con la mirada, pero esta vez Sakura no se dejó intimidar. Tenía tantas palabras, tantos enojos contra Sasuke guardados, que ver una vez más desprecio en sus ojos era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso.

—Si lo sé —dijo con firmeza, girándose hacia él —. He sido yo la que ha vivido ahí toda una vida. La que conocen a esas personas. La que ha visto como se caen y vuelven a levantarse más fuertes, como aprenden de sus errores. He sido yo a la que ha juzgado y aceptado, pero por algunos errores de sus líderes no los juzgo a todos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Sakura saltó al suelo. Necesitaba espacio lejos de él para pensar con más claridad y especialmente para serenarse.

—¡Sakura, espera! ¿Qué tanto sabes? — El moreno la tomó de la muñeca e hizo que girara sobre sus talones hasta estar frente a él.

—Todo. Lo sé todo y no entiendo tus decisiones.

—Me lo arrebataron todo, Sakura, y a Itachi lo obligaron a vivir un infierno —Sasuke apretó más fuerte los brazos de la pelirosa, moviéndola bruscamente.

—¡Él sabía la importancia de Konoha! Tú no lo sabes porque elegiste el camino fácil y te marchaste.

—¡Mi vida no ha sido fácil!

—¡La mía tampoco gracias a ti!

Sakura se soltó de su amarre y lo empujó, haciendo que Sasuke trastabillara hacia atrás. Los ojos negros se convirtieron en rojo y dio un peligroso paso hacia enfrente.

—Te recuerdo que fue tu decisión dejarme fuera —Sasuke no elevó la voz, pero su tono ligeramente casual estaba lleno de veneno y Sakura sintió una oleada de miedo expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez lo vio como el libro bingo lo describía: un criminal de clase S, buscado por los equipos más fuertes del país del fuego y donde la mejor estrategia al encontrárselo es huir. Y realmente quiso hacerlo, pero estaba completamente paralizada —. Y pagaras por eso.

Antes de que Sasuke lograra acercarse más, hubo un estallido a su alrededor. Armas se dirigían a ellos de todos los ángulos. Sasuke se giró y al mismo tiempo sujetó con fuerza la espada desviando todos los kunais con ágiles movimientos, haciendo que rebotaran contra la hoja de metal. Con sus sentidos completamente alerta, captó los tres cuerpos que corrían hacia él. Esperó hasta que estuvieran cerca y luego clavó la espada en el suelo y creo una corriente eléctrica que corriera por todo ella. El suelo del bosque estaba húmedo y una suave llovizna caía sobre ellos, ayudándole a potenciar su ataque. Escuchó como los tres pesados cuerpos caían al suelo. Sin esperar más, corrió por el que permanecía oculto entre los árboles. Otra serie de kunais salieron y él no tuvo problemas para esquivarlos. Lanzó la espada hacia donde sentía la última presencia y una chica pelirroja saltó antes de que fuera atravesada por aquella hoja.

Nadine cayó a unos pies de él y estúpidamente se lanzó hacia un ataque en taijutsu. Sasuke se permitió medirla durante algunos embistes, sabía que ella era una chica de armas y mientras no la dejara coger ningún cuchillo, el desenlace de la batalla sería bastante obvio.

Aburrido con la poca fuerza de la pelirroja, decidió terminar con la batalla. La tomó del cuello y la elevó varios centímetros, sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de ella y el sharingan giró, preparando un escalofriante genjutsu.

—No me iré sola —le murmuró a Sasuke.

El pelinegro no entendió en el momento, no había forma de que ella lo atacara. Pero cuando los ojos de Nadine se clavaron en un punto a su espalda, él no pudo evitar seguir su mirada.

La pelirosa se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo con su cuerpo humeando por el chidori y sus brazos y vestidos rasgados por los kunais que Sasuke había desviado descuidadamente. Sasuke observó como de sus brazos salían pequeños hilos de sangre, pero cuando se percató en como sus manos tapaban su rostro y debajo de ellas salía una cantidad alarmante de sangre, sintió como si un bloque de plomo descendiera desde sus entrañas, arrastrándolas todas al suelo.

Los kunais alrededor de Sakura se levantaron y Sasuke pudo ver los hilos de chakra con los que los controlaba Nadine. Volvió su atención a la pelirroja y apretó un poco más su cuello.

—Chidori —murmuró enviando una descarga eléctrica que estaba seguro paralizaría el corazón de Nadine.

Los kunais cayeron al suelo y él soltó el cuerpo pesado.

Camino hacia Sakura y tomó sus manos, apartándolo del rosto. No pudo ver la herida, todo era un rio de sangre que iba desde su frente y le cubría la mitad de la cara. La otra parte de su rostro estaba pálido, y su piel ardía. Antes de poder decir nada, el ojo visible de Sakura rodó hacia arriba y la mujer cayó sobre él, inconsciente.

Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos y salió corriendo hacia la aldea. Su vista estaba clavada al frente, por alguna razón verla en ese estado le recordaba demasiado a la noche de la masacre Uchiha. La apretó contra su pecho y aceleró el paso.

A su espalda, los tres cuerpos envueltos en una capa que Sasuke había derrotado primero, se levantaron lentamente. Caminaron hacia Nadine, la chica tosió y gimió de dolor, pero logró ponerse de pie.

Miró atentamente el camino por el que Sasuke se había marchado y apretó su mandíbula con enfado.

—Debemos encontrar a Hoshimaru.

Los ninjas asistieron con la cabeza y se dispersaron, fusionándose con las sombras del bosque.

—**Continuará—**

_Hola queridos lectores. Recién acabo que terminar el capítulo y decidí subirlo. Estoy algo emocionada con esta historia, según mis cálculos faltan alrededor de nueve capítulos más para terminarla y he decidido dedicarme solamente a esta… así que si esperan actualización de mis otras historias, lamento decepcionarlos pero por los momentos no habrá. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y no olviden dejarme cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia…_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	22. Un nuevo equipo de busqueda

Los tejados de los más altos edificios sobresalían de las copas de los árboles. Sólo unos kilómetros lo separaban de la aldea de la hoja y había encontrado todos los elementos necesarios para llevar a cabo su plan. Detrás de su máscara oscura, Milo sonrió.

Saltó por la parte más alta de los árboles y deshizo una parte del camino llegando nuevamente al sendero principal hacia la aldea. Debajo de él, una pequeña familia de agricultores tiraba de una carreta llena de mercancía. Un joven de alrededor de quince años custodiaba la parte de atrás, y al frente iba una pareja.

Milo se dejó caer justo detrás del chico y con un sólo golpe en el cuello, lo desvaneció. Repitió la acción con el hombre de enfrente y luego con la mujer, y después arrastró los cuerpos a un lado del sendero.

Lo siguiente fue igual de fácil. Se inclinó junto al primer cuerpo, el del chico, hizo una serie de sellos y colocó dos dedos de su mano derecha en la frente. Un punto azul brilló en la zona de contacto y luego desapareció. Repitió el proceso dos veces más y cuando hubo terminado dio un paso hacia atrás.

Los tres agricultores se pusieron de pie, mirándolo de manera inquebrantable.

Milo sonrió una vez más debajo de su máscara.

—Vayan a Konoha y traigan a Minato Haruno, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Los tres asistieron. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron por un instante, luego parpadearon y regresaron a la normalidad. Los agricultores volvieron a tomar sus posiciones y arrastraron la carreta hasta la aldea de la hoja.

Pasaron la guardia principal y recorrieron las calles en busca del niño. La familia de tres se detuvo frente al kínder, y miró fijamente el edificio.

Mientras tanto, Minato observaba aburrido la pizarra. Su mente vagaba por los días con su padre en el bosque. Estaba realmente feliz por conocerlo y triste porque aún se sentía culpable de que lo hubieran atrapado.

Bajó la mirada y observó su brazo vendado que mantenía descansando en la mesa. Sintió como sus ojos se humedecían. Si tan solo su madre estuviera con él, no tendría que llevar una tonta venda. Ella sanaría la herida más rápido que cualquiera.

El timbre de la salida sonó y todos sus compañeros se apresuraron a guardar sus cosas, gritando de felicidad.

El aprovechó el momento y enjuagó sus ojos con su mano no vendada, desviando su rostro hacia la ventana para que Hideto no notara nada.

Al otro lado de la calle, tres personas miraban atentamente hacia él.

Sintió un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar en un tic nervioso. Aunque lucían como personas normales, había algo que no le gustaba.

—¡Minato! —llamó Kei, saltando sobre su escritorio. Minato vio asustado hacia su amigo y más atrás de él, los ojos perla de Hideto lo miraban con curiosidad —¿Vendrás al parque con nosotros?

—Si —respondió el moreno, intentando sonreír.

—¡Genial! Todos los niños quieren saber lo que ha pasado. ¡Dicen que estuvimos con uno de los ninjas más peligrosos del país del fuego!

—¡Keita! —lo reprendió Hidemi al notar la agria expresión de Minato.

Keita soltó un gruñido y se cruzó de brazos.

—Cada vez te pareces más a Sango —murmuró como reproche. Hideto rodó los ojos pero no replicó nada, simplemente se levantó.

Al verlo Minato se apresuró a recoger sus cosas, metiéndolas sin cuidado en la mochila. Volteo a ver a la ventana y ya no había nadie ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hideto siguiendo la mirada de Minato.

—Sólo que…. Nada. ¿Nos vamos?

Keita saltó como respuesta y encaminó la salida. El resto de sus compañeros ya no estaban.

Mientras caminaban, Minato disminuyo el paso quedándose rezagado. A pesar de que quería escuchar a sus amigos, había demasiadas conversaciones sobre él alrededor que lo distraían. Escuchaba el apellido Uchiha casi cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien y podía percibir algunas miradas reprobatorias que él no comprendía muy bien. No había hecho nada malo, pero tal vez su padre no había sido muy bueno con ellos. A demás también escuchaba que mencionaban a madre y eso era lo que más lo alertaba. No podían pensar que ella era mala o algo así, ¿verdad?

—¡Minato! —el agudo grito de Sango, seguido por el ladrido de Toboe, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

La pequeña niña le sonreía desde los toboganes y agitaba una mano en el aire, el resto de sus amigos ya estaban con ella y él corrió hasta ellos. Se introdujeron debajo de los toboganes, en una pequeña caverna que se formaba por todos los juegos y en la cual era muy difícil que los observaran. Era su guarida secreta.

Como siempre, Keita se dejó caer en la arena con el ceño fruncido y fulminando con la mirada a Sango. Minato nunca había entendido porque Keita tenía maña con su amiga. Él estaba de acuerdo que las niñas eran molestas y gritaban mucho, pero Sango no lo era tanto y era muy divertida, además tenía un perro y a él no lo dejaban tener ninguna mascota.

—No entiendo que hace ella aquí —comenzó Kei refunfuñando.

—Fui a la misión —respondió Sango, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—No entiendo para que…

—Toboe y yo encontramos a Sasuke-san, y no sólo estuve clavada en un árbol.

—¡Nos llevaste a una trampa! —se defendió el rubio con las orejas coloradas

—Ella tiene razón, Kei —dijo Minato.

—¡Tú siempre la defiendes! —acusó Keita.

Los tres voltearon a ver a Hideto, que levanto sus cejas sorprendido.

—Nos llevó hasta Sasuke-san —concedió el ojiperla —. Pero era una trampa. Fallamos la misión.

—Eso no es verdad —murmuró Minato cruzándose de brazos —. Sasuke iba a buscar a mamá. No fallamos del todo.

—¿Lo convenciste?—preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—Todos dicen que es uno de los ninjas más peligrosos de los últimos tiempos —dijo Keita, sin quitar el tono de asombro.

—Mi tío me dijo que está en el libro bingo —murmuró Hideto —. No quiere que este cerca de él otra vez.

—Y tiene esos ojos rojos. Me dan pesadillas —susurró Sango.

—Es porque eres una niña miedosa.

—¡No es cierto! —estalló Minato. Tenía los puños apretados, y fulminaba con sus ojos verdes a sus amigos. Keita está listo para renegar de su predilección por Sango, cuando Minato continúo —: Sasuke no es una mala persona y tampoco es peligroso… sólo es bastante fuerte.

—Pero no es más fuerte que Naruto-san —dijo Keita.

Minato miró por unos segundos a su amigo, pensando en una respuesta.

—No lo sé —admitió finalmente —. Pero puede hacer una bola de fuego enorme y lo de sus ojos se llama sharingan, puede copiar cualquier técnica con solo verla. Prometió que me lo enseñaría.

Sus amigos quedaron asombrados, imaginándose todos los jutsus que conocían.

—¿Por qué te enseñarían esas cosas? Pensé que no le gustaban los niños —dijo Hideto.

—Bueno… eh… porque él es mi papá —susurró en un hilo de voz.

Todos los niños se quedaron callados por un momento, mirando a su amigo casi sin parpadear.

—Eso. Es. Asombroso —dijo Kei boquiabierto —Tu papá da mucho miedo.

—Si —estuvo de acuerdo Sango —. ¿Tú también tendrás ojos rojos? No me gustan.

Las mejillas de Minato se coloreado furiosamente y de repente la arena se había convertido en lo más interesante que ver.

—No lo sé —le mintió — pero no dan miedo —mintió de nuevo, ya que incluso él tenia pesadillas con eso —. Me llevó a una feria y me dejó jugar en casi todos los juegos —dijo de repente, como si eso lo excusara de todo. Que de hecho, para él, lo hacia.

—Entonces es bastante genial —dijo Keita.

—¡Sí!

Minato les contó a sus amigos sus aventuras con su padre y Naruto hasta el momento que lo atraparon.

—Pero mi tío Naruto dice que es una estrategia para llegar más rápido donde mamá.

—Vaya que es valiente —dijo Hideto —. Creo que mi tío no lo conoce muy bien porque…

—¡¿Keita, donde estás?! — La voz de Ino Yamanaka resonó por el jardín infantil. El ojiazul soltó un gruñido y miró por las pequeñas ranuras de su escondite.

—¿Ven? —preguntó a nadie en específico —. Las chicas siempre son molestas.

—¡Hey!

Keita se escabulló debajo de los toboganes y salió al patio de juegos, donde su Ino, su prima, podría verlo. El resto de los niños lo siguió. Sin embargo al salir, los tres se quedaron congelados.

En la entrada del parque estaba el tipo peliblanco con la gran espada sonriéndoles aterradoramente.

—¡Qué lindo es! —gritó una chica, junto al espadachín. La pelirroja captó la atención de los niños y salió corriendo hacia ellos —. ¡Es idéntico a Sasuke-kun!

Minato dio un paso hacia atrás, atemorizado, cuando vio a la chica abalanzarse por él. El espadachín estalló en carcajada y se acercó hasta ellos.

—¿Lo vez, Zanahoria? Ni su hijo te quiere cerca.

—¡Cállate, Sardina! Es sólo porque no me conoce, se siente intimidado.

Minato los miró de uno a otro, palideciendo cada vez más.

—Lo estas asustando. Cállate o comenzara a llorar.

—Yo no lloró.

—Tu eres quien lo asusta con esos dientes de tiburón.

—A Sasuke-san no le gustara que estén molestando al pequeño Minato-kun.

Un tipo aún más aterrador que los otros dos se acercó. Era altísimo y tenía el cabello naranja, cuando miró a Minato estaba completamente serio aunque parecía curioso por el niño. Minato recordó que lo había visto en el bosque, mientras Naruto lo llevaba lejos de Sasuke. Tragó en seco y retrocedió un paso.

—No es mi culpa que Karin sea tan fea que espante a los niños.

—¡Suigetsu!

—Entonces es una suerte que estemos nosotros para ayudar —Ino se acercó. La burla brillaba en sus ojos azules mientras observaba a Karin —. Sakura nunca me perdonaría si dejara a su hijo en ciertas manos.

Karin masculló algunas palabras para sí misma. Algo relaciona a que sería una mejor madre y como Sasuke se podía fijar en alguien con el nombre de un árbol. Lo que venía haciendo desde que se enteró que el moreno tenía un hijo. Pero nadie le prestó atención.

Ino tomó la mano de Keita y Hinata tomó a Minato, despidiéndose de los demás chicos. Ambas lideraron la marcha de salida.

—Nos están observando —le murmuró Karin a Suigetsu, caminando un poco más despacio detrás de las dos chicas.

—Lo sé —respondió el espadachín.

Suigetsu miró sobre su hombro, a los arboles más cercanos, y entrecerró sus ojos. Colocó casualmente una mano es su espada, enviando una clara advertencia. Tres sombras oscuras saltaron de los árboles y él sonrió.

Detrás de ellos, tres campesinos habían visto la escena y los seguían a una distancia prudente.

**-1-**

Sasuke seguía parado en el marco de la puerta de una abandonada casa que había encontrado cerca de la ciudad. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos para evitar intrusos y ser notado, pero lo suficientemente cerca para conseguir suministros rápido y volver. Había sido un regalo del destino encontrar ese refugio, especialmente cuando tuvo que dejar a Sakura inconsciente e ir por alguien que pudiera tratarla. Después de eso, no volvió a separarse del lugar. Se apoyó en la pared junto a la habitación en donde estaba la pelirosa, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y dejó la mirada al frente, mientras que en su mente no podía dejar de ver el rostro ensangrentado y pálido de la pelirosa.

Era lógico que no fuera a sobrevivir. Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía ahí parado esperando la fatídica noticia, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo sentirse al respecto. Aunque hasta hace unos días sabía muy bien lo que ella significaba para él y había querido salvarla de la destrucción de Konoha, ahora no estaba muy seguro. No después del engaño. ¿Seguía sintiendo algo por ella? Era la madre de su hijo después de todo. ¿Acaso podría perdonarla? ¿Por qué verla moribunda le recordaba a la muerte de su familia? ¿Y, que era esa incomodidad que sentía y que estaba mareándolo?

Demonios, estaba tan confundido.

Afuera, el día había transcurrido y comenzaba a oscurecer más temprano de lo normal debido a las nubes oscuras y la constante lluvia.

La chica que atendía a Sakura se aclaró la garganta junto a él, y tuvo que mover su vista hacia ella ocultando como su estómago pareció caer de su cuerpo debido a las ansias.

—Señor —comenzó a decir la chica con voz suave, casi un susurro. Sasuke estudio su lenguaje corporal intentando descifrar la noticia antes de que ella la diera. La joven de cabello castaño mantuvo la vista baja y cambiaba su peso de un pie al otro con nerviosismo, paso su mano sobre su cabello liso y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Sasuke se preparó para lo peor —, ella… ¿Es su novia?

—No.

La chica soltó un suspiro y miró hacia dentro de la habitación, donde Sakura permanecía, y extrañamente sonrió.

—¿Sólo son compañeros de equipo?

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Interrumpió el ligeramente fastidiado.

La chica se sonrojó furiosamente, pero se recompuso y esbozó otra sonrisa.

—Ahora se encuentra bien. Deberá descansar un tiempo para que sus heridas se cierren y por la pérdida de sangre —explicó sin dejar de sonreír, lo que exasperaba cada vez más a Sasuke —. Lo más alarmante es la herida en su rostro, si hubiera sido más baja probablemente hubiera perdido el ojo. Aunque creo que siempre tendrá una cicatriz.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar hacia la habitación y sentirse ligeramente culpable de lo sucedido. Si hubiera tenido más cuidado, ella no tendría que estar así.

—¿Señor…? — La chica esperó un momento a que él dijera su nombre, pero Sasuke simplemente la volteo a ver —¿Hay algo más que se le ofrezca? Puedo encargarme de sus heridas también.

—Vete —le dijo Sasuke dándole unos cuantos billetes.

La chica quiso renegar, pero antes de eso ya estaba fuera de la casa. Cuando cerró la puerta una suave risa inundo el lugar. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos y caminó hasta la habitación, deteniéndose una vez más en la entrada.

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared del fondo. Lucia algo pálida aun, y una gasa cubría todo su ojo derecho. Su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y junto a la cama había un cuenco de agua y muchos vendajes extras.

—¿Ni siquiera una oportunidad?—le dijo Sakura después de reír —. Apuesto que quería más que tratar tus heridas.

Él alzo una ceja.

—¿No deberías estar celosa o algo así?

—¿Por qué? —Sakura se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Luego desvió su vista a la única ventana de la habitación, mirando solamente arboles —. No soy tu novia.

Sasuke quiso soltar una carcajada. Después de todo si le había molestado. Suprimió el tirón de sus labios y avanzó hacia la cama. Observó como Sakura se tensaba y sintió como su propio ritmo cardiaco aceleraba.

—Ten —le dijo, pasándole un plato de comida —. Espero que esta vez no me lo lances encima.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como plato y tomó la comida casi sin pensarlo.

—¿Lo recuerdas?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el otro extremo de la cama, concentrándose en su comida.

Nadie mas dijo nada. Los minutos en silencio se extendieron y con ello, las miradas furtivas aumentaron. Se sentía como un maldito adolescente hormonal y estaba comenzando a desear que ella dijera cualquier cosa.

—¿Me odias? —preguntó de pronto Sakura, casi respondiendo a su silenciosa plegaria.

Sasuke levantó su cabeza en un brusco movimiento, su vista se clavó en el vendaje de Sakura y las palabras se escaparon de su boca.

—No.

Sakura bajó la mirada y una triste sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

—Quiero que sepas que nunca te culpe por no estar, sabía que no era tu elección.

Sasuke no sabía que responder. Dejó su vista en ella y por primera vez se preguntó que había sido de ella en ese tiempo, con un hijo de él en una aldea que odiaba a los suyos.

Se dio cuenta que la había estado mirando por demasiado tiempo, cuando ella se levantó precipitadamente y completamente sonrojada.

—¿A donde vas?

—A la aldea. Tal vez aun podamos conseguir información y necesitamos ropa limpia.

Sasuke señalo una bolsa sobre una mesa de madera.

—Ahí encontraras ropa. No saldremos hasta el amanecer.

—¿No estamos perdiendo tiempo?

Sasuke simplemente rodó los ojos, probablemente pensado que contestar era demasiado estúpido. Se acostó sobre la cama y colocó su brazo sobre sus ojos.

—Supongo que es un no.

—Ni pienses en salir —gruñó.

—Bien, ya entendí.

Sakura tomó la bolsa y salió por la puerta más cercana. Necesitaba un espacio lejos de Sasuke y su bipolaridad. Primero era desgraciado con ella, luego tenía esos mínimos gestos dulces para convertirse nuevamente en un ogro. Estar junto a Sasuke siempre era un subibaja de emociones y para empeorar todo, no estaba segura de como sentirse junto a él. Sin duda, una parte de ella estaba molesta por como la había tratado desde el primer momento. No la había dejado explicarse sobre su hijo y después él renegaba por la verdad oculta, sin dejarla explicarse nuevamente. Pero otra parte, y lamentablemente la mayor, se sentía culpable por no decirle nada antes, por seguir ocultándole cosas.

Se apoyó en la puerta y fijó su vista al frente, abrazando la bolsa sobre su pecho. Un espejo resquebrajado le devolvió la mirada. Se estudió por un momento. Casi ni podía reconocerse y sintió lastima por ella misma.

"_Tal vez por eso lo hace"_ pensó, acercándose a su imagen. _"Le doy lastima a Sasuke"_

Se encontraba sumamente pálida y unas manchas azules se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos haciéndola parecer como un zombi. Además, el aspecto curtido, las heridas levemente rozadas que rasgaban su piel por donde se mirara, su cabello sucio y despeinado, los labios pálidos y resecos, y su vestido sucio y desgarrado. Definitivamente parecía salida de una película de horror.

Soltó un suspiro negándose a sentir compasión con ella misma. Para su suerte estaba en un baño, aunque semi destruido, pero la cañería funcionaba. Se acercó hasta la ducha y dejó que el agua fluyera durante unos momentos. A su alrededor encontró todo lo necesario para darse un buen baño y también el lugar estaba un poco húmedo, como si alguien lo hubiera usado antes que ella.

Sonrió para sí misma. Ahí estaba Sasuke de nuevo siendo ignorantemente gentil con ella.

Una vez estuvo afuera inspeccionó la bolsa que Sasuke le había entregado. Un sencillo pantaloncillo negro y ajustado, botas ninjas altas y oscuras, y un top rojo ajustado al cuerpo. Todo el conjunto gritaba practicidad, era algo que claramente había elegido Sasuke y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le gustaba. Volvía a parecer una kunoichi y no una prisionera de guerra.

Incluso sus heridas, después de quitarse la suciedad, no parecían graves.

Cuando regresó a la habitación se dio cuenta que Sasuke seguía tendido en la cama.

Probablemente él tenía razón, después de huir de la fortaleza, sobrevivir y luchar contra Nadine, necesitaban una buena dosis de un sueño reparador. Sin embargo, seguían en territorio enemigo, no habían establecido guardias y sería demasiado novato de su parte bajar sus defensas.

Pero estaba tan cansada y herida, el baño la había relajado y le pesaban los parpados, y la respiración acompasada de Sasuke parecía un baile hipnótico que la invitaba a dormir, recargar su cabeza en ese perfecto y musculoso torso y escuchar los latidos de su corazón como canción de cuna…

Se mordió un labio indecisa y cuando subió el rostro hacia el de Sasuke supo que era lo peor que había ello.

Su estómago dio un saltó hasta el cielo y al mismo tiempo un millar de mariposas revoloteaban.

Sasuke no estaba durmiendo, como ella creía, y ahora tenía sus ojos azabaches clavados en ella con una intensidad que la abrumaba. Sintió como su garganta se cerraba y estuvo tentada a relamer sus labios.

—Duerme — ordenó Sasuke. Ella asintió con la cabeza y dio un vacilante paso hacia adelante.

La sensación aumento cien veces con cada paso que daba, y en ello se debatía entre la humillación por doblegarse tan rápido ante él y la extraña sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo. Los nervios la recorrían, junto con la adrenalina de la anticipación. Sabía que iba a suceder algo, aunque no estaba segura de que exactamente.

Dejó sus botas a un lado de la cama, y se acostó junto a Sasuke.

Sus ojos carbones la habían seguido todo el trayecto, y cuando ella giró su rostro hacia él, quedaron a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia. La luz de luna entraba perezosa por la ventana, los sonidos de la noche no habían empezado a cantar y era tan fácil pensar que en ese momento el mundo se reducía a ellos dos.

Para ese punto sus sentidos estaban tan alerta y era tan consiente de Sasuke, que no hubiera podido parpadear sin que ella lo notara. Por eso se asustó cuando el deslizo una mano por la cama, hacia ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido.

Sin embargo, Sasuke se detuvo a medio camino y apartó su vista de ella con reticencia.

Sakura soltó todo el aire que había almacenado en sus pulmones, en un suspiro que no se definía si era decepción o alivio.

Se giró, clavando su vista en el techo.

Una idea absurda cruzó por su mente y sonrió por ello. Tal vez era su momento de tomar la iniciativa. Sasuke ya había hecho un avance a su manera, era su turnó de tentar a su suerte.

Deslizó su mano entre las sabanas y encontró la de Sasuke. La tomó y entrelazó sus dedos con él, sintiendo como se tensaba cada musculo de su brazo.

Cerró sus ojos y susurró: —Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun.

Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se había dormido, pero hacia tanto que no dormía en una cómoda cama, que lo sintió como días.

Despertó sobresaltada por el ruido de las explosiones, miró hacia todos lados pero no había ataque. La luna aun brillaba afuera junto con muchas luces de colores.

—Fuegos artificiales —murmuró Sasuke sentándose también.

El rostro del moreno lucía un poco somnoliento, como si el sueño no terminara de salirse de él, el cabello estaba revuelto y su ropa un poco descolocada.

Era una de las pocas veces que lo mirada si una actitud desafiante y sintió una opresión tan grande en su pecho, que supo que no podía continuar mintiendo.

—Lo siento tanto —susurró aferrando la mano de él que aun sujetaba —. Fue mi culpa, se lo prometí a Itachi.

Sasuke parpadeo varias veces, despabilándose, y luego frunció su entrecejo, exigiendo una explicación

—**Continuará —**

Hola, sé que no ha sido un capitulo tan espectacular pero esperó que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Su opinión para mí es muy importante. También a los lectores fantasmitas, gracias por leer. Ya llevamos más de doscientas páginas y estoy emocionada, nunca creí que fuera tan largo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, que esperó sea pronto.

Comentarios sin cuenta:

**Brenda**: La consciencia de Sasuke no quedará tranquila por varios capítulos jajaja. Sasuke es un maldito la mayor parte de las veces.

Bueno creo que en este capitulo han aparecido cosas que querias saber, y cada vez nos acerca mas al final… He estado pensando en dedicarme a una historia hasta terminarla y asi seguir, aunque no se cual será la siguiente y mi inspiración es algo caprichosa. He escrito un one-shot tal vez te guste, esta en una colección llamada Eso que llaman amor.


	23. Los matices de la traición

—Sakura —gruño Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia —. ¿Qué te pidió Itachi hacer?

Sakura mordió su labio inferior, mirando hacia todos lados menos a él. El repentino valor que había sentido se esfumo tan rápido como Sasuke reaccionó.

—¡Sakura!

Con su mano libre, Sasuke la sujetó de la barbilla obligándola a verlo.

—Prométeme… —comenzó a susurrar —. Promete que me escucharas hasta el final.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado, observándola inquebrantablemente.

—Prométemelo, Sasuke, y yo te contare absolutamente toda la verdad.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber.

Sakura frunció sus labios, parpadeó varias veces intentando quitar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. Sabía que Sasuke no le había prometido nada, pero ya había comenzado a hablar y ahora no tenía más opción que seguir.

— ¿Recuerdas la última misión en que nos vimos? ¿En aquella fortaleza? —Sasuke asintió una vez, aunque Sakura no lo miraba —. En esa misión salí herida. Tsunade-sama se encargó de mí y se dio cuenta de mi embarazo. Yo no sabía nada antes de ese momento —agregó Sakura rápidamente antes de que Sasuke lograra hacer erróneas conjeturas —. Se enojó mucho conmigo, por mi descuido e irresponsabilidad con él bebe y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Sakura bajó su vista hasta sus manos, observando como Sasuke aun permitía que sostuviera su mano y con su dedo pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos en la palma del chico.

—Por primera vez me sentí realmente sola. Mi maestra estaba furiosa conmigo, mis padres también se molestarían, no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar mis amigos y tú… —Sakura subió su mirada acuosa hasta él —. Realmente pensaba que habías jugado conmigo y cuando te interpusiste para defender a esa chica pelirroja, Karin, me aclaraste cualquier duda.

—Mi intención no fue protegerla a ella —aclaró Sasuke con tranquilidad. Él sabía que había dado esa ilusión, y en su momento lo hizo con la intención de que Sakura lo olvidara.

Sakura suprimió una pequeña sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

—Eso fue hace mucho… —soltó un suspiro —. Pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar que había traicionado a mi aldea. Eras, eres, —corrigió de inmediato — un traidor a la hoja. Y por mucho que te quisiera no tendría que haber pasado lo que paso.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No —respondió de inmediato alarmada —. Jamás lo haría, pero mi comportamiento no fue propio de una kunoichi. Así que decidí hacer lo más estúpido que se me ocurrió en ese momento: marcharme de la aldea. Naruto lo impidió por supuesto y estuvo conmigo la mayor parte del embarazo —una suave y melancólica risa se escapó de sus labios —. Naruto siempre decía que si me pasaba algo a mi o al bebe, tú lo freirías con el chidori.

Sasuke negó lentamente con su cabeza imaginando todas las cosas que el idiota de Naruto pudo haber dicho a su costa.

El peso de los años ausente de Konoha nunca habían sido más notorio que en ese momento. Sakura le estaba abriendo la puerta a una vida que él ni se había imaginado y estaba descubriendo que le hubiera gustado estar en esos momentos.

—Después de que naciera Minato, un escuadrón de la raíz permanecía vigilándome. Fueron dos meses bastante angustiantes, Tsunade-sama siempre me advirtió de esos ninjas y de Danzou, pero no había razón por la que tuviera que relacionarme con ellos —Sakura tomó ambas manos de Sasuke y se acercó un poco más a él —.Yo quería decírtelo, Sasuke. Nunca fue mi intención mantenerlo oculto pero tenía miedo e Itachi me lo advirtió.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente? —preguntó el moreno, frunciendo el ceño.

—Que los enemigos estaban más cerca de lo que imaginaba y que si te lo decía, en ese momento que aún lo buscabas, tu elegirías la venganza sobre Minato —lentamente, Sasuke quitó su mano del regazo de Sakura. Sus ojos apacibles, hasta ese momento, comenzaron a arder —No quería sufrir algo así y por eso tome el consejo de Itachi —dijo apresuradamente al ver como el Uchiha se alejaba cada vez más de ella.

—Ni tú, ni Itachi, tenían derecho a elegir por mí —murmuró con su mandíbula apretada, deslizándose hasta el borde de la cama.

—¿Y qué hubieras decidido entonces? ¿Lo dejarías todo por él?

—Eso ya no importa, Sakura.

La pelirosa se colocó junto a él, intentando captar su atención. Pero Sasuke estaba decidido a no verla y permaneció con su vista clavada en la pared.

—A mí me importa —le dijo con firmeza —. Puedo reconocer si he hecho algo malo, pero dudo que este sea el caso.

Las palabras lo atravesaron más profundamente que una espada. No sólo Naruto lo había creído un mal padre que no reconocería a su hijo. Sakura y su hermano también lo habían hecho e incluso él mismo dudaba de él en algunas ocasiones, pero no sería tan terrible como todos decían. Él más que nadie sabía lo duro de crecer sin familia y lo mucho que podía afectar a una persona.

—Ni siquiera me has dado la oportunidad de ser un padre para demostrarlo.

Sasuke la miró sobre su hombro. Ya no había enojo en él. Lo que sentía sobrepasaba toda esa clase de sentimientos. Era una especie de decepción total, ni siquiera valía la pena discutir.

Se levantó de la cama, buscando la salida.

Sakura se apresuró a ir tras él, tomando su brazo para detenerlo.

—Sasuke, entiende por favor —suplicó —. Era la mejor decisión en esos momentos. Tú tenías demasiados enemigos, era muy peligroso para él.

—Aún tengo enemigos, Sakura. Pretendes que con esa excusa me quede fuera de la vida de Minato.

—¡No! Pero si tan sólo te quedaras en la aldea por él…

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

Sasuke se giró hasta ella y soltó un suspiro exasperado.

—Sólo regresare a Konoha para destruirla —declaró.

Se apresuró a la salida, ignorando a Sakura. La noche lo recibió con su oscuro y frio abrazo.

—¿Por qué nos odias tanto? —la voz de Sakura se quebró en las últimas palabras. El miedo y desesperación hacían presencia en forma de llanto incontrolable. Se sentía estúpida por llorar y dejarse ver en esa forma tan débil, pero estaba reviviendo lo que más odiaba. Ver a Sasuke alejarse de ella, y algo le decía que esa vez seria definitivamente.

No podía dejarlo ir.

Nunca más.

—Era una niña cuando ocurrió la masacre ¿A caso tengo la culpa? ¿La tiene Minato que nació muchos años después?

Sasuke detuvo su andar y apretó sus puños. Sin permitirse ver a Sakura.

—Te di la oportunidad de salvarte y aun la tienes —dijo sin variar su tono —. Pero no puedo perdonarlos a todos.

—¡Es que no lo ves! —dijo desesperada Sakura corriendo hacia él —. Le harías a Minato lo mismo que Itachi te hizo a ti, y no lo harías por amor.

—¡Cállate, Sakura! No hables como si lo comprendieras.

Sakura se detuvo abruptamente a unos metros de distancia de Sasuke. Como siempre, sólo podía observar la espalda de él. Tan cerca e inalcanzable, recordándole que nunca tendría lo necesario para estar junto a él.

—Lo único que comprendo… —murmuró agachando su vista y apretando los puños. Las lágrimas volvían a aglomerarse en sus ojos, pero esta vez las retuvo. Tal vez ya no tenía caso seguir llorando por Sasuke — es que nadie será lo suficientemente bueno para hacerte olvidar tu venganza.

Por varios minutos ninguno menciono nada.

Permanecieron de pie, sin verse, soportando el frio aire que les helaba los huesos.

Sasuke dio un vacilante paso hacia enfrente, Sakura levantó su rostro. Él dio uno más y ella parpadeó. Sus lágrimas se secaron y sus ojos verdes observaron sin brillo como él volvía a marcharse.

—**1—**

Llegó hasta la rama más alta que podía soportar su peso.

Desde ahí la vista era hermosa. El mar se extendía en todas direcciones y podía ver cada zona de la isla. El bosque estaba a sus pies y el aire lo azotaba sin piedad. Sin embargo, para Sasuke, nada de eso existía. Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y permaneció sentado con su vista perdida en el horizonte.

Las palabras de Sakura seguían martillándolo y una parte de él sabía que eran verdad.

¿Qué habría hecho de saber la verdad desde el principio?

Cerró sus ojos e imaginó la vida que Sakura había llevado por cinco años. Las críticas que seguramente un embarazo a los dieciséis años habían despertado en la aldea y el hecho de que ni siquiera el padre estaba ahí. Ella lo había necesitado, pero como siempre sólo estaba Naruto para apoyarla.

Pasó una mano por su cabello con frustración y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Está vez se imaginó como parte de esa vida. Compartiendo momentos con Sakura similares ha los que habían pasado en el escondite hace cinco años, como los estaba viviendo en ese momento. Con sus peleas y sus buenos períodos. Caminando con Minato en ferias y enseñándole técnicas, como una vez su propio padre lo había hecho con él.

Recordó la cálida y dulce sonrisa del niño. Sintió como su pecho se oprimía con un confuso sentimiento y en ese momento estuvo seguro que no quería que él viviera en un camino marcado por el odio.

¿Pero cómo podía hacerlo?

¿Podía perdonar?

No, no podía hacerlo.

La suave risa de Sakura llegó clara hasta su mente y el recuerdo de la cálida sensación de su mano acariciando la suya hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

Tal vez, aunque era un vengador, si podía.

Soltó un suspiro y abrió sus ojos.

En todos esos años nunca se había puesto a pensar el daño que sus decisiones habían causado. Le había dolido traicionarlos más que nada, pero era lo que él debía hacer. Esperaba que Naruto lo comprendiera y entendiera, que Sakura lo perdonara y olvidara y que Kakashi se concentrara en los dos increíbles alumnos que tenía. Su camino era solitario y en cuanto lo comprendió, lo aceptó.

Todo ese tiempo había tomado sus decisiones en base a la venganza porque estaba seguro que él mundo no podía ofrecerle nada más y al saber la verdad detrás de la masacre Uchiha, lo había comprobado.

Pero después de todo ese tiempo descubría que tenía una familia que lo había estado esperando siempre. Que habían sufrido por él en silencio. Tal vez no la había pedido, planeado o deseado conscientemente… pero ellos estaban ahí para él. Tenían esperanza en que regresaría.

¿Por qué Itachi no había permitido que él lo supiera? Por mucho que le molestara en un principio, él habría dejado la venganza de lado por su hijo. Itachi estaría vivo en esos momentos y él hubiera regresado hace años a Konoha, viviendo en una feliz ignorancia de las atrocidades de la aldea hacia su clan, odiando aun a su hermano.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo como su garganta se contraía, haciéndole difícil respirar. Sabiendo en lo más interior de su ser la respuesta: Itachi lo había planeado todo. Desde morir en sus manos, hasta el momento en el que él volviera a la aldea junto a una nueva familia.

No lo había dejado solo.

Pero había una gran falla en el plan y su nombre era Madara Uchiha.

Si tan sólo no supiera la verdad…

Soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración. No podía seguir pensando en los "tal vez", los "hubiera". Esos jamás existirían. Sólo había algo de lo que estaba seguro: No quería perder a la familia que había encontrado.

—**2—**

Sakura atravesó la muralla de la ciudad cuando el sol ya iluminaba todos los rincones. El lugar estaba despertando a la vida y las calles se iban llenando poco a poco de transeúntes.

La energía de esa gente le recordaba un poco a la de Konoha y cierta melancolía la invadió. Había pasado años desde la última vez que había salido de la aldea por tanto tiempo.

Siguió caminando sin observar nada en particular, como iba haciendo desde su discusión con Sasuke, hasta que llegó a un parque abarrotado de personas. Se dejó caer en un asiento y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Sintió las caricias del viento y el sol en su rostro.

¿Qué haría? Lo había arruinado monumentalmente.

Sasuke claramente nunca podría perdonarla y ella tampoco podía seguir esperándolo por más tiempo. Si su venganza era más importante que ellos, lo aceptaría y lo dejaría en paz. Ni ella, ni Minato merecían un segundo lugar.

Al final, nada había salido como lo pensó.

Era tan ilusa, siempre lo había sido.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a los niños jugar. Un amargo sentimiento la invadió, haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a nublarse. Extrañaba tanto a su hijo. Cuanto deseaba abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, contarle cuentos en las noches y escuchar sus disparates infantiles.

Había fantaseado tantas veces con que los tres estuvieran juntos de alguna forma. Que celebraran el cumpleaños de Minato, o lo llevaran juntos el primer día de academia. Que Sasuke le enseñara el uso correcto de alguna técnica y ella después le curaría las heridas.

Sólo quería una familia para su hijo, pero al parecer cada decisión que tomó la llevaron más lejos de ese sueño.

Sus ojos se nublaron con lágrimas saladas, pero no era tristeza ni dolor por su amor perdido. Lo que sentía iba más allá y no tenía palabras para describirlo.

—¿Sakura-san?

Se enjuagó las lágrimas deprisa y levantó su rostro sorprendida.

El chico frente a ella le parecía vagamente familiar, pero con su mente tan turbada no lograba recordarlo. El moreno sonrió y sus ojos negros brillaron. Se sentó junto a ella en el banco, obligándola a moverse hacia la orilla.

—No me recuerda —afirmó él, aun sin perder su sonrisa —. Usted y sus amigos me sacaron de Konoha después de unos exámenes Chunnin, nos llevaron a la aldea de las aguas termales.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de par en par al recordar al niño engreído que los había acompañado. Aun podía observar rasgos de ese niño en el hombre apuesto que estaba junto a ella, pero eso no la hizo bajar la guardia. Se levantó de un saltó y llevó una mano hasta la bolsa de armas que Sasuke le había dado junto con la ropa.

—¡Wow, tranquila! —exclamó Hidemi, levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición —. No pienso hacer nada malo.

Sakura levantó una ceja sin creerle ni una palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vivo en esta isla hace unos meses —explicó rápidamente ante la obvia amenaza de ataque —. Deje la vida ninja hace dos años.

La noticia la sorprendió tanto que no supo cómo reaccionar. No perdió su posición defensiva, pero estaba lo suficientemente distraída para tomar un arma. Hidemi se encogió de hombros y se acomodó en la banca, estirando sus piernas y acomodando sus brazos en el respaldar.

—Fue la mejor decisión —murmuró casi para sí mismo.

—No te creo —dijo Sakura con decisión —. Tuve un interesante encuentro con Ao.

—Ahora entiendo su reacción —la sonrisa de Hidemi desapareció y sus ojos se entrecerraron molesto —. Agradecería que no me relacione con él. Ni a mí, ni a Shia.

Sakura entendió a la perfección la expresión del chico. Cada gesto irradiaba un odio absoluto de la misma forma que había visto en Sasuke, y estuvo segura que sus palabras eran verdad.

La tensión se esfumó de su cuerpo y dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Qué sucedió para que cambiaras tanto? —pregunto sin poder resistirse.

Hidemi le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se sentara junto a él y ella obedeció, mirándolo con más curiosidad de la que realmente sentía. Quería distraerse de sus propios problemas, aunque eso significa involucrarse en la vida de otro.

—Quería arrastrarnos a su estúpida idea de justicia —le dijo —. No podía permitirlo.

Sakura lo tradujo a una sola palabra: Venganza. Soltó un suspiro cargado de tristeza y se dedicó a observar sus manos.

—Has hecho lo mejor —dijo en un susurro —. Apartarte desde un inicio es lo mejor.

—Parece que habla la experiencia —comentó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Algo así. Una vez que te involucras, no importa lo que decidas… siempre serán malas decisiones.

—Eso apesta.

Sakura rompió a reír y Hidemi la acompaño. Si la realidad era cruel y se reía de ellos, tal vez tenían que hacerlo ellos también.

—Sakura.

La fría voz de Sasuke hizo que un escalofrió la recorriera por completo y la petrificara en su sitio. Su risa se apagó de golpe, pero se rehusó a girar su cabeza. Hidemi, por el contrario, miró a Sasuke alzando una oscura ceja.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

Sasuke lo miró por un segundo, de la misma forma en que se mira a la basura, y luego corrió sus ojos a la chica. No sabía porque se había estado riendo con un completo desconocido y tampoco le gustaba la forma en la que él prácticamente la tenía abrazada por los hombros.

—Sakura —volvió a llamarla con su voz impersonal.

La chica lo miró de una forma extraña, como si no quisiera hacerlo. El eco de su discusión aún estaba entre ellos. Y luego volvió sus ojos al pelinegro con quien se sentaba.

—Hidemi —lo llamó con voz aparentemente casual —este es Sasuke Uchiha, un excompañero de equipo —Sasuke resistió las ganas de apretar sus puños con molestia —. Sasuke, él es Hidemi. Formamos parte de una misión hace mucho tiempo.

—Hn.

Los chicos se miraron fijamente, con demasiada atención. Hasta que fue Hidemi quien arrugo su entrecejo y su rostro se deformo con una extraña mueca de comprensión y terror en partes iguales.

—¿Un Uchiha? Ustedes no son especialistas en jutsus fuego o algo así —Sasuke alzó una ceja, sin dar una respuesta clara. — ¿Cómo fue exactamente que llego aquí, Sakura-san?

—Bueno… No fue precisamente porque quisiéramos…

—Es hora de irnos.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Sakura, callándola y haciendo que se levantara. Pero la pelirosa se zafó de su amarre con brusquedad, sus ojos verdes destilaron ira, haciendo sentir a Sasuke un completo imbécil.

— ¿Qué te sucede?

—Estamos perdiendo tiempo —susurró, en un intento por razonar con ella y que el intruso no escuchara —. Puede ser un enemigo.

—No lo es —defendió con vehemencia.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos, en una muda batalla de voluntades. Sakura dio un profundo suspiro, y se giró hacia Hidemi.

—Por cierto, Hidemi —dijo esbozando una cordial sonrisa —. ¿Cómo podemos salir de este lugar?

El pelinegro levanto su vista. Lucia repentinamente turbado y tardó un par de segundos en responder.

—El único puerto esta junto a la vieja fortaleza —se levantó e hizo una pequeña reverencia —. Lo siento Sakura-san debo marcharme.

Hidemi caminó deprisa en la dirección opuesta a la de ellos. Sasuke lo miró con sospecha pero cuando Sakura pasó a su lado, se olvidó por completo de él.

Caminaron en silencio por la aldea, salieron del lugar y tomaron el pequeño sendero que llevaba hasta la casa. La vista de Sasuke no se separó en ningún momento de la espalda de la chica.

Finalmente Sakura se detuvo frente a la abandonada casa y giró sobre sus talones. Encarándolo con los brazos en jara y un mohín en sus labios.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella.

Sasuke levantó ambas cejas fingiendo no comprender a lo que se refería.

—¿Sigues pensando en destruir Konoha? Porque no voy a permitir que mi hijo este después de una venganza en tu lista de prioridades.

—No va a ser así, pero tampoco puedo regresar a Konoha y fingir ser una familia feliz.

Sakura sintió como una estaca se clavaba en su pecho y le retorcía el corazón. Por supuesto que no podían ser una familia feliz, necesitaban amor de por medio lo que probablemente no hubiera de Sasuke para ella.

—No te estoy pidiendo que finjamos —enfatizó la palabra —ser una familia. No me interesa nada para mí. Quiero que reconozcas a Minato, pero sólo si vas a estar ahí para cuando él te necesite.

—Así será —respondió Sasuke apretando sus puños con fuerza —por eso lo llevaré conmigo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, mientras entendía las palabras de Sasuke. Luego una oleada de ira se apodero de ella —. ¡No! —rugió dando amenazadores pasos hacia el pelinegro —. Nunca. ¿Me escuchas Uchiha? Nunca te permitiré alejarlo de mí. No importa que deba luchar contigo, no importa que quieras matarme. Jamás dejare que te lo lleves de mi lado.

—Sakura, detente —Sasuke tomó a la histérica mujer por los hombros, intentándola calmar.

—¡No! No será tan fácil, Sasuke…

—No intento alejarte de él, porque tu iras conmigo también.

El nuevo gritó de Sakura murió en sus labios. Abrió la boca y la cerró tantas veces que parecía un pez, sin soltar nada más que incongruentes balbuceos.

—¿Qué? —dijo finalmente, mirando incrédula a Sasuke.

—Fui a Konoha por ti, por una razón. Y no he cambiado de parecer —Sasuke esperó para que ella dijera algo, pero las palabras estaban renuentes a salir de la boca de Sakura. Ella simplemente lo observaba con ojos desorbitados —. Podemos comenzar de nuevo, en cualquier otro lugar.

Sakura dio un ligero paso hacia atrás haciendo que las manos de Sasuke se deslizaran de sus hombros y rompieran el amarre. Sasuke no ocupo más de dos segundos en comprender el horrorizado gesto de la pelirosa y hasta ese momento entendió que probablemente ya la había perdido. ¿Por qué nunca lo había pensado antes? Tal vez no había estado con Naruto, pero habían pasado cinco años en los que podía estar con cualquier otro.

—Si aún lo deseas —agregó finalmente en un murmulló sintiendo como en sus mejillas se calentaban.

Sakura soltó un chillido y antes de que Sasuke lo pudiera comprender, se lanzó hacia él estampando sus labios en los suyos. Se sorprendió en un principio pero no tardó en responderle y aferrarse a ella con igual intensidad.

Habían sido cinco años de espera…

Se separaron finalmente y él llevo sus manos hasta el rostro de la chica. Acariciándola con la yema de los dedos. Su pulgar rozó el vendaje del ojo y de nuevo sintió un horrible peso en su estómago.

—Podemos intentarlo —le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sasuke correspondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Hn.

Gentilmente levantó la barbilla de Sakura y con lentitud posos sus labios en los de ella, disfrutando cada milésima de contacto de la piel. Saborearon sus labios y luego exploraron sus bocas.

Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sasuke, entrelazándolos y empujando cada vez más su cuerpo hacia él. Cada centímetro de ella lo llamaba a gritos. No importaba que Sasuke no le dijera verbalmente que la quería, él lo hacía de otra manera.

Sasuke la tomó por sus caderas, levantándola un poco y ella respondió al instante, aferrándose a él con sus piernas. Un sonido gutural se escapó de Sasuke, haciéndola vibrar. Él avanzo con ella a trompicones hasta la casa. Sin dejar de besarla ni acariciarla en ningún momento y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la aprisionó contra la pared y su cuerpo.

Sakura se separó y con un movimiento, que a Sasuke le pareció demasiado sensual, se apartó el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro y se inclinó para besar el cuello de Sasuke, sacándole sonoros gemidos. Él siguió acariciando con una de sus manos el trasero de Sakura, mientras que con la otra buscaba torpemente la cremallera de la camisa. Cuando finalmente se deshizo de la molesta prenda, separó un poco su torso de ella, admirándola completamente para él.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura brillaban con deseo y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por la repentina adrenalina. Tan veloz como si fuera un ataque mortal, Sasuke la sujeto por los brazos, clavándolos a la pared y dejándola completamente a su disposición. Primero la beso en la boca y luego comenzó a descender hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sakura dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un clamor de placer.

No se dio cuenta cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, ni cuando la ropa quedo esparcida por todos lados. Lo único de lo que eran consciente era del cuerpo del otro y lo único que se escuchaba eran sus gemidos retumbando en las paredes.

Pasó sus manos por las suaves cicatrices que adornaban a Sasuke, algunas muy viejas que apenas eran un hilo blanco en su piel, otras más recientes y aun dolorosas como la de su costado. Se maravilló con el cuerpo de hombre sobre ella, no por un físico increíble, sino porque era un libro de su vida. Cada batalla estaba marcada en cicatrices, cada duro entrenamiento se reflejaba en sus músculos definidos, su piel levemente tostada indicaba los días bajo el sol, y sus piernas fuertes y varoniles las largas caminatas. Hizo un movimiento rápido y ayudada con sus piernas logro invertir las posiciones. Le dio un suave beso en sus labios y luego empezó a descender por su mandíbula cuadrada, bajo por los abdominales besando cada parte en la que pudo haber sentido dolor y finalmente llegó a la zona más sensible del moreno.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro cuando los labios de la kunoichi besaron su ingle y se dejó hipnotizar por los movimientos eróticos de la lengua sobre su pene. Sintió como las corrientes eléctricas lo arrasaban por completo, sus manos viajaron a la abundante cabellera rosa y hundió sus manos en ella, guiándola en el ritmo al tiempo que sus caderas buscaban por más.

De repente la pelirosa paró y se levantó, y él gruño su nombre molesto. Sin embargo, cuando sintió como el cuerpo de ella se deslizaba sobre él, una nueva ráfaga de deseo lo lleno. Expectante y más excitado, bajo su mirada hacia ella, observando como lentamente se sentaba sobre él, uniendo sus caderas.

Sakura se inclinó para besarlo, pero él la detuvo. La admiró en esa forma adulta, con su cuerpo más formado que el de la chica de dieciséis años con la que había estado. Su cabello rosa estaba hecho un desastre y aun así lucia hermosa, dándole la delicadeza que la vida como ninja debería haberle quitado. Se levantó apoyándose en sus codos, y llevo una mano hasta el rostro de ella mientras sus ojos jades lo observaban curioso. Le acarició lentamente la mejilla y sintió las pequeñas cicatrices bajo sus dedos. Delineo con su pulgar el labio inferior. Sakura cerró sus ojos y entreabrió los labios, luego sintió la otra mano de Sasuke acariciar el otro lado de su rostro y rozar con la punta de los dedos sus vendajes.

—Lo siento —dijo el moreno. Luego la sujeto fuertemente de la nuca, iniciando un beso voraz.

Una de las manos de Sasuke la sujeto de la parte baja de la espalda, acariciando su espalda y trasero al tiempo que la acercaba más a él. Mientras con su otra mano se entretenía con su seno, sospesándolo y rozando el erecto pezón.

Sakura abrió más sus piernas haciendo que el pene del chico rozara su clítoris. Soltó un gemido que la obligó a cortar el beso y hundió la cabeza en el cuello del moreno, mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo de las caricias de Sasuke. Le ronroneaba en el oído y el moreno la sujetaba con más fuerza, hasta que no pudo más y la tumbo en el suelo.

— ¡Oh, Sasuke! —gritó la pelirosa, cuando la penetró. Enrolló sus piernas en las caderas del él y disfrutó de la sensación de cada estocada. Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más profundo.

Sakura sintió como su cuerpo temblaba sin control y su espalda se arqueo en busca de un contacto aún más íntimo, de la última gota de placer para finalmente sucumbir. Con un grito ahogado en un beso, ambos llegaron al clímax. Sasuke se derrumbó sobre ella, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus pechos, escuchando su errático corazón que sólo latía así por él.

Cuando el moreno alzó la cabeza para verla, una chispa de locura brilló en ellos, pero no había arrepentimiento y ella lo amó más por eso.

—Ha sido un buen comienzo —le dijo Sasuke socarronamente.

Sakura lo miró extrañada. Eso debían de ser las endorfinas post-coito hablando, no había manera que Sasuke le dijera algo así en un estado normal.

—Tonto —murmuró ella cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke le acarició el rostro con una suavidad inusitada y ella suspiró con placer.

—Duérmete —le ordenó, pero ya era tarde. La mitad de su consciencia vagaba placenteramente en los mundos de los sueños…

—**3—**

Hidemi tocó por tercera vez la puerta con insistencia.

Nada.

Shia no respondía.

Tomó impulso y con un golpe de su hombro desplomó la puerta, que quedo abierta y colgando de los goznes. Entró apresuradamente a la estancia sin embargo todo estaba apagado. Era obvio que Shia no había pasado ahí la noche y eso lo preocupó. Las peores sospechas crecían en su mente.

Entró a la habitación de la chica y encontró el kimono en la cama, junto al obi. Pero no había nada más fuera de lugar.

Comenzó a buscar por todas las gavetas preso de la desesperación. Sacó los accesorios de la chica, lanzó la ropa al suelo, leyó algunas notas sueltas buscando pistas. Fue hasta que movió toda la ropa del armario, que encontró un traje ninja nuevo. Lo tomó, como si fuera la evidencia de un horrendo crimen con sus manos temblando del enojo y su mente uniendo todas las pistas.

—Ao —susurró con odio. Lanzó la ropa al suelo y camino hasta la ventana más cercana fulminando con sus ojos oscuros la antigua fortaleza.

Ese debía ser el lugar donde ese cobarde se escondía y reunía las piezas para su retorcido plan. Shia era la pieza fundamental para la realización del jutsu, pero también necesitaba un usuario especializado de cada elemento. Recordaba muy bien como Ao le comento que le gustaría encontrarse a un Uchiha por sus técnicas ígneas y que un buen medic-nin también sería necesario para contrarrestar los efectos adversos que sufriría Shia.

Ahora la morena desaparecía y él se topaba con dos piezas claves del plan de Ao. No podía ser coincidencia… ¿Pero cómo había logrado convencer a Shia de esa atrocidad? Además, ella pensaba que Ao estaba muerto.

Hicieron el plan frente a sus narices y él de estúpido no se dio cuenta de nada.

Se marchó del apartamento, lanzando la puerta con un fuerte golpe, y comenzó a correr hacia la fortaleza.

—**4—**

—Sakura —La chica soltó un murmullo entre sueños y se removió entre las sabanas. Buscó a tiendas a su lado, pero el espacio estaba vacío aunque tibio aun —. Sakura.

— ¿Eh?

—Despierta. Debemos marcharnos.

—Si —Sakura soltó un suspiro y volvió a acomodarse.

Sin embargo, no duro mucho. Unos suaves golpes en su mejilla la obligaron a abrir los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la arrogante sonrisa de Sasuke. Un tremendo sonrojo se apodero de su rostro y se levantó de golpe, llevándose al Uchiha de paso.

Oh, cielos. No podía creer que realmente había pasado.

Tomó la ropa que Sasuke le tendió y se vistió en un incómodo silencio.

—El puerto está relativamente cerca de aquí —dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la ventana de la habitación y dándole la espalda para permitirle un poco de intimidad —. El ultimo barco parte al anochecer.

Sakura dio un vistazo a toda la habitación, preguntándose en qué momento Sasuke la había llevado hasta ahí. La sangre volvió a acumularse en su rostro y antes de que el hilo de pensamientos se dirigiera al lugar equivocado, se colocó junto a Sasuke y se centró en analizar la información que le daba.

—Nos estarán esperando —le dijo.

—Lo sé. Deberemos infiltrarnos. —Sasuke la miró por el rabillo del ojo y ella asintió con la cabeza —. Primero entraremos a la fortaleza y recuperaremos a Kusanagi, de ahí saltaremos al mar y alcanzaremos el barco. Ya en altamar no nos esperaran.

— ¿Pero la fortaleza estará resguardada? —dijo Sakura confusa, mirando muchas fallas en el plan.

Sasuke esbozo una cuasi sonrisa y cambio sus ojos a rojo.

—Déjame eso a mí.

Se giró y se marchó. Sakura se apresuró a colocarse a su lado sin entender lo que harían.

—**Continuará—**

¡Lentamente nos estamos acercando al final! Cada vez menos capítulos y esperó que cada uno les guste mucho.

Gracias a todos los que me han agregado a sus aletas y favoritos, y por sus puestos por cada comentario que me dejan.

Lamento no actualizar tan seguido como quisiera, pero había tenido problemas con mi computadora… ahora ya esta bien y como sea escribiré.

**¿Reviews, tomatazos?**


	24. Un triste reencuentro

**Capitulo 24: Un triste Reencuentro**

El corazón de Sakura palpitó desbocado. Miró hacia ambos lados y luego volvió su vista al frente, observando a Sasuke.

Su instinto le gritaba que debía de ir a los costados del camino, ocultarse entre los árboles y rastrear a sus enemigos más cercanos. Sin embargo, Sasuke seguía caminando por el centro del sendero. Completamente tranquilo y con la guardia baja. No dudaba de las habilidades de Sasuke como ninja y quería confiar en él, pero aquello era demasiado.

—Sas…

El moreno levantó una mano haciéndola callar.

Frente a ellos se levantaba la antigua edificación de piedra. Su fachada semidestruida ocultaba la guarida que realmente era. Sakura soltó un suspiro cuando notó como Sasuke se resguardaba entre los arbustos más cercanos y no perdió tiempo en seguirlo.

El chico examinó detenidamente el lugar. El lado más cerca a los acantilados era el izquierdo, así que ellos había escapado por ahí y por ahí lo volverían a hacer. Habían tres torres en pie que contaban con un par de guardias cada una y los dos de la entrada principal. Sería fácil despistar a todos ellos.

—Sakura —llamó —Te mantendrás justamente detrás de mí, en todo momento.

—No es necesario que me cuides —se quejó ella de inmediato.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos, la figura de su mítico Magenkyo Sharingan los adornaba.

—No es lo que pretendo hacer.

Se levantó sin esperar la aprobación de ella y volvió a caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada principal.

Sakura se levantó molesta e indignada, alcanzándolo en un par de pasos. No tuvo tiempo de reclamarle nada, ya que un guardia avanzó hasta ellos. Sakura se congeló en el lugar y su mano viajó rápidamente hasta la bolsa de armas… pero él guardia siguió su camino sin percatarse de ellos.

Sakura lo miró atónita. Sus ojos verdes viajaron al moreno que se había detenido a esperarla y completamente asombrada, murmuró:

—Genjutsu.

Su corazón se aceleró, volviendo a sentirse la niña de doce años que admiraba al Uchiha. Y por unos segundos sonrió, disfrutando de la sensación. Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y ella se recompuso de inmediato, frunció su entrecejo recordando que estaba molesta y se acercó hasta él.

—Me podías haber dicho el plan desde un inicio.

—Hn.

Sakura entrecerró sus ojos fulminándolo con la mirada, aunque internamente su ser se conmovió al sentir que estaba nuevamente con el chico del que se había enamorado.

Atravesaron en silencio el tramo que los separaba de la fortaleza y ya sin sentirse vulnerable ante los enemigos, ella se permitió apreciar el alcance de la técnica de Sasuke. Sin duda era un genjutsu bastante bueno, los había vuelto invisibles a ambos ante todos y debía de necesitar un control del chakra muy preciso.

Clavó su vista en la espalda de Sasuke, lo único que podía ver de él, observando los movimientos de sus músculos al caminar y como el símbolo del clan Uchiha se movía al compás de cada paso. Los colores subieron hasta sus mejillas cuando los recuerdos de unas horas atrás volvieron a su mente. No podía dejar de recordar ese trabajado torso desnudo, pegado a su cuerpo...

¡Oh, por Kami!

Bajó su rostro completamente rojo, sin percatarse que él chico se había detenido, ya en el interior de la fortaleza.

— ¿Sakura? —preguntó Sasuke, alzando una ceja al observar el extraño comportamiento de ella.

Ella levantó su cabeza de inmediato, sus ojos dilatados lo observaron por unos segundos antes de que su rostro adquiriera una nueva tonalidad de rojo.

Sasuke alzó ambas cejas, comprendiendo los pensamientos de la chica. Y desvió su mirada levemente avergonzado, aunque con su ego un poco más grande.

—Yo… —Sentía que debía decir algo, que Sakura esperaba que lo hiciera. Pero ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios haciéndolo callar.

—No es necesario.

Se elevó en puntas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Unos pasos retumbaron en las paredes. Sasuke y Sakura saltaron hacia cada costado de inmediato, ocultándose entre las sobras, mientras el joven guardia pasaba junto a ellos. Sasuke salió a su encuentro, lo sujetó del cuello y lo aprisionó contra la pared. Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los castaños del chico, y este quedó completamente inmóvil, atrapado en la ilusión.

Un segundo después, el chico soltó un alarido de dolor y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Sakura se quedó una vez más pasmada ante tanto poder. Ella misma había sido víctima de esas ilusiones y no quería saber lo que podían llegar a hacer cuando se utilizaban como un arma de tortura.

—Nos dividiremos —dijo Sasuke —. Tú despeja la salida a los acantilados, yo subiré al segundo piso. Nos encontraremos en los riscos.

—No será necesario.

Sasuke y Sakura voltearon de inmediato hacia la voz. Hoshimaru se acercaba hacia ellos lentamente, con Kusanagi en sus manos.

—Sabía que volverías por esto —dijo, inspeccionando la espada con curiosidad.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sus ojos ahora negros, detallaron a su nuevo oponente. Esperando el primer indicio para comenzar la pelea.

—Sakura, vete —le murmuró a la chica.

—No podemos permitirlo —dijo una segunda voz y a sus espaldas surgió otro chico pelirrojo.

Sakura juntó su espalda con la de Sasuke y tomó uno de sus kunais. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en Ao e hizo crujir los dedos de su mano libre.

—Sakura-san, enfrentarnos no es algo inteligente —dijo Ao con pasmosa tranquilidad.

—Capturarnos, no lo fue.

Sakura tomó impulso para lanzarse contra él, pero antes de poder dar una paso, la voz de su hijo la llamó. Su corazón brinco contra su pecho y en un arranque de pánico se giró hacia donde lo había escuchado.

Minato estaba ahí, junto a Hoshimaru.

El pánico la paralizó y fue Sasuke quien salió en busca del ninja de la estrella.

La mano derecha del moreno brilló con relámpagos azules y sus ojos rojos se clavaron con furia en el ninja.

—No pienses que me puedes engañar.

El chakra de su mano derecha se moldeo hasta crear una larga espada y con un certero golpe atravesó al niño en dos. Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás horrorizada y la ilusión se desvaneció, apenas tuvo tiempo de dar un salto hacia atrás al notar los kunais que se dirigían a ella.

Sasuke llegó hasta su lado de un saltó, esquivando las armas que les lanzaban.

—Hoshimaru se especializa en Genjutsus, déjamelo a mí.

—Entonces yo voy por Ao.

Los dos se corrieron hacia sus oponentes, mientras una comitiva de guardias se acercaba corriendo por los pasillos.

Sakura clavó su puño en el suelo, la tierra tembló partiéndose en dos y creando una grieta enorme por la que cayeron algunos de los guardias, mientras los otros quedaban sin posibilidad de acercarse. Ao corrió por la pared, utilizando chakra para sujetarse, y lanzó varias estrellas ninjas hacia ella. Sakura las esquivó con facilidad, a tiempo para detener el puñetazo de Ao que la hizo retroceder.

— ¿Taijutsu, eh? —preguntó con diversión.

Ao sonrió, y los puños y patadas comenzaron.

Mientras Sasuke apenas se había sostenido en pie por el impacto del temblor. La ilusión de Hoshimaru también se había desvanecido, pero luego el guerrero de la estrella se volvió invisible frente a sus ojos.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo. No era ningún novato al que podía engañar con un truco tan barato. Era Uchiha Sasuke y poseía el Sharingan en uno de los más altos niveles. No había genjutsu, ninjutsu o taijutsu que se escondiera de su vista.

—Chidori senbon.

Movió su mano a lo largo del pasillo y de ella salieron miles de agujas hechas de su chakra electrificado. Hoshimaru se hizo visible en cuanto estas se clavaron en él, pero solo duro unos segundos antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo. Sasuke saltó con rapidez, desapareciendo del lugar, y descubrió al verdadero a sus espaldas.

—Clon de sombra—murmuró para sí mismo.

Hoshimaru hizo un movimiento veloz de manos y colocó su palma en el suelo.

—Kuchiyose no jutsu.

Las paredes volvieron a temblar cuando la gigante salamandra roja apareció en el lugar. Sasuke sonrió de lado. El ninja de la estrella debería estar demasiado apresurado en capturarlos para usar un ataque así tan rápido. El animal se camufló haciéndose invisible y comenzó a embestirlo. El suelo temblaba con cada paso y hacía imposible saber el lugar por el que atacaría.

Sasuke fue lanzado hasta la pared del fondo, derrumbando varios bloques de piedra. El suelo tembló nuevamente y él echo una rápida ojeada al campo de batalla. Sakura tampoco podía sostenerse en pie con las pisadas del animal gigante y aunque los enemigos tampoco lo tenían fácil, estos eran más y lograron rodearla.

—Maldición —gruño entre dientes. Su brazo izquierdo brilló con destellos azules.

—Chidori eiso.

Con el haz de chakra saliendo de su brazo, derrumbo todas las paredes más cercanas, pero no sintió tocar a la invocación. De repente sintió una presencia a su derecha y de su ojo se escapó sangre. Un escudo de Susano se materializó antes que el ataque de su enemigo lo tocara y Hoshimaru se colocó nuevamente en guardia.

Sacó a Kusanagi y la gigante salamandra se materializó a su espalda.

—Es interesante la información que se puede obtener de un objeto cercano. ¿Sabes que estos guardan parte de tu esencia cuando los recubres con chakra?

Hizo agiles maniobras con la espada, antes de clavarla en el suelo.

La salamandra se dividió en múltiples partes que recubrieron rápidamente todo el suelo, las paredes y el techo. Una a una se volvieron del color piedra de las paredes y luego siguieron cambiando hasta que crearon una calle adoquinada y varias casas a su alrededor. Sasuke sabía que no era real, pero incluso podía escuchar los murmullos de las personas que se reflejaban, la suave brisa del viento y el olor del pan que solo su tía podía cocinar y que había olvidado.

—Adiós, Sasuke —dijo un ninja al pasar y que identificó como su primo.

Era un buen genjutsu, debía de admitirlo.

Volvió su vista al frente, donde Hoshimaru seguía parado en medio de la calle del barrio Uchiha.

— ¿Te has imaginado como seria todo, si estuvieran vivos? —preguntó con cierta sorna, burlándose de los más profundos y ocultos pensamientos que había tenido. Sasuke hizo crujir sus puños, furioso.

La imagen cambio y ahora cada casa de Konoha ardía en llamas negras. Los gritos le perforaron los oídos y el olor a sangre inundaba el aire. Miró sus manos manchadas de sangre.

— ¡Papá! —gritó un niño.

Sasuke se giró buscando a Hoshimaru, pero no lograba encontrarlo. La multitud que huía de la caída de la Hoja, lo empujaba y no lo dejaba ver correctamente.

Hizo unos rápidos sellos y de su boca salieron múltiples llamas que se encargaron de incinerar a los fantasmas de su imaginación. Sasuke saltó, buscando sostenerse del techo del castillo pero no logro sentir nada. La ilusión era mejor de lo que había esperado. Así que corrió entre las calles buscando al ninja.

Lanzó armas y los ataques más básicos que le requerirán menos chakra.

— ¡Papá!

Sasuke se detuvo, observando a Minato. El niño cubierto de sangre apenas y lograba caminar

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Sasuke lo observó, si una pizca de emoción en su rostro.

—Es patético que te escondas bajo la imagen de un niño —le dijo con desprecio.

Minato se encogió de hombros y luego comenzó a crecer. Sus facciones maduraron convirtiéndose en un apuesto joven de cabello negro desordenado y una sonrisa seductora.

—Ahora parezco un rival —dijo el Minato adolescente cambiando sus ojo a rojo.

El chico saltó al ataque. El sharingan de Sasuke giró y lo miró a los ojos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las llamas negras atraparon al chico.

El genjutsu de Hoshimaru se anuló gracias la ilusión que el había creado y en la que ahora Hoshimaru estaba. Podía ser que en su ilusión se transformara en su hijo, e incluso luciera el Sharingan, pero eso no lo dejaba exentó de las ilusiones del real dojutsu.

El lugar crujía y las piedras se desprendían del techo y paredes. Se giró a Sakura para ver como ella era la que tenía ahora acorralados a sus enemigos. Corriendo alrededor de ellos a tal velocidad que para ojos normales era imposible verla y haciendo que estos cayeran uno a uno utilizando la técnica de palma mística.

Recogió su espada y se unió a ella de inmediato.

—Este lugar va a colapsar —dijo ella.

—Vámonos.

Un par de pasos después, la tierra crujió sin que nada tuviera que ver algún ninja. Sasuke y Sakura corrieron lo más rápido que podían, impulsados por sus chakras. Las rocas caían estrellándose contra el mar, la fortaleza se derrumbaba a cada segundo.

Frente a ellos, la estructura cayó y el cielo se abrió sobre sus cabezas. Sakura gritó cayendo al mar y Sasuke se cubrió como pudo detrás de ella.

El agua helada les congeló el cuerpo al instante y el golpe fue como recibir miles de puñetazos al mismo tiempo. Se sumergieron sin poder hacer nada para parar la fuerza. Las rocas que caían les rasgaban la piel y una vez que lograron estabilizarse, nadaron hasta la superficie.

Sakura inhaló aire en cuanto su cabeza se asomó sobre el agua. Abrió los ojos, encontrando a Sasuke a unos metros de ella y nadó hasta él. Se levantaron gracias a sus chakras, poniéndose de pie sobre el agua.

—Ese es el barco —dijo Sasuke mirando el horizonte.

La embarcación de madera no era tan pequeña y el poco viento la hacía moverse con lentitud. Sasuke y Sakura la alcanzaron agotando sus últimas reservas de chakra, y solo una vez dentro se desplomaron cansados. Se escondieron en las bodegas y esperaron pacientemente uno junto al otro.

—Sasuke-kun, tus heridas se han abierto — Sakura se acercó para sanarlas, pero él le sujetó las manos antes de que lo tocara.

—Las tuyas también y casi ya no tienes chakra.

Soltó un suspiro, resignada, y se reclinó en la pared. Con los movimientos de las olas, fue sumergiéndose en un profundo sueño.

Se levantó con el movimiento brusco de la embarcación, tardando unos segundos en recordar donde estaba.

—El barco ha anclado —le dijo Sasuke y ella se giró para verlo. De inmediato supo que el chico no había dormido nada en toda la noche, por la mirada cansada y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y la luz del sol se filtraba hasta ellos por la escalera que dirigía a la cubierta.

Se sintió un poco apenada y torpemente se levantó. Sasuke la imitó, mirándola disimuladamente con curiosidad, pero sin decirle nada.

Se escabulleron a la cubierta y tomaron un par de capas de algún viajero descuidado. Desembarcando junto al resto de turistas, corriendo a los bosques de inmediato.

—Déjame curar tus heridas —dijo Sakura deteniéndose y sujetándolo de la mano —. No llegaremos muy lejos si seguimos así.

—Tú tampoco te encuentras bien.

—Sanare las mias también.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, examinándola. No sentía que el chakra de la pelirosa fuera lo suficiente y ambos tenían heridas muy graves. Estaba dispuesto a negarse, cuando un escuadrón de ninjas apareció frente a ellos.

Hoshimaru furioso, caminó hasta el frente. Se habían burlado de el en su propio terreno y los haría pagar.

Su invocación creció a niveles desorbitantes. Derrumbando los árboles y proyectando su sombra sobre los ninjas. La salamandra exhaló llamaradas de fuego.

Sasuke y Sakura se apresuraron en retroceder. La nube de vapor les robo el oxígeno de sus pulmones y ambos se detuvieron mareados. Enfrentaron a su enemigo analizando las posibilidades.

Sasuke sabía muy bien que utilizando el Susano podía deshacerse de todos de una sola vez y al igual protegerse de cualquier ataque. Pero no tenía el chakra necesario para hacerlo completo, no aun. Sakura notó como el pelinegro apretaba los puños frustrados. Supuso que debía tener un plan, pero también notaba lo cansado que estaba.

Se colocó detrás de Sasuke y lo sujetó de los hombros. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con determinación y en su frente se dibujó un pequeño rombo.

—Te daré mi chakra. Restauración divina —agregó en un murmulló.

Y así, unas líneas negras recorrieron el cuerpo de la chica, partiendo desde el sello en su frente, y siguieron avanzando hasta unirse al de Sasuke, sanando cada herida que tenía desde la perforación en su abdomen hasta ligeras rasgaduras. El chakra liberado por su sello se mezcló con los canales de chakra de Sasuke y él sintió la extraña sensación de ese nuevo chakra introducirse poco a poco en su cuerpo.

Una media sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos se cubrieron de una capa de sangre, donde rápidamente se dibujó el Magenkyo Sharingan.

La inmensa energía espiritual de color violeta los cubrió. Los huesos del Susano comenzaron a formarse y los ninjas corrían despavoridos a cada capa de piel que se le sumaba al inmenso ser.

Finalmente la armadura surgió y con ella una enorme ballesta.

Hoshimaru no retrocedió y lanzando un gran alarido corrió hasta los de Konoha. Susano preparo una flecha negra, y una explosión colosal iluminó el bosque devastando árboles.

Sasuke y Sakura se aferraron al suelo para no salir disparados por el impacto. El cuerpo de Susano no los protegió contra las inmensas ondas de calor que causaron quemaduras en sus cuerpos, ni de la cegadora luz.

El suelo a sus pies humeaba y derretía las sandalias ninjas.

No quedaba nada… solo las cenizas a su alrededor.

Sasuke abrió los ojos observando el desolado horizonte. Susano desapareció cuando el cayó agotado al suelo, ya no le quedaban fuerzas para sostenerlo y frente a él observó el cuerpo de Hoshimaru.

Parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron ser negros, pero algo en su vista no estaba bien. Por unos segundos todo fue borroso, se quedó quieto mientras recuperaba su visión normal, disimulando que nada había pasado.

—¡Sakura-chan!

Ambos voltearon a su derecha. Naruto se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos, con una comitiva de ninjas detrás de él. Sasuke se tensó levemente, pero al ver la sonrisa en el rubio, su cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a relajarse. Sakura, por otro lado, sonrió al verlos. Todos sus amigos estaban ahí… los había extrañado tanto.

Dio un par de pasos hacia ellos.

Pero el resto de los ninjas se apresuraron a llegar hasta ahí.

Sai, más rápido que la mayoría, atrapo a Sasuke con unas cadenas de tinta y luego le colocó un par de esposas supresoras de chakra.

—Estás detenido por órdenes de la Hokage —habló el artista.

Neji se encargó de sujetar a Sakura, solo imposibilitando cualquier movimiento.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo miraron con desconcierto y él le devolvió la mirada de la misma forma. Luego volteo a Naruto que estaba tan impactado como ellos.

Y solo una pregunta pasaba por la mente de los tres. ¿Qué estaba pasando?


End file.
